De l'ombre à la lumière
by PlumeDeChien
Summary: De nombreuses années après la bataille de Poudlard, la vie au château se réorganise, de nouveaux élèves, de nouveaux professeurs ... C'est dans ce climat que Albus a fait la promesse de devenir le meilleur sorcier de tous les temps pour enfin sortir de l'ombre de son père. Il sera aidé en chemin par son ami Scorpius Malefoy et par ses professeurs dont le mystérieux Mr Prince.
1. Chapter 1

Être le fils du fameux Harry Potter conférait un nombre non-négligeable d'avantages. D'abord, la célébrité du garçon-qui-a-survécu puis la gloire de celui qui était devenu le sauveur du monde des sorciers rejaillissaient comme une aura de prestige sur sa descendance.

Albus Severus Potter se demandait souvent s'il n'aurait pas préféré naître dans une autre famille, un foyer plus calme où, certes, il aurait eu à se présenter aux inconnus mais où ces derniers n'auraient pas supposé qu'ils connaissaient tout de lui dès que son nom était prononcé.

Dans les années qui avaient suivi la chute de Voldemort, la vie privée et la discrétion étaient redevenues de mise dans les mœurs sorcières et personne ne s'aventurait à questionner son voisin sur ses activités passées. Non pas que le monde magique comptait absoudre les crimes des Mangemorts et affiliés mais tout le monde était potentiellement coupable. La situation complexe du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arrangeait rien, entre ceux qui l'avaient suivi de leur plein gré, ceux qui y avaient été contraints et les gens qui avaient simplement voulu sauver leur peau. Sauf quelques cas exceptionnels la tendance générale était donc à l'apaisement.

Sous un tel climat peu nombreux étaient ceux qui osaient encore regarder vers le passé. Albus était l'un de ceux-là. Son ami Scorpius n'aimait pas beaucoup quand ce dernier le traînait à la bibliothèque pour éplucher ensemble tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur le sujet. Mais il savait qu'en son for intérieur le fils Malefoy nourrissait une curiosité peut-être encore supérieure à la sienne.

En effet Albus savait plus ou moins les moindres faits et gestes de son père de sa naissance jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, bien que les divers biographies restaient floues sur la période qui menait jusqu'à ses 11 ans. La vie d'Harry Potter était le sujet d'un nombre incalculable d'ouvrages. Pour Scorpius les choses étaient très différentes. Son grand-père avait été Mangemort, son père portait la Marque des Ténèbres et rien concernant la magie noire n'était jamais mentionné chez lui.

Quand le nom de Malefoy apparaissait dans les livres d'histoire récent, il figurait souvent du mauvais côté de la barrière. Durant leur première année à Poudlard les faits de ses aïeux avaient précédé Scorpius et même si les professeurs ne lui tenait rigueur de rien, les élèves n'agissaient pas avec le même discernement. L'amitié Potter-Malefoy avait multiplié les murmures dans leur sillage. Ils aimaient à se dire confronté au même phénomène, simplement chacun de son côté de la pièce. Et ils se comprenaient.

Albus n'éprouvait pas plus de fierté à s'appeler Potter que Scorpius à faire retourner les têtes par ses cheveux d'un blond si caractéristique. Il en allait très différemment pour son frère et sa sœur. Ils admiraient énormément leur père et tâchaient de se montrer digne des honneurs qui leur étaient si souvent exprimés. Albus avait abandonné cette option le jour même de sa rentrée dans l'école mythique. Personne ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était dit entre le Choixpeau et lui toujours est-il qu'il avait fini à Serpentard.

Il s'était d'abord senti coupable, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il éprouvait un malaise constant à porter le vert et argent. C'est Scorpius qui avait éclairé sa lanterne. Comme souvent.

 _\- Albus je voudrais te parler de quelque chose …_

 _\- Oui, je t'écoute._

 _\- Est-ce que tu as honte d'être mon ami ?_

 _\- Quoi ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Bien sûr que non !_

 _\- Et pourtant tu n'es pas à l'aise avec nous._

 _\- « Vous » ?_

 _\- Les Serpentards. On dirait que tu n'as pas dépassé ce que pense des autres …_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …_

 _À ce moment Albus avait suspendu ses mots. Il réalisait. C'était exactement ce que Scorpius croyait._

À partir de là Albus avait fait bien plus attention à lui-même. Il fit des efforts pour ne plus voir les choses comme on lui avait appris à les voir mais comme elles étaient. Cela avait contribué à forger une amitié forte entre les deux garçons. Albus aimait les cachots comme un foyer et avait appris à connaître toutes les autres qualités de la maison Serpentard.

Il ne cherchait plus à suivre le chemin qu'avait tracé ses parents et ses aînés. Maintenant il suivrait sa propre voie aux côtés de Scorpius. Et il allait les dépasser tous, sa sœur, son frère, et même sa mère et son père. Il deviendrait le meilleur sorcier que le monde ait connu.

* * *

\- Albus tu peux aller dire à ta sœur de préparer ses affaires !

\- Oui maman.

Le cadet de la fratrie Potter déposa sa plume parallèlement au parchemin qu'il était en train de noircir à l'adresse de Scorpius. Il se leva sans empressement et sortit dans le jardin. James, Lily et Harry volaient haut dans le ciel. Ils filaient, prenaient des virages en épingle et effectuaient des piquées qui auraient impressionné n'importe qui, sauf Albus.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il était lui-même pitoyable sur un balai. Simplement que le Quidditch avait presque autant d'intérêt pour lui que le programme du soir qu'une réunion entre sorcières nonagénaires traitant de tricot. Il en comprenait pourtant toutes les règles et attendit le moment propice dans le jeu pour héler Lily. Cette dernière répondit vaguement mais Albus avait accompli sa mission alors il se retira.

Leur rentrée à Poudlard approchait et bien entendu il était le seul à être parfaitement prêt. Son père leur avait visiblement transmis son sens approximatif de l'organisation, depuis le temps qu'il travaillait au Ministère, sa mère était toujours obligée de lui tendre son repas avant qu'il parte pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas.

Albus allait rentrer quand il entendit son père pousser un rugissement excédé. Il lui lança sans se retourner :

\- Il faudra bientôt que tu admettes que tu ne peux plus les affronter tous les deux en même temps, papa.

James et Lily éclatèrent de rire alors que Harry ronchonnait. Albus soupira. C'était lui le sauveur du monde des sorciers. Il s'était souvent demandé comment son père avait pu accomplir un tel exploit. Certes il était aujourd'hui un auror émérite mais son père se prouvait souvent être maladroit. Tous les grands sorciers de l'histoire étaient-ils ainsi ? Avec des revers insoupçonnés ? Était-il arrivé à Merlin, ou au fameux Albus Dumbledore dont il tenait son nom, de se brûler la langue en voulant trop tôt goûter à du caramel encore chaud ?

Albus en doutait. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul de tout le monde sorcier à ne jamais avoir rencontré le pourtant célèbre Harry Potter. Il ne connaissait que son père. Un jour il avait fait part de ses questionnements à son frère et sa sœur. James lui avait ri au nez et Lily, bien qu'elle ait compris son raisonnement, lui avait dit qu'il se prenait trop la tête.

De sa fratrie Albus était le mouton noir, non pas qu'il était ostracisé par les autres mais il se tenait volontairement à l'écart. Il avait un caractère bien différent des deux autres, et de ses parents même. James avait, disait-on souvent, hérité du caractère de ses oncles Fred et George. Bien que les enfants n'en aient jamais connu qu'un seul des deux, leurs parents faisaient souvent référence aux deux jumeaux pour exprimer une personnalité farceuse à l'extrême. Par un de ces étranges échos de l'histoire il avait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch au poste de batteur.

Lily était plus sage que son frère mais pas moins énergique. Depuis toute petite elle ne s'arrêtait de bouger que pour dormir. Dès que Harry avait bien voulu la laisser monter sur un balai pour enfant elle ne l'avait plus quitté, voletant partout dans la maison. Qu'ils soient à Goldric Hollow ou au square Grimmaud elle sortait jouer avec les autres enfants, c'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris un nombre faramineux de jeux et de chansons moldues qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'apprendre à James et Ginny, Harry en ayant, pour sa part, souvent des souvenirs de son enfance. Arthur était plus que ravi de se mêler à ses apprentissages lorsqu'il passait les voir.

La benjamine avait été répartie à Gryffondor, comme tous les autres membres de la famille excepté Albus. Elle était devenue attrapeuse dès sa seconde année, puisque le capitaine de l'équipe avait déjà un œil sur elle, et elle occupait toujours brillamment ce poste. Avec Hugo, leur cousin du même âge qu'elle, au poste de gardien, l'équipe de Gryffondor ressemblait à une réunion familiale.

Albus, lui, était posé et aimait à passer des heures dans le silence d'une bibliothèque. Ainsi il était plus proche de Rose, sa cousine, elle aussi de son âge, avec qui il pouvait échanger sur ses lectures où simplement rester à lire dans une pièce à part pendant une fête de famille.

En lieu et place du culte à Harry Potter, lui admirait entre tous sa tante, Hermione. Elle était devenue la plus jeune ministre de la magie et la première née de sang moldue. Elle avait conscience que sa nomination avait été un acte éminemment politique. Elle faisait partie des héros de la guerre, une figure de la résistance et son ascendance moldue ne faisait que renforcer l'image qu'elle donnait d'un renouveau de paix et de tolérance. Officiellement elle était devenue ministre de la magie en 2000 mais, dans l'ombre, Kingsley Shakelbot l'avait secondé jusqu'en 2002. Elle avait été un symbole. Elle le savait. Albus la respectait d'autant plus pour cela.

Avec le temps Hermione avait su se réinventer. Lorsque, quelques années après la guerre, elle aurait pu devenir un douloureux souvenir du conflit, elle s'était évertuée à prouver que personne ne remplirait son poste mieux qu'elle. Elle était juste, encline au pardon des faux-pas mais ferme lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une nature mauvaise.

Elle avait osé des réformes drastiques, affirmant son autorité mais tenait aussi toutes les semaines une assemblée ouverte à tous ceux qui étaient en âge de parler. Elle les consultait en pesant le pour et le contre, différenciait les reproches injustifiées des vindictes légitimes. Elle se réinventait chaque jour pour préparer l'avenir plus que pour prolonger son mandat. Mais ses attentions uniquement préoccupées par le bien commun étaient reconnues à leur juste valeur et malgré les années elle était toujours à son poste.

Très tôt elle avait perçu l'intérêt d'Albus pour les rouages complexes de la société sorcière. Sa tante l'avait donc souvent aidé à mieux comprendre et appréhender les choses. Plusieurs fois elle l'avait emmené au ministère où il pouvait jouer les stagiaires, les scribes ou les aides en tout genre. On avait murmuré dans les couloirs à son arrivée, respectant ses ascendances mais pestant que cela ne justifiait pas une telle intrusion. Et puis Albus avait peu à peu fait ses preuves, auprès de tous les services. On avait admis l'erreur. Même si c'était son neveu, le jeune Albus avait eu l'autorisation de venir uniquement parce qu'il y trouverait sa place. Hermione Weasley n'avait rien perdu de son discernement.

* * *

 **Voici enfin venir le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction. Elle s'inscrit à la suite des deux précédentes (Le nouveau professeur de potions et L'autre Dumbledore). J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'incohérence avec l'oeuvre canon (n'hésitez pas à me les signalez si tel est le cas) sachant que je ne considères pas L'enfant maudit comme étant canon, je reprends toutefois certain élément de ce dernier (la répartition d'Albus, son amitié avec Scorpius et ce qui j'ai vaguement retenu et réinterprété de la mère de Scorpius).**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaira et à la semaine prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

Cette année Scorpius rentrait en 5ème année. Durant l'été son ami Albus lui avait dit qu'il avait reçu un insigne de préfet. Scorpius lui avait répondu dans la journée avec des tournures de phrases complexes et des hommages pompeux. Son ami méritait la fonction qui lui était confiée mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de se moquer un peu. Pour la forme.

Albus n'avait rien dit dans sa première lettre mais Scorpius le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas prévenu ses parents, cependant ce dernier lui précisa dans une missive du lendemain, que son frère avait trouvé l'insigne. Il se plut à conter comment il avait débarrassé l'objet du sort que James lui avait jeté et qui aurait eu pour effet de le lui coller à la poitrine s'il l'avait essayé.

En revanche il n'avait rien pu faire contre le petit serpent en papier que son frère avait ensuite envoyé dans la maison pour qu'il crie à sa place : « LE PETIT ALBUS EST PREFET ! IL SERA LE CHEF DES SERPENTS ! ». À chaque fois qu'Albus avait voulu le détruire, l'origami s'était multiplié en autant de miettes que le sorcier en avait fait et tous ces minuscules serpentins criaient d'autant plus fort.

« Mes parents m'ont félicité » avait-il simplement écrit, forcé par une question directe de Scorpius. Ce dernier savait ce qui se cachait derrière cette phrase bateau. Ses parents avaient dû l'embrasser bien trop pour le goût de son ami peu tactile. Monsieur et madame Potter ne manquaient jamais une occasion de serrer leurs enfants dans leurs bras ou de leurs passer une main dans les cheveux. Albus s'en était assez plaint pour qu'il le sache. Le père de Scorpius était pareil, encore plus depuis le décès de sa femme.

Ce n'était pas tant les contacts de son père qu'Albus cherchait à éviter mais plutôt les caresses de sa mère. De ce que Scorpius avait compris, Albus s'y soustrayait, plus ou moins consciemment, depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Les lettres qu'il écrivait depuis Poudlard était toujours subtilement adressé à son père uniquement. Scorpius savait qu'il se montrait discret pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du reste de la maisonnée ou pour que sa mère ne soit pas blessée de ces apathies.

Ted Tonks, un lointain cousin de la famille, l'avait percé à jour mais n'avait rien dit. Albus, habile à comprendre les gens, savait qu'il se pensait lui-même mal placé pour juger ce que devait être des relations mère-fils étant donné qu'il avait perdu la sienne avant de pouvoir s'en rappeler.

Lorsque Scorpius cherchait à lui en parler, pour mieux comprendre, Albus en revenait au même point. Ses frère et sœur, James et Lily, adoraient leur mère. Il le répétait souvent. Scorpius savait que cela l'aidait à ne pas culpabiliser de son propre détachement affectif. Cela faisait sourire le jeune Malefoy quand son ami lui disait que malgré tout ce que l'on disait, on aimait forcément l'un de ses parents plus que l'autre.

Albus avait d'ailleurs hérité de son père une caractéristique un peu spéciale dont il n'avait même pas parlé à ce dernier. Même à Scorpius, qui était pourtant son meilleur ami, il ne l'avait mentionné que l'an passé. Il parlait aux serpents et ceux-ci lui répondaient. En bon héritier de la famille Malefoy, Scorpius savait ce que l'on disait sur les fourchelangues. Mais il savait aussi ce que ce même « on » disait sur les Serpentards et même sur les Malefoys.

La seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit était que parler avec les serpents était « trop cool ». Il avait absolument tenu à voir ça de ses propres yeux, comme pour rapprocher un peu la réalité du mythe, de ces choses que l'on raconte aux enfants pour les effrayer, de ce genre de choses qui auraient pu arriver pendant la guerre.

Alors pendant tout un après-midi il avait fait parcourir à Albus le parc puis la forêt interdite de long en large à la recherche de l'un de ces fameux reptiles. Après plus de 3 heures de recherches acharnés Albus les fit s'arrêter à l'orée du bois et avait invoqué une couleuvre à collier, serpent inoffensif entre tous. Sur le coup Scorpius s'en était voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt mais se rassura bien vite en se rendant compte que malgré ses airs excédés, si la ballade avait déplu à Albus il aurait eu recours à ce sortilège bien plus tôt.

Il put ensuite contempler son ami s'exprimer dans une langue qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait pu entendre dans sa vie. Il lui semblait que tous les sons qui sortaient de la bouche d'Albus étaient semblables à ses sifflements qu'on émet pour imiter les serpents. Excepté que chacun sonnait différemment, plus aigu, plus grave, long ou court, ils étaient régulièrement ponctués d'autres phonèmes qui ne servaient qu'à rendre encore plus étrange cette langue que son ami parlait comme s'il était né avec.

Ce qui devait être le cas. Scorpius avait tu le secret de son ami avec la même ardeur que si c'eut été le sien. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de savoir ce que les gens diraient s'ils apprenaient qu'il existait encore un héritier de cette langue maudite. Scorpius prit comme une mission personnelle de dédramatiser cette caractéristique qui donnait à Albus l'impression d'être enfermé dans le reflet de son père. Ainsi Albus donnait à son ami des cours pour essayer d'apprendre.

Le fourchelangue n'était pourtant pas une langue qui se transmettait de cette façon mais à force de volonté les deux amis avaient développé un langage codé mélangeant fourchelangue et anglais. Scorpius avait même réussi à se faire comprendre d'un serpent.

* * *

\- Bonjour Drago.

\- Harry, répondit simplement l'intéressé avec un signe de tête.

Scorpius soupira. Même après toutes ces années, leurs pères étaient toujours aussi pudiques l'un envers l'autre en publique. Pourtant les quelques fois où ils avaient eu à se côtoyer seul à seul, ils avaient été aimables l'un avec l'autre. Ni Albus, ni Scorpius n'oubliraient la fois où Drago était venu emmener son fils à Goldric Hollow alors que monsieur Potter était seul chez lui.

Ils avaient bu quelques verres ensemble et sans que quiconque ait vraiment compris pourquoi ils restèrent toute la nuit à s'épancher sur le passé, à pleurer, s'excuser ou regretter ce qu'ils avaient fait en telle ou telle année de leur scolarité. Le seul élément sur lequel ils purent rire tous les deux fut le souvenir d'un coup de poing que la ministre de la magie avait envoyé au père de Scorpius en 3e année.

Les enfants voyaient mal en quoi cela pouvait constituer un souvenir réjouissant mais étaient heureux de voir que leurs pères pouvaient être amenés à se parler normalement. Évidement ils avaient écouté toute la conversation et avaient été surpris de découvrir des bribes de l'histoire qu'ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné et qu'ils n'auraient peut-être jamais voulu savoir.

Scorpius apprit ainsi que c'est son père qui avait voulu tuer Dumbledore à la tour d'astronomie avant que Rogue l'en empêche en exécutant lui-même la tâche.

\- Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux Harry mais je ne croirais jamais que Neville était autre chose qu'un imbécile durant ses premières années à Poudlard.

\- Il aurait pu être moi, avait alors répondu monsieur Potter entre deux hoquets alcoolisés.

Scorpius et Albus partagèrent le silence du vis-à-vis du sauveur. Scorpius n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le faciès profondément perplexe de son père.

\- C'est une prophétie qui a amené Voldemort à tuer mes parents sauf que cette prophétie aurait tout aussi bien pu désigner Neville. C'est Voldemort lui-même qui m'a choisi, pas le destin.

\- Tu veux dire que …

\- Oui, tout était écrit. Je ne me suis pas jeté dans les griffes de Voldemort par bravoure mais parce que je n'avais pas le choix.

Scorpius se tourna derechef vers Albus. Ce dernier était livide. Scorpius savait ce que son ami pensait de son père. Et même si Albus n'admirait pas le grand Sauveur du monde des sorciers, il aimait cependant en son père la liberté. C'était là son véritable modèle. Et là au cours d'une séance d'espionnage enfantin il apprenait que tout ce qu'il croyait, avait été faux.

Ils n'écoutèrent pas la suite de ce que leurs pères disaient. Albus remonta les marches à la hâte. Personne d'autres que Scorpius n'aurait pu remarquer ses yeux humides. Le jeune Potter se réfugia dans sa chambre à l'étage, son ami le suivit sans demander de permission. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière eux. Il se retourna mais Albus avait déjà disparu sous la couette. Scorpius lui avait d'abord parlé à voix basse, sur un ton rassurant presque chantant parfois.

Scorpius avait une belle voix, son ami aimait l'entendre chanter mais cette nuit-là cela ne suffit pas. Dès qu'il perçut les sanglots d'Albus, Scorpius se glissa sous les draps pour être au plus près de son ami. Le visage du jeune Potter était trempé des larmes qu'il avait dû verser, en silence dans un premier temps. Dès qu'il vit Scorpius faire irruption dans son cocon, il n'y tint plus :

\- Toutes ces horreurs que mon père a eu à traverser … Le basilic, les détraqueurs, les dragons, les mangemorts … Voldemort lui-même. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. Je croyais … je croyais que c'était une image … qu'il voulait dire que son courage ne lui permettait pas de faire autrement. Mais toutes ces choses affreuses mon père les a subi. Une simple prophétie dans laquelle même Voldemort s'est fait entraîné, a décidé de sa vie et en a fait un enfer. Je ne comprends pas ….

\- Ton père est un héros Albus qu'import …

\- Non ! Il était le pantin d'une prophétie. Si Voldemort avait choisi Neville c'est lui qui serait devenu le Sauveur du monde des sorciers.

\- Où alors il serait mort et Voldemort serait au pouvoir. La prophétie n'a pas tout fait pour ton père. Il s'est lui-même montré admirable. Si sa mère ne l'avait pas aimé comme elle l'a fait il serait mort bébé. S'il ne s'était pas rendu dans la Chambre des Secrets pour sauver Ginny, Voldemort serait revenu beaucoup plus tôt. Si la baguette jumelle de celle de Voldemort ne l'avait pas choisi, il serait mort en 4e année. Si mon père n'avait pas désarmé Albus Dumbledore et ensuite …

\- Ça va. J'ai compris. Il n'empêche que la seule chose que mon père est réellement choisi c'est le Quidditch. Promets-moi Scorpius qu'on sera les sorciers les plus libres du monde.

\- Je te le promets.

Sur ces mots Albus ne put retenir plus longtemps ses sanglots. Scorpius passa ses bras autour de lui et se mit à chanter, tout bas, pour que seul son ami l'entende.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à mardi prochain !**


	3. Chapter 3

Le Poudlard Express siffla pour annoncer son départ. Derrière les fenêtres le quai se mit en branle avant que les proches venus accompagnés les élèves ne se mettent à défiler. Gopi voyait dans certains visages de parents le reflet de quelques élèves qu'il avait déjà côtoyé. Il n'avait fait qu'une année à Poudlard pourtant le chemin vers le château l'apaisait.

Il était seul dans son compartiment. En premier année il ne s'était pas vraiment fait d'amis et la majorité des personnes avec lesquelles il s'entendait n'était pas de sa maison. Le choixpeau avait décidé de le répartir à Serpentard. Gopi avait eu quelques difficultés à s'intégrer à ses débuts et sa timidité l'avait ensuite efficacement gardé à l'écart du groupe.

Il n'attendait tellement personne que Gopi sursauta lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son compartiment. Le battant coulissa pour dévoiler deux élèves de Serpentard. Ils étaient en 5e année. Gopi les reconnut immédiatement.

\- Bonjour Scorpius.

\- Salut Gopi. Moi et mon ami on n'a pas trouvé de place, on peut s'asseoir avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr allez-y.

Le jeune Malefoy était l'un des seuls à s'être montré aimable avec lui. Plusieurs fois il l'avait aidé à la bibliothèque, il s'était même interposé quand d'autres élèves de leur maison s'étaient moqués de lui dans la salle commune. Évidement il était accompagné d'Albus Potter. L'histoire de leur amitié incongrue était presque presque aussi connue parmi la nouvelle génération que ne l'étaient les exploits de leurs pères.

\- Je te présente Albus.

Scorpius prit place du côté de la fenêtre sur l'autre banquette alors que le-dit Albus choisit de s'asseoir en face de Gopi. Ce dernier se recroquevilla sur lui-même. On disait qu'Albus était l'un des élèves les plus brillants de Poudlard et de loin le plus doué en défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, sortilège et histoire de la magie. Il avait un regard qui vous transperçait l'âme.

\- Gopi c'est ça ?

\- Ou … oui.

Un sang mêlé d'origine indienne, s'exprimant avec un accent à couper au couteau quand sa timidité maladive lui en laisse l'occasion. Dur de finir à Serpentard surtout que notre maison est assez … atypique et a gardé quelques mauvaises habitudes que véhiculent les rumeurs.

Gopi restait bouche bée alors qu'Albus avait dit cela avec un léger sourire mais un regard profondément sincère. Il ne disait que la vérité, il le savait mais voulait faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un reproche. Scorpius s'était tourné vers eux et son attitude admirative laissait penser qu'il approuvait totalement ce que son ami faisait, comprenant sûrement bien mieux que Gopi où Albus voulait en venir. Dans le doute Gopi acquiesça.

\- Tu pourrais être un sorcier brillant.

\- M … merci.

\- Si seulement tu n'étais pas si mal dans ta peau.

Gopi eut l'impression qu'on le stupéfixiait. Il entendit Scorpius soupirer. Malgré cela Albus gardait une allure totalement égale, Gopi chercha même un signe d'humour, un petit rictus du coin des lèvres qui aurait pu lui montrer qu'Albus plaisantait mais en vain. Scorpius compatissait c'était déjà cela. Gopi ne pensait même pas à se défendre de ces accusations.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'il te manque ?

Albus était des plus sérieux, il regardait Gopi comme si sa réponse pouvait tout changer. Plusieurs choses traversèrent l'esprit de ce dernier. Il aurait voulu dire le talent, le charisme, il aurait même mentionné la lignée si la question lui avait été posé l'an passé à la même époque.

\- La liberté.

Gopi ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'Albus voulait dire. Il s'était attendu à à peu près tout mais pas à cela. La liberté … en quoi cela avait-il à voir avec le fait d'être ou non un bon sorcier ? Il se tourna vers Scorpius pour recevoir de l'aide ou des explications mais ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'Albus était loin d'en avoir fini avec lui.

\- Il faut s'affranchir du regard des autres, se libérer des attentes que le monde a sur nous sinon jamais tu ne pourras exprimer qui tu es vraiment. La liberté permet d'avoir confiance en soi et en ses capacités. Regardes-nous, on pourrait être écrasés par les faits de nos parents et pourtant on a décidé de prendre une nouvelle voie, la notre. Toi aussi tu dois trouver ta voie.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi fort que vous.

\- Dans ce que dit Albus il n'est pas question de force mais de liberté.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être puissant toi-même si tu as des amis prêts à te défendre, lui affirma simplement Albus.

Cela paraissait tellement facile lorsque cela sortait de la bouche d'Albus. Il avait ce don d'utiliser les bons mots au bon moment pour donner envie d'avoir des ailes. Ils s'étaient appelés ses amis alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Gopi voulait y croire. Ils l'avaient profondément touché si bien que le jeune serpentard ne put retenir ses larmes.

Scorpius vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour le réconforter alors qu'Albus parlait d'une voix douce et rassurante, disant qu'exprimer ses émotions étaient déjà un pas vers la liberté.

* * *

Le jour déclinait. Dans le ciel, le soleil de plus en plus bas semblait leur faire signe qu'ils arriveraient bientôt à Poudlard. Albus avait quitté le compartiment il y a un moment déjà pour rejoindre les autres préfets. Sans éprouver le besoin de se concerter, Gopi et Scorpius se changèrent en même temps pour être prêt lorsque le train s'arrêterait effectivement. Les serpentards avaient continué à parler durant tout le trajet. Albus avait confirmé son souhait d'aider son camarade en lui proposant même déjà de l'aider dans les matières où il avait le plus de mal. Gopi aimait toutes les matières pour lesquelles Albus traînait du pied et inversement.

Alors que Gopi regardait le château grandir dans un mélange d'affection et d'admiration, Scorpius réservait ce même regard aux environs de Poudlard : le parc, la forêt, le lac. Gopi était certain qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment les voir à travers l'obscurité de ce début de soirée. Nul doute pourtant que son aîné connaissait ces emplacements par cœur. Gopi lui-même pouvait se figurer, avec assiduité espérait-il, la langue de terre par-delà laquelle s'étendait cette eau lisse dont il fallait, à raison, se méfier, rien qu'en fermant les yeux.

De la même façon que pour son départ le Poudlard Express fut mu d'une dernière secousse avant de se figer complètement. Gopi allait sortir mais il vit que Scorpius n'en faisait rien alors, comme lui, il regarda passer les élèves dans le couloir. Gopi admirait cette patience sage. Scorpius se leva lorsque plus un bruit n'animait les wagons. Ils descendirent bons derniers et occupèrent seuls une voiture qui attendait là. Ariana les salua chaleureusement.

Gopi ne savait pas vraiment sur quel sujet reprendre la conversion, aussi fut-il heureux que Scorpius s'en charge.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'attendre tu sais.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'autres gens avec qui discuter.

\- Et tes amis des autres maisons ?

\- Ils ont sûrement préféré retrouver leurs camarades d'abord.

\- Gopi … pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?

\- Et toi Scorpius ? T'as plein de copains et pourtant tu partages mon compartiment, tu sors le dernier …

Scorpius n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. En effet ils venaient d'arriver au pied du château. Il descendit de leur charrette. Gopi le regarda avec étonnement paraître remercier et flatter un cheval inexistant à l'avant de leur voiture puis s'éloigner en souriant. Gopi s'approcha de l'endroit où Scorpius avait agité sa main dans le vent mais à sa grande surprise il sentit quelque chose, un pelage recouvrant une peau dure se soulevant et s'affaissant au rythme d'un souffle. Gopi glapit et entendit Scorpius rire comme d'autres chantaient.

\- Soit on est premier, soit on est dernier, se fondre dans la masse n'est pas très distrayant.

Gopi le suivit en jetant encore quelques derniers regards vers cette chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour rattraper le discours de Flitwick qui accueillait les élèves. Ariana était déjà là aussi. Gopi se demanda vaguement comment elle avait pu être sous le portail aux sangliers ailés pour eux et maintenant ici. Mais une année à Poudlard lui avait suffit pour comprendre que ce professeur ne connaissait pas l'impossible et quand on croyait savoir à quoi s'attendre, elle surprenait encore.

Ariana leur ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle. Selon les rumeurs elle s'appelait Dumbledore, Ariana Dumbledore. Cela faisait partie des choses qu'une génération d'élèves répétait à la suivante. Pourtant tout le monde, petit à grand, d'un 1e année à la directrice, tous l'appelaient Ariana. Juste Ariana. Il est vrai que les cheveux blancs et les yeux bleus nourrissaient les racontars mais personne ne demandait vraiment confirmation, comme si une réponse définitive gâcherait le plaisir.

Gopi et Scorpius partirent s'asseoir aux côtés d'Albus, déjà installé puisqu'il avait dirigé les 1e année à la sortie du train. Ils eurent à peine le temps de discuter que Flitwick fit entrer dans la salle les-dits nouveaux. Albus écouta avec attention la répartition de chacun alors qu'à mesure que de nouveaux serpentards agrandissaient leur rang, les autres se dissipaient.

La directrice fit son discours, le même que l'an passé dans le fond, sinon dans la forme. Le choixpeau chanta et ses paroles appelaient à l'unité et au dépassement de soi. Puis vint le moment, apparemment habituel, de la présentation du nouveau professeur de potions. Même si ce n'était pas le cas côté enseignant, cette inconstance était presque devenue une blague pour les élèves.

Ceux-ci rirent beaucoup moins lorsque McGonagall désigna comme leur nouveau professeur un garçon plutôt qu'un homme. Il devait être aussi âgé que les 7e année et n'en paraissait pas plus. Il n'était pas bien gros et toute sa contenance semblait résumée à ses longs cheveux noirs partiellement tressée et sa robe de la même couleur. La directrice l'avait présenté comme Rufus Prince. Gopi lui souhaitait bonne chance.

Le repas commença et chassa de ses pensées le professeur trop jeune. Ce n'est qu'au dessert qu'il interpella un regard d'Albus en direction du jeune homme. Il n'était pas le seul à être intrigué par cette nouvelle figure filiforme. Le jeune Potter n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son investigation furtive car déjà il devait conduire les plus jeunes jusqu'aux dortoirs, mission qu'il prenait apparemment très à cœur. Scorpius sourit de voir son ami si engagé mais comme dans le train un peu plus tôt il resta assis à table jusqu'à n'avoir plus avec lui que Gopi qui avait décidé de rester.

Ils virent alors que Rufus Prince n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il regardait calmement les élèves sortirent. Au moment où Scorpius et lui franchirent les portes, Gopi crut voir une ombre près du professeur. Si Scorpius ne le remarqua même pas, dès le lendemain Gopi éplucha les archives de l'école, il n'y avait aucun Rufus Prince dans quelques maisons que ce soit sur les 50 dernières années.

* * *

 **Une fois encore n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, en bien ou en mal, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine. Merci !**


	4. Chapter 4

\- Scorpius ! Je suis heureuse de te voir. J'avais peur que tu n'ai suivi Albus et décidé d'abandonner ma belle matière.

Ariana était toujours bien plus amicale que ce que sa fonction imposait. Elle n'avait pas rejoint Poudlard pour devenir professeur si bien qu'elle s'évertuait, sans grand effort, à garder loin d'elle les airs autoritaires de son titre. Scorpius appréciait le soin aux créatures magiques mais ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il ne poursuivait pas ce cours par intérêt du grand air. Ariana était partiale avec tous mais savait se montrer extraordinaire de ressources avec ceux qu'elle estimait vraiment et dont le jeune Malefoy faisait partie.

Son sourire commençait à poindre alors qu'il voyait Ariana se diriger vers lui, les bras grands ouverts. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en sentir l'étreinte qu'une main immense le soulevait de terre. Malgré le haut-le-cœur que ce mouvement si peu conventionnel lui causa, Scorpius ne fut aucunement surpris, leur petit géant venait lui dire bonjour et comme à son habitude le frotta contre sa joue pour cela.

\- Hey Graup ! Comment tu vas ?

Le géant répondit avec un grand sourire d'enfant dont il tenait aussi toute l'attitude si ce n'est, et heureusement, pour le contrôle de lui-même. Ces membres gigantesques avaient appris à ne faire que des caresses si bien qu'il pouvait attraper des boursouffes sans leur faire le moindre mal. Scorpius profita de cette délicatesse pour s'extirper de la poigne et s'asseoir sur ces doigts comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Il trôna là comme un souverain.

Scorpius salua Ariana sans la moindre gène du haut de son perchoir. Ils rattrapèrent le temps perdu de l'été même si durant ces mois d'absence ils n'avaient cessé de s'échanger des lettres, certes à un rythme incomparable à celui qu'il entretenait avec Albus mais à hauteur d'au moins une missive par semaine.

Ils avaient cours ensemble mais Scorpius avait décidé de s'y rendre une demi-heure à l'avance pour pouvoir profiter de son amie. Il attendit un petit moment avant de demander à Graup de le déposer à terre, le géant s'exécuta avec un plaisir évident. Il était toujours très heureux lorsqu'il comprenait ce qu'on voulait de lui ou plus largement lorsqu'il reconnaissait tel ou tel mot qui lui permettait d'appréhender ce qu'on lui disait. Son apprentissage était long et fastidieux mais, pour y avoir participé, Scorpius savait à quel point Graup se montrait volontaire et motivé, même si la plupart du temps c'était Hagrid ou Ariana seuls qui s'en chargeaient.

\- Entre donc pour prendre un thé Scorpius. Tu pourras saluer Hagrid.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, étant aussi habitué au demi-géant qu'à son frère. Il avait toujours trouvé que le garde-chasse était quelqu'un d'une bonté exceptionnelle même si ses compétences pédagogiques laissaient à désirer. Scorpius aimait énormément parler avec lui, des créatures dont il s'occupait mais aussi des temps anciens ou de l'époque de leurs parents, mais il était soulagé qu'Ariana ait pris sa place comme professeur.

Dans la cabane toute sorte d'instruments étaient accrochés aux murs, des peaux de bêtes étaient disséminées un peu partout et il y régnait vaguement l'odeur typique des gens qui passent la journée dehors à s'occuper d'animaux à plumes, à poils, à écailles et Merlin sait quoi encore. Scorpius souffla sur le contenu brûlant de sa tasse tout en faisait bien attention à ne pas voir l'installation au coin de la pièce, très certainement le fait de l'imagination d'Hagrid, et qui devait servir à faire incuber quelque créature dont McGonagall ne serait pas ravie d'apprendre l'existence au sein de l'école, s'il fallait se fier aux habitudes du garde-chasse. Heureusement Ariana veillait plus ou moins aux activités de son collègue.

\- Alors content d'avoir retrouvé Poudlard ?

\- Je suis même très content.

\- Et le fils de Harry, Albus, comment va-t-il ? Toujours aussi déterminé à devenir meilleur sorcier que son père ? , demanda Hagrid.

\- Plus que jamais, et maintenant qu'on a pu choisir nos matière il compte redoubler d'effort et moi aussi.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que vous en faisiez déjà trop.

\- Il n'y a pas de trop pour devenir les meilleurs, affirma fièrement Scorpius.

\- Pour quelles finalités voulez-vous absolument atteindre les sommets de la sorcellerie tous les deux ?

\- Mais enfin Ariana après cela nous serons libres comme l'air ! Nous ne serons plus simplement les fils de nos pères. Tu devrais nous comprendre mieux que quiconque.

Ariana lui adressa alors un sourire bienveillant et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Malgré lui Scorpius avait toujours les larmes aux yeux quand elle faisait ça. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était le genre de chose qu'une mère ferait, que sa mère aurait fait …

\- Ma mère est morte en accouchant de moi. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que si mon père avait été plus fort … Je ne lui en veux absolument pas c'est juste que si ça lui est arrivé à lui …

\- Le savoir, aussi grand soit-il, ne change rien face à un malade. Pour sauver des vies il faut suivre une formation de médicomage.

\- Tu crois que moi je pourrais …

\- Ce sont des études qui demandent une grande persévérance, de l'application et un certain talent mais aux vues de votre objectif à toi et à Albus tu devrais avoir tes chances.

Scorpius se leva et la serra contre lui. Ariana répondit brièvement à son étreinte. En sortant de la cabane des gardes-chasses, Scorpius avait du baume au cœur. Durant les deux heures de cours qu'il eut et pour tout le reste de la journée il eut l'impression d'être léger comme une plume.

* * *

\- Alors comment était ce cours d'histoire de la magie ? , demanda Scorpius avec un sourire.

\- Moque-toi, c'est une matière largement sous-estimée en grande partie à cause de Monsieur Binns. Ce vieux fantôme est soporifique mais cela me permet de comparer en temps réel ce qu'il dit avec ce que les livres et les manuels relatent.

\- J'ai discuté avec Ariana et Hagrid … s'il te plaît Albus ne soupire pas.

\- Cette femme a plein de secrets et elle ne nous dit rien. Je la trouve louche.

\- Et bien moi je l'aime beaucoup.

\- Je sais, concéda le jeune homme, battu. Que t'a dit ta grande amie ?

\- Je veux devenir médicomage.

Albus observa son ami tout un moment avec toujours cette attitude qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'existait plus rien au monde que son interlocuteur. Il était presque aussi doué pour écouter les gens que pour se faire écouter. Pourtant peu à peu son attention intense se teinta d'un léger sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- À défaut d'être de confiance, on peut au moins accorder à Ariana le bénéfice de donner des conseils avisés.

\- Donc tu ne penses pas que c'est une décision ridicule et précipitée ?

\- Au contraire j'ai toujours su que tu finirais pas te diriger vers ce champ. J'aurais besoin de toi pour soigner et prendre soin de tous ceux que nous aurons jurer de protéger.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour on sera assez forts pour faire de telles promesses ?

\- Évidement ! Scorpius, toi et moi on sera tellement libres qu'on pourra même ouvrir une école, l'enseignement y serait totalement différent d'ici. Tout le monde pourra aller et venir sans distinction d'âge, de niveau ou de maisons.

Scorpius s'allongea dans l'herbe. Il ferma les yeux. Quel beau rêve c'était là ! Il s'y voyait déjà, saluant avec déférence un Albus aux allures de directeur s'avançant parmi des élèves de tous les âges. On l'appellerait professeur ou monsieur et lui répondrait en bon seigneur « Non appelez-moi simplement Scorpius ».

\- Dis Albus où est-ce qu'on installera notre école ?

\- À la ville, à la campagne. Dans un château, une maison, une villa, une cave. Ça n'a pas d'importance ! On s'installera sous un arbre s'il le faut.

\- Et pour les jours où il pleuvra, où il fera froid ?

\- Scorpius, on sera les sorciers les plus puissants du monde ! On ne se pliera pas à une si petite chose que la météo. En revanche il nous faudra un nom.

\- Albus et Scorpius, Potter et Malefoy, les fils, les serpents, Poofy, Maleter, Scorbus, Alpius … On s'en fiche, on pourra même l'appeler simplement l'école. Tu seras le directeur.

\- Et toi le médicomage et directeur adjoint.

\- Il m'a l'air sympathique votre projet.

Scorpius sursauta de l'arrivée impromptue de Lily. Il lança un regard à son ami qui n'avait pas ciller. Ce dernier lui répondit par une moue lasse, elle devait souvent faire ça.

\- Est-ce que les portes seront ouvertes à tous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par tous ? , questionna Albus.

\- Sang pur, sang mêlé, né moldu, moldu, êtres de l'eau, centaure …

\- J'avais oublié à quel point ta sœur était …

\- Pourquoi les moldus ? , demanda soudain Albus. Tu es folle de les faire entrer dans une école de magie.

\- Albus depuis le XVème siècle on vit dans la crainte de ce que les moldus pourraient nous faire s'ils apprenaient notre existence alors qu'ils sont comme nous. Éduquer à petit dose et en leur laissant le temps je suis sûre qu'ils nous accepteraient. Œuvrer pour la liberté des sorciers, c'est ton truc ça.

\- Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple.

\- Ils ont plus ou moins de soupçon depuis le second règne de Voldemort et puis c'est bien passé auprès de chaque nouveau premier ministre.

\- Justement, je pense que le monde des sorciers n'a jamais été aussi faible que depuis la fin de la Bataille. Les sorciers sont très soudés mais uniquement par petits groupes et il est souvent malvenu de dire que l'on cherche à devenir fort pour autre chose que la profession d'aurore.

\- Ne te méprends pas Lily. On n'a rien contre les moldus mais la priorité sera de renforcer le monde sorcier, de redonner aux sorciers confiance en leur pouvoir.

\- Vous savez quel est votre problème les garçons ? Vous êtes des idéalistes. Vous pensez que vous pouvez devenir les meilleurs si facilement et maintenant que vous pouvez ouvrir une nouvelle école de sorcellerie. Parfois je me demande comment les meilleurs élèves de l'école peuvent être si bêtes.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en bon comme en mauvais, vos remarques et vos conseils me font avancer. Et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

Malgré la météo encore plus que clémente au dehors, les cachots étaient, comme toujours plus frais et moins lumineux que le reste du château. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient avoir cours avec le fameux Rufus Prince dont on entendait beaucoup de choses dans les couloirs. Mais les murs de Poudlard renfermaient bien des murmures et des rumeurs qu'Albus avait pris l'habitude de n'écouter qu'avec un regard critique : savoir ce qui se disait sans le prendre pour argent comptant et surtout se faire sa propre opinion. Certains parlaient d'un fou, d'un sociopathe ou d'une bonne poire. À tous les niveaux il était devenu à la fois l'attraction et la crainte.

La première chose qu'Albus remarqua en arrivant c'est que la porte était ouverte. Scorpius observa la salle sans pour autant oser la pénétrer. Le cachot connaissait ce subtil changement qui accompagnait l'arrivée de chaque nouveau professeur. En 5 ans, Scorpius et lui avaient connu 4 maîtres de potions différents. Le professeur Prince était dans sa classe avec sur son bureau un petit chaudron dans lequel on entendait quelque chose bouillir.

Il était extrêmement concentré sur un vieux grimoire et tout en prenant des notes sur un parchemin, il remuait sa potion à un rythme qui aurait pu paraître négligé s'il n'avait pas été si professeur avait vraiment un drôle d'allure. Ses longs cheveux noirs et sa tenue de la même couleur le faisaient beaucoup trop ressembler à Severus Rogue pour qu'Albus voit en lui autre chose qu'une copie, qu'une caricature de cet homme dont il tenait son deuxième prénom.

Albus se sentait observé. Effectivement, dans un coin de la pièce, un chien était assis droit comme un i et le regardait. Il avait le museau long, les oreilles pointues et le poil noir. Il dégageait un aspect sérieux que même son maître n'avait pas. Albus remarqua que le chien avait été assez futé pour se placer au seul endroit d'où il pouvait parfaitement voir la porte et le bureau du professeur. Le point le plus vraisemblable de la rumeur se confirmait donc. Monsieur Prince était toujours accompagné d'un chien noir nommé, selon les dires, Nostro.

Alors qu'Albus était encore en train de fixer le chien et que ce dernier faisait de même, les élèves s'étaient assemblés. Ils rentrèrent dans la classe et s'assirent, souvent par maisons même si quelques binômes mixtes subsistaient ça et là. Bien évidement Albus et Scorpius s'installèrent à la même paillasse. À leur grande surprise le professeur Prince commença par une présentation et une mise au clair très explicite.

Il mit son chien sous le feu des projecteurs avant de mettre en garde quiconque le traiterait comme moins que lui-même, entraverait sa liberté ou lui manquerait de respect. Il informa aussi ses élèves qu'il était légilimencien, assurant qu'il ne jugerait personne et proposant même des cours facultatifs d'occulumencie. Albus avait entendu parler des prouesses que certains légilimenciens de talent pouvaient réaliser. Il se demanda naturellement à quel niveau le professeur Prince se situait malgré son jeune âge apparent.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Cassis, l'élève de Pouffsouffle qui venait de poser la question s'attendant presque à ce que l'enseignant ne lui réponde pas ou pire encore. Mais ce denier lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Je suis à peine plus vieux que les 7ème année.

\- Et de quels diplômes disposez-vous ?, demanda un serdaigle.

\- Aucun pour l'instant.

Il avait répondu à ces deux questions sans paraître gêné le moins du monde et pourtant à elles deux elles pouvaient suffire à lui ôter tout crédit. Le professeur Prince resta calme et son attitude légèrement tendue du début s'adoucit au fil des questions qui fusaient à présent. Bienveillant. Patient. Sûr de lui. Voilà les mots qui venaient à l'esprit d'Albus quand il l'observait. Le chien, lui, scrutait tous les élèves un à un, il dût se sentir épié car il tourna la tête vers Albus. Ils se fixèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne cille jusqu'à ce que Scorpius lui donne un léger coup de coude et qu'Albus se détourne.

\- J'ai l'intention de devenir le meilleur dans mon domaine, que j'avais d'abord limité aux potions mais peut-être que cela comprendra aussi l'enseignement. Qui sait ?, déclarait le jeune professeur.

Albus n'eut pas besoin d'un décryptage pour savoir ce que voulait lui dire Scorpius. Leur maître de potions avait, à sa manière, le même rêve qu'eux. Il voulait exister pour lui-même et pas dans l'ombre de celui qui lui avait précédé. Même les élèves savaient que dire quelque chose comme ça à Poudlard et a fortiori dans les cachots équivalait à mentionner Severus Rogue, même sans le faire.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, Nostro avait repris sa surveillance sans plus revenir sur Albus. Il avait les oreilles dressées, attentif. Albus écoutait vaguement ce que disait Prince, qui se contentait souvent de répondre à des questions inutiles. Il les laissa partir 5 minutes plus tôt, Albus fut presque déçu de quitter les cachots sans avoir rien appris. Les potions étaient loin d'être sa matière favorite mais c'était un enseignement important et parfois même fort intéressant.

Sans entendre un mot de Scorpius, il savait que son ami avait accroché à ce nouveau professeur. Après, savoir si c'était une affection particulière et spontanée ou une adhésion inconsciemment obligée par sa nouvelle vocation de médicomage, rien n'était moins sûr.

\- Je pense que les cours avec ce prof vont être intéressants. T'en penses quoi Albus ?

\- Honnêtement Prince ne m'inspire rien de spécial pour l'instant. J'attends de voir s'il va faire ses preuves.

\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours si sceptique dès qu'il s'agit d'obéir ?

\- Je ne me laisserais rien imposer. Ce n'est pas parce que McGonagall a décidé qu'il pouvait être prof que ça veut dire que je vais fermer les yeux. Même elle peut faire des erreurs, c'est bien Dumbledore qui a ramené Voldemort à Poudlard.

\- Dans la vie tu ne pourras pas toujours tout vérifier toi-même. Il faut que tu apprennes à t'en remettre à d'autres.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Et puis, je t'ai toi.

* * *

L'après-midi même ils avaient cours de métamorphoses. Albus aimait bien cette enseignante, elle semblait excentrique au premier abord mais dès qu'elle se mettait au travail elle devenait aussi sérieuse que la directrice voire même plus encore. Scorpius et lui connaissait le professeur Cavalni depuis qu'ils avaient intégré Poudlard.

C'était une petite femme très brune à la peau naturellement halée. Malgré sa taille ses tours de bras étaient impressionnants, il n'était pas difficile de l'imaginer forte comme un bœuf. Elle avait dû avoir deux yeux noirs perçants mais il ne restait plus que l'un d'entre eux. L'autre n'était plus le même. Elle n'était pas simplement vairon car ce deuxième œil n'avait pas de différent que sa couleur. Il était un peu plus gros et bien rond, sa pupille jaune presque doré ne faisait que renforcer sa bizarrerie.

De cet œil partait toute la déformation d'une moitié de son visage. Toute sa peau semblait avoir été attiré, laissant des stries à l'apparence de rides sur l'arrête de son nez qui s'accentuaient à mesure qu'on approchait des narines et ses lèvres, du même côté, affichait en tout instant un demi-sourire pincé. On aurait pu croire à un maléfice mais dès leur 1ère année elle avait mis les choses au clair. Les métamorphoses n'étaient pas un art donné à tout le monde.

Elle appréciait particulièrement Albus et Scorpius qui se montraient très doués pour sa matière. Le professeur n'avait même aucune honte à traiter Albus en privilégié, il ne faisait pas non plus beaucoup d'envieux car pour la plupart les exercices plus ardus et le travail supplémentaire étaient simplement une corvée. Scorpius se démenait pour suivre son ami. Même s'il était bien loin derrière, il était lui-même en tête de classe, Albus était quasiment hors compétition.

Si Albus était son préféré, le professeur Cavalni parvenait cependant à ne pas faire de favoritisme. Elle était aussi sévère qu'avec les autres et un manquement, fut-il dans ces devoirs supplémentaires, lui valait, comme tout un chacun, une perte de points. Mais cela n'arrivait évidement jamais, Albus étant aussi travailleur qu'il l'était.

Malgré son niveau dans les autres matières, le professeur Flitwick notamment l'encensant à chaque occasion, la matière favorite d'Albus était sans conteste la défense contre les forces du mal. Paradoxalement c'était le seul professeur qui ne l'aimait pas. Oliver Gramson l'avait pris en grippe dès le moment où il avait montré des prédispositions particulières pour sa matière. Albus n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

Le professeur Gramson avait été un aventurier pendant toute une partie de sa vie et il était toujours enchanté de rappeler à quiconque l'aurait oublié, ce qui n'arrivait jamais, qu'il avait passé plusieurs années de sa vie en autarcie dans une forêt de l'est sans avoir recourt à aucune magie pour l'aider. « C'est en sachant ce que l'on perd quand on ne l'a plus que l'on peut exploiter ce que l'on a à 100% ! ».

Il était toujours très enthousiaste et dynamique. Il faisait un peu moins de deux mètres. Il devait faire faire ses robes sur-mesures, non pas à cause de sa hauteur mai plutôt à cause de la taille de ses bras. Chacun de ses muscles aurait été ridiculement saillant si le tout n'avait été si imposant, Albus n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de si sportif.

Cette puissance n'avait cependant pas dû être gagné facilement. Quelles soient magiques ou non, nombre de blessures avait laissé d'impressionnantes cicatrices sur son corps. Sur son cuir chevelu, une balafre était encore davantage souligné par l'absence totale de cheveux sur cette portion abîmée de peau. Qu'elle qu'ait été l'histoire de ces marques, Gramson illustrait à lui seul l'expression « Ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort ».

Il avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de prouver qu'il n'était pas simplement fort physiquement. Ses sorts purement offensifs étaient époustouflants. Il réduisait un mannequin en cendres avec un simple _Reducto_ et son sort de stupéfixtion était si puissant que l'objet ainsi projeté laissait souvent une marque dans le mur. Albus se rassurait sur ses propres capacités en soulignant que cette force de frappe surhumaine se limitait aux mouvements offensifs.

Pour coller avec le personnage, le professeur Gramson avait un caractère explosif, si bien qu'Albus ne se plaignait pas de son antipathie car pour le trouver légitimement fautif il le poussait dans ses retranchements. Albus se faisait un plaisir de subir cette pression pour devenir toujours meilleur. De toute façon ses optimals à répétition n'avait pas donné d'autres choix à Gramson que de le reprendre cette année.

\- Potter ! Prenez votre baguette et venez donc là !

Albus obéit sans poser de questions. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'espace laissé libre devant les bureaux des élèves. Gramson était installé sur l'estrade face à lui, il fit signe aux autres de s'asseoir.

\- Bien. Alors maintenant vous allez défendre le reste de la classe. Si un seul de vos camarades est blessé, j'enlèverais des points à Serpentard.

* * *

 **Comme toujours merci de m'avoir lu et laissez donc un commentaire si le coeur vous en dit. Moi je vous dis à la semaine prochaine dans l'espoir de vous trouver encore là !**


	6. Chapter 6

Albus entendit le silence derrière lui. Sans se dégonfler le moins du monde, il releva ses manches et se mit en position. Face à lui Gramson éclata de rire. L'élève n'osa pas se demander si son professeur allait vraiment l'attaquer, ou lancer des sorts qui pourraient réellement blesser quelqu'un. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il lui avait été demandé de protéger ces amis ou connaissances, il le ferait donc comme si son vis-à-vis était un véritable ennemi.

Gramson lança les hostilités. Albus le bloqua sans mal, mais en sentit l'écho dans tout son avant-bras. Il essayait en même temps de comprendre quel sort lui était lancé car évidement son professeur ne lui accordait pas la facilité de prononcer ses formules. Il lui balançait des jets lumineux à grands tours de bras, visant même parfois uniquement les autres élèves.

Albus s'échinait à stopper les agressions le plus tôt possible car derrière lui certains retenaient leur souffle, d'autres étaient prêts à se cacher sous la table. Cela lui donnait d'autant plus de force pour résister. Pourtant il était conscient qu'il perdait du terrain, tant par la vitesse à laquelle il s'exécutait que par puissance de certains coups de baguette qui le faisait reculer.

Il repassait plusieurs fois dans son esprit la consigne de son enseignant. Il sourit et se concentra pour continuer à parer efficacement les assauts, tout en préparant son prochain mouvement. Gramson voulut changer d'angle d'attaque et Albus s'engouffra dans la seconde dont il eut besoin pour raffermir sa prise sur sa baguette.

Albus érigea un mur certes fin mais suffisant pour lui accorder du temps supplémentaire et attaqua Gramson. Ce dernier, d'un revers de baguette, renvoya tous les sorts. Le mur s'écroula et les assauts cessèrent. Le professeur renifla et chassa d'un geste les débris qui scindaient la classe en deux.

\- Je ne vous avais pas demandé de riposter.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit de ne pas le faire.

Le maître commença alors à faire l'appel. Albus se retourna pour aller reprendre sa place auprès de son ami. En passant parmi ses camarades il vit leur soulagement. Il reçut des félicitations à mi-voix mais perçut aussi quelques ricanements discrets. Il n'en comprit l'origine qu'une fois revenu à sa table. Scorpius se pencha vers lui.

\- Il t'a eu.

Albus ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il voulait dire mais quelques signes assez explicites de la part des autres le poussèrent à changer une petite partie de son bureau en miroir. Effectivement il s'était fait avoir. Il ne pouvait même pas dire quand cela avait eu lieu, la plus grande probabilité est que Gramson avait lui-même exploité sa baisse d'attention à son propre profit. Albus arborait des cheveux vert émeraude, il ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer et jamais il n'irait demander à Gramson.

Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, nous allons commencer cette nouvelle année par travailler la confiance. Dans un affrontement, si vous ne faites pas confiance à votre partenaire, vous aurez perdu avant même de commencer.

Personne n'avait deviné cela mais là n'était pas la question. Ils commencèrent par travailler en binôme choisi avant que le professeur Gramson ne fasse exploser les groupes, forçant tout un chacun à travailler avec des élèves qu'ils ne connaissaient pas bien. Albus se retrouva avec Sviet, une élève de Serdaigle, pas la meilleure de la classe mais très intelligente. Ils avaient tous deux compris que l'exercice n'était pas dans la puissance et se mirent en place rapidement.

Scorpius fit équipe avec un Pouffsouffle du nom d'Alphonse. Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les regardant. Ils étaient tous les deux assis en tailleur à même le sol en train de s'échanger un à un leurs points faibles et leurs points forts. Alors que lui-même avait choisi d'exploiter l'intérêt commun réciproque de la situation, Scorpius et Alphonse partageaient un maximum d'informations, dont certaines très personnelles pour que chacun ait confiance en l'autre, dans un accord tacite du respect mutuel d'un secret.

Ils finirent à égalité pour la leçon du jour mais Gramson les prévint que ces binômes seraient effectifs pour le restant de l'année. Après le cours Albus et Scorpius échangèrent donc leurs premières impressions sur leur partenaire avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Là-bas ils retrouvèrent Gopi penché sur un grimoire. Ils s'assirent à sa table sans le déranger et commencèrent à rédiger leur devoir de métamorphose.

Lorsque Gopi leva les yeux il eut l'air ravi de les voir. Il se montra bien plus chaleureux que la dernière fois, dans la limite de sa timidité. Il osa même demander à Albus son aide sur une question de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme à son habitude l'aîné s'engagea à fond dans son explication si bien que Scorpius eut le temps de terminer sa rédaction avant que son ami n'en ait fini. Malgré le temps passé le plus jeune l'écoutait toujours avec autant d'attention, et ce n'est qu'une fois sa leçon particulière terminée qu'il demanda à l'autre pourquoi donc est-ce qu'il avait les cheveux verts.

\- Le professeur Gramson a dû penser que cette couleur m'irait bien.

\- Tu penses qu'on aurait tous finis avec des têtes multicolores si tu avais laissé passer quelque chose, demanda Scorpius.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Il n'a pas fait que m'envoyer des sorts fantaisistes. J'ai du mal à le cerner. Il est à la fois …

\- Euh les gars ?

Gopi les avait interrompu avec à peine plus qu'un murmure mais cela avait suffi. Ses deux compères s'étaient tournés vers lui, à l'écoute de ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- En parlant de professeur étrange … Rufus Prince n'existe pas … Tout du moins il n'est jamais allé à Poudlard et n'est mentionné nulle part avant cette été.

\- Il nous a dit n'avoir aucun diplôme. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il parlait d'études supérieures mais peut-être n'est-il tout simplement pas allé à l'école. Pourquoi ? Et comment a-t-il pu devenir enseignant ici alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas … je n'ai rien trouvé à ce sujet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais mener ma petite enquête mais si McGonagall l'a choisit c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

* * *

Après avoir dit cela, Albus laissa Gopi aux bons soins de Scorpius. Il avait déjà déjà son idée sur la question et n'eut besoin que d'un quart d'heure de recherche pour trouver ce qu'il voulait. Certes les dates ne correspondaient pas avec les informations qu'il avait mais la coïncidence était trop belle. Il n'eut pas besoin de deuxième lecture pour imprimer dans son esprit les éléments dont il avait besoin. Il prit la direction des cachots.

\- Hey mais regardez qui va là !

Le cadet Potter reconnut immédiatement la voix de son frère. Il s'arrêta et lui fit face. James arborait, comme toujours, un grand sourire. Il était accompagné d'un autre Gryfondor, de deux Serdaigles et d'une Pouffesouffle. Sans se souvenir de leurs noms, Albus les identifia comme faisant tous partie des équipes de Quidditch. Son aîné était le premier à avoir mis en place des entraînements inter-maison. Ils se déroulaient souvent uniquement entre joueurs du même poste pour ne rien dévoiler des stratégies de l'équipe. Il avait donc affaire aux batteurs.

James s'approcha de lui d'un air très intéressé.

\- Tu ne te serais jamais fait volontairement une telle couleur de cheveux.

\- Bien vu, c'est un maléfice du professeur Gramson.

Les yeux de son frère se mirent alors à pétiller. Il passa sa main dans la chevelure d'Albus avant de lui tapoter le crâne avec sa baguette. Derrière lui les autres batteurs commençaient à pouffer. James fit volte-face.

\- Qui se moque de mon petit frère ? De plus ce sortilège est remarquablement exécuté, vous devriez plutôt être admirateurs. Albus tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir après le repas, j'aimerais …

\- Non merci James. Je ne t'aiderais pas à comprendre comment Gramson a fait ça. Je n'ai pas envie que les cheveux des élèves de Poudlard prennent toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

\- Dommage, je vais devoir me contenter de ce que j'ai, et d'une observation assidue des moindres faits et gestes de mon petit-frère.

\- James ! On va être en retard.

\- Oui. Désolé les gars.

En une seconde ils étaient tous partis au petit trot. Les spectateurs n'avaient généralement d'yeux que pour les poursuiveurs et les attrapeurs mais les batteurs faisaient parties des joueurs les plus impliqués. Un serpentard musicien avait un jour comparé les batteurs d'une équipe de Quidditch aux bassistes d'un groupe de musique, sans être sûr d'avoir toutes les références Albus avait acquiescé car il voyait très bien le sens de la comparaison.

Il se remit en marche sans plus penser au Quidditch. Les couloirs des cachots étaient habituellement déserts, aussi Albus s'étonna d'y croiser quelques élèves. En s'approchant de la salle des potions il vit que la porte était ouverte. Le professeur Prince n'avait pas menti à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas cours et pourtant au lieu d'être seul, le laboratoire accueillait trois élèves. Deux d'entre eux étaient visiblement en train de faire leurs devoirs de potions avec des livres directement empruntés de l'étagère de Prince, la dernière l'assistait pour une préparation.

Albus entra sans que personne ne lève les yeux, seul le chien se tourna pour le regarder. Alors qu'il allait signifier sa présence par un raclement de gorge, le professeur Prince prit la parole.

\- Tu es … Elston Highland, c'est ça ?

\- Non Albus Potter monsieur.

\- Et Elston alors ? Je croyais que …

\- C'est un autre serpentard de 5ème année.

\- Mea culpa. Que veux-tu ?

\- Je souhaiterais vous poser une question.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Elle est plutôt d'ordre … personnelle.

\- Pour toi ou pour moi ?

\- Pour vous, monsieur.

\- Et bien pose-là, je n'ai aucun secret qui vaille la peine d'être caché.

\- Votre nom, Prince, vient-il d'Helena Prince ?

Cette fois-ci le professeur leva les yeux de sa paillasse pour fixer directement Albus. Il avait un regard si franc et pourtant indéchiffrable.

\- Je vois que tu as fait tes recherches. Helena Prince était la mère de Severus Rogue. Ton interrogation le concerne donc plus lui je suppose, puisqu'il a été son seul enfant. Tu m'as l'air intelligent. Pourquoi viens-tu me poser la question alors que tu sais que les dates ne correspondent pas ?

\- Les similitudes me semblaient trop flagrantes pour ne pas m'interroger, lui dit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop pédant.

\- Je ne fais pas partie de la famille d'Helena Prince. Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec Severus Rogue qui était déjà mort à ma naissance, mais tu le sais déjà. Quant à mon absence d'existence administrative, elle n'est dûe qu'au fait que j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat moldu avant de m'en échapper. Oui je suis un né-moldu.

Albus ne savait pas ce qui le surprenait le plus, que le professeur Prince soit un né-moldu, qu'il est vécu en orphelinat, qu'il se soit évadé, ou qu'il lui ait confié tout cela comme si c'était les choses les plus naturelles à dire à un élève. Les trois autres jeunes s'étaient arrêtés mais Prince reprit son activité comme si de rien n'était. Albus, habituellement d'une perspicacité infaillible, était si déboussolé qu'il ne sut quoi répondre. Il salua le groupuscule et s'en fut.

* * *

 **Merci d'être encore là ! Si vous avez des remarques ou questions sur ma fanfic je suis toute ouïe. La semaine prochaine pas de changement, je posterais mardi. Bonne journée !**


	7. Chapter 7

Le premier trimestre passa comme un coup de vent. Une fois lancé dans le bain et immergé jusqu'au cou, Rufus s'était laissé emporté bien trop vite pour s'en rendre compte. Entre les cours de potions et ceux d'occulumencie, le travail sur ses projets et l'assistance aux élèves pour les leurs en plus des cours qu'il prenait lui-même auprès d'Ariana et de Neville durant les week-ends, le temps libre était réduit comme peau de chagrin, pourtant au lieu de le prendre pour lui, il le passait dans les cuisines avec les elfes de maison ou dans sa chambre avec les-dits elfes.

Rufus accueillit les vacances d'hiver avec soulagement et appréhension. Il observait, émerveillé, le château que l'on paraît de guirlandes et de boules colorées, même les couloirs habituellement sombres gagnaient en luminosité par divers artifices. Rufus, bien que ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de cette activité, s'évertuait à participer et à aider. Il avait mis au point un cirage éphémère que l'on pouvait appliquer sur les armures, les poignées et autres supports en métal pour les faire étinceler.

Ariana était très enthousiaste de ces choses-là. Elle avait tricoté un bonnet et une écharpe rouge et verte à Graup qui les portaient sans arrêt depuis. Une après-midi elle s'était même attaqué à Rufus et depuis ce dernier avait des rubans de couleurs pris dans les tresses. Le professeur Cavalni de son côté s'était fait poussé de petits bois sur la tête dont elle était très fière, et comme tous avaient l'air de trouver cela normal, Rufus agit comme tel.

Quand sonna le dernier cours, nombreux furent les élèves à quitter le château, certains professeurs aussi préféraient passer Noël auprès de leur famille. Rufus n'ayant nul part où aller fut le bienvenue à rester. Plus le temps se faisait froid à l'extérieur, plus l'ambiance à l'intérieur du château était chaleureuse. Rufus parvenait à préserver les cachots du froid et, comme ils avaient moins à faire, il était toujours entouré de deux ou trois elfes de maison, jamais les mêmes, auxquels il parlait comme à des amis de longue date.

Un jour Ariana vint le voir pour lui demander s'il était fin prêt. Son ami s'étonna d'avoir quelque chose à préparer durant les vacances, c'est alors qu'elle lui parla de la grande fête qui était organisée le lendemain dans la Grande Salle.

\- Pourquoi fait-on une grande fête alors que presque tout le monde est parti ?

\- Parce que c'est Noël !, lui avait-elle simplement répondu comme si cela expliquait tout.

C'est quelque chose qu'il entendait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Tout était à cause de Noël. Il était responsable du départ des élèves, de la décoration du château, de la gaieté générale et maintenant de la fête de demain. Rufus avait donc placé Noël quelque part entre les célébrations du nouvel an et un anniversaire tout en sachant bien qu'il était loin de comprendre toutes les subtilités de ces festivités hivernales.

Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain il sentit que quelque chose était différent. Il fit attention à ne pas réveiller Chaussette et Copper en sortant du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir en se souvenant de la première fois qu'il l'avait fait en arrivant ici. Il avait changé. Ses joues étaient moins creuses bien qu'il ait gardé son allure mince et il pouvait enfin dire que ses cheveux étaient durablement propres.

Il s'habilla et quitta la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte une seconde de plus pour laisser passer Nostro. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de lui que depuis qu'il connaissait d'autres gens et qu'il s'était ouvert au monde. Le chien l'accompagnait partout.

C'est sur le chemin de la Grande Salle que Rufus vit enfin ce qu'il avait senti au réveil. Dehors le paysage était recouvert de neige. Le jeune professeur resta un moment éblouit par ce spectacle de la neige qui gonflait les formes et adoucissait les angles. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les gens aimaient la neige. Jusqu'à lors il l'avait toujours associé au froid glacial et à l'humidité omniprésente, mais à l'abri d'un toit on pouvait pleinement profiter de sa beauté.

Il pénétra la Grande Salle et alla s'installer aux côtés d'Ariana avec un naturel délicieux. Firenze était parti depuis quelques jours seulement pour rejoindre la horde et Rubeus n'était pas encore arrivé. Ariana rayonnait, ses cheveux étaient zébrés d'argent et elle avait échangé sa robe habituelle contre une robe blanche. Le tout lui donnait un air éthéré et solaire. Elle accueillit Rufus avec une étreinte alors que Nostro s'asseyait à quelques pas d'eux, le plus loin qu'il pouvait d'Ariana sans que cela ne semble outrageusement visible, comme si elle était bien trop lumineuse pour son pelage sombre.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui , demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Je pensais commencer une potion pour …

\- Non voyons. Aujourd'hui nous allons aider à tout mettre en place dans cette salle pour ce soir. Les tables seront en rond et on allumera un feu de joie au milieu.

Ainsi il fit selon ses désirs et avant midi la Grande Salle comportait, en plus des 7 grands sapins magnifiques et d'une neige d'intérieur sous le plafond magique, un cercle de table raisonnable puisqu'ils étaient peu nombreux à rester, le brasier crépitait déjà au milieu. Évidement c'était un feu magique qui n'était ni trop chaud pour que l'on puisse être bien en étant assis si près, ni trop haut pour pouvoir échanger avec son voisin d'en face.

En ce jour de fête Graup était convié à table. La présence de Rufus avait attiré les elfes de maison et il fut décidé que ces derniers participeraient à la fête. Ils avaient commencé à chanter tous ensemble et peu à peu les élèves étaient arrivés au son de ces mélodies. Finalement lorsque les professeurs les plus sauvages ou les plus occupés arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, la fête avait déjà commencé.

* * *

Certains n'avaient fait aucun effort particulier, ainsi Oliver Gramson se présenta dans sa tenue habituelle. D'autres s'étaient particulièrement pompés, comme Gopi Rashiti, un 2ème année de serpentard, qui avait revêtu une robe très attrayante, la coupe était assez féminine mais cela allait bien avec son physique et le maquillage léger qu'il s'était mis.

La plupart, comme Rufus, avait opté pour une solution médiane, ayant choisi de s'habiller correctement certes mais ne trouvant leur lien avec l'occasion qu'au travers d'accessoires. Bonnets à pompons, écharpes multicolores et motifs divers auxquels Rufus peinait parfois à associer ce « Noël », étaient de mise. Mais le maître des potions oublia très vite de chercher à définir Noël prit comme il l'était par les discutions joyeuses et l'ambiance presque familiale.

À un moment Nostro essaya de quitter la salle en douce, Rufus le sentit tout de suite et partit derrière lui. Une fois les portes de la Grande Salle passée il semblait faire un peu plus froid mais les conversations qui parvenaient jusqu'à eux les gardaient en connexion avec les autres.

\- Nostro, pourquoi tu t'en vas ? … Bien sûr que si tu as tout à fait ta place ! Tu … Nostro s'il te plaît, c'est mon premier Noël, je n'y comprends pas grand chose mais je sais que c'est une fête de famille, et ma famille c'est toi. S'il te plaît, reste. Demain je te laisserais tranquille toute la journée si tu veux.

Le chien resta un moment, le museau tourné vers le couloir. Il finit par s'asseoir, toujours dos à Rufus, soupira longuement puis se retourna pour le suivre de nouveau dans la salle. Rufus l'en remercia mentalement et pour se faire alla s'asseoir ailleurs qu'à côté d'Ariana, cette dernière, aussi perspicace qu'à l'habitude, comprit de suite la situation et le laissa faire.

Rufus avait pris la première place libre sans vraiment faire attention, ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il vit qu'il était assis à côté du fameux Gopi qui fixait sa part de tarte comme si elle allait lui confier un secret. Rufus sentait le trouble qui obscurcissait son esprit alors il se pencha vers lui.

\- Cette tenue te va très bien.

Gopi parut tout d'abord très surpris qu'un professeur lui adresse la parole puis répondit :

\- Vraiment ? Merci. J'avais un peu peur de ce que les autres diraient, d'ailleurs certains me regarde en coin, je le sens.

\- Es-tu à l'aise là-dedans ? Est-ce que tu t'y sens bien ?

Au lieu de répondre, Gopi regarda ses mains aux ongles légèrement plus longs que la moyenne et couvert d'un vernis assorti à la couleur de sa robe.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Albus et Scorpius seraient fiers de toi.

\- Je croyais que vous ne lisiez jamais intentionnellement nos pensées.

\- C'est vrai mais ton esprit me parle. Je l'entends plus clairement que toi.

Gopi fit un effort pour fermer son esprit comme il le leur avait appris et cette deuxième voix devint un murmure. Même s'il était toujours audible, Rufus pouvait en faire abstraction. Il y avait beaucoup de distractions autour de la table. Rufus pouvait assister à la première vraie conversation entre de jeunes sorciers et des elfes de maison, il voyait aussi Graup terminer toutes les assiettes, heureusement qu'ils l'avaient fait manger avant de venir.

Après le dîner ils chantèrent et dansèrent encore sans se préoccuper du bruit qu'ils faisaient ou de l'heure à laquelle il faudrait se lever le lendemain. Le jus de citrouille coulait à flots même s'il fallait de temps en temps envoyer quelqu'un aux cuisines pour pérenniser cette abondance.

Personne ne sut exactement quand Ariana eut cette idée mais très rapidement il fut acté que ceux qui voudraient rester dormir dans la Grande Salle le pourraient. Ce qui explique pourquoi, à peine quelques heures plus tard, quand seul le plafond magique éclairait encore la Grande Salle, on y entendait un ronflement.

Rubeus dormait sur Graup. Ariana paraissait très à son aise allongée sur une table. Quelques élèves dormaient épars ça et là mais le plus gros des dormeurs s'était concentré, mélangeant elfes et élèves avec en son centre Rufus. Nostro somnolait près des portes.

Lorsque Rufus ouvrit les yeux il ne vit que le plafond magique d'où tombait encore des flocons blancs comme neige. La Grande Salle était encore sombre, toutes les bougies et les torches étaient éteintes. Les guirlandes, à l'instar de toutes les autres décorations de la veille, brillaient de mille feux, ne diffusant pourtant qu'une faible lumière. Le professeur de potions ne craignait que la température ne baisse alors d'un geste de poignet il alluma les cheminées.

Son action attira l'attention, lui qui avait cru que tout le monde était encore endormi s'était bien trompé. La petite tête de Gibsy apparut dans son champ de vision. La lueur du feu se reflétait dans ses grands yeux.

\- Rufus est réveillé ? Il est gentil d'avoir allumé le feu sans que nous ayons à bouger.

\- « Nous » ? Combien êtes-vous à faire semblant de dormir ?

Que n'avait-il pas demandé là. Il lui sembla qu'on répondait de partout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est Noël et qu'on a jamais pu passer un Noël comme celui-là.

Rufus ne comprenait pas grand chose à cette explication mais décida qu'il était temps de se lever. Ce fut un effet boule de neige. Il se leva, les elfes aussi ce qui réveilla les élèves qui dormaient parmi eux puis finalement toute la salle s'étira en papillonnant des yeux, ce qui était des plus comiques chez certains elfes. Dès que l'activité eut repris les torches s'allumèrent de nouveau, les sapins s'illuminèrent et c'est à ce moment-là qu'un élève s'exclama :

\- Regardez le pied des sapins !

Tous firent ce qu'il leur disait mais ne purent pas voir les socles des conifères puisqu'ils étaient cachés derrière des piles de cadeaux. Rufus resta perplexe alors que tous les autres se précipitèrent. Bientôt des noms fusèrent dans toute la salle. Les paquets avaient été scrupuleusement étiquetés et chacun cherchait à retrouver ce qui lui revenait.

\- Rufus Prince !

Le susnommé répondit instinctivement à son nom et alla voir le serdaigle qui l'avait appelé. Ce dernier lui tendait un tas informe de numéros dépassés de la Gazette du sorcier avec un sourire bienveillant. Rufus prit le paquet et alla s'installer près de l'une des cheminées où Nostro se réchauffait le poil. Adressant un regard incertain au chien, il se mit à déchirer le simulacre d'emballage.

À l'intérieur il découvrit de quoi refaire toute sa garde robe, qui en avait bien besoin. Tous ces vêtements étaient plus neufs que tous ceux qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Loin d'être uniquement noirs, ils arboraient pour la plupart des motifs que les elfes de maison avaient fait eux-même. Rufus sentait que tous s'y étaient mis. Il se retourna et vit un rassemblement de petits êtres soucieux d'épier la moindre de ses réactions.

Rufus n'y tint plus. Il fondit en larmes de joie. Les elfes se précipitèrent alors sur lui, le couvrant tout à fait et l'étreignant comme ils le pouvaient. C'était le premier cadeau qu'on lui offrait de sa vie. Il était si heureux qu'il n'entendit pas Ariana approcher et ne sut qu'elle était là qu'une fois qu'elle eut posée sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu vois Rufus, c'est ça Noël.

* * *

 **Je ne suis pas sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous lirons ce chapitre le jour-même de sa sortie mais qu'importe. Je tenais à le poster aujourd'hui. Joyeuses fêtes et prenez soin de vous jusqu'à la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 8

\- Bien. Cela fait plusieurs mois déjà que vous travaillez ensemble. L'évaluation d'aujourd'hui vaudra pour 80% de votre note finale et mobilisera toutes les compétences que vous avez accumulé cette année et les années précédentes. Pour ça nous allons aller en extérieur pour divers épreuves. Je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite, une partie de votre contrôle se déroulera dans la forêt interdite. Firenze et une amie d'Ariana ont négocié avec les centaures et normalement la saison n'est pas aux acromentules mais restez tout de même sur vos gardes sans vous éloigner trop de la lisière du bois. J'ai placé nombre de pièges et de créatures sur votre chemin, vous devrez en venir à bout et parvenir jusqu'à moi avec votre binôme sous peine d'obtenir un T.

Après une telle déclaration du professeur Gramson la classe entière resta silencieuse, Alphonse se rapprocha un peu de Scorpius. Malgré tous ces élèves pétrifiés, Albus fit un pas en avant, il n'avait perdu la couleur verte de ses cheveux qu'au cours de l'hiver et était impatient de faire ses preuves.

\- Quand commence-t-on ?

\- Et bien puisque vous êtes si pressé, donnez-moi donc votre baguette et vous pourrez commencer.

\- Pourquoi ma baguette ?

\- C'est une épreuve par équipe. J'ai concocté pour chacun de vous un parcours différent. L'une des baguettes vous servira à trouver et suivre le chemin, l'autre vous permettra de franchir les épreuves.

Albus sentit que Sviet était prête à intervenir, il tira donc rapidement sa baguette de sa poche et la tendit à son professeur. Ce dernier sans même la prendre l'effleura avec sa propre baguette. Dès qu'il eut fait cela, celle d'Albus commença à clignoter à un rythme lent. Il pivota et observa qu'une fois tourné vers la porte la petite étincelle de lumière devenait comme folle, il fit donc signe à Sviet et ils partirent dans cette direction.

\- Attention monsieur Potter. Si vous utilisez votre baguette comme autre chose qu'une boussole vous perdrez un nombre conséquent de points.

Mais Sviet était déjà concentré sur l'exercice qui les attendait tandis qu'Albus avait perdu l'habitude de porter attention aux remarques de son professeur quand celles-ci avaient pour seul but de le déstabiliser. Sviet regarda à peine l'armure qu'elle stupéfixia avant qu'ils soient au dehors. Ce n'est qu'une fois relativement bien éloigné des murs du château qu'elle osa parler.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé donner ma baguette ? Tu es le plus fort de nous deux, stratégiquement parlant c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- C'est une évaluation par équipe. Gramson l'a souligné et on sait que pour lui l'équipe c'est la confiance. Si j'avais refusé que ma baguette soit immobilisée il aurait sûrement pris cela pour un manque de confiance en toi et en aurait profité pour nous ôter des points. Nous travaillons très bien en équipe. Je sais que tu seras assez forte pour son petit examen. Je te fais entièrement confiance.

Sviet ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Albus cet effet-là sur les gens. Il ne se contentait pas de dire des mot comme « confiance », il l'exprimait par tout son corps. Cette simple affirmation de la part de l'élève le plus brillant de l'école suffisait à revigorer n'importe qui. Ils avancèrent donc plus loin dans le parc comme si personne ne pouvait les arrêter.

Ils réfléchissaient aux pièges que le professeur Gramson avait bien pu choisir quand la baguette d'Albus cessa son agitation. Albus chercha leur nouvelle direction. Il leur fallait faire un virage à 90° qui les mènerait directement devant la tombe de l'ancien directeur Albus Dumbledore. D'abord ils ne virent rien mais soudain l'air devint plus frais. Sviet se figea complètement, il se tourna vers elle et vit un détraqueur sortit de nul part se diriger vers elle.

Albus ne réfléchit pas plus, en trois pas il s'était mis directement devant Sviet et faisait barrage. Le détraqueur laissa alors apparaître ses avant-bras aux mains chargées de lourdes chaînes, de sa cagoule pendaient liens, menottes et outils d'attaches.

\- À toi de jouer Sviet.

 _\- Ridikulus !_

Le détraqueur se prit alors les pieds dans les chaînes et s'attrapa tout seul. Il ne fut bientôt qu'une robe noire se tortillant au sol en s'emmêlant toujours plus. L'épouvantard ainsi pris au piège fut renvoyé dans la malle d'où il était sorti, derrière un arbre. Sviet avait encore le souffle coupé par la peur.

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était un épouvantard ?

\- Je n'en savais rien mais je ne pensais pas que Gramson puisse faire appel à des détraqueurs pour une simple évaluation et puis s'il s'était agis d'un véritable gardien d'Azkaban tu n'aurais eu qu'à créer un patronus. Tu les réussi plutôt bien, non ?

Pour toute réponse Sviet fit jaillir de sa baguette un cheval argenté. Sa présence était rassurante et ils purent continuer leur avancement. Cette fois-ci ils filèrent sans détour jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Ils durent pénétrer dans le bois et même en sachant qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de la lisière, le jour peinait à percer et seul le patronus de Sviet leur permettait d'avancer en étant sûrs de ne trébucher sur aucune racine traîtresse ou de se faire griffer par une branche basse sournoise. Ils progressaient lentement mais sûrement quand soudain une liane s'enroula autour de la cheville de Sviet.

Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre que déjà elle était pendue à quelques mètres du sol par une plante visiblement mue par la volonté de nuire. Albus se précipita pour essayer de l'aider mais une autre de ces excroissances végétales le projeta en arrière. Au lieu de s'écraser au sol il rencontra une surface presque molle … à la verticale. Il sut en une seconde ce que c'était et essaya de s'en dégager mais il était trop tard. Pour quelqu'un dont l'épouvantard prenait la forme d'un monstre plein d'entraves, le filet du diable était ce qui se rapprochait le plus du cauchemar vivant. Albus en oublia Gramson, en oublia l'évaluation et il se mit à paniquer.

* * *

De son côté Sviet hurlait, tant parce que la plante la ballottait toujours à 3 mètres au dessus du sol mais parce qu'elle voyait Albus s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le filet du diable.

\- Arrêtes de te débattre ! Immobilise-toi ! Il te relâchera !

Albus n'entendait rien. Elle aurait pu être face à lui que cela n'aurait rien changé. Les lianes se resserrant autour de ses bras, ses jambes, son cou, le rendaient fou. Malgré les premiers symptômes d'étouffement, Albus ne s'inquiétait nullement pour sa vie. Il tira sur ses entraves de toutes ses forces et si les constrictions du filet du diable ne lui avait pas fait lâcher sa baguette, il aurait lancé à la plante tous les sorts qu'il avait en réserve.

Plus les liens se resserraient et plus l'esprit d'Albus s'embrumait de démence. Il pouvait être le plus brillant des élèves, la peur l'avait toujours réduit à l'état de boule de nerfs. Il n'était plus que réactions. Sa propre impuissante l'enrageait. Il essaya de mordre une liane qui passait à proximité de sa bouche mais s'en retrouva alors bâillonné. Sa plainte déchirante fut étouffée par le végétal alors qu'Albus se fondait lentement dans le filet du diable.

Voir son partenaire paniquer ainsi avait totalement déstabilisé Sviet mais quand une liane glissa le long de son poignet vers sa baguette elle retrouva ses esprits. Elle détruisit toutes les lianes qui menaçaient de l'entraver plus sérieusement avant de montrer une coordination parfaite, lançant un _incendio_ contrôlé sur le dernier lien et un sort de coussinage pour tomber sans se faire trop mal.

 _\- Lumos Maxima !_

Sous l'effet du sortilège, le filet du diable s'écarta comme s'il avait été brûlé par la lumière. Albus se tenait là, tremblant et perdu. Sviet passa un bras autour de lui et l'aida à se relever. Elle ne savait pas exactement où ils étaient mais elle savait que le lac serait plus proche que le château et suivit la direction que lui dictait son instinct. Albus semblait amorphe, il se laissait porter et Sviet s'inquiétait d'entendre que sa respiration ne s'égalisait toujours pas.

Voir la surface d'huile du lac la soulagea à un point inimaginable. Elle traîna encore Albus jusqu'au bord de l'eau avant de l'allonger. Albus fixa le ciel alors que Sviet s'asseyait à côté de lui. Il avait besoin d'air. Il se força à prendre de grandes respirations et ferma les yeux. Il sentait encore les empreintes de cette plante sur son corps, il était sûr qu'il aurait, dans sa chair, les marques de cet épisode.

Il était conscient que Sviet venait de lui sauver la mise. Il la remercierait plus tard, pour l'instant il essayait de regagner le contrôle de lui-même. Il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir emmené près du lac. La légère brise qui soufflait lui clarifiait l'esprit. Il se calma bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru en calquant sa respiration sur celle de Sviet.

\- Merci.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu m'as protégée du détraqueur alors ce n'était que te rendre la pareille.

\- J'ai été ridicule. Il aurait suffi que j'arrête de bouger.

\- Moi qui croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien.

\- Je ne m'amuse pas à vénérer la liberté simplement pour me donner un style. J'ai une sainte horreur des contraintes et une peur panique des entraves.

Albus se redressa et sourit faiblement. Sviet lui tendit sa baguette. Albus la prit et la fit tourner un peu entre ses doigts. Il la soupesait, testa sa rigidité et fit quelques moulinets de poignets en faisant jaillir des étincelles de son extrémité.

 _\- Accio baguette !_

Le petit bout de bois mit quelques minutes à les rejoindre, et alors qu'il filait vers eux à toute vitesse, Albus le saisit d'un geste vif et sûr puis rendit sa baguette à Sviet. Tous deux regardèrent alors leur boussole nouvellement retrouvée pour savoir quelle direction ils devraient prendre. Ils s'attendaient à devoir récupérer leur retard mais la baguette pointait vers l'autre rive du lac. Sur la berge au loin ils pouvaient voir la silhouette minuscule de Gramson.

À quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux Scorpius et Alphonse émergèrent des bois. Sans accorder aucun regard autour d'eux, Scorpius s'accroupit presque dans l'eau. Sviet les regarda stupéfaite alors qu'un tentacule crevait la surface et les emportait tous les deux vers leur destination. Elle se retourna vers Albus mais ce dernier lui avait déjà pris sa baguette et avait fait sortir des eaux une barque. Il lui fit signe de monter tout en répondant à la question qu'elle se posait, bouche bée

Il aide régulièrement Ariana. Je suppose que selon ses critères le monstre du lac est un animal de compagnie idéal. Maintenant reste à déterminer comment aller plus vite qu'eux.

En un coup de baguette, Sviet fit sortit de sa robe un grand morceau de tissu, elle s'en servit comme d'une voile en renforçant la brise d'un sort. De son côté Albus ramait. L'autre binôme avait le désavantage de ne pas aller bien vite puisque le poulpe géant se donnait de la peine pour ne pas perdre ses passagers. Albus fut plus soulagé qu'il ne voulut bien l'admettre en voyant grandir la figure de Gramson. Le débarquement fut une délivrance.

* * *

 **Bonne année à tous ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si vous avez la moindre remarque ou question, ou alors simplement pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**


	9. Chapter 9

Albus les avait devancé dans la dernière ligne droite mais Alphonse et lui-même n'avait pas cherché à faire accélérer le céphalopode en quoi que ce soit. Ils n'avaient pas pris cela comme une course et donc ne se retrouvèrent pas mouillés pour quelques minutes. Albus et Sviet avaient filé sur l'eau à une vitesse ahurissante et il fallut bien plusieurs minutes au second groupe pour les rejoindre aux côtés de Gramson.

Une fois le pied à terre Scorpius remercia cette créature qui les avait gentiment transporté. Leur professeur les accueillit avec des félicitations pour avoir terminé le parcours mais Scorpius ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il regardait Albus, adossé à un arbre un peu plus loin, les yeux fermés. Il s'était passé quelque chose, Scorpius aurait tout de suite voulu aller voir son meilleur ami mais leur professeur ne s'arrêtait pas.

\- Bravo. Au niveau du temps c'est une très belle performance par contre vous n'avez pas du tout fait les épreuves comme je l'attendais. Nous sommes en défense contre les forces du mal, il vous fallait utiliser les sorts appris en cours et non pas trouver un subterfuge ou compromis amical pour chacun de vos obstacles. Vous n'avez pas utilisé une seule fois votre baguette. C'est brillant mais je ne peux pas vous mettre la note maximale. J'essayerais tout de même de valoriser le résultat et l'originalité pour vous juger sans injustice par rapport aux autres. Ne pas avoir recours à sa baguette peut s'avérer très important, moi par exemple pendant plusieurs années j'ai …

Scorpius n'y tint plus. Il s'excusa plus auprès d'Alphonse que de Gramson et fila vers son meilleur ami. Cette histoire il la connaissait par cœur et il n'allait pas rester une seconde de plus à l'écouter alors qu'Albus avait cette tête.

\- Albus ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Mmh …

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il a été pris dans un filet du diable.

Scorpius se retourna vers le binôme de son ami qui lui avait répondu et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Les mots de Sviet lui avaient glacés le sang. Il avait eu, quelques rares fois dans sa vie, l'occasion d'observer Albus dans une de ses crises de panique liées à l'enfermement et il en faisait parfois encore des cauchemars. Alors imaginer que son ami s'était retrouvé dans un filet du diable …. il l'imaginait mal capable de rester immobile.

Scorpius posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami. Albus ouvrit lentement les yeux pour regarder son vis-à-vis. Un frisson très désagréable lui parcourut toutes les terminaisons nerveuses, Albus avait le regard éteint. Il était exténué, Scorpius pouvait le dire rien qu'à son léger contact à l'épaule.

\- C'est Sviet qui m'a sauvé. Elle était elle-même dans le pétrin mais elle a assuré pour nous tirer tous les deux d'affaire.

\- On était en binôme Albus c'est normal, tu aurais fait pareil pour moi.

Le sus-nommé n'eut pas à répondre car les derniers groupes venaient de finir l'épreuve. Gramson les rappelait tous. Scorpius marcha le plus près possible d'Albus sans le toucher et Sviet était juste derrière eux. Si leur professeur remarqua leur position singulière les uns par rapport aux autres, il ne dit rien. Le reste des élèves était encore essoufflé. Ils étaient arrivés presque tous en même temps.

\- Bien ! Vous avez été excellents. Vous avez restitué à merveille tout ce que nous avions appris en cours et vous vous êtes parfaitement adaptés à vos circuits personnalisés. Ne croyez cependant pas que vous êtes prêts à faire face à tous les dangers de la nature sauvage. Heureusement pour vous nous aurons encore deux ans ensemble ! Allez, le cours est terminé, reposez-vous bien.

Scorpius allait partir mais Albus le retint en lui posant une main sur l'avant-bras. Ils attendirent donc en silence que tout le monde soit partis. Sans un mot Sviet avait elle aussi patienté. Une fois que les autres élèves furent partis, Albus s'approcha de l'eau et ôta sa robe. Scorpius ne réagit absolument pas mais Sviet glapit. Les températures avaient commencé à s'adoucir si bien qu' Albus n'hésita même pas avant d'entrer dans l'eau.

Son ami le regarda effectuer quelques brasses avant de le rejoindre. Il plia sa robe et la déposa au dessus de celle d'Albus. Il se sentait nu avec seulement ses sous-vêtements devant Sviet ainsi il se cacha rapidement sous la surface du lac. Albus était déjà plus loin et se prélassait en faisant l'étoile de mer.

\- Allez Sviet ! Viens ! Elle n'est pas si froide et puis on mérite bien de se détendre un peu.

Scorpius était soulagé qu'Albus est retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur. Il savait parfaitement que son ami forçait le trait pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais son bain l'aiderait aussi à se relaxer. Son équipe avec la serdaigle lui réussissait, il semblait absolument à l'aise avec elle. Une fois encore le charisme d'Albus joua pour beaucoup et la robe de Sviet vint grandir la pile de vêtements. Elle courut jusqu'à l'eau et plongea la tête la première.

Elle nagea presque une dizaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter et d'imiter Albus. Scorpius les regardait, l'un fixant le ciel pendant que l'autre fermait les yeux. Il se déplaça avec de grands mouvements lents, profitant de la sensation de l'eau passant librement autour de lui. Ils restèrent immergés pendant ce qui leur parut être des heures entières. Au sortir des flots, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'avoir froid que déjà Albus les avait séché.

Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'au château mais se séparèrent dans le hall, Sviet se rendant à la bibliothèque et les garçons retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Scorpius savait qu'Albus aurait voulu continuer à travailler mais il ne le laisserait pas faire. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, son ami était épuisé. Il protesta à grands cris quand Scorpius le força à s'allonger mais s'endormit en moins de 5 minutes sans bouger.

* * *

Après ces événements Albus ne vit plus le temps passer. Il se trouva un nouveau champ d'étude qui aspirait tout son temps libre. Cela avait commencé à la suite d'un cours de potions. Le professeur Prince leur avait expliqué les bases des filtres d'amour avant de leur donner un travail sur l'amorentia. Albus s'était passionné pour le sujet et était, dans la soirée, retourné voir Prince.

\- Monsieur, excusez-moi j'aurais quelques questions sur la leçon d'aujourd'hui.

Le professeur, qui était en train de hacher finement une racine de ninroot, termina son action et d'un même geste ramassa tous les bouts de racine avec la lame de son couteau et les rangea dans un bocal. Il passa ensuite la main au dessus de son plan de travail et ce dernier commença à se ranger tout seul. Il s'assit et lui fit signe de prendre une chaise. Dans le coin de la pièce, le chien les observait.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Je me demandais par quels mécanismes ces potions parvenaient à prendre le dessus sur le libre arbitre d'une personne.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

\- Ce n'est absolument pas avec de mauvaises intentions ! Je … j'ai peur d'un jour me retrouver piégé … soumis sans mon consentement. Je voudrais comprendre, pour savoir qu'il y a un moyen de contrer cela.

\- La plupart d'entre elles agissent sur l'attraction et le désir, rendant quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, irrésistible. D'autres, plus rares, réveillent et exacerbent la fonction primaire de reproduction, mais celles-ci sont peu utilisées car difficiles à contrôler. Un mauvais dosage ou une intolérance peuvent changer les effets de la potion.

\- Et ?

\- Et généralement se retrouver avec quelqu'un qui vous jette de sorts pour défendre son territoire n'est pas l'effet escompté.

\- Je voulais parler des parades.

\- Ah ! Pour toutes ces potions un simple antidote fonctionne. Il doit cependant être élaboré selon le filtre. Le bézoar fait aussi très bien l'affaire mais souvent la victime ne pourra pas le prendre elle-même.

\- Donc il n'existe rien …

\- En effet, pas encore mais certaines décoctions peuvent détecter la présence de telles potions.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui mais elles ont besoin d'être finement préparé pour être efficaces.

\- Pourriez-vous m'apprendre ?

Le professeur Prince et lui-même fixèrent des heures de cours particuliers. Les séances étaient à chaque fois en pleine journée à des heures disparates mais Albus ne se plaignait pas. Prince n'avait pas menti, même si son premier essai parvint à détecter l'amorentia, il fallait une préparation bien plus précise pour qu'elle signale tout un panel de filtres d'amour.

En même temps Albus s'était aussi tourné vers le professeur Gramson. Ce dernier avait été beaucoup moins facile à convaincre de bonne foi quand le jeune Potter avait commencé à poser des questions sur l'Imperium. Il s'était légèrement détendu au fur et à mesure qu'Albus ne l'interrogeait que sur les contre-sorts. Évidement aucun de ses sortilèges n'était émis par la victime-même.

Une fois son professeur plus amène à l'écoute, il avait pu poser des questions plus pointues sur le fonctionnement du sort et sur la façon dont il prenait effet. Il avait aussi longuement demandé comment le sort réagissait face à divers boucliers magiques. Il était presque une heure du matin lorsque Albus était sortis de chez Gramson avec beaucoup de nouvelles informations et une autorisation pour aller chercher d'autres renseignements sur les Impardonnables dans la réserve à condition de lui montrer le résultat de ses recherches.

Albus ne sortait plus sans son bézoar. Les ecchymoses que lui avait infligé le filet du diable peinait à s'estomper malgré le temps. Outre la douleur lorsque quelque chose venait appuyer sur ces zones, il en gardait un malaise, une impression d'être constamment sali par ces tâches de couleur sur sa peau. Il savait qu'il inquiétait Scorpius. Parfois ce dernier revenait d'une journée avec Ariana pour le retrouver haletant et en sueur dans son lit.

Il se laissait parfois tant emporter par ses réflexions sur ces moyens qui ôtaient la liberté qu'il se faisait submerger par la peur viscérale de les voir un jour appliqués sur lui. Il se rendait malade rien qu'à imaginer ce à quoi pouvait penser quelqu'un qui voulait jeter un Imperium. Il cherchait réellement à comprendre ce que ces gens pouvaient vouloir, et quel genre de satisfaction ils pouvaient ressentir en obtenant ces choses d'une telle manière.

Albus en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Qu'importe ce qui était obtenu, si ça l'était par ce biais-là, cela ne valait strictement rien. Combien de fois l'avait-il répété à Scorpius lorsque ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de le sortir de son cercle de pensées qui le rongeait. Pour l'occuper, Scorpius avait divers stratagèmes. Soit il se chargeait lui-même de l'activité, soit il lançait Albus sur une autre matière, soit il lui collait Gopi dans les pattes. Ce dernier était ravi d'aider Scorpius. Il avait toujours tout un tas de questions, qu'elles concernent directement ses cours ou des interrogations personnelles. Et dès qu'il avait assimilé les réponses, il revenait avec des questions plus complexes encore.

Sans s'agacer le moins du monde Albus pouvait alors passer toute une après-midi à répondre à Gopi. Il appréciait qu'une fois la glace brisée, il se laissa aller et voyait enfin que son cadet était un puits sans fin de questions. Pour Albus, trouver ces réponses se situaient entre une façon de se tester en jouant et un défi personnel.

* * *

 **Merci d'être encore là en cette nouvelle année. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que cette histoire continue de vous plaire. Une fois n'est pas coutume laissez une review si vous vous en sentez l'envie ou si vous tenez à me faire une remarque (orthographe, incohérence ...).**

 **Erratum : Comme me l'a fait remarquer Sylea il y a une erreur au chapitre 6 la mère de Rogue ne s'appelle pas Hélène mais Eileen. J'ai mis quelques temps à réagir parce que je n'ai plus pensé que je pouvais le faire ici. Mea culpa.**


	10. Chapter 10

Pour les examens, Rufus avait demandé à organiser ses épreuves de BUSE et d'ASPIC respectivement en premier et en dernier pour pouvoir assister aux évaluations des autres disciplines. Il s'était installé dans un coin de la Grande Salle et regardait élève après élève. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu observer de leurs esprits, certains démontrèrent une adresse pour une matière qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné. Il prit aussi scrupuleusement note de la façon de procéder de chacun de ses collègues.

Pendant tous les examens personne ne prêta vraiment attention à ce professeur assis à même le sol et au chien qui faisait semblant de dormir à ses côtés. Souvent les élèves avaient plusieurs catégorie-types de professeur en tête, des cases dans lesquelles ils essayaient de les ranger. Bien qu'ils aient, pour la plupart d'entre eux, commencé par le ranger parmi les « psychopathes », leur avis avait rapidement changé pour s'orienter vers un « sérieux tranquille », mais depuis Noël, où il avait changé sa garde-robe, il était passé dans les « atypiques, un peu fou, les curiosités … » enfin bref, il était bizarre.

La base de tous ses vêtements était toujours noire mais beaucoup de motifs avaient été brodés dessus. Dans le dos de chacune de ses robes, on retrouvait un portrait individuel ou collectif d'elfes de maison et une inscription, parfois même une mise en scène. Sur ses chaussettes et sur les manches et pans de ses robes, ses petits amis s'étaient contentés de lignes courbes et de symboles décoratifs.

L'habit que Rufus préférait était son pyjama. D'abord parce que c'est le premier qu'il avait jamais eu et puis parce qu'il portait le visage de chacun des elfes de Poudlard et sur le ventre ils avaient brodé Nostro en train de dormir en boule. Rufus pouvait perdre un temps fou à se regarder dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, portant sa tenue de nuit.

Plus aucun elfe de maison ne dormait à côté des cuisines, ils avaient tous migré dans la chambre de Rufus, qui ne parvenait pas à se lasser de leur compagnie. Pendant la journée ou durant la nuit, il arrivait que Nostro s'éclipse. Il ne partait jamais bien longtemps mais il lui arrivait parfois de disparaître pendant un jour entier ou deux. Rufus ne s'inquiétait pas, comme si son ami l'avait prévenu de son départ. Pourtant il se sentait toujours soulagé en voyant reparaître la silhouette du chien.

Les élèves n'y faisaient même plus attention. Comme la plupart du temps il marchait juste à côté de Rufus et qu'il ne cherchait aucune forme d'interaction, les élèves l'associaient au professeur. Il arrivait que beaucoup ne remarque sa présence que lorsqu'il se promenait seul sinon ils ne le voyaient même plus. Nostro se complaisait dans cette situation alors Rufus n'interférait en rien.

En un an Rufus avait trouvé une place à Poudlard. Il lui arrivait encore de douter de ses capacités de professeur mais son ambition l'empêchait d'abandonner. Il deviendrait meilleur que Severus Rogue même si cela devait lui prendre une vie entière. Parfois il se réveillait le matin en ayant l'impression d'effleurer bientôt son rêve et d'autres fois il se sentait envahi par une vague de désespoir tant son objectif lui semblait lointain.

Durant les examens il n'observait pas uniquement les épreuves en elles-même mais aussi l'état d'esprit dans lequel était professeur et élèves. Au cours de l'année tous ceux qu'il croisait dans les couloirs avait appris à fermer leurs esprits, ou tout du moins à se surveiller. Rufus n'entendait souvent plus que des murmures lorsqu'ils passaient à côté de lui. Mais aujourd'hui le stress et la concentration faisait oublier toute occulumentie à la majorité d'entre eux.

En les entendant réciter leur cours dans leur tête ou bien spéculer sur le sujet qui allait leur être donné pour ces épreuves pratiques, Rufus souriait. Il voyait précisément quand leurs appréhensions embrumaient leurs savoirs. Il fut aussi impressionné par le calme de certain. Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy, par exemple, transpiraient la confiance en eux rien que dans leurs attitudes. Et ils avaient complètement raisons puisqu'aux yeux de Rufus ils réussirent brillamment les épreuves qui leur furent proposées.

Depuis qu'il avait réussi à mieux reconnaître les élèves, ce un peu avant qu'Albus ne vienne le voir pour les filtres d'amour, il s'était intéressé à ces deux jeunes hommes. Il était souvent dit d'eux que leur rêve était de devenir les plus puissants sorciers du monde. Il savait de source sûre que Scorpius souhaitait devenir médicomage puisqu'il était venu lui demander conseil et Albus ne cachait pas son désir ardent de liberté totale.

Bien sûr d'autres élèves avaient attiré son attention mais même le plus brillant des serdaigles n'était pas aussi intelligent que Albus. Il avait un charisme plus magnétique que tous les gryffondors et travaillait plus dur que n'importe quel pouffsouffle. Et pourtant il avait été envoyé serpentard. _Sûrment parce que son ambition n'a aucun égal._

Peut-être s'intéressait-il tant à lui aussi parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à le cerner. Il ressentait la même chose avec une élève de serdaigle, apparemment partenaire d'Albus en défense contre les forces du mal, du nom de Sviet. Rufus n'aurait pas vraiment su qualifier ce qui le dérangeait chez ces jeunes gens. Ils étaient hors norme pour leur âge, cela leur accordait un point commun avec Rufus et pourtant …

Nostro, lui, ne sentait rien de particulier chez ces 5ème année. Il avait des sens bien plus aiguisés que ceux de Rufus. Ce dernier avait donc commencer à se demander s'il ne jugeait pas simplement Albus à l'aune de son paternel. Il eut tellement honte que ce soit effectivement le cas qu'il se reconcentra sur une évaluation objective du jeune homme. C'était un élève extraordinaire, avec un objectif peut-être même plus élevé que tous ceux qui lui avait précédé. Se pouvait-il qu'ils soient simplement trop similaire l'un à l'autre ?

Lorsque toutes les épreuves furent terminées, Rufus retourna aux cachots. Ses appartements lui parurent un havre de paix. Dans son salon une petite troupe d'elfes de maison s'était installée en cercle devant l'âtre crépitant. Certains discutaient d'autres jouaient à un jeu que Rufus n'avait toujours pas compris, à base de pièces de bois irrégulières où comptait et la forme et le nombre de traits ou de points incisés sur la face. Il s'installa avec eux par terre mais s'endormit très rapidement sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Quand Rufus ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il était dans son lit entouré de dizaines d'elfes de maison. Il n'osa tout d'abord pas bouger, de peur de les réveiller. Nostro n'était pas là. Il se concentra et sentit que la plupart des élèves était en train de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Rufus se décida à essayer de sortir du lit. Il s'y prit étape par étape, ne bougeant qu'un membre à la fois pour ne pas déranger les elfes. Il eut besoin de presque un quart d'heure pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il dut rester vigilant sur le chemin de la salle de bain car certains elfes s'installaient à même le sol. Il se changea en silence sans même fermer la porte et quitta la chambre avec la même précaution dans les pas qu'à l'aller. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'il put enfin souffler. Il remonta les escaliers jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il sentait que l'ambiance était totalement différente des autres jours et a fortiori de ces dernières semaines.

La plus grande partie des élèves allait partir via le Poudlard Express dans la soirée. Il était étonné de voir que tous les jeunes n'étaient pas dans le parc, certains profitaient encore de leur lieu favori : la bibliothèque, le terrain de Quidditch, Rufus eut même droit à quelques visites dans les cachots. Tout le monde était souriant malgré la tristesse qu'il sentait parfois dans les esprits.

Au déclin du jour Rufus remonta le flux des élèves pour aller à la bibliothèque. C'est par la fenêtre de celle-ci qu'il regarda la longue file humaine s'éloigner. Le jeune maître de potions se sentait à la fois soulagé et déjà nostalgique de sa première année. Il avait vécu tant de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il s'était saigné pour transmettre au mieux, il était éreinté, lessivé mais heureux.

\- Je savais que je te trouvais ici.

Rufus se détourna du cortège pour accueillir Ariana qui venait prendre place à côté de lui.

\- C'est ici que tu étais à la rentrée.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

Ariana passa un bras autour des épaules de Rufus et l'attira contre elle. Elle était toujours tellement à l'aise et amicale. C'était une des rares personnes dont Rufus aurait voulu connaître les pensées. Que se cachait-il derrière ces yeux si bleus ?

\- On est content de les voir partir, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant ils vont nous manquer.

Rufus ne put qu'acquiescer. Il aimait quand elle disait haut ce que lui pensait. Elle l'explicitait simplement même si ce n'était pas logique. Elle savait lui faire ressentir qu'il n'était pas tout seul. C'est une des choses qu'il aimait énormément chez elle. Ils restèrent devant la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombée. Rufus savourait la sensation d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi patient que lui. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir derrière eux pour découvrir Nostro.

\- Non merci. Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Tu as tort Rufus, c'est très important de manger. Je ne t'ai pas vu non plus ce midi.

Il aurait peut-être pu résister à Ariana mais il vit son ami faire demi-tour et sortir simplement pour ne pas avouer qu'il était d'accord avec elle. C'est ça qui le fit plier. Rufus suivit le chien jusqu'à la salle à manger mais une fois au seuil de la Grande Salle, il bifurqua pour s'éloigner dans l'ombre.

\- Tu seras chez nous ce soir ?

La question de Rufus résonna dans le couloir mais ce dernier parut tout de même satisfait et rejoignit Rubeus et Firenze à la table. Ils discutèrent chaleureusement jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et lorsque Rufus rentra enfin dans ses appartements. Nostro était assis près du feu. Il lui sourit et ce soir-là s'endormit le plus proche possible du chien. Il était tellement bien qu'il ne se réveilla qu'à midi le lendemain. Nostro était toujours là.

Après avoir mangé un peu, il remarqua Ariana allongée sous un arbre dans le parc. Il la rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle n'ouvrit même pas les yeux mais ses lèvres se fendirent en un léger sourire. Rufus ne s'allongea pas tout de suite. Il observa d'abord ce qui les entourait. Le parc était magnifique quand il baignait dans le soleil. C'était l'endroit idéal pour se détendre.

Ariana s'était installée assez loin du château pour ne pas subir les réverbérations de chaleur et assez près de la forêt interdite pour bénéficier de la brise fraîche qui s'en échappait parfois. Rufus était hypnotisé par la vue du château. Il avait vu des reproductions de Poudlard avant la Bataille. Ils avaient tout reconstruit à l'identique mais la teinte des pierres qui étaient tombées durant le conflit était légèrement plus claire que les autres. Ils avaient volontairement choisi de laisser Poudlard porter ces cicatrices.

Tout était si paisible que Rufus peinait à imaginer les carnages passés. Sous la végétation luxuriante de ce beau jour, il aurait été si facile de dire que rien n'était arrivé. Mais c'eut été une insulte à tous ceux qui étaient tombés et à tous ceux qui étaient restés pour reconstruire. Rufus soupira, las de lui-même.

Il s'allongea à côté d'Ariana, ne se concentrant plus que sur les sons. Le moindre bruit lui était une mélodie, la mélodie du silence. Il percevait la respiration profonde d'Ariana, se cala sur elle inconsciemment et entra dans une sorte de demi-sommeil sans rêve simplement bercé par les bruits qui les entouraient.

Soudain Rufus ouvrit les yeux. Quelque chose dans ses sens de légilimencien l'avait éveillé mais cela restait trop subtil pour qu'il sache quoi exactement. Mais quand il regarda autour d'eux, il vit un patronus, un aigle, voler en s'éloignant vers la forêt interdite.

De la lisière du bois émergea un centaure. Elle avait une robe très claire et sa longue tresse était parsemée de plumes. Elle paraissait âgée mais transpirait la bienveillance. Ariana, qui s'était elle aussi réveillée, se leva pour l'accueillir.

\- Kwëlane !

* * *

 **Je le dis tout le temps mais c'est parce que c'est important : merci d'être encore là. Les reviews sont importantes aussi pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez, et ce, même si ce n'est pas positif !**


	11. Chapter 11

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger papa ?

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir tout prévu alors je te fais confiance.

\- Ce sera riz et poêlé de légumes.

\- Très bien.

Albus mit de l'eau à chauffer et commença à préparer ses carottes. Il entendait son père explorer la petite maison qu'il avait loué pour eux sur les côtes françaises. La masure n'avait pas d'étage, les pièces s'organisaient autour d'une grande salle à manger faisant office de salon. La porte d'entrée était flanquée de fenêtres, les deux chambres se trouvaient à l'est, la cuisine, la réserve au nord, la salle de bain et les cabinets à l'ouest.

Les pièces étaient bien éclairées et ils étaient protégés des vents les plus rudes par un bosquet touffu. Albus avait volontairement choisi un endroit très isolé. Par les baies vitrées, ils pouvaient voir le bord de la falaise par delà lequel s'étendait l'océan. De l'autre côté ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la plaine parsemée de quelques regroupements d'arbres, battus par les vents lorsque c'était la saison.

Le premier village était à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de leur emplacement et il ne comptait que des moldus. À la belle saison cet endroit s'apparentait à un paradis. Les chaleurs, habituellement étouffantes, étaient contrebalancées par l'air marin. Albus sut dès leur arrivée que son père y serait bien.

Ce dernier avait juste fini d'installer ses affaires qu'Albus terminait de mettre la table. Ils dînèrent dans un silence reposant avant de sortir dans le jour déclinant. Le ciel s'embrasait de rouge. Ils s'assirent sur le banc situé sous l'une des fenêtres. Là ils parlèrent longtemps, de Poudlard, mais aussi du métier d'aurore d'Harry. Ils eurent l'impression de n'avoir eu le temps de rien, qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire.

Quand Albus se réveilla le lendemain, son père n'était plus là. Mais avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de s'inquiéter, il l'aperçut au dehors. Il sortit. Harry était assis tout proche du bord de la falaise, il avait les yeux fermés, comme pris dans une méditation intense pourtant dès qu'Albus s'approcha, il parla.

\- Je t'attendais. Je me suis réveillé beaucoup trop tôt, l'habitude du travail.

\- Il va falloir t'y faire papa, tu es en vacances.

Harry lui sourit en se relevant avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, puis ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Ils entamèrent leur petit-déjeuner en parlant gaiement. Albus était heureux de voir son père lâcher prise petit à petit pour se détendre enfin.

\- Tu sais Albus je suis vraiment content de passer un peu de temps uniquement avec toi. Je devrais faire ça avec James et Lily aussi un jour.

\- Je t'aiderais à tout organiser si tu veux.

\- Merci Albus.

Après cela ils allèrent se baigner. Quelqu'un avait creusé des marches le long de la paroi de la falaise. Outre descendre, elles permettaient de voir jusqu'où la mer pouvait monter, ou tout du moins frapper. À partir de cette limite les marches étaient poncées et polies par l'érosion. Le temps avait lissé la pierre de la même façon que les passages répétés avaient creusé une légère cuvette au milieu de chaque marche.

La mer était relativement calme et l'eau encore un peu fraîche mais ils s'y accoutumèrent très bien. Harry et Albus firent des courses pour le défi, mais aussi pour avoir une excuse pour rester à faire la planche pour un temps infini. Ils inventaient aussi des jeux, usant de vitesse, d'agilité et de capacité d'apnée. Ils ne furent sortis de l'eau que par leurs estomacs grondant.

L'après-midi ils partirent pour une grande ballade un peu plus dans les terres, pour l'aller, et le long de la falaise pour le retour. Ils marchèrent des heures entières sans croiser âme qui vive outre quelques oiseaux et insectes, sans même voir autres habitations que des terriers de lapins et de renards. Albus revint de la randonnée fatigué. Il s'effondra sur le canapé du salon et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Harry se rendit dans la réserve pour chercher de quoi manger. Son enfance chez les Dursleys lui avaient laissé quelques compétences de base en cuisine. Dans la petite pièce au moins deux étagères étaient pleines d'aliments séchés ou en conserve. Les légumes frais étaient mis à part et la viande était dans le frigo. Mais la réserve contenait bien d'autres trésors : des livres moldus, quelques jeux de plage, une canne à pêche, des outils divers et variés, un tas de bûches, quelques collets, une trousse à pharmacie et d'autres choses encore.

Harry regarda le titre des ouvrages : des livres de cuisine, de chasse, de jardinage, de pêche, des compilations d' « astuces de grand-mères », un livre sur les plantes sauvages comestibles et médicinales, une liste détaillée des champignons bons et à éviter et quelques autres folios qui tendaient à vouloir sauver leur lecteur d'un empoisonnement par le choix d'un mauvais ingrédient dans son environnement. Harry prit le livre sur le BA-BA de la pêche ainsi que ce dont il aurait besoin pour le dîner.

Il cuisina en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Albus mais ce dernier fut finalement tiré de sa torpeur par les odeurs s'échappant des fourneaux. Il regarda son père avec les yeux vitreux et le sourire pâteux. Il paraissait très content de sa petite sieste et s'étira comme un chat avant de s'approcher.

Ce soir-là, après le repas, Albus vint partager le lit de son père, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite étant enfant, au contraire de son frère et de sa sœur. Harry l'accueillit avec joie. Il laissa son fils se rouler en boule à ses côtés. Ainsi accompagné, il eut moins de mal à s'endormir loin de sa femme et ses autres enfants.

* * *

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai emmené papa en vacances. Lily je t'en avais déjà parlé, tu te souviens ? J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seul avec lui et je pense que cette déconnexion lui fera du bien. C'est pourquoi, désolé mais, je ne vous dirais pas où nous sommes. Je ne veux pas que vous nous trouvez, ou même que le ministère soit capable d'envoyer papa dans une mission non planifiée. Tout est cependant prêt. J'ai été voir ses collègues pour qu'ils acceptent de laisser une pause à papa. Comme il n'en a jamais vraiment pris, ils ont dit oui tout de suite._

 _Nous restons évidement joignables. Noarfang sait où nous sommes, vous pouvez lui demander de nous apporter vos lettres. Je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de vous répondre mais je vous renverrais le hibou pour que vous sachiez que j'ai bien reçu vos messages._

 _Évidement pour vous, tout est très brutal. Moi cela fait des mois que je prépare ça. Je vous ai laissé cette lettre pour essayer de tout vous expliquer même si j'oublie forcément des choses. Ne soyez pas jaloux, je suis sûr que cela donnera des idées à papa et qu'il voudra faire pareil avec vous deux plus tard._

 _PS : Nous sommes bien arrivés. La maison est très bien. Nous sommes bien installés et le paysage est superbe. Papa est encore en mode boulot mais il se détend à vue d'œil. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à vous aussi !_

\- Tu étais au courant ?, demanda James à Lily.

\- Oui vaguement. Il m'avait parlé de ce projet mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait vraiment.

\- Mais ils sont partis sans même prendre un panier-repas ou une thermos de thé.

\- Maman, je pense qu'Albus a tout prévu.

\- Lily ! Sais-tu combien de temps ils seront partis ?

\- Non. Albus n'a jamais mentionné ça.

Ginny fit le tour de la maison en se grattant furieusement le crâne. James échangea un regard inquiet avec sa sœur. Il essaya de l'arrêter mais elle continuait toujours ses cercles autour de la table. Leur mère n'avait jamais été du genre à aimer les surprises. Avec les années elle avait pris l'habitude de couver Harry presque autant que ses enfants. Elle avait besoin de contrôler sa vie et son mari s'absentant pour une durée indéterminée avec son fils ne rentrait pas dans ce schéma.

Lily tenta de la rassurer en lui disant qu'Albus était grand et responsable. S'il estimait avoir tout prévu on pouvait lui faire confiance. Il avait sûrement mieux planifié ces vacances que si Harry lui-même s'en était occupé. Au bout d'un moment leur mère se posa. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en respirant bruyamment. Son passé de sportive de haut niveau lui avait laissé ces élans d'extériorisation physique de ses sentiments. En colère elle pouvait détruire son mobilier d'intérieur et angoissée elle était capable de courir un marathon dans le salon-même.

Mais dès qu'elle fut assise et avait récupéré assez de souffle pour penser correctement elle bondit de nouveau. James et Lily n'avait pas besoin d'explications. Elle venait de se souvenir que les collègues de Harry avaient eux-aussi été mis au courant et avant que ses enfants n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait transplané.

\- Tu penses que maman a toujours été comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas il y a des fois où elle me fait vraiment peur.

\- Tonton dit que mamie est terrifiante aussi. Il dit que maman tient ça d'elle.

James frissonna. Contrairement à sa sœur, il avait déjà vu sa grand-mère en furie et il en gardait même à ce jour une sueur froide rien qu'à cette évocation par Lily.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Maman devrait mettre un peu de temps à revenir. Et si on se faisait des cookies ?

Sa petite sœur bondit de joie à cette idée. Elle sauta sur place tout pendant qu'ils n'avaient pas commencé et réussit à se concentrer uniquement dans le but de ne pas rater sa recette. James ne savait pas comment il était possible que, toute hyperactive qu'elle était, sa sœur parvenait à entrer dans une concentration si intense. Elle mesura la farine, le sucre, le beurre avec la précision d'un potionniste. James ajouta les pépites de chocolat.

Il prit ensuite sa baguette et psalmodia en l'agitant lentement au dessus du plat. Lily observait attentivement leurs petits ronds de pâte alors qu'ils s'affaissaient avant de gonfler, de se solidifier et de se craqueler doucement alors qu'une odeur délicieuse se répandait dans la maison.

\- Stop !

\- Tu es sûre ?

Mais Lily était déjà en train de se brûler les doigts pour les goûter. James lança un autre sort pour refroidir les pâtisseries. Elle engloutit un gâteau en un instant. Puis tout se passa en un éclair, dès qu'elle eut tout avalé sa sœur se mit à sauter. Elle fit le tour de la pièce en faisant de petits bonds. Son frère la regardait avec émerveillement. Comment pouvait-elle receler autant d'énergie ?

Une fois commencé Lily ne s'arrêtait plus. Elle était montée sur ressors et ne s'interrompait momentanément que dans le but de prendre et de dévorer un autre cookie. James en prit alors un lui-même et s'empressa d'accompagner sa sœur dans sa frénésie. Après avoir consciencieusement martelés le sol, les deux Potter s'écroulèrent au sol incapables de continuer tant ils riaient aux éclats.

* * *

 **Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine. Prenez soin de vous !**


	12. Chapter 12

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était là, avec son fils. Il était partagé entre l'affolant sentiment de ne pas voir le temps passer et la délectation de cette parenthèse de vie où une minute pouvait être une heure. Harry avait fait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais penser faire. Il avait appris, avec Albus, à pêcher. Il leur aurait fallu des mois d'entraînement pour devenir presque bons mais tous les deux appréciaient la patience que cette activité requérait.

Ils s'installaient à l'aube sur les rives d'un cours d'eau qui passait non loin, pour aller se jeter dans la mer. Ils regardaient le monde s'éveiller et le soleil s'installer dans le ciel. Parfois ils parlaient pendant des heures, d'autres matins ils s'étaient tus. Le silence ne les gênait pas, une simple présence suffisait. Et quand, par chance plus que par talent, l'un d'entre eux attrapait leur repas ils étaient fiers d'eux-même pour la journée.

Harry avait occupé ses premières journées avec rien, étudiant avec intérêt les manuels moldus. Il avait l'impression de se replonger dans un monde qu'il avait quitté depuis ses 11 ans. Il s'attendait presque à entendre l'oncle Vernon ou la tante Pétunia le sermonner pour quelques chose qu'il aurait, encore, mal fait. Mais ce n'était que des réflexes d'enfants désuets. Depuis qu'il avait en quelque sorte fait la paix avec Dudley, tante Pétunia se montrait, elle aussi, plus douce et l'oncle Vernon, à défaut d'être plus aimable, tâchait d'être absent chaque fois que Harry passait. Ce dernier ne manquait donc pas d'annoncer chacune de ses venues.

Parfois il se demandait ce qui se serait passé si les Dursleys avaient réussi à le cacher d'Hagrid, s'il n'avait jamais été à Poudlard. La protection naturelle autour de Privet Drive aurait-elle été assez forte ? S'il n'avait pas été là, Pettigrew n'aurait jamais pu terminer la potion qui avait ramené Voldemort. D'ailleurs si Harry n'était pas intervenu, l'animagus n'aurait même pas survécu à sa confrontation avec Sirius et Remus.

Sirius … Remus … Seraient-ils encore là si … Remus était mort au combat mais Sirius … son parrain, lui, avait succombé à Bellatrix parce qu'Harry avait mordu à l'hameçon de Voldemort. Il le voyait encore, en rêve parfois, où plutôt en cauchemar. Il était là et puis il tombait, englouti par le voile. Même pas un corps sur lequel pleurer, et le rire de la cousine maudite.

Harry respirait fort, le poids sur sa poitrine s'alourdissait encore. Il cherchait à se rattacher à des souvenirs heureux pour contrebalancer, mais tous les sourires des Maraudeurs ne le tiraient pas de son gouffre. Alors comme à chaque fois, il pensa à autre chose, quelque chose dont il n'était pas fier. Il visualisa Molly, baguette brandie, qui d'un geste réduisait le monstre en cendres.

Alors, et seulement alors, il pouvait respirer de nouveau. Ses mains tremblaient tant qu'il était secoué jusqu'aux épaules. Il avalait de grandes goulées d'air, fulminant plus qu'il n'expirait. Harry savait qu'il avait le rouge aux joues et que ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête par magie.

Quand il faisait l'une de ces crises, c'est Ginny qui l'aidait. Sa voix le calmait. Il se rappelait alors de tout ce qui lui restait au lieu de ressasser les choses qu'il avait perdues. Elle lui passait une main à la base du cou et lui disait que tout allait bien. Mais elle n'était pas là.

\- Papa ?

Harry, complètement hagard, se tourna vers son fils. Il avait l'air inquiet mais toujours avec ce fond sérieux qui ne le quittait jamais. Albus tendait un verre d'eau. Harry eut besoin de bien trop de temps pour comprendre que c'était pour lui. Il le prit et le but d'une traite, de peur que ses mains ne le trahissent. Son regard se concentrait sur son fils et il reprenait petit à petit ses esprits.

Albus n'essaya pas de lui parler avant qu'il n'ait reposé le verre à même le sol. Il lui plaça la main sur l'avant-bras et son père l'attira pour le serrer contre lui. Harry savait que son fils n'était pas des plus tactile mais à ce moment-là il avait besoin de ce contact. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand Harry le laissa partir, il se sentait plus léger.

\- Pardon Albus. J'ai dû te faire peur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça avant.

Harry resta silencieux. Il ancra son regard dans celui de son fils. À défaut d'avoir jamais fait de légilimencie, il en avait gardé cette image, que tout passait par les yeux. Habituellement il n'aurait jamais embêté les enfants avec ses histoires, mais ces vacances les avaient beaucoup rapproché et il ne se voyait pas lui mentir. Pas ici.

De plus Harry pensa que ses silences pour essayer de protéger les autres, les blessaient peut-être plus que cela ne les aidait. Lui-même avait pâti de ces omissions. Les Dursleys. Dumbledore. Rogue. Il choisit donc de ne pas répéter ces erreurs auprès de son fils. Albus était peut-être le plus à même de jouer le rôle de l'écoute attentive et « sans jugement ». James et Lily, eux, auraient été trop pris par l'histoire pour le laisser terminer sans intervenir.

Harry se leva donc du banc extérieur sur lequel il était assis et rentra dans la maison. D'un coup de baguette il fit chauffer du thé et fit signe à Albus de s'asseoir sur le canapé alors qu'il apportait tasses et théière. Il prit place à côté de son fils, leur servit la boisson chaude et but une gorgée.

Albus était déjà presque figé. Tourné vers son père, il le fixait avec un regard intense même s'il tentait, mal, de se montrer désinvolte. Peut-être Harry allait-il commettre la plus grave erreur de sa vie ? Il était même envisageable qu'après, les choses ne soient plus jamais pareilles. Mais il avait pris sa décision, quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, il raconterait tout à Albus.

* * *

Scorpius fut réveillé par une petite chouette s'acharnant à marteler sa fenêtre. Sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait que le soleil n'était pas levé et qu'il aurait encore besoin de quelques heures avant de poindre. Il aurait pu se plaindre mais Scorpius savait qu'une seule personne pouvait lui écrire à n'importe quelle heure. Il ouvrit au volatile qui attendit sagement qu'on le déleste de son fardeau avant d'aller s'en aller vers la petite volière que Scorpius avait installé dans le jardin.

Il reconnut derechef le style d'Albus bien que l'écriture soit plus pressée qu'habituellement. Le message était urgent. Bien sûr Scorpius savait qu'Albus avait emmené son père en vacances sur la côtes bretonne française et il avait consigne de garder le secret absolu. Les lettres qu'il échangeait avec sa famille de là-bas passaient même par lui, pour être sûr qu'ils ne pourraient pas les trouver.

Scopius lut donc attentivement la missive à la lueur de sa baguette. Albus avait commencé par quelques phrases inutiles qui servaient à atténuer le reste de la lettre, à lui donner un aspect plus détaché mais son ami le connaissait trop bien pour tomber dans le panneau.

Albus établissait d'abord une situation assez confuse mais qui pour lui semblait faire grand sens, puis il rentrait dans une histoire plus intéressante. Apparemment son père s'était confié comme jamais auparavant. Il lui avait parlé de tout ce qui était imaginable, tous ces sujets qu'il avait toujours évité. Scorpius savait que ce témoignage n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Dans le reste de la lettre, Albus détaillait un peu plus les sujets abordés dans le récit de monsieur Potter, tout en écrivant rien d'explicite car l'interception d'une telle lettre aurait pu porter préjudice à l'aurore. Mais Albus et lui se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour que Scorpius en comprenne beaucoup. Il aurait, de toute façon, de plus amples explications de vive voix.

Ainsi Albus mentionnait l'enfance de son père en en accentuant la dimension sombre. Il survolait ensuite les années d'école tout en s'arrêtant sur certains points qui semblaient mêlés culpabilité et Voldemort. Scorpius releva une allusion au deuil, à une zone d'ombre chez les grand-parents d'Albus. Il nota même quelques interrogations sur la personne de Dumbledore.

Scorpius mourrait d'envie de poser mille questions mais il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse, en plus d'attirer encore l'attention d'un tiers et de lui donner encore plus d'informations, si tiers il y avait. Il se contenta donc de lui demander comment se passait ses vacances et si son père allait bien, outre cette séance de confessions. Il appela un hibou pour renvoyer la lettre. Avec ses ailes puissantes il aurait atteint son ami vers midi.

Quand il retourna se coucher Scorpius rêva. Il était dans le manoir avec son père et tout à coup lui aussi décidait de se confier. Il pouvait enfin connaître tout de l'histoire. Son père lui racontait l'avant, le pendant et l'après Poudlard. Il lui parlait de la guerre et de sa mère, il évoquait même son propre père et sa mère. Scorpius était blessé par moments, soulagé à d'autres. Mais quand il se réveilla, il avait tout oublié et ne restait en lui qu'un sentiment de confusion.

Il relut la lettre d'Albus avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas changé pendant la nuit mais quelque chose de nouveau attira son attention. Les quelques phrases qui précédaient l'annonce des révélations de monsieur Potter étaient étranges. Ce n'était presque rien mais certains mots ou tournures de phrases ne ressemblaient pas à Albus. Scorpius les isolat. Il était sûr que son ami y avait glissé un message. Il y reviendrait plus tard.

Son père était déjà à table. Scorpius s'approcha pour le saluer et se laissa embrasser. Il prit la place à côté de lui et se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Il regarda du coin de l'œil son père qui tartinait soigneusement un morceau de pain. Scorpius était certain qu'il lui était destiné. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Son paternel avait ce genre d'attentions pour lui parfois, quand il était de particulièrement bonne humeur, ou à l'inverse quand il était d'humeur massacrante avec tous les autres.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu me parleras de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Quand ça ?

\- Durant tes années à Poudlard … et durant la guerre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce sont des choses qu'un fils devraient entendre sur son père.

\- Je veux savoir.

\- Scorpius … À l'époque j'étais très différent … j'ai fait énormément d'erreurs.

\- J'ai besoin de comprendre.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, que tu es honte de moi comme j'ai honte de moi-même.

Scorpius se leva pour aller enlacer son père. Ce dernier tremblait légèrement. Scorpius sentait que sa peau était froide. Même ses cheveux gominés semblaient plus ternes.

\- Connaître celui que tu étais va peut-être m'aider à apprécier encore plus celui que tu es maintenant. Et puis tu es mon père, rien ne changera jamais ça.

Scorpius sentit alors les bras de son père se resserrer autour de lui. Il respirait profondément. Scorpius sentit quelque chose sur ses cheveux. La goutte glissa le long d'une mèche. Draco Malefoy pleurait.

* * *

 **Il arrive finalement, désolé j'ai failli oublier aujourd'hui, quoique nous sommes déjà demain. Je m'excuse et j'essayerais d'être plus à l'heure la semaine prochaine !**


	13. Chapter 13

Rufus regarda la potion qu'il venait de terminer avec fierté. Elle était parfaite et pourrait sans problème venir grossir la réserve de l'école. Il avait encore tout un programme dans la tête pour occuper ses journées entre recherches et devoir de maître de potions. Dès que les élèves avaient été partis, Rufus avait rangé aux placards ses cours car, étant aussi scrupuleux qu'il l'était, tout avait été bouclé avant.

Se retrouver du jour au lendemain sans élève, sans cours de potions, sans leçon d'occulumentie l'avait laissé avec un vide. Son laboratoire lui aurait paru bien silencieux si les elfes de maison n'y avaient pas élu domicile. Il se tourna pour sourire aux quelques uns qui sommeillaient ou l'observaient depuis leurs hamacs. Rufus savait que les vacances avaient pour but de se reposer mais avoir uniquement ses potions, si prenantes étaient-elles, lui était bien plus aisé que de devoir assurer son rôle de professeur.

Il s'absenta dans sa réserve pour réunir les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour sa nouvelle concoction. Rufus éprouvait toujours un sentiment presque béat à aller chercher un à un ce dont il avait besoin et dans ses placards et parfois dans le parc et la forêt même. Pouvoir ainsi travailler ses matières brutes, sur lesquelles il avait tant lu, suffisait à le rendre heureux.

Après avoir disposé les racines d'un côté, les poudres de l'autre et quelques parties animales au centre sur son petit plateau, il retourna dans son laboratoire. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Ariana, assise en tailleur sur son bureau. Évidement Nostro était parti dès son arrivée. Dustus était venu la voir. Il était l'elfe le plus vieux de Poudlard. Rufus avait cru comprendre qu'ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps.

Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se leva avec un grand sourire. Dustus lui posa tendrement la main sur l'avant-bras. Elle le souleva doucement et le posa à terre. Il salua Rufus avec respect et quitta la pièce. Ariana laissa Rufus déposer son plateau avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte amicale.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien … depuis ce matin.

\- Viens je t'emmène.

Rufus ne tenta même pas de trouver un échapatoire. Il voyait dans les yeux d'Ariana qu'elle ne le laisserait pas se dérober. Il jeta donc un sort de protection et de stabilisation sur ses ingrédients avant de se tourner vers elle, prêt à accepter son châtiment. Ariana prit sa main et ils disparurent.

Elle ne transplanait pas souvent à l'intérieur du château pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur cette capacité particulière. Rufus n'eut nullement besoin de ses dons de légilimencien pour savoir qu'elle était excitée comme une puce à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Rufus se laisserait porter, quoi que ce soit.

Ils réapparurent à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Ariana ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se remettre du voyage et s'engouffra dans les bois. Rufus la suivit à grands pas, tâchant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas perdre son amie trop enthousiaste. Elle évitait les racines et les branches basses comme si elle faisait partie intégrante de la forêt.

Il était certain qu'Ariana s'était tacitement donné la mission de le sortir de temps en temps car il est vrai que sinon, il aurait sans problème passé ses journées dans les cachots. Ainsi elle l'avait déjà kidnappé toute une après-midi au Pré-au-lard.

Soudain l'attention de Rufus fut capté ailleurs. On les observait. Trois individus les encerclaient sans pour autant se montrer. C'était des centaures. En cotoyant Firenze, Rufus avait appris à faire la différence. Il ne doutait pas que malgré la pénombre, Ariana les percevait elle-aussi, à sa manière. Il n'eut pas le temps d'obtenir sa confirmation qu'une voix s'élevait, forte et grave.

\- Ariana, te crois-tu donc tout permis pour amener ici un autre humain ?

\- Je suis ici sur invitation de Kwëlane.

Rufus eut à peine le temps de percevoir un bruissement de feuilles qu'ils étaient déjà là. Il ne pouvait voir que le centaure qui avait parlé, celui qui devait être le chef en quelque sorte, car il s'était approché d'Ariana. Les deux autres étaient postés dans son dos et au vue de ce qui leur traversait l'esprit, Rufus n'avait nullement envie de faire le moindre geste.

Ils paraissaient relativement jeunes mais sculptés dans le muscle. Lui avait les cheveux coupés à ras et un bouc de poils noirs. Sa robe était très foncée et se prolongeait dans son teint ébène. Il se mit à tourner autour d'Ariana, très près.

\- Tu nous prends pour des poneys, des animaux de foire ? Veux-tu monter sur mon dos pour qu'on aille faire un tour ?

Alors même qu'il était à quelques mètres de lui, Rufus tremblait d'entendre le ton de sa voix. " _N'interviens sous aucun prétxte et ne bouge pas_ " Les paroles d'Ariana lui étaient apparu aussi claire que de l'eau de roche. Même si tout le monde savait qu'il lisait dans les pensées, personne ne lui parlait jamais directement. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Ariana, s'accrochant fermement à la conviction qu'elle maitrisait la situation.

Il perçut quelqu'un et en un battement de cils, un centaure magestueux les avait rejoint. Il mit une grande giffle à l'assaillant d'Ariana qui en resta bouche bée.

* * *

\- Que tu sois mon fils ne te donne absolument pas de légitimité à reprendre la tête de la horde. Si tu ne t'en montres pas digne, je n'aurais aucun mal à choisir un héritier réellement compétent. Est-ce clair Minos ? Quant à vous, commença-t-il en se tournant vers Rufus et donc vers les deux autres centaures, Eddy, Shenzi, nous vous avons accueilli parmi nous, ne faites pas l'erreur de me pousser à vous chasser. Kwëlane est une doyenne. Sa sagesse doit être respectée à défaut d'être égalée.

Puis il termina en s'adressant directement à Ariana :

\- Les amis de Kwëlane seront toujours libres de circuler parmi nous même si je ne peux garantir qu'ils soient toujours bien accueillis.

\- Merci Salominos, mais nous sommes simplement venu pour Kwëlane. Nous ne tenons en aucun cas à être à l'origine d'un conflit.

Salominos lui sourit et s'approcha de Rufus. Le jeune homme était hypnotisé par la puissance de son charisme. Il était d'un noir bien plus profond que son fils ce qui le rendait presque difficile à distinguer dans cette pénombre. La sclérotique des centaures n'étaient généralement pas blanche comme celle des humains mais plus foncé, tirant sur le marron. Malgré cela ses iris étaient d'une couleur si pure que le regard était attiré par cette clarté.

\- Et toi tu es ?

\- Rufus Prince. Je travaille à Poudlard … ravi de vous connaitre.

\- Prince tu dis ? Il me semble déjà avoir entendu ce nom …

\- C'est lui le jeune potionniste dont Firenze nous a parlé.

Rufus se tourna vers Kwëlane qui venait d'arriver. Il avait été tant absorbé par Salominos qu'il ne l'avait pas perçu. Elle semblait apporter à ses côtés lumière et fraicheur.

\- Celui qui essaye de faire des potions qui marchent aussi pour nous et pas uniquement pour les sorciers ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit tout de suite que tu étais l'ami de Firenze ?

\- Je ne sais pas si "ami" est le bon …, bredouilla Rufus.

\- Enfin garçon ne te sous-estimes pas. Il nous a parlé de toi, et pour que Firenze mentionne un humain c'est qu'il t'estime beaucoup.

Ariana lui toucha amicalement l'épaule. Ce simple contact aida Rufus à ne pas flancher sous la vague de fierté qui l'avait envahi. Elle prit congé de Salominos et commença à s'éloigner, Rufus la suivit.

\- Oh mon bien-aimé chef, tu n'oublies pas que nous rencontrons Minerva demain, lui rappela Kwëlane.

\- Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? , répondit-il alors même que Rufus l'entendit grogner intérieurement.

Elle les rattrapa en quelques foulées et les mena à travers le bois en s'exaspérant gentiment du manque de tolérance et de diplomatie des centaures.

\- En cela Chilpéric ressemblait beaucoup à un centaure, avait dis Kwëlane.

Rufus avait alors assisté à une scène particulière entre les deux femmes. Elles s'étaient tus de concert et même s'il avait plus de mal à lire l'esprit des centaures, Rufus avait senti le lien qui les unissait se resserrer au point qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait le toucher rien qu'en tendant les bras. Il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas une relation prenant ses racines uniquement dans le temps.

Les centaures vivaient en petits hameaux nomades. Ils traversèrent ce village où les adultes les regardaient passer avec plus ou moins de méfiance alors que la plupart des jeunes venaient saluer Ariana. Kwëlane habitait un peu à l'écart des autres. Elle s'installa par terre, Ariana l'imita en s'asseyant à même le sol, Rufus fit de même.

Là ils pourraient parler pendant des heures. Rufus était curieux des centaures. Il avait ainsi appris que ces derniers mourraient rarement de vieillesse mais plus souvent directement ou indirectement des suites d'un conflit. Il se voyait aussi confirmé que c'était de leur propre chef s'ils étaient encore considéré comme "créatures magiques". Malgré la curiosité de Kwëlane c'est selon un accord non-formulé qu'elle ne posait pas de questions sur son passé et réciproquement. Cela n'empêcha pas Rufus de poser d'autres questions tout aussi délicates.

\- Vous n'avez jamais regretté votre engagement durant la Bataille ?

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- J'ai lu que votre horde avait été touché extrêment durement … Vous avez failli disparaitre.

\- Dumbledore a toujours été un grand soutien pour nous. Les accords que nous avions passé avec lui nous accordaient le statut de horde privilégiée. Nous avions une dette envers lui. Personne n'a été forcé à participer. Poudlard aussi a beaucoup perdu. Mais vois-tu nous nous reconstruisons peu à peu.

\- J'ai vu que vous aviez une population très jeune. Est-ce uniquement grâce à ça que …

\- Non, nous ne nous sommes pas mis à nous reproduire frénétiquement. Il y a certes eu un pic de naissance entre 9 mois et 1 an après la Bataille mais nous avons aussi accueilli beaucoup de centaures qui avaient tout perdu à cause de Voldemort, des orphelins comme Eddy et Shenzi que tu as vu tout à l'heure par exemple. Ne t'apitoies pas sur notre sort.

\- Je n'oserais jamais faire ça, Kwëlane. Sous-estimer un centaure est la pire chose que l'on puisse faire lorsqu'on est amené à les cotoyer beaucoup.

\- De notre côté nous ne faisons pas cette erreur non plus, petit Prince.

* * *

 **Merci d'être encore là. Une fois de plus n'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou pour me faire une remarque quelconque. Bonne semaine !**


	14. Chapter 14

Albus était assis à la table occupant la pièce de vie. Devant lui était posé un parchemin vierge. Il devait répondre au dernier courrier de sa soeur et son frère mais il ne savait pas quoi leur écrire, ni par où commencer. Il ne leur avait pas parlé des crises qui secouaient leur père, ils se seraient inquiétés. Peut-être auraient-ils aussi évoqué le syndrome du survivant si souvent utilisé pour tous les troubles qui touchaient les gens après la guerre et plus régulièrement les aurores.

Harry était assis un peu plus loin dans le canapé. Il avait les yeux dans le vide, les mains glissées sous les cuisses. Ses lunettes étaient posées sur la table basse à sa droite, ce qui aurait suffi à certains pour qu'il soit invisible. L'autre place était encore occupée par le plateau qu'Albus lui avait apporté avec un bol de soupe. Il n'y avait pas touché.

\- Tu ne manges pas papa ?

Harry sursauta. Il regarda en direction de son fils en souriant.

\- Si bien sûr. J'étais simplement dans la lune.

Disant cela, il migra le plateau sur ses genoux et commença à boire sa soupe. Le silence de la pièce était maintenant comblé par le bruit régulier de la cuillière de Harry, entrant en contact avec la porcelaine et les _slurps_ à peine discrêts qu'il faisait en lapant le liquide.

Depuis quelques temps Harry avait souvent ces absences. Albus pensait en connaitre la cause mais ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de son père dans ces moments-là. Albus fixait alors sa plume, posée le long parchemin. Cela ne résolvait en rien ses problèmes. James et Lily attendaient une réponse. Jusqu'à lors il avait tu ses épisodes sporadiques d'agitation mais maintenant que son humeur restait inchangée, la question changeait. S'il leur cachait ça, il serait obligé de leur mentir ouvertement.

Il avait pensé à demander conseil à Scorpius dans ses dernières lettres. Bien sûr ce dernier prônait évidement le dévoilement de tout, même s'il reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour juger de cette question qui consernait une fratrie. _De plus_ , pensa Albus, _il ne sait pas tout_.

Harry avait terminé sa soupe. Il s'était levé pour rapporter le plateau à l'évier puis marcha lentement jusqu'à la bibliothèque où il prit un livre spécialisé dans la pêche à la ligne. Il s'installa de nouveau dans le sofa où il ouvrit l'ouvrage. Il lut quelques pages avant de se figer de nouveau dans une position d'attention feinte, aveugle aux lignes qui s'étalaient devant lui.

Albus prit sa plume, il soupesa pensivement l'instrument avant d'en tremper la mine dans son encrier et d'ôter le surplus en appuyant délicatement sur le bord du flacon. Il hésita encore quelques instants au dessus de sa feuille avant d'enfin commencer à écrire.

 _James, Lily,_

 _Dans cette enveloppe vous trouverez deux lettres différentes. Je vais vous expliquer mais avant tout, j'ai demandé à Coco de ne vous remettre la missive qu'une fois que vous serez seuls. Assurez-vous de toujours l'être avant de continuer. Seul ce parchemin compte, laissez de côté l'autre que j'ai noirci d'insipidités, fausses le moins possible, vous pourrez le donner à maman pour la rassurer._

 _Il se trouve que depuis le début de ces vacances, je ne vous ai pas dit toute la vérité. Malgré cette révélation soudaine, un pan entier de l'histoire me reste encore à découvrir si bien que le grand dévoilement ne pourra avoir lieu entre ses lignes. Je tiens simplement à clarifier les choses auprès de vous._

 _Quand j'écris que je vous ai menti, je veux dire que j'ai volontairement homis de vous mentionner certains détails signifiants. Bien que vous puissiez prendre pour argent comptant tous nos échanges de la première semaine. Ils contiennent tout ce qu'une lettre doit contenir en réusmé des évènements marquants, même s'ils ont été tournés de manière à ce que je ne me dévoile pas._

 _Je perçois d'ici vos inquiétudes à présent. Non papa n'est pas blessé, je m'occupe bien de lui, il mange à sa faim, se repose plus ou moins selon ce qui est préconisé pour son âge et fait au moins 1 heure d'activité physique par jour. De mon côté je me porte aussi très bien. J'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous._

 _Cette lettre n'a aucunement vocation à vous alarmer. Pourquoi l'écris-je alors ? Je ne voulais pas pousser le mensonge, mais ce n'est pas non plus l'amorce d'une énigme. Si vous tentez d'imaginer, de vous faire des histoires sur ce qui se passe, vous perdez simplement votre énergie. Ce n'est rien de grave sinon vous seriez les premiers lis au courant dans les détails, avec Scorpius._

 _Rien ne sert d'essayer de passer par lui pour avoir des informations. Il ne dira rien, et lui-même ne sait pas l'essentiel. Maintenant vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je tiens à garder maman hors de tout cela. Et bien je sais que je vous demande un effort collossal avec cette lettre mais maman ne serait absolument pas capable de garder son calme. Sur ce coup je vous demande de me faire confiance, ou plutôt je demande à Lily de convaincre James de me faire confiance_

 _Ce n'est pas de gaité de coeur que je vous tais encore tout cela. Pensez-bien que j'ai réfléchi à mille autres solutions avant celle-ci. Elle est ce que j'ai trouver de mieux. Pardonnez-moi._

 _Albus._

 _PS : Attention à celui qui tient la lettre, dès que vous aurez tous les deux finis de la lire, elle prendra feu entièrement._

* * *

Albus se réveilla à l'aube. Comme tous les matins il jeta un sort de perception en direction de la chambre d'à-côté. Il passa en une seconde de l'état vaseux du sommeil à hyperattentif. Son père n'était plus dans sa chambre. Albus bondit du lit et quitta la pièce. Harry n'était pas non plus dans le salon. La maison entière était silencieuse. Malgré lui une peur vague s'insinua en lui, le poussant à presque courrir jusqu'à la porte.

Il se tenait là, dehors, à quelques centimètres à peine du bord de la falaise. De ce côté du ciel on distinguait à peine encore la clareté du soleil qui émergeait dans leur dos. Malgré cela la silhouette de Harry se détâchait très visiblement du reste.

Albus s'approcha pas à pas, attentif presque contre son gré. Harry était les bras le long du corps, les yeux fermés. Il se balançait subtilement sous l'effet du vent et ses cheveux en bataille étaient ramenés en arrière laissant apparaitre sa si célèbre cicatrice qui s'était néamoins ternie depuis la chute de Voldemort. Tout auror qu'il était, l'appel d'Albus le surprit.

\- Papa ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Albus ? Tu as l'air inquiet.

\- Tu viens prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi ?

\- Allons-y, répondit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Quand il ne rêvassait pas, Harry paraissait presque normal. Il l'accompagna jusque dans la salle à manger où ils se préparèrent ensemble un thé. Albus s'assit face à son père et esseya de faire la conversation. Le dernier répondait tout en sirotant son eau chaude.

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Si on va à la pêche, tu auras bien besoin d'avaler quelque chose.

Pour satisfaire son fils plus que son appétit, Harry prit une pomme. Il regarda Albus terminer son déjeuner avant d'aller préparer leurs canes et leurs appâts. Albus glissa un deuxième fruit dans leur sac avant de s'en aller vers la rivière où ils passeraient très certainement une partie de la journée.

Ils retrouvèrent leur coin comme s'ils habitaient là depuis toujours. Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et se mirent en place selon une routine pourtant toute neuve. Harry sonda le fond qu'il connaissait par coeur avant d'y jeter sa ligne. Ils avaient choisi une zone où un amas rocheux faisait office de barrage, si bien que sur un ou deux mètres carré l'eau était beaucoup moins remuée ce qui leur permettait d'observer les mouvements du bouchon.

Albus sentait que son père se serait volontiers concentré uniquement sur ce petit point de couleur qui luttait pour rester hors de l'eau pendant des heures sans bouger. Quand Albus lui tendit une des pommes, Harry la mangea comme l'on tambourine du bout des doigts le rythme d'une musique, par habitude. Ses mouvements étaient calés sur ceux, cadencés, du bouchon si bien qu'il attrappa la deuxième pomme qu'Albus lui tendit une fois la première terminée, et l'entama comme s'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

\- Tu as envie de rentrer ?

\- On vient à peine de partir, Albus.

\- Non, je veux dire rentrer à la maison, chez nous, en Angletterre.

\- Je … James et Lily me manquent beaucoup. J'aimerais qu'ils puissent venir nous voir ici. Mais sinon je n'ais pas particulièrement envie de rentrer. On est bien là non ?

\- Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux ?

Harry parut tout d'abord surpris par cette question si soudaine. Il délaissa complètement sa plume pour fixer son fils.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

\- Et bien … il y a une fille à Poudlard … on travaille ensemble en défense contre les forces du mal …

\- Je vois. Pour moi la première fois était un peu compliquée …

\- Raconte !

Elle s'appelait Cho Chang. Nous étions en 4ème année à l'époque. J'étais très amoureux d'elle mais ça me rendait terriblement timide et je me suis fait devancé par quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut dire que Cédric était bien plus à l'aise que moi …

\- Cédric ? Digory ? Celui qui … ?

\- Celui-là même. Comme tu sais donc, à la fin de l'année Cédric est mort. Ça a marqué Cho à vie. L'année suivante elle me plaisait toujours autant mais à chaque fois qu'on se rapprochait elle se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de lui. Notre affaire n'est pas allée bien loin mais je me souviens toujours de la façon dont elle faisait battre mon coeur.

\- Et pour maman ?

\- Ta mère, c'est une autre histoire. Ron est le premier ami que je me suis fait à Poudlard. J'ai connu Ginny dès que j'ai rencontré les Weasleys. Je l'ai sauvé de Voldemort en 2ème année. Notre cavale pendant le règne de Voldemort avait repoussé les choses au second plan … en fin je crois. Je suis vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle en 6ème année et …

Au cours de son récit, l'emprise de Harry sur sa cane avait faiblie si bien qu'Albus prit le relais. Il avait commencé en regardant son fils mais maintenant il était tourné vers le sol. Cette fois-ci il ne semblait pas simplement perdu dans le vague mais réellement perturbé. Il fronçait les sourcils et ses yeux filaient de droite à gauche comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans ses souvenirs.

\- Papa ?

\- Je me souviens de Cho, de ses mains moites et de mon coeur qui allait à 100 à l'heure la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé, mais Ginny …c'est comme si j'avais oublié alors que je me souviens. Je peux décrire la façon dont Cho me faisait me sentir alors que je serais incapable de poser des mots pour parler de mon mariage. Je me souviens la peur que j'ai eu en apprenant qu'elle avait ouvert la porte de la Chambre des Secrets ou le soulagement de la savoir en vie et en forme après tant de temps à Poudlard en 7ème année mais …

La voix d'Harry se brisa et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

\- Papa il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

 **J'ose espérer que si vous êtes là c'est que vous me supportez encore. Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec cette histoire alors je croise les doigts pour qu'elle vous plaise encore. A la semaine prochaine !**


	15. Chapter 15

\- Rufus il faut qu'on parle.

Ariana avait déboulé dans son laboratoire, effrayant les elfes qui dormaient là. Rufus l'avait bien entendu perçut depuis longtemps. Quand il était concentré sur ses potions, ses sens de légilimencien étaient inconsciemment aiguisés, c'est pourquoi il était souvent au courant de ragots sans se souvenir d'où ils les tenaient.

Cependant quand il se tourna vers elle, il fit un arrêt sur image. Ariana se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte, vêtue uniquement d'une sorte de brassière et d'une culotte. Malgré son absence flagrante de vêtements, elle agissait comme si tout était normal. Rufus lui demanda calmement ce qu'elle voulait alors que certains elfes essayaient tant bien que mal de se cacher les yeux avec leurs oreilles, d'autres en revanche ne semblaient pas surpris.

\- Sais-tu nager ?

\- Tu veux dire dans l'eau où je n'ai pas pied ?

\- Je suppose que ta réponse est donc non. Allez viens !

Et elle était partie. Rufus entendait ses pieds nus claquer sur la pierre. Il savoura un instant le calme, laissant s'éloigner le dynamisme excessif de son amie. " _Accio branchiflore_ ". Il attrapa le pot en vol, prit la quantité qu'il voulait avant de renvoyer le récipient d'où il venait.

Même si elle était immédiatement partie, Ariana marchait à une allure telle que Rufus la rattrapa sans mal. Ce dévoilement montrait au moins qu'elle était très bien conservée pour son âge, quel qu'il soit réellement. Les cicatrices qui ponctuaient son corps étaient plus sûrement de son propre fait que la cause des animaux qu'elle fréquentait. Rufus doutait qu'elle ait jamais été blessé par l'un d'entre eux.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors le soleil éblouit Rufus qui n'était pas sorti depuis plusieurs jours à cause d'une session de potions particulièrement difficiles. La chaleur lui fit beaucoup de bien et il comprenait qu'Ariana n'est pas forcément besoin de sa robe de sorcière. Pourtant même une fois à l'air libre elle ne s'accorda pas une seconde de répit et fila en direction du lac. C'eut été avec n'importe qui d'autres, Rufus aurait commencé à s'inquiéter mais c'était Ariana, il lui faisait une confiance totale alors la suivit comme s'il savait ce qui l'attendait.

Ils arrivèrent à destination bien trop vite à son goût. Le lac leur apparut par delà les arbres comme une mer scintillante. Ariana ne s'arrêta enfin qu'une fois les pieds dans l'eau. Elle fixa Rufus d'une manière qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ce qu'elle voulait. Il ôta sa robe dans laquelle il prit la branchiflore et la plia précautionneusement. Il la déposa ensuite sur ses chaussures qu'il venait d'enlever et en fut réduit au même accoutrement qu'Ariana.

Rufus la rejoignit et se trouva ainsi les orteils immergés. Il sentit une vague de chaleur émanant de la magie d'Ariana puis après deux grands pas elle disparut dans l'eau. Rufus dut attendre quelques secondes avant de la voir émerger de nouveau. Ariana le regardait avec un tel sourire qu'il en oublia presque qu'il ne savait pas nager. Il la suivit. L'eau monta jusqu'à ses chevilles, ses mollets, ses genoux, ses cuisses mais dès que son entrejambe vint tremper dans l'eau fraîche il s'arrêta.

\- Et alors Rufus ? Un problème ?

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, sorcière.

Pour la faire taire, il avança d'un grand pas et essaya de cacher le fait que son souffle soit resté complètement bloqué dans sa poitrine. Il sentait toutes ses veines se rétracter douloureusement sous l'effet du froid. Comment avait-elle fait pour se jeter ainsi dans les profondeurs ? Elle n'était vraiment pas humaine. Puis Rufus se souvint de ce qu'il avait perçu juste avant qu'Ariana ne crève la surface.

En bon potionniste qu'il était, Rufus savait régler, au degré près, la chaleur pour ses concotions. Il devrait donc être capable de gérer cette situation. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra uniquement sur sa magie, oubliant les parties immergées de son corps. Comme Ariana le lui avait appris, il s'appliqua à visualiser ce flux d'énergie qui venait de lui, aussi bien qu'il l'entourait. À Poudlard, le moindre brin d'herbe est porteur de magie.

Il expira lentement, imaginant pousser loin de lui le froid. La surface de l'eau frémit et Rufus retrouva une sensation neutre à se tenir ainsi à moitié dans le lac. La couverture qu'il s'était figurée lui couvra ensuite les épaules. Un oeil humain normal n'aurait rien pu voir de tout cela, mais Ariana n'était pas normale. Elle le regardait en souriant à demi, fière des progrès qu'il avait fait en un an seulement.

\- Bien. Maintenant commençons la vraie leçon.

Rufus lui obéit. Quand elle lui demanda de se mettre complètement à l'eau, il le fit. Quand elle lui montra les gestes, il les répéta. Et enfin quand Ariana lui demanda de se lancer, il n'hésita pas. Une fois à l'horizontal dans le lac, Rufus sentait bien que ses grands gestes de bras étaient inutiles, pourtant il ne coulait pas. Une force, venue des profondeurs, le gardait à la surface. Rufus reconnut là Ariana.

Elle continua de le soutenir ainsi, relâchant graduellement la pression, jusqu'à ce qu'il garde le nez hors de l'eau par ses propres moyens. Il n'avançait pas vite mais faisait des progrès significatifs à chaque brasse. Bientôt il but la tasse en essayant de tourner autour d'Ariana pour lui montrer à quel point il nageait bien.

\- Maintenant passons à l'étape suivante.

\- L'étape suivante ?

* * *

Ariana avait réussi à le surprendre, encore. Et pourtant la connaissant, il n'était pas si étonnant qu'elle ait des amis même au fond du lac. Quand elle lui avait dit cela, Rufus n'avait pas tout de suite compris, puis il s'était souvenu que les eaux de Poudlard, outre une pieuvre géante, abritait aussi des êtres de l'eau. Il supposait qu'Ariana s'entendait avec les deux espèces mais il était plus probable qu'elle ne veuille l'emmener qu'au village des êtres de l'eau.

Rufus retourna chercher la branchiflore qu'il avait laissé dans ses affaires. Lorsqu'il se retourna il vit qu'Ariana était déjà presque entièrement dans l'eau, en fait ne dépassait plus que ses yeux. Le sort de tête en bulle qu'elle avait utilisé lui faisait comme un voile sur le bas du visage. Rufus s'assit de manière à être immergé jusqu'au cou avant de manger sa branchiflore.

La sensation des branchies poussant et des ouïes ouvrant sa peau n'était pas des plus agréables, en revanche avoir des mains palmées était une expérience plutôt divertissante. Il fut rapidement obligé de plonger pour pouvoir continuer à respirer correctement.

Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux sous l'eau, il rencontra le regard toujours aussi bleu d'Ariana. Ses longs cheveux blancs lui faisaient comme un halo autour de la tête qui bougeait par lentes vagues à chacun de ses mouvements. Rufus en était presque hypnotisé. Ils communiquèrent aisément en mélangeant la légilimencie et les gestes.

Quand elle s'enfonça dans l'eau, Rufus la suivit d'autant plus vite qu'il était à présent équipé pour la nage. Plusieurs mètres sous la surface, la luminosité baissait mais Ariana continuait son chemin sans se soucier de rien. Les strangulots semblaient venir la saluer alors qu'elle nageait parfois entouré de poissons qu'elle faisait bien attention à ne frapper d'aucun de ses mouvements.

Rufus perçut une fluctuation psychique lointaine en même temps qu'une lueur se distinguait au loin. En avançant il découvrit tout un village sous-marin éclairé par toutes sortes de plantes phosphorescentes et bioluminescentes. Ariana navigua dans les zones d'habitation, saluant quelques êtres de l'eau au passage avec un langage que Rufus ne comprenait pas. Heureusement pour lui, le langage de l'esprit était universel.

Ariana était une habituée du lieu, certains se rappelaient d'elle depuis leur naissance, d'autres avaient grandi avec sa présence ponctuelle. Mais ce n'était pas pour eux qu'Ariana était descendue. Ils trouvèrent l'objet de leur visite, occupé à raconter des histoires de bataille à des jeunes. À leur approche les marmots déguerpirent. L'être de l'eau se tourna alors vers eux.

Il devait faire partie des plus âgés. Sa couleur était plus terne que celle des autres et son corps moins tonique. Il salua Ariana d'un geste et elle lui répondit. Rufus comprit vite que les êtres de l'eau n'avaient pas de nom. On pouvait les appeler par un classificatif de notre relation. Ainsi Ariana utilisait à son égard un mélange entre ami et frère, mais aussi un classificatif en fonction de sa fonction ou d'un titre. Les plus jeunes s'adressaient à lui comme un sage ou un aîné, les plus âgés se référaient à lui comme un guerrier.

Rufus se demanda si mal choisir la dénomination pourrait être offensant pour eux alors qu'Ariana le présentait. Il réfléchit à plusieurs solutions mais il ne connaissait pas les traductions des idées qui lui venaient et n'était pas plus avancé. Il ne voulait pas être la cause d'un conflit diplomatique mais faisait confiance à Ariana pour rattraper ses maladresses.

Quand vint son tour de parler, il s'adressa à l'être de l'eau par esprit. Il y mit le plus de formes possibles sans vouloir paraître arrogant. Rufus ne savait pas non plus si ces créatures étaient sensibles à la légilimencie, si bien qu'il ne savait pas bien comment s'y prendre. L'être de l'eau se tourna vers Ariana pour lui dire quelques mots qui la firent sourire.

\- Il dit que tu lui cries dans la tête en parlant comme un envoyé du ministère.

\- Pardon … je ne …

\- Ne t'excuse jamais auprès d'un être de l'eau à moins d'être prêt à en subir les conséquences.

En effet à peine avait-il prononcé ce mot que l'ami d'Ariana avait stoppé tout mouvement pour le fixer. Une flamme brûlait dans ses yeux et Rufus comprit sans même se pencher trop dans son esprit pourquoi tous l'appelaient guerrier. Rufus pensa à tous les poisons qu'il connaissait. C'était là sa seule idée pour paraître intimidant.

Sans savoir si c'était dû à cela ou à autre chose, l'être de l'eau retourna son attention sur Ariana, libérant Rufus de la contraction qui avait peu à peu envahi tous ses muscles. Apparemment l'idée d'un combat si insidieux que celui d'un maître de potions ne lui plaisait pas. Rufus remercia Merlin pour le grand âge de son vis-à-vis, sinon il aurait été bon pour un duel en eaux troubles.

Là encore ce Chilpéric fut centre de nombreuses remarques et restait à l'esprit de chacun. Rufus ne voulut même pas envisager de poser une question personnelle à l'ami d'Ariana. En revanche il trouva d'autres oreilles quand il vint à parler de sa conception des potions et du projet qu'il avait de rendre celles-ci, notamment les décoctions médicinales, accessibles à tous.

Parmi ses auditeurs plusieurs acceptèrent de l'aider. Une être de l'eau ayant un rôle équivalent à celui de médecin lui apporta beaucoup d'informations essentielles qu'un ancien put compléter avec des connaissances empiriques vastes et précieuses. Dans la foule Rufus remarqua une très jeune être de l'eau dont l'esprit fourmillait d'intérêt. Quand Ariana lui fit signe qu'il était temps de remonter, Rufus pensa qu'avec un tel enfant la liaison était assurée dans les années à venir.

* * *

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume je suis un peu en retard. J'aime bien poster dans la matinée ou le midi mais bon ... Le prochain chapitre posera enfin dans l'histoire l'une des grandes idées qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fanfic. Prenez soin de vous !**


	16. Chapter 16

Albus savait pertinemment qu'il avait avancé ses cartes trop tôt mais heureusement Harry ne relança pas le sujet. Ils pêchèrent en silence pendant une bonne heure, pour avoir de quoi manger à midi. Père et fils ne prononcèrent pas un mot en rentrant non plus. Chacun de son côté faisait mille scénarios et suppositions sur ce qui allait se passer et comment. Albus n'était pas plus sûr de la suite des événements que Harry ne l'était.

Dès leur arrivée Harry prépara les poissons en faisant des efforts visibles pour porter son attention ailleurs que sur son fils. Albus, lui, se dirigea dans la réserve pour chercher ce qui scellerait à jamais le destin de sa relation avec son père, que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

Quand il était revenu dans le salon son père s'était subtilement arrêté. Il restait pourtant le regard fixé sur sa tâche mais tous les autres sens aux aguets. Albus avait imaginé tellement de façons de présenter cela sans blesser son père. Aucune simulation n'était concluante. Entre désinvolture, arrogance, dramatisation, colère, il n'y avait pas un ton pour traduire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et surtout qui permettrait à son père de l'écouter jusqu'à la fin.

Il aimait avoir le contrôle de la situation mais dans ce cas précis il savait que tout lui échapperait tôt ou tard. Albus s'installa donc à table en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait avoir à faire face à un des moments les plus durs de sa vie. Il prit une profonde inspiration et son père se tourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

En premier lieu, la surprise, Albus l'avait prédis. Par « tout ça » son père faisait référence à la quantité respectable de nourriture qu'il venait de poser devant eux. Des soupes. Des quiches. Des tartes. Des boissons. Des tourtes. Des ragoûts. Il les avait caché avec un sort que son père n'avait pas remarqué.

\- Ce sont des choses que maman nous a envoyé.

\- Ginny ? Quand ça ?

\- Tous les jours depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

\- Mais pourquoi les as-tu … Qu'importe on va pouvoir les manger mainten …

\- Non.

Harry se stoppa net dans son mouvement. Il avait déjà le bras tendu vers un assortiment de petits gâteaux salés. Il fixait son fils qui, même sans s'en rendre compte, s'était muni de sa baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je ne te laisserais pas manger ça.

Outre l'interdiction en elle-même, Harry était surtout marqué par le ton ferme presque violent de son fils. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui arrivait, ou ne voulait pas comprendre dans quelle direction ces actions les menaient. Albus sortit alors une petite fiole de sa poche.

\- Tu vas finir par m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est une potion que je me suis entraîné à faire avec le professeur Prince.

Albus paraissait subtilement de moins en moins sûr de lui. Il se tenait un peu moins droit et forçait la raideur de son cou pour donner une fausse impression de sûreté. En ce moment il était un volcan d'émotions que son père ne parviendrait jamais à percevoir. Il lisait cela dans ses yeux. Son père était attristé. Albus n'avait pas prévu cela, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

\- Et elle fait quoi cette potion ?

Les mots calmes de son père le remmenèrent à la réalité. Que faisait-il ici ? Et s'il avait tout faux depuis le début ? Plus jamais Harry ne pourrait le supporter dans la famille. James non plus. Lily finirait sûrement pas lui pardonner mais … il aurait tellement de problèmes. Son père ferait-il en sorte que l'information ne sorte pas de cet endroit ? De toute façon il était allé trop loin pour faire marche arrière. Il allait devoir assumer son choix quel qu'en soit l'issue.

\- C'est une potion de détection. Une seule goutte sur un aliment ou dans un verre provoque un changement de couleur si un certain produit est détecté.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cette potion est censée détecter au juste ?

Son père savait la réponse. Il devait la savoir. Peut-être voulait-il simplement qu'il verbalise ces accusations. Comme une manière de tester sa détermination. Cela n'empêcha pas sa voix de sortir semblable aux murmures de quelqu'un au bord des larmes. C'est ce qu'il était. Et s'il avait tout faux ?

\- L'amorentia et ses dérivés.

Harry ne regardait même plus la fiole. Il fixait son fils. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Le silence qui suivit pesa des tonnes. Harry n'osait pas lui demander de répéter, il n'avait que trop bien entendu la première fois. Albus attendait que son père fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui lui dirait comment agir ensuite mais il semblait figé dans la pierre.

Soudain les doigts de sa main droite se décrispèrent avec les à-coups d'une tâche difficile . Il lui tendit ensuite son bras de la même façon laborieuse pour saisir le flacon que son fils tenait toujours. Albus savait qu'il aurait dû craindre que son père ne détruise tant d'heures de travail, mais il savait aussi que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Il versa, dans un mouvement presque douloureux à voir, quelques gouttes de potions sur chacun des aliments. De là où il était Albus les vit tomber mais n'était pas à la bonne place pour les voir atteindre leur objectif.

\- Alors ?, souffla Harry.

\- La potion reste blanche si rien n'est anormal. Elle vire au rouge pour l'amorentia, au rose pour ses dérivés directs et au orange pour des composants similaires mais dont l'effet peut diverger et donc qui demande de plus amples analyses.

Albus s'était appliqué à réciter cela sans émotions, comme une formule apprise par cœur mais quand une larme roula le long de la joue de son père, il perdit toute contenance. Il se leva et crut que ses propres poumons ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais pour de l'air. Sur chacun des plats brillait un confetti rose vif.

* * *

Albus n'arrivait à penser à rien. Outre sa première larme, son père n'avait eu aucune réaction. Lui-même n'avait pas repris à respirer que quand il n'y avait plus tenu. Il commençait à voir flou et sentait le vent se lever alors même qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. Les murs craquèrent et devant lui tous les cadeaux empoisonnés que leur avait fait sa mère gonflait comme des ballons.

Rien que de penser à elle comme « sa mère » lui donnait envie de hurler et de vomir tout à la fois. Les drôles de ballons explosèrent mais cela n'apaisa en rien la rage d'Albus. Elle avait osé commettre l'un des actes les plus ignobles au monde sur quelqu'un qu'elle appelait un ami. Albus était malade de sentir _son_ sang couler dans ses veines. Il préparait son plan depuis des mois mais avait toujours espéré que tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Sa tête chauffait et ses yeux piquaient.

\- Albus.

La voix de son père le ramena à la réalité avec la puissance d'un coup de poing. Il sentit la bile au fond de sa gorge. Un seul mot d'Harry lui avait suffi à comprendre à quel point il était dévasté. Ses paroles étaient monotones et ses yeux comme morts. D'un geste Albus lui confisqua sa baguette.

Le salon était un champ de bataille. Albus ne pensait pas s'être laissé aller de la sorte mais le rangement viendrait après. Il se sentit coupable mais n'eut pas le temps d'y accorder une pensée. Il s'approcha de son père, s'assit à ses côtés et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. À peine eut-il fait cela que Harry s'effondra dans l'étreinte de son fils. Il cacha son visage contre son torse et demeura immobile.

Albus garda les bras autour de son père. Il aurait voulu en avoir plusieurs paires de plus pour pouvoir le couvrir tout entier, le réchauffer, le protéger, lui faire savoir qu'il était là. Il voulait que personne ne touche à son père ou ne le perturbe en cet instant.

Harry Potter. Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Le Sauveur. Le Héros. Une légende vivante. Pourtant contre lui, Albus ne sentait qu'une coquille vide, un être en lambeaux. Son père avait-il atteint ses limites ? Avait-il connu trop de malheur pour un seul homme dans une même vie ? Albus avait souvent espéré savoir exactement comment s'était déroulé la Bataille et quel avait été l'état d'esprit de son père lorsqu'il s'était rendu, seul, vers une mort assurée.

Il avait toujours cru qu'envers et contre tout, son père s'était alors changé en héros et avait marché vers Voldemort la tête haute et la détermination dans l'âme. Mais après tout, Harry était un homme comme les autres, il avait sûrement pleuré et maudit le destin puisqu'il en était ainsi. Et à bien y réfléchir, il était plus probable qu'il se soit rendu dans la forêt interdite recroquevillé sur lui-même afin de ne pas dépasser de sa cape d'invisibilité. Son père était un homme comme les autres à qui il arrivait encore un malheur innommable.

Après plusieurs heures passées sans bouger, Albus attira à eux une couette avec sa baguette pour couvrir son père. Ce dernier avait une respiration lente et faible mais qu'Albus percevait sans mal dans le silence total de la pièce. Ce léger son était la seule chose qui le rassurait un temps soit peu sur l'état de son père.

Il était 5h40 le lendemain matin lorsque le ventre de Harry gronda. Albus était tenaillé par la faim depuis bien plus longtemps que cela, mais il avait l'avantage d'avoir un estomac discret. Il prépara, à distance, de quoi manger un peu. Il choisit des ingrédients assez faciles à manger mais nutritifs.

\- Papa, il faut que tu manges.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

Albus eut du mal à reconnaître la voix de son propre père. Elle était rauque et sans aucune vitalité. Il n'avait pas parlé plus fort qu'un murmure et pourtant chaque mot avait résonné pour Albus comme s'il eut crié.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas sans manger. Si tu ne le fais pas toi-même, je te forcerais.

Ils avaient tant été près l'un de l'autre qu'au moment où Albus s'éloigna simplement pour s'asseoir à côté de son père il ressenti un vide. Il en frissonna. Harry ne bougeait pas mais il était aurore, la gestuelle était devenue un second langage pour lui. Albus se plaça de façon à ce que son père comprenne clairement qu'il ne mangerait lui-même qu'une fois qu'Harry s'y mettrait aussi.

Cela fonctionna. Harry commença à manger. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques et sans volonté, Albus en était attristé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Serait-il obligé de s'occuper de son père comme on prend soin d'un enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses esprits ? Il faudrait aussi qu'il écrive aux autres après cela, mais quoi dire. Cette vérité ne pouvait pas être simplement couchée sur une feuille. Devrait-il mentir alors ?

Non. Il n'écrirait tout simplement rien. De toute manière l'heure n'était pas à la rédaction. Albus évalua rapidement leurs réserves de nourritures. Évidement ils avaient largement assez pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de rester quelques jours cloîtrés ici mais la nourriture fraîche leur ferait le plus grand bien. Après les poissons de la veille, il faudrait improviser.

Mais le fil de pensées d'Albus fut stoppé au moment où Harry se leva. Albus s'était tant attendu à ce que son père reste prostré quelques heures au moins qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Harry n'avait rien regagné de sa vitalité mais il était debout. Albus aurait pu trouver mille explications et plus encore de motivations aux mouvements de son père mais il ne pouvait que réagir. En le regardant marcher malgré tout vers le dehors, une seule pensée traversa l'esprit d'Albus. « _Et si c'était cette force-là qui avait fait de lui un héros par deux fois_ ».

\- Tu viens Albus ? Le soleil va se lever.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Merci d'être encore là et prenez soin de vous !**


	17. Chapter 17

\- Bon papa j'y vais !

\- Attend.

Scorpius s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée. Il regarda son père approcher. Comme toujours avant une quelconque séparation, il arborait une expression inquiète qu'il essayait, assez mal, de cacher. Scorpius l'avait toujours connu les cheveux longs, tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval alors que sur les photos d'avant sa naissance, il les portait beaucoup plus courts.

Il connaissait assez son père pour savoir ce qui allait suivre. En effet Drago commença par lui poser une main sur la tête comme pour lui transmettre ses émotions sans se montrer étouffant, mais, comme à chaque fois, il ne tint pas plus de quelques secondes avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Heureusement Scorpius n'avait pas les problèmes d'Albus avec les contacts. Il aimait bien cette facette de son père qu'il ne montrait qu'à lui.

Scorpius ne partait même pas pour très longtemps. Il serait revenu le soir-même. De plus Sainte-Mangouste lui avait accordé deux jours non consécutifs de pause dans la semaine. Scorpius ne s'absentait donc que sur de courtes périodes. Il était aux anges d'avoir pu décrocher ce stage et il l'aurait accepté même s'il avait dû quitter le manoir pendant un mois entier.

Drago était très heureux que son fils ait trouvé sa voie. Il avait immédiatement investi dans une quantité colossale d'ouvrages traitant de près ou de loin de la médicomagie. Il avait contacté l'infirmier qui l'avait accompagné lors de la grossesse de la mère de Scorpius, mais il s'avérait que ce dernier l'avait déjà fait depuis un moment et qu'ensemble ils étaient en train d'envisager une petite formation directement sur le terrain.

Le manoir Malefoy n'était pas directement connecté au réseau de cheminette de Sainte-Mangouste mais, non loin de là, un point de ralliement sorcier l'était. C'était un endroit qui faisait à la fois bar et épicerie. Son gérant, Joshua, connaissait Scorpius depuis tout petit et le laissait utiliser sa cheminée sans rien en dire à son père quand il en avait besoin. Seule condition : qu'il apporte sa poudre de cheminette.

Pour un rendez-vous à 8h30, Scorpius quitta sa maison à 8h. Son père resta sur le palier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Scorpius était très excité à l'idée de ce stage mais une partie de lui restait inquiète pour Albus. Cela faisait bientôt 2 jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de lettres de sa part. Un parchemin vide signé de sa main aurait suffi. Peut-être avait-il franchi le pas de la partie délicate de ses « vacances ».

\- Salut Joshua.

\- Hey mais qui voilà donc ! Le ptit Malefoy. Tu t'en vas encore voir ton copain ? Ça faisait longtemps.

\- En fait non. Je vais à mon stage à Sainte-Mangouste. C'est mon premier jour.

Ses traits épais de gars de la campagne se tordirent pour afficher l'expression de ces gens pour qui « médicomage » était un métier de savant bien trop lointain pour eux. Il lui fit signe pour qu'il se rende jusqu'à la cheminée. Ses mains étaient immenses et la saleté incrustée dans la peau rendait sa paume presque aussi noire que le dos de sa main.

\- Tu connais le chemin petit.

\- Merci, Jo. À ce soir !

Scorpius connaissait cet endroit par cœur. Son aspect miteux et ses vitrines crasseuses servaient à éloigner la plupart des moldus qui auraient pu passer dans le coin. C'est un endroit qui lui rappelait un peu la Tête de sanglier au Pré-au-lard, bien que ce bar-là soit à l'abandon depuis la mort du gérant il y régnait toujours un bouillon d'activités louches.

Depuis peu des rumeurs disaient que quelqu'un s'était hissé au rang de « chef » et reprenait officieusement les affaires du bar. Personne ne réclamait la Tête de sanglier et tout pouvait s'y faire. On disait du nouveau gérant qu'il était tout aussi étrange que le précédent et plus mystérieux encore.

Albus et Scorpius avaient mené leur petite enquête. Chaque fois qu'il interrogeait quelqu'un sur ce prédécesseur, personne n'avait d'informations, sur un coup de chance on pouvait tomber sur quelqu'un avec une petite anecdote mais c'était rarissime. À croire qu'en l'ayant côtoyé des années, les gens s'étaient fait à l'idée de le connaître sans rien savoir de lui.

Ici la vitrine portait une inscription sobre « Le chat » avec une représentation du-dit animal. Les moldus n'y voyaient que du feu alors que les sorciers reconnaissaient clairement un kneazle, une créature magique ressemblant en tout point à un chat mais avec deux queues. Ils avaient même abandonné l'enseigne battante pour ne pas attirer l'attention. L'endroit ne se payait même pas le luxe d'être magiquement propre et lumineux à l'intérieur. Il remplissait parfaitement son rôle de petit point de ralliement discret.

La salle du fond était petite. Il y avait de la place pour 3 tables, deux petites de chaque côté de la porte et une plus grande au milieu de la pièce, mais ce qui intéressait surtout Scorpius s'était la cheminée du mur du fond. Il s'approcha et sortit de sa poche, son petit sachet de poudre.

\- Sainte Mangouste !

Et il disparut dans les flammes.

* * *

En sortant de la cheminée, Scorpius osa à peine s'épousseter. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment depuis qu'il avait su pour le stage que petit à petit, tout ce qu'il avait imaginé tombait à l'eau sans qu'il puisse s'en soucier le moins du monde. Sans surprise le réseau de cheminette ne donnait pas directement dans le hall d'accueil mais dans une salle adjacente dont 3 des 4 murs étaient opaques. Le dernier était fait de verre si bien que l'un des bureaux de la réception donnant en face pouvait surveiller en permanence les arrivées comme les départs.

Scorpius ne put même pas les atteindre qu'il fut stoppé par une voix résonnante qui le hélait. Il se tourna vers la source du bruit pour saluer O'Morell. Le vieil homme marchait voûté. Ses cheveux blancs étaient retenus dans un chignon serré et sa moustache était tressé sous son menton. Il avait des mains si squelettiques que Scorpius aurait pu les croire deux fois plus longues qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité.

\- Tu dois être Scorpius ? Tu as failli être en retard.

Alors que son apparence laissait pleinement voir le poids des années sur son dos, sa voix était forte et claire. Scorpius savait qu'il avait au moins un quart d'heure d'avance mais peu lui importait. Il était là pour apprendre d'O'Morell et si ce dernier lui reprochait son retard alors il n'y avait qu'une réaction possible. Scorpius baissa la tête.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur. J'arriverais plus tôt demain.

O'Morell ne lui répondit rien et continua sa route. Scorpius lui emboîta le pas sans se poser de question. Ils prirent au moins trois couloirs différents, deux escaliers et une porte avant que le médicomage ne s'arrête. La porte-battante qui leur faisait face portait une inscription « Département des maléfices et sorts physiques ».

\- Tu vas rentrer là-dedans. Tu iras jusqu'au bout du couloir avant de tourner à droite, puis deuxième à gauche. Là tu trouveras une salle réservée au personnel. Tu demanderas Arela.

\- Bien monsieur.

Mais déjà il s'éloignait sans un regard en arrière. Scorpius n'attendit pas une seconde avant de faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il trouva aisément la salle mais lorsqu'il demanda à voir Arela on lui apprit qu'elle n'arriverait que dans une demi-heure. Scorpius ne voulait pas rester à rien faire alors après avoir demandé en quoi il pourrait aider, il se retrouva à faire les cafés et nettoyer la salle. La demi-heure passa rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, jeune homme ?

\- Je vous attendais.

Scorpius salua la nouvelle arrivante. Elle ne devait pas être jeune non plus mais avait tout de même l'air beaucoup moins âgée qu'O'Morell. Elle n'eut besoin d'aucun mot complémentaire pour comprendre la situation. Scorpius vit alors dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'il ne sut pas bien qualifier, mais qui lui donna envie de redoubler d'énergie dans ses prochaines tâches.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu ce stage ?

\- Je veux devenir médicomage pour aider les gens !

L'éclat étrange de ses pupilles s'intensifia alors qu'elle lui fit signe de se mettre en tenue. Elle lui assigna d'office un quartier bien précis au cœur du département. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas d'autres missions que de faire le ménage et remplir, dans la mesure du possible, les demandes des patients : eau, nourriture, changement de position … Comme O'Morell, Arela lui indiqua le chemin sans l'accompagner.

Encore une fois il trouva sa route sans aucune problème. Maintenant qu'il avait sa blouse blanche et son badge il traversait les couloirs sans que personne ne se retourne sur son passage. Il avait l'impression d'être un privilégié ou un habitué et ces deux hypothèses le remplissaient de joie et de fierté. Finalement il arriva devant la porte qu'on lui avait indiqué, prêt à faire ses preuves.

Dès qu'il l'eut entrebâillé il entendit des gémissements. Il entra et trouva des rangées de lit et une poignée d'aides soignants. La salle était éclairée en lumière zénithale, un espace bibliothèque et jeux avaient été aménagés. Scorpius ne vit rien de tout cela car une fois qu'il avait complètement pénétré la salle, tout ce qu'il pouvait percevoir c'était le bruit. Ce n'était pas seulement quelques gémissements mais un chœur de plaintes et d'expressions incessantes de douleur.

Dans leurs lits, des patients se tordaient, pleuraient, se cachaient à moitié, d'autres étaient debout mais ne paraissaient pas en meilleur forme. Le seul qui ne faisait aucun bruit lisait, mais son visage était tellement crispé qu'il faisait peine à voir. Scorpius était totalement désorienté. Il se souvenait de ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire avant de venir ici mais il était incapable de se mettre en mouvement.

\- Hey petit ! Tu peux aller réparer le livre que Mary-Lou a réduit en confetti s'il te plaît.

Scorpius n'était pas sûr de savoir qui lui avait parlé. Une blouse blanche occupait la périphérie d sa vision. Ça devait être lui. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et se mit en direction de la bibliothèque où il remarqua très vite une jeune femme patiemment occupée à déchirer de tous petits bouts dans chaque page d'une encyclopédie épaisse comme Scorpius lui-même.

Le sort était basique. Scorpius le jeta quand la dénommée Mary-Lou parvenint à la fin d'une page. Elle regarda avec admiration les pétales se recoller pour former de nouveau un ensemble cohérent. Mary-Lou le remercia et reprit la première page pour recommencer une nouvelle fois son déchiquetage systématique. Scorpius ne comprit pas bien mais un simple « merci » l'avait remis sur les rails.

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Scorpius. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis là.

Il partit ensuite se présenter à tous les autres patients. En échange ceux-ci lui disaient leur nom et souvent racontaient pourquoi ils étaient là. Cette salle ne comportait aucun cas anodin, quelques uns avaient été aurores. Certains parlaient assez facilement d'autres ne semblaient même pas entendre.

Scorpius, lui, apprenait les histoires de tout le monde que ce soit par eux-même ou par un camarade plus bavard. Ils étaient tous, sans exception, des cas désespérés. Beaucoup souffraient d'un sortilège dont la douleur ne partait jamais, principalement des brûlures ou des morsures. La plupart avait été causé par des sorciers mais quelques uns devaient leur malheur à une créature magique. La médicomagie ne pouvait rien pour eux. Scorpius en était malade mais ne pouvait pas se laisser aller maintenant.

* * *

 **Merci d'être là cette semaine encore. Dans le prochain chapitre on retournera avec Albus et Harry. Une fois n'est pas coutume si vous avez la moindre question ou commentaire saisissez-vous des reviews. Je réponds aux questions en MP (on s'arrange même pour les guests alors ne soyez pas timides).**

 **Lefoudeslivres (guest) : Je parlerais toujours un peu de Harry puisque je m'intéresse à son fils mais il restera toujours un personnage secondaire.**


	18. Chapter 18

Albus avait suivi son père dehors. Sa colère lui avait échauffé les joues. L'air encore froid de la nuit lui mordit la peau sans concession. Le souffle de son père, comme le sien, sortait en grandes volutes de fumées presque opaques. Harry avait raison, les premiers rais de lumière perçaient l'horizon, le ciel offrait un dégradé de clarté même si derrière eux l'océan était toujours plongé dans le noir.

Harry fit plusieurs fois le tour de la maison, son fils sur les talons. Albus ne comprenait pas. Son père regardait le terrain, parfois il faisait de grands pas et des virages à 90°, comme s'il calculait des surfaces mais Albus ne voyait pas pourquoi. Il suivait pourtant son père pour le moindre changement de direction. Soudain Harry s'immobilisa, il semblait être en profonde réflexion.

\- Allons-y.

Et il s'en fut. Albus dût allonger sa marche pour le suivre. Cette fois-ci il ne tournait plus en rond mais filait tout droit dans la direction du village le plus proche. Albus savait qu'il aurait été normal qu'il demande où ils allaient comme ça, mais il n'en éprouvait aucune envie. Il avait simplement envie de profiter de pouvoir marcher, côte à côte avec son père, dans le grand air, la maison lui était devenue comme un espace trop exigu.

Pendant plus de deux heures ils marchèrent sans s'arrêter. Albus essayait de deviner ce que son père avait en tête alors que ce dernier envisageait encore la suite des événements. Le jour était parfaitement levé lorsqu'ils aperçurent, au loin, le bourg. Une fois dans les rues, Harry le mena jusqu'à un bar. Il avait tout d'un petit bistrot de campagne, la taille, l'aspect vieillot et l'animation. Le cœur du hameau était concentré là, entre la boulangerie et la boucherie, juste en face d'une « pharmacie » minuscule. Le monde moldu pouvait-il être si différent ? Lily, elle, s'en serait bien sortie. Albus se laissait donc ballotter d'adresse en adresse, essayant d'effacer un maximum de zones d'ombres mais n'y parvenant que très peu.

Avant midi ils avaient acheté la maison, les parcelles l'entourant, une voiture, du tourteau et des graines de légumes résistants à ce climat particulier. Tant de questions fusaient dans la tête d'Albus qu'il ne savait pas par laquelle commencer. Voir son père se mettre au volant du véhicule l'aida à décider.

\- Tu sais conduire ça ?

\- Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas très compliqué et ça m'aide bien pour certaines de mes missions.

\- Et l'argent que tu as dépensé . On pourrait nous retrouver …

\- Impossible. Je travaille avec un gars du ministère. Il est le seul sorcier que je connaisse qui maîtrise l'informatique. Mis à part les né-moldus, peu de gens le reconnaisse à sa juste valeur. C'est lui qui me fourni les cartes de crédits et lui seul peut savoir ce que je fais avec.

\- Mais on était censé être en vacances.

\- Un aurore est toujours prêt à tout, fils.

Le véhicule semblait taillé pour le tout-terrain. Il avalait le chemin inégal avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais bien sûr l'exploit était minimisé lorsque l'on était habitué à voyager par balai ou portoloin. Albus était fasciné par l'aisance avec laquelle son père se fondait dans le monde moldu. Après tout ce n'était pas si étrange, Harry, comme beaucoup de né-moldu, était resté légèrement à part du monde sorcier même après l'avoir découvert.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux, ils n'eurent pas à se concerter pour aller directement dans la cuisine pour faire cuire leurs poissons. Ils s'installèrent à table sans dire un mot. Albus aurait bien aimé briser le silence mais tout ce qu'il imaginait lui paraissait toujours insipide et inutile. Comment reprendre une relation normalement après ce qu'ils avaient appris ? Il ne pouvait pas non plus aborder directement le sujet par peur de blesser son père ou de perdre lui-même le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Je compte faire un jardin dehors.

Albus leva les yeux vers son père. Ce dernier mangeait toujours, comme s'il n'avait rien dit, mais voyant que son fils ne répondait pas il le regarda avec un air perplexe. Albus continuait de le fixer.

\- Il faut qu'on retourne la terre et qu'on l'enrichisse pour pouvoir faire pousser des choses. On devra sûrement trouver un moyen de protéger ce jardin du vent.

\- Il y en a partout ici, répondit Albus.

Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir à ce changement mais il avait lui aussi lu les livres de jardinage et d'élevage alors il se contenta de mettre ses questions de côté et débattre avec son père de la surface à travailler et où l'installer, comme si cela était la seule chose importante au monde.

Ils discutaient pour savoir s'il leur faudrait 2 ou 3 chèvres, un couloir longitudinal ou deux en largeur dans le jardin. Objectivement ce sujet était si insignifiant que père et fils s'y accrochaient avec une détermination inouïe. Leur monde s'était effondré et ils s'évertuaient maintenant à tout reconstruire à partir de rien. Albus avait d'ailleurs remarqué que son père avait laissé sa baguette sur la table basse.

Albus aurait voulu faire de même mais la simple idée de laisser sa plus grande arme de côté suffisait à le faire trembler. La présence du plafond au dessus de sa tête ne lui avait jamais été si pesante. Il lui semblait aussi que la pièce était plus petite qu'avant, mais Albus ne voulait pas charger son père d'un nouveau soucis. Tout irait bien maintenant.

* * *

Après avoir terminé leur repas, Albus débarrassa et lava tout tandis qu'Harry allait chercher dans la réserve tout ce qui leur serait nécessaire pour la suite. Albus avait un don pour toutes les pratiques magiques. Il lui suffisait parfois de lire la formule d'un sort et sa brève description dans le manuel pour qu'il parvienne à le lancer parfaitement. Ce fut donc l'occasion pour lui de découvrir la différence entre manier une baguette et un outil.

Harry délimita la zone qu'ils avaient décidé ensemble à l'aide de tiges métalliques. Il leur faudrait retourner la terre sur tout cette surface et à une profondeur d'au moins 15 centimètres. Ils s'étaient munis d'une pioche, de pelles et d'une bêche. Albus crut avoir une bonne idée en prenant la pelle à bord rond mais il ne parvenait pas du tout à tracer un côté droit, même s'il avait le mérite d'atteindre le bonne profondeur.

Son père avait pris la pioche et aéré sa terre sur toute la zone qu'il avait à décaper, en suivant le trait parfaitement rectiligne avant de prendre une pelle pour tout retourner. Il avait été presque 3 fois plus rapide qu'Albus pour un résultat nettement meilleur. Il corrigea ensuite la bordures de son fils avant d'aller ôter et ranger les tiges.

\- Comment tu as appris à faire ça ?

\- Tante Pétunia me faisait entretenir le jardin. Elle avait des fleurs et de la pelouse mais c'est le même principe.

Sans en dire plus Harry prit les deux bêches, en donna une à Albus et commença à frapper le sol. Albus l'imita. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre que la terre s'ameublisse toute seule alors ils cassèrent les mottes d'herbe et brassèrent les gros morceaux. Harry partit ensuite chercher les sacs de terreaux qu'ils avaient été achetés et les déversa sur la parcelle où Albus continuait de les mélanger.

La terre ne fut pas homogène avant que le soleil ne soit tout proche de l'horizon. Ils eurent juste le temps de jeter quelques seaux d'eau sur le terrain mis à nu que la nuit tombait. Ils mangèrent peu, en silence, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Leurs bruits de mastication semblaient exacerbés après plusieurs heures passées à n'entendre que le vent, la mer et les bruits sourds de leurs outils fendant la terre. Dès qu'Albus fut à l'horizontal, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain il fut réveillé par le léger tintement d'une tasse. Il s'extirpa de son lit mais, au premier mouvement, sentit les muscles de ses bras et de son dos se plaindre. Évidement son père était déjà levé, assis à la table avec une tasse fumante à la main. D'un regard, il l'invita à approcher.

Comme souvent ces temps-ci, ils optèrent pour le mutisme. Albus avala rapidement son petit déjeuner pour sortir en même temps que son père. Le vent était frais mais pas désagréable pour eux, ce qui ne serait sûrement pas l'avis de leur futurs plantations. Harry chargea son fils de faire des trous pendant que lui rassemblait de quoi faire un coupe-vent.

La barre à mine faisait durement travailler ses muscles endoloris. Albus la soulevait le plus haut possible avant de la laisser pénétrer la terre de son propre poids. Il s'échinait ensuite à agrandir le trou en tirant la barre de tous les côtés. Une fois cela terminé, il tenait le poteau en bois pour son père, tandis que ce dernier l'enfonçait à coups de masse. Albus fut ensuite chargé de faire contre-coups quand Harry fixait les entretoises de bois.

Ils finirent alors que leurs ombres était réduites comme peau de chagrin, écrasées par le soleil presque zénithal. Là une légère brise était bienvenue. Leur jardin était protégé des souffles les plus rudes. Ils couvrirent ensuite la terre nue de paille et partirent manger. Le repas ne fut pas bien long, peut-être encore raccourcit par le nouveau débat qui habitait le père comme le fils.

Tous deux tenaient absolument à avoir des animaux mais ils leur faudraient alors un enclos. Harry prônait d'entourer la maison d'une clôture laissant un très large espace aux bêtes. Albus voulait construire une petit espace de vie refermable où ils auraient leur cabane, mais ne pas les limiter. Il avait de toute façon l'intention de mettre en place un sort de protection.

Une chose en tout cas était sûre. Ils colleraient l'enclos à la maison pour couper le vent du nord et pour réduire d'un côté la clôture à poser. Ils passèrent donc tout leur après-midi à construire nichoirs et cabane. Comme Albus laissa son père décider pour les animaux qui iraient avec ces maisonnettes, ce dernier plia à la solution d'Albus pour les contenir.

Leur chantier avançait relativement vite. Le soir venu la cabane était debout et la structure des nichoirs était terminée. Harry rentra pour faire à manger alors qu'Albus s'occupait des sorts de protection. Il fit en sorte que rien ne puisse les attaquer de l'extérieur, que le transplanage ne soit pas possible pour entrer. Il ajouta en plus une option pour que les poules, chèvres et moutons qu'ils allaient emmenés n'aient pas le désir de se rendre dans le jardin à condition qu'ils aient toute la nourriture qu'ils leur fallait.

Albus s'était senti mal de mettre en place ce dernier sort. Il n'avait pu le faire qu'en étant assuré que c'était nécessaire et qu'il ne posait pas de barrière absolue. Si les animaux en avaient vraiment besoin, ils pourraient ravager leur cultures. La nuit était à présent totalement tombée même si la chaleur du jour persistait. Albus estima son travail satisfaisant et retourna dans la maison.

* * *

 **Voilà un chapitre un peu loin du monde magique mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même. Passez une bonne semaine !**


	19. Chapter 19

Sa journée dura 10 heures. Durant tout ce temps Scorpius se donna à fond. Il ne laissait pas le temps aux malades de se plaindre. Il était à tous les chevets en même temps. Il discutait avec ceux qui en avaient besoin tout en veillant à réparer au fur et à mesure les pages que Mary-Lou détruisait. Il rangeait tout objet qui traînait entre deux assistances aux soins. Ces collègues lui apprirent bien vite l'art de la toilette et le laissèrent ensuite gérer seul les besoins de petits coins pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas y aller seuls.

Scorpius restait à 100% tout le temps. Il s'était habitué aux gémissements pour pouvoir différencier sans soucis l'expression d'une douleur constante d'une requête à laquelle il pourrait apporter quelque satisfaction. Si Scorpius ne voulait pas s'arrêter, c'est parce qu'il n'était même pas sûr de tenir la baisse de régime. Le flot d'activités inhibait le surplus de réflexion. Il y avait trop à faire pour qu'il puisse penser à autre chose, pourtant se trouver ainsi exposé à la souffrance et à la misère pour lesquelles il était incompétent lui fendait l'âme.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte quand sa journée se termina. Si l'un des infirmiers ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était temps de partir, il aurait sûrement continué de s'activer pendant des heures durant. L'homme le prévint aussi qu'il n'était pas utile de chercher le docteur O'Morell, ce dernier était rentré chez lui.

Scorpius se changea et refit donc tout le chemin inverse à la route qu'il avait prise au matin. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été là-dedans pendant des semaines. Il retrouva sans mal l'accueil et obtint une autorisation de partir. La poudre de cheminette lui semblait bien plus sale après avoir passé plusieurs heures dans un milieu aseptisé. Les flammes ravivèrent les souvenirs de ces brûlures qu'il avait vu.

En traversant le bar, Joshua l'avait probablement salué mais Scorpius n'entendait plus rien. Les plaintes et les pleurs étaient restés à l'hôpital. Il espérait tout de même avoir répondu au barman, par habitude ou par réflexe. Le chemin jusqu'au manoir parut bien plus court que le matin-même. Scorpius se sentait à la fois un homme riche de nouveau savoir, et tout simplement épuisé. Il avait à présent conscience de s'être fait des illusions et le poids de la réalité lui pesait.

Scorpius pria pour que son père ne soit pas rentré. Merlin devait être de son côté car il put monter sans sa chambre sans voir personne. Dès que la porte fut fermée il se jeta sous ses draps et laissa échapper un sanglot qui se mua rapidement en une cascade de larmes.

Il voulait être médicomage pour aider les gens. Pourquoi certains ne pouvaient pas l'être ? Il avait rencontré des gens formidables aujourd'hui sur qui le destin s'acharnait. Il avait promis à Albus qu'il serait le meilleur. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait que crier son impuissance la tête enfoncée dans un coussin.

Scorpius eut besoin de presque une heure avant de se calmer à peu près. Dès qu'il eut retrouvé un semblant d'esprit, il sortit de son lit et s'installa à son bureau. Il se munit d'un parchemin et d'une plume et commença à écrire à Albus. Il noircit plusieurs rouleaux en épanchements personnels et en appel à l'aide, avant d'en avoir tant dit que toute sa fatigue lui retomba sur les épaules.

Il s'avachit sur son bureau et regarda du coin de l'œil la feuille trop proche. Au fur et à mesure de sa lettre, les lignes de Scorpius se rapprochaient et sa calligraphie se muait de plus en plus en une série de vagues. Tout cela devenait parfaitement illisible.

Cette lettre, Scorpius ne l'enverrait jamais. Il la rangea dans le fond d'un tiroir et sortit pour accueillir son père qu'il venait d'entendre rentrer. Face à lui, Scorpius voulut donner parfaitement le change. Il essaya de mentir le moins possible, tout en préservant son père de la moindre inquiétude. Ses efforts portèrent leurs fruits auprès de Drago mais aussi pour lui-même.

Il ne pensait plus à Sainte-Mangouste. Ce soir, il était avec son père et nul part ailleurs. Rien n'allait compter en dehors de cela. Ils préparèrent ensemble le repas pendant que Drago continuait à le questionner sur sa journée. Dès qu'ils installèrent à table, la conversation changea et c'est Scorpius qui s'enquit de ce qu'avait fait son père depuis le matin.

Ce soir-là Scorpius se coucha tôt. Dès qu'il fut dans son lit, il s'endormit. Il rêva rapidement. Il était de retour à Sainte-Mangouste dans l'aile où il avait passé sa journée, mais l'endroit était vide. Pourtant Scorpius entendait toujours les gémissements et les plaintes. Il cherchait partout d'où venait ces bruits sans rien trouver que les lits inhabités et au dehors un couloir désert.

Scorpius appela sans qu'on lui réponde. Ponctuellement les voix devenaient plus fortes au point presque de crier. Il sortit de la pièce pour chercher aux alentours mais ne trouva personne alors revint à son point de départ.

\- Tu les as laissé.

Albus se tenait à présent au centre de la salle. Les lits étaient occupés, pourtant tous les bruits avaient cessé. Ils se regardaient dans le silence le plus total. Scorpius n'avait même pas compris ce que son ami lui avait dit. Le seul son de sa voix avait focalisé toute son attention si bien que le sens n'avait pas atteint sa conscience.

\- Tu les as abandonné, Scorpius.

Le susnommé se tourna vers ceux qu'Albus désignait, sans comprendre. Scorpius en eut le souffle coupé. À sa droite Gopi était allongé dans le lit. Toute une partie de son visage et de son corps était brûlée. Scorpius n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher pour savoir qu'il était mort. Dans le lit voisin Sviet baignait dans une mare de sang rouge écarlate, elle-aussi était décédée.

À sa gauche Ariana gisait, livide, partiellement recouverte d'un drap. Scorpius était choqué par sa pâleur. Sa peau était devenue aussi blanche que ses cheveux, qui lui faisait comme une auréole. Scorpius s'approcha d'elle. Pour elle, il avait besoin de vérifier. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir.

\- Non, Albus … j'étais simplement sorti … je … ils n'étaient pas là avant … je …

* * *

 _\- Je promets que je les soignerais tous !_

Scorpius s'était réveillé en sursaut. Ses draps étaient trempés et tout son corps était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Même s'il respirait bruyamment, il avait toujours l'impression de suffoquer. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce dont il avait rêvé mais il en gardait tous les sentiments : isolement, désorientation, choc, tristesse, honte … Quelques flashs venaient agrémenter ces émotions.

Il se rappelait notamment d'Ariana et de son visage de marbre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour appeler Gregor, qu'il envoya avec un simple bout de parchemin vierge à Ariana. Elle comprendrait le message en voyant arriver le grand duc lourdaud.

Malgré cela il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Dehors, le ciel rosissait. Scorpius ne pouvait pas rester immobile. Il s'habilla, prit son petit-déjeuner, laissa un mot à son père et partit pour une petite ballade avant de filer à Sainte-Mangouste.

Il n'avait pas fait le tour du manoir que déjà l'envie de rejoindre l'hôpital le démangeait. Il se força à terminer tranquillement son petit circuit avant de prendre la direction du bar. Quand il frappa à la porte, le soleil faisait son apparition à l'horizon.

\- Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui Scorpius.

\- On m'a reproché mon retard hier.

\- Il es à peine 6 heure.

\- Quand on aime …

Il prit alors la direction de la salle du fond. Il regarda pensivement la poudre de cheminette glisser le long de ses doigts. Scorpius avait du mal à déterminer s'il état excité ou terrifié d'y retourner. Mais il avait promis, un jour, il les soignerait tous. Ce jour était sûrement encore lointain mais chaque pas qu'il faisait le rapprochait de ce rêve. Hier et aujourd'hui il ne pourrait que les écouter et les choyer, réparer le livre de Mary-Lou mais demain …

Fort de sa nouvelle résolution, Scorpius jeta la poudre de cheminette et parla haut et distinctement, comme si le monde pouvait l'entendre, comme s'il annonçait à tous ce qu'il serait : le plus grand médicomage, l'homme aux milles médecines, qui ne connaîtrait pas l'impossible.

\- Sainte-Mangouste !

L'accueil était presque entièrement vide. Scorpius se dirigea vers le seul secrétaire qui semblait être de garde. Il lui présenta le badge qu'il avait obtenu la veille. Bien qu'étonné par ses horaires, le gardien le laissa passer lorsqu'il sut qu'il était affecté au département des maléfices. Il lui souhaita même bonne chance. Scorpius ne comprenait pas bien ce que cet homme s'imaginait du service pour qu'il croit que la chance changerait quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était une marque de soutient que le garçon accepta volontiers.

En traversant les couloirs déserts, Scorpius eut un sentiment de déjà-vu. Il trouva son chemin sans problème en ne croisant sur sa route qu'un elfe de maison. Le département des maléfices et sorts physiques avait quelque chose de plus « vivant » que les autres. Ce n'était pas vraiment des sons audibles mais plutôt la rumeur d'un bruit. Scorpius se rappela des plaintes constante dans sa salle et se dit en frissonnant que cette aile de l'hôpital avait vraiment un statut particulier.

Avant d'entrer de nouveau dans la salle, Scorpius posa sa baguette sur la porte pour écouter et savoir s'il n'allait pas réveiller tout le monde par son intrusion. Bizarrement il n'y avait aucun son, pas même l'ombre d'une respiration plus forte ou d'un bruissement de draps. Scorpius s'inquiéta. D'un sort il se rendit, lui ainsi que la porte, complètement muet et entra.

Quand il passa la porte, un spectacle bien différent de celui du jour s'offrait à lui. Chacun des participants étaient dans son lit. Scorpius devinait qu'un enchantement permettait que tous soient dans leur propre bulle pour ne pas déranger les autres et pour avoir un semblant d'intimité. Scorpius pouvait les voir mais eux ne se voyaient pas entre eux. Mais plus impressionnant encore, presque personne ne dormait.

Ils étaient tous immobiles, les yeux ouverts ou dans une position qui, malgré les paupières baissées laissait deviner qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment endormis. Ils semblaient attendre que la nuit passe et que le jour, de nouveau, se lève et qu'il leur soit accordé de bouger. Mary-Lou était la seule à dormir profondément.

Scorpius se rendit auprès de quelques personnes qui lui firent signe. Parfois il s'installait simplement près d'elles, leur tenant la main ou les regardant, d'autres voulaient parler mais aucun ne l'interrogea sur son horaire incongru.

Puis les premiers médicomages et infirmiers arrivèrent. Scorpius ne les calcula pas plus qu'ils ne le faisaient pour lui. Il était bientôt 9 heure quand le docteur O'Morell entra dans la salle.

\- Scorpius !

\- Oui docteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Quand je suis arrivé vous n'étiez pas là alors je suis retourné à l'endroit où vous m'aviez affecté. Ais-je eu tort ?

\- Non, très bien mon p'tit gars.

Et il ressortit comme il était rentré. Scorpius aurait eu tous les droits de se sentir perplexe ou désorienté mais O'Morell avait souri, même très légèrement, cela suffisait amplement.

* * *

 **Déjà 20 chapitres bientôt, il est toujours temps de me dire si je fais des bêtises ou au contraire si jusque là vous me suivez. Pour la semaine prochaine je vous ramènerais en terrain plus connu avec le "Golden Trio" au complet. Prenez soin de vous !**


	20. Chapter 20

Cette fois-ci Albus se réveilla aux aurores de son propre chef. Il se rendit dans le salon pour découvrir qu'il était le premier levé et décida donc de tout préparer pour le petit-déjeuner. Son père se leva au bruit léger des timbales, comme lui-même la veille. Le matin il avait les cheveux encore plus en pétard qu'avant. Albus en riait parfois.

Ils s'installèrent, selon leur nouvelle coutume, face à face avec les paupières encore collantes. Avant quelques gorgées ils ne dirent rien puis Harry commença à parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire dans la journée. Il comptait aller acheter leurs bêtes en ville pendant qu'Albus terminerait l'enclos. Ce dernier argua qu'il était plus intelligent qu'il aille pécher ce matin et que cet après-midi il travaille ensemble aux finitions de leur ménagerie.

Une fois que cela fut acté, ils se séparèrent. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis au bord de la rivière qu'Albus se rendit compte que c'était une des premières fois, depuis qu'ils étaient ici, qu'ils passaient du temps l'un sans l'autre. Il adorait son père mais, malgré tout, Albus prit un temps pour savourer cette solitude.

Cela ne dura guère de temps ou du moins c'est ce qui lui sembla puisqu'il avait à peine eut le temps de leur attraper de quoi manger qu'il sentait son père traverser la barrière qu'il avait mis en place. Albus remballa ses affaires pour retourner le voir. Il apercevait la maison de loin et déjà il voyait des animaux gambader autour de chez eux. Albus s'approcha tout sourire en voyant ces nouvelles formes de vie qui allaient se joindre à eux et puis il vit la tête de son père.

\- J'ai besoin de voir Ron et Hermione.

Albus acquiesça. Sans dire un mot de plus, ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Albus prit un parchemin, y inscrivit quelques brèves lignes avant d'y rouler un galet qu'il avait ramassé dehors et de confier le tout à la chouette qui était là.

\- Combien de temps ?

Harry était ancré au lavabo, la tête basse, les épaules tendues. Albus n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Il adoptait généralement une telle posture après des missions très dures mentalement. Elle trahissait très souvent son incertitude face à ses actions.

\- Demain matin.

Il n'esquissa qu'un signe de tête avant de s'attaquer aux poissons. Ils avaient tous les deux appris qu'attendre un jour ou deux les rendait plus facile à traiter mais visiblement Harry avait plus besoin de faire quelque chose que de se faciliter la vie.

De son côté Albus prépara leur repas du midi avec des quelques produits frais qu'Harry avait ramené de son escapade en ville. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils avaient pas mangé une salade. Mais malgré tous les efforts que fournissait Albus pour se concentrer uniquement sur la nourriture, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter.

Son père n'avait été seul que quelques heures. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour que soudain il veuille si ardemment revoir Ron et Hermione. Il n'avait pas dû réfléchir beaucoup pourtant. Hermione, de part sa fonction, devait avoir l'emploi du temps le plus chargé de Grande-Bretagne. Et puis Ron … Ron était le frère de Ginny.

La simple idée que son oncle puisse tenter de prendre la défense de sa mère lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Il se sentait bouillir à l'intérieur. Quand il prit une feuille de laitue et qu'elle se désintégra entre ses doigts, Albus essaya de se calmer. Heureusement pour lui, son père l'appela à table à ce moment précis.

Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Harry ne s'arrêta de parler que pour mâcher. Ils réfléchirent énormément à leur chantier de l'après-midi pour pouvoir être le plus efficace possible. Leur cheptel était pour l'instant libre de se promener mais il leur faudrait un toit pour le soir.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger, les Potter se mirent donc au travail. Un tas de planches de bois, un marteau et des clous. Ils avaient tout ce qui leur fallait. Le couple de moutons les regardaient, fascinés alors que la chèvre essayait de monter sur tout ce qui dépassait du niveau du sol et que les poules, pour celles qui ne grattaient pas frénétiquement la terre, étaient déjà juchées sur le toit.

Harry préconisait de terminer d'abord les nichoirs qu'ils remplirent de paille. Ensuite Albus et lui montèrent les parois de la cabane en laissant un espace suffisamment grand à l'intérieur pour que leur bétail n'y soit pas serré. Le matin Harry avait eu l'idée d'acheter un peu de tomettes grossières qui suffirent à isoler le sol de l'humidité. C'est sur ce dallage qu'ils dispersèrent la paille.

La mangeoire des ovins était dans leur abri alors que celle des poulets était disposée un peu au dessus du sol sous le petit préau qui protégeait les nids des intempéries. Une fois satisfait de leur travail, ils purent le mettre en application en mettant les poules directement sur les perchoirs. Le soleil s'étant déjà partiellement couché, elles y restèrent bien sagement. Les moutons, eux, avaient entamé seuls la visite de leur abri, si bien que la chèvre les rejoignit de son plein gré.

Le repas du soir fut exagérément joyeux. Albus avait l'impression que son père forçait ses sourires dans l'attente nerveuse du lendemain. Albus lui permit d'abandonner les faux semblants en invoquant sa fatigue pour aller se coucher. Lui-aussi était très curieux de ce que demain allait leur apporter.

* * *

Albus fut tiré de ses songes par un vacarme qui provenait du salon. Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il découvrit sans surprise que son père était en train de faire le grand ménage et que dehors il faisait à peine jour. Albus imaginait sans mal que son père avait tergiversé dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'un reflet moins noir apparaisse dans le ciel.

\- Albus ? Tu es réveillé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais papa ?

\- Je range un peu.

Il avait répondu sur un tel ton d'évidence qu'Albus n'osa pas continuer sur cette voie. Son père était fébrile. Il attendait quelque chose et ne regagnerait un comportement normal qu'après l'avoir obtenu. Albus décida donc d'ignorer son père et d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

La chaleur de sa tasse de thé aurait dû lui brûler les doigts mais Albus était fasciné par son père qui changeait le canapé de place pour la troisième fois. Harry ne devait pas avoir mangé mais il ne s'arrêterait certainement pas pour cela. La seule façon qu'Albus avait trouvé pour lui faire avaler quelque chose était de lui préparer une tartine et de la lui poser sur le bord de la table. Harry, poussé par l'habitude, prenait la tartine et retournait s'agiter avec le bout de pain entre les dents. Albus était plutôt fier de lui.

Ce qui l'étonnait beaucoup en revanche c'est que son père ne lui pose pas plus de questions que cela pour avoir une idée plus claire de horaire qu'il devrait attendre. Quand il déposait sa tasse sur l'égouttoir, le coq chanta. Albus sortit dehors pour assister au lever du soleil. Leur volatile était installé sur le faîte de la maison et s'époumonait de voir les premières bribes du jour.

Les moutons vinrent le voir en entendant la porte se fermer. Ils le regardaient avec de grands yeux pourtant prêts à fuir au premier faux mouvement. Albus resta une paire d'heures dehors à ne rien faire que se délecter de n'avoir au dessus de lui que du ciel et ignorer le murmure de brouhaha qu'était encore en train de produire son père à l'intérieur.

Albus les sentit une seconde avant qu'ils ne soient vraiment là. Ron et Hermione apparurent de nul part à quelques centaines de mètres de lui. Hermions semblait perplexe et Ron fatigué. En le saluant, sa tante lui remit le galet qu'il avait utilisé comme portoloin.

\- Bonjour Albus. Harry est dans la maison c'est ça ?

\- Salut Albus ! Vous êtes bien installés ici.

Albus répondit à Hermione d'un signe de tête et les suivit. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, le bruit s'arrêta.

\- Harry ?

Albus n'eut pas le temps de rentrer que déjà son père avait disparu derrière Hermione qui le couvrait de toute son étreinte. Ron essayait aussi de saluer son ami malgré sa femme envahissante. Les premières secondes après ce contact Harry eut l'air radieux, et puis Hermione parla de nouveau.

\- Ça faisait longtemps. Ginny s'inquiétait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce message étrange ?

\- Vous avez prévenu maman ?, s'enquit Albus, soudain tendu.

\- Non, là dessus le mot était plutôt clair, le rassura Ron. Harry qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

Le-dit Harry s'était comme recroquevillé sur lui-même. Albus le comprenait. Par où commencer ? Que dire ?

\- Je vais habiter ici.

\- QUOI !

\- Et Ginny ? Et les enfants ?

\- Quand je serais mieux installé j'inviterais James et Lily à venir me voir.

\- Et Gin …

Hermione posa une main sur le bras de son mari. Elle lui demandait à prendre les rennes de la situation.

\- Que se passe-t-il Harry ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- C'est Ginny justement. Elle … elle utilisait un filtre d'amour sur m …

\- COMMENT TU OSES DIRE ÇA ! Tu as le droit de ne plus aimer ma sœur Harry ! Mais de là à l'accuser de faire ça ! Tu as un sacré culot.

\- Ron ! Harry ne dirait pas ça sans raison.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est vrai, je veux simplement savoir quels éléments lui font dire cela. Harry ?

Mais alors qu'il allait répondre, tout le monde se tut dans la pièce, ils se tournèrent vers Albus. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et sa colère laissait échapper des effluves magiques qui déchiraient même ses vêtements.

\- Albus.

La voix de son père était claire et ferme. Le garçon respira profondément et le picotement qui démangeait les trois adultes cessa.

\- C'est grâce à Albus que j'ai su. Ginny m'envoie constamment de la nourriture. Il m'a montré que dans chacune d'elle il y avait un dérivé d'amorentia.

\- Comment as-tu appris à faire ça ?, demanda calmement Hermione alors que Ron, soumis à un sortilège de mutisme, s'agitait dans tous les sens.

\- C'est notre nouveau professeur de potions qui m'a appris.

* * *

 **Cette semaine on passe la barre des 20 chapitres. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour des avis, des commentaires, des précisions, qu'importe ! Prenez soin de vous !**


	21. Chapter 21

Rufus était dans son bureau. Aujourd'hui serait une journée particulièrement chargée. Il arrivait à un stade dans son planning où il devrait mener de front trois préparations différentes. Cela ne lui faisait absolument pas peur. Il avait deux mains et pourrait gérer un ou deux des chaudrons uniquement par magie.

Il s'était organisé pour préparer tous les ingrédients la veille, mis à part ceux qui nécessitaient d'être traité quelques instants avant l'ajout. Ces choses-là étaient souvent oubliées par les maîtres de potions car cela n'augmentait que très légèrement leur efficacité. Bien que, pour certains ingrédients, laisser un peu de maturation permettait d'éviter quelques effets secondaires minimes.

Comme il était extrêmement concentré sur ses potions il perçut de très loin les trois personnes qui entraient dans l'école accompagnées d'Albus. Dès qu'il fut clair qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les cachots, Nostro s'éclipsa. Il avait profité des vacances d'été pour regagner son animosité du contact avec autrui.

Ces personnes étaient animées d'un si grand trouble que Rufus n'entendait plus qu'eux. Bien sûr, avec une telle polyphonie, il eut tôt fait de comprendre toute l'histoire qui les amenait. Selon ses propres principes pourtant, Rufus agit comme s'il ne savait rien, qu'il n'entendait rien. Il continua donc ses décoctions et les laissa venir. De toute façon, la porte était ouverte à tous.

\- Rogue ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Je m'appelle Rufus Prince. Vous n'êtes pas des élèves. Qui êtes-vous ? Et bonjour Albus.

Rufus avait gardé le dos tourné à ses visiteurs, non par snobisme ou incivilité mais parce qu'il restait une dernière petite étape pour sa potion poussos et il pourrait les laisser barboter seules.

\- Je suis Hermione Weasley et voici mon mari, Ron, et mon meilleur ami, Harry.

Rufus se demanda d'abord s'il avait rêvé mais en se retournant il vit effectivement rassemblé dans son bureau, la ministre de la magie, le sauveur et leur ami, aurore émérite. Il aurait voulu leur poser tout un tas de questions, notamment à Harry Potter à propos de la Bataille mais leur intérêt était ailleurs.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Monsieur, vous vous souvenez de la potion que vous m'avez apprise ? Est-ce que vous pourriez la refaire pour tester ça ?

Albus lui tendit alors une petite tarte aux citrons. Rufus remarqua tout de suite que son élève n'avait pas son aplomb habituel. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

\- Je suppose que si vous ne croyez pas Albus, vous aurez du mal avec mes résultats aussi. Madame Weasley votre excellence en potions est reconnue. Accepteriez-vous de réaliser la potion ?

Il vit alors poindre dans ses yeux la détermination dont tous les magazines parlaient. D'une main il fit venir les ingrédients, de l'autre il inscrivit la recette au tableau.

\- Je vous guiderais pour être sûr d'avoir la potion la plus précise possible.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, la ministre se mit au travail. Elle n'avait pas la précision et les gestes d'une potionniste mais son niveau n'avait pas été surfait. Elle suivait à la lettre toutes les indications de la recette sous le regard scrupuleux de son mari. Rufus n'eut presque pas à intervenir. Il observait du coin de l'œil Albus qui restait auprès de son père.

Harry Potter ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'image qu'il s'en était fait. Il avait l'air petit, voûté et un peu perdu. Mais il ne put pas observer plus car il reconnut au bruit que la potion était terminée. Il fit léviter sur la table un morceau de son petit-déjeuner, une fiole d'amorentia et la tarte au citron incriminée.

\- Cette potion est blanche. Elle le restera s'il n'y a rien d'anormal.

Pour illustrer ses propos, Rufus en versa une goutte sur son petit-déjeuner. Le liquide resta bien évidement d'une couleur nacré.

\- Ensuite s'il est au contact de l'amorentia il virera au rouge.

Il démontra de la même manière ses dires avec un peu du filtre d'amour qu'il avait avec lui.

\- Un dérivé proche de l'amorentia lui donnera une couleur rose et s'il prend une couleur orange nous aurons besoin d'analyses supplémentaires. Madame Weasley si vous le voulez bien …

Hermione prit son flacon de potion d'une main tremblante. Ron n'avait d'yeux que pour les gestes qu'elle faisait alors qu'Albus et son père ne regardaient même pas. Elle laissa tomber quelques gouttes à différents endroits de la tartelette.

Alors que les premiers tests avaient semblé rapide, celui-ci aurait pu durer une éternité, mais immanquablement la potion blanche vira au rose.

* * *

\- C'est bel et bien un dérivé d'amorentia. Qui vous a offert cette tarte ?

\- Ma femme.

Une personne normale n'aurait peut-être pas compris la scène qui suivit mais Rufus avait plusieurs atouts pour vaincre la normalité. Alors qu'aucune réaction n'était observable chez les Potters, la ministre de la magie prit une teinte dangereusement blanche et son mari se tourna vers elle en l'enlaçant pour cacher ses larmes.

Outre le fait que Rufus soit légilimencien, il était aussi très bon potionniste et avait su identifier avec précision le dérivé d'amorentia dont il était question ici. C'était un dérivé plutôt connu pour ses effets et la couleur rose vif qu'il donnait au contact de la potion. Cette version de l'amorentia était moins puissante que le produit d'origine et ne pouvait pas vraiment servir de filtre d'amour en lui-même. Il servait avant tout à réactiver le pouvoir d'un véritable filtre d'amour chez quelqu'un et de ne rien risquer si une autre personne en mangeait.

Cela voulait donc dire deux choses : madame Potter n'en était pas à son coup d'essai et monsieur Potter était sous l'effet du charme depuis très longtemps. Car une autre particularité de ce produit était ses effets similaires à une drogue. Son effet se pérennisait dans le temps car, après une certaine durée sans prendre ce produit, la victime souffrirait de diverses crises très différentes d'une personne à l'autre mais qui avait toujours pour but de justifier un retour vers la personne qui les fournissait.

Rufus en vint à se demander si Albus avait déjà cela en tête lorsqu'il était venu lui demander conseil ou si l'idée lui était venu en voyant l'effet qu'une séparation longue avait eu sur son père. En tout cas il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour faire ça.

\- On ne vous a jamais dit que vous aviez un air de Severus Rogue ?

\- C'est souvent ce qui se dit aux premiers abords, monsieur Potter, surtout avec un nom de famille comme le mien, mais les gens ont tendance à se raviser bien vite.

Rufus sentait en effet au moment où il lui disait cela avec sourire et amabilité que l'image de son ancien professeur s'éloignait dans son esprit.

\- Merci. Vous pourrez lui dire ça si un jour vous le croisez dans les Champs-Élysées réservés aux professeurs de potions ? Simplement, merci.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de jamais le retrouver dans un squat de potionniste de l'au-delà. Il aurait sa place ailleurs me semble-t-il.

Harry sourit simplement mais sans qu'il eut à répondre Rufus sentit sa gratitude. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il avait fait exactement mais qu'importe. Rufus sentit soudain un poids sur son épaule juste avant juste avant qu'un _pop_ retentisse à ses oreilles.

\- Salut Potty ! Tu tombes bien.

Le petit elfe de maison avait pris l'habitude d'apparaître directement sur son épaule. Installé comme il l'était, il avait un bras autour du cou de Rufus et ses jambes enserrées contre sa taille. Avec l'entraînement, Potty avait mis au point une position parfaitement stable qui lui permettait de rester des heures parfois accroché à lui.

\- Bonjour Rufus.

\- Potty ?, demanda Harry presque amusé.

\- Oui, en rapport à Potter bien sûr. C'est le fils de Dobby.

\- Dobby avait un fils ?!

Harry était réellement surpris. Pendant un instant son visage resta figé mais aux coins de ses yeux se formaient des larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à couler le long de ses joues. Et puis en une seconde, il fut à genoux le nez écrasé sur le sol.

\- Je suis désolé Potty, Dobby est mort pour me protéger. Je suis … désolé …

Potty sauta depuis le dos de Rufus sur la table puis sur le sol. Ses grands yeux étaient luisants quand il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Sauveur.

\- Dobby aimait beaucoup Harry Potter. Il était son ami. Harry Potter a fait de Dobby un elfe libre. Si Dobby est mort pour Harry Potter, Dobby est mort heureux.

Harry se redressa alors pour regarder Potty directement. Ils se fixèrent le temps d'une respiration, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois après s'être connu depuis si longtemps à travers le père, à travers l'ami. Harry fut le premier à bouger de nouveau. Il attira Potty contre lui. L'elfe accepta l'étreinte et chercha lui aussi à s'ancrer à Harry.

De son côté Rufus put mettre en flacon sa première potion, les deux autres nécessitant encore beaucoup du temps. Avant de le ranger, il s'approcha des époux Granger, seule Hermione pouvait le voir. Il lui fit comprendre d'un geste ce qu'il voulait et attendit qu'elle acquiesce avant de se remettre en mouvement. Il passa le flacon ouvert sous le nez de Ron qui arrêta instantanément de trembler et s'effondra sur sa femme.

Rufus aida Hermione à le porter jusqu'à une chaise proche où ils l'assirent. Harry et Potty n'en virent rien mais Albus les observa de loin. _Merci Rufus._ Ce dernier fut surpris d'entendre si clairement la voix de la ministre de la magie dans sa tête. Non seulement elle avait deviné qu'il était légimilencien mais avait naturellement utilisé ce biais pour lui parler. De plus Rufus percevait toujours le murmure de ses autres pensées alors même qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait y avoir accès.

\- Chausette ? Copper ?

Les deux elfes apparurent dès que leurs noms fut prononcés.

\- Pouvez-vous emmener monsieur Weasley à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît ? Il a besoin de repos.

* * *

 **Voilà donc la suite de mon histoire. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Prenez soin de vous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione savait qu'à son retour au ministère, elle aurait pris un retard considérable sur tout un tas de choses. Mais elle l'avait sut dès elle était partie, et puis elle était bien entourée. Le monde magique pourrait tourner sans elle. Pour autant elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde après avoir reçu le message de Harry, et maintenant que Ron était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il n'était pas question qu'elle parte.

Rufus Prince avait stabilisé ses potions en attendant de pouvoir les reprendre plus tard et l'avait accompagné. Ce jeune homme était très singulier et ne ressemblait à aucun des professeurs qu'ils avaient pu connaître à leur époque. Hermione devait cependant reconnaître que c'était le cas pour beaucoup d'autres enseignants. Harry avait eu raison en faisant sa remarque un peu plus tôt, ce Rufus avait vraiment des airs de Severus Rogue, surtout de dos avec ses cheveux noirs.

Et en même temps il aurait été impossible de les confondre. Rufus avait les cheveux plus longs, un décor tricoté dans le dos et un visage bien plus féminin, sans mentionner son comportement, à l'opposé de celui qu'ils avaient connu pour le professeur Rogue. Il était souriant, aimable et aimé des elfes de maison, c'était indéniable. Il avait du talent et malgré qu'elle lui en ait laissé la possibilité, il n'avait pas lu dans son esprit.

Depuis qu'elle avait pénétré le château, Hermione était bercée par la nostalgie du lieu de ses jeunes années. Elle n'était guère revenue depuis la Bataille. Le château vivait de nouveau, malgré les cicatrices qui couvraient ses murs. Poudlard était un lieu relativement épargné par le temps mais on pouvait sentir qu'une nouvelle génération grandissait en son sein.

Elle suivait Rufus dans les couloirs alors même qu'elle les avait sûrement plus arpenté que lui. Il n'était pas allé à Poudlard. Hermione ne suivait pas toute l'actualité de l'école mais le recrutement d'un orphelin sans histoire ni formation faisait partie de ces choses qui parvenaient jusqu'au bureau de la ministre avec une étonnante rapidité.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Ron était déjà installé et une myriade d'elfes de maison veillait son lit. Rufus s'assit au milieu d'eux comme s'il en avait l'habitude et les elfes eux-même confirmèrent ce sentiment en se réarrangeant autour de lui. Qui qu'il fut, Hermione l'aimait déjà. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise la mieux placée, qu'ils lui avaient gracieusement laissé.

Ce ne fut pas une surprise qu'à peine installé, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la directrice. Minerva McGonagall ne semblait pas avoir pris une ride. Elle portait toujours son chignon serré et la seule trace d'âge semblait être ces cheveux blancs qui colonisaient sa tête peu à peu.

\- Minerva, la salua-t-elle.

Le jour même de son intronisation en tant que ministre de la magie, le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit que maintenant elle pouvait l'appeler par son prénom. Elle l'avait évidement dit sur un ton qui donnait des airs d'obligations au verbe pouvoir avant de la féliciter plus chaleureusement. Depuis Hermione s'était toujours pliée à cette requête et avec de plus en plus de naturel et d'aisance au fur et à mesure qu'elle pensait mériter ses fonctions.

\- Hermione que nous vaut le plaisir d'une visite fortuite et pourquoi donc ton mari est-il allongé ici ?

\- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit encore une longue histoire. À la base nous étions venu pour Harry.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours vous trois ?

\- C'est le choixpeau qui a eu le malheur de nous envoyer dans la même maison.

\- Harry ! Cela faisait longtemps. Et Albus ? Quelle surprise. Me voici avec 4 élèves pour le prix de 3.

\- Bonjour professeur McGonagall.

Hermione voyait sur le visage de Minerva, cette moue qui lui venait quand elle ne comprenait pas une situation. À chaque nouvelle personne, ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement plus. Hermione se mettait à sa place, comprendre les liens que chacun entretenait avec les autres était simple, faire sens à leur présence à tous au même moment, avec Ron endormi et Rufus couvert d'elfes, était plus ardu. Poudlard ne devait pas en avoir terminé avec elle car une fois de plus les portes s'ouvrirent.

\- Oh non ! Pas toi aussi Ariana !

\- Qui a-t-il Minerva ? J'ai vu de la lumière et je suis entrée. J'essaye d'appliquer les conseils qu'on me donne ici. Madame la ministre, monsieur Harry Potter, Albus, bonjour.

Dès qu'elle avait franchi le seuil, Hermione s'était retrouvée plongé dans le passé. Beaucoup de choses se disaient au sujet d'Ariana mais Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de la rencontrer. Il suffisait d'un seul coup d'œil à sa grande silhouette, ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux bleus pour revoir Albus Dumbledore. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder Harry pour savoir qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle.

\- Et bien reprenez là où vous en étiez, ne vous gênez pas pour moi.

\- J'aimerais comprendre ce qui se passe, déclara Minerva d'un ton ferme.

\- Je ne pense pas, lui répondit simplement Ariana.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a certaines choses que l'on ne veut pas savoir et je ne suis pas sûre que quiconque ici se porte volontaire pour des explications.

Hermione fut reconnaissante à Ariana de montrer une telle clairvoyance. Quelle qu'en soit l'origine, cela la faisait, une fois de plus, ressembler à Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

\- Regarde-les Minerva.

La directrice s'exécuta. Elle posa, tour à tour, son regard sur chacun de ceux qui furent ses élèves ou qui l'était encore. Elle les scrutait comme elle l'aurait fait avec les résultats d'une métamorphose qu'elle aurait eu à juger. Finalement elle s'attarda sur Ariana elle-même en attente de réponse.

\- Cela fait un petit moment déjà que je vis ici et je n'avais jamais vu ces trois-là réunis. Pourtant ils sont tous là, malgré leurs occupations individuelles. L'affaire doit être importante. De même elle doit être assez grave pour que l'un d'eux finisse au tapis. Rufus n'a cependant pas l'air inquiet et n'a même pas jugé bon d'appeler l'infirmière. Je pencherais donc pour un surmenage psychologique. Reste ensuite la présence d'Albus, comme son père, il est plus calme que le reste du groupe, soit la nouvelle le touche moins, soit il la connaissait déjà.

Ariana s'arrêta quelques instants. Elle jaugea son public. Hermione était impressionnée par son esprit de déduction. Elle en venait même à se demander si elle n'en avait pas compris plus que cela et n'avait rien dit. Pour l'instant c'est avec une attitude simpliste et innocente qu'elle leur demandait, sans un mot, si elle devait rectifier quoi que ce soit à ses dires. Évidement tous restèrent muets.

\- Tu vois, Minerva. Ces jeunes gens ont fait la guerre. Ils ont connu la fuite, la traque, la résistance, la Bataille, et pourtant ce qui s'est tramé juste sous nos yeux les laisse sans voix et emprunt à un trouble profond. J'ai du mal à imaginer quelque chose de plus terrible que ce qu'ils ont déjà subi, cela doit donc être bien plus personnel.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Elle vit qu'Harry faisait de même. Ariana donnait l'impression de pouvoir lire dans les pensées tant son regard était perçant. Même si elle n'en portait pas, Hermione voyait presque de petites lunettes demi-lune posées sur l'arrête de son nez. Minerva les interrogea tous du regard et ils ne contredirent rien.

La directrice s'approcha du lit où était allongé Ron. Ce dernier avait commencé à respirer légèrement plus fort, il dormait donc parfaitement. Minerva tira sa baguette et effleura Ron de la tête aux pieds. Elle sembla ensuite soupeser sa baguette et répéta la même opération avec Hermione.

\- Comment va-t-il ?, demanda la directrice.

\- Il a simplement besoin de repos, lui répondit Rufus.

\- Bien. Harry, peux-tu venir avec moi, j'aimerais te parler.

Le sus-nommé emboîta le pas de son ancienne professeure et quitta l'infirmerie. Albus prétexta de se sentir à l'étroit dans la pièce pour sortir s'allonger dans l'herbe du parc, seuls restèrent Ariana et Rufus.

\- Pourquoi nous avez-vous suivi jusqu'ici et pourquoi restez-vous ? Vous êtes un homme occupé monsieur Prince.

\- Appelez-moi Rufus. Je souhaite rester auprès de votre mari pour l'empêcher de rêver. Il a besoin d'un calme mental complet pour récupérer comme il le faut.

\- J'ai aussi remarqué que vous étiez ami avec les elfes de maison.

\- On peut dire ça. D'ailleurs je tiens à vous remercier pour tous les bonnets que vous leur avez tricoté durant vos années ici. Les jeunes elfes les adorent. J'ai entendu mille fois l'histoire de la ministre de la magie qui tricotait pour eux.

Hermione était sûre d'avoir rougi. Elle était très heureuse d'apprendre qu'enfin les elfes de Poudlard prenaient leur liberté. Malgré ses années au ministère, l'approche d'une loi sur les elfes de maison était toujours très mal vu. Hermione était prête à forer les choses mais les elfes eux-même s'opposaient souvent à ces projets.

Ariana s'approcha d'eux et posa une main affectueuse au sommet de la tête de Rufus. Ce dernier se laissa faire avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Ce geste devait lui plaire bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Ariana, comme si elle lui parlait.

\- Il est resté dans les cachots. Maintenant qu'il peut éviter les gens, il le fait.

\- De qui parlez-vous ?, demanda Hermione.

\- De Nostro. Disons que c'est mon …colocataire, à cheval entre un membre de ma famille et un ami.

Hermione était déjà en train d'imaginer un second Rufus, ou alors tout le contraire, un petit blond robuste. Jusqu'à ce que Ariana lui précise qu'il s'agissait d'un chien. Rufus ajouta même à demi-amusé que Sybil le prenait toujours pour le Sinitros.

Ainsi donc ce garçon traitait les elfes de maison en amis et considérait un chien comme son égal. Hermione n'avait jamais rencontré un tel sorcier et pourtant elle avait croisé des gens issus de toutes les couches du monde magique. À vrai dire Ariana aussi était unique mais elle avait cette singularité qu'Hermione avait déjà rencontré chez son ancien directeur alors que Rufus ne lui rappelait personne.

Ce jour-là, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Hermione se jura qu'elle n'oublierait jamais le nom de Rufus Prince.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. La semaine prochaine j'aurais peut-être du mal à poster donc si je ne peux pas mettre mon chapitre en ligne mardi, je ne le mettrais que la semaine d'après. En espérant vous trouvez encore là à mon retour, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et prenez soin de vous !**


	23. Chapter 23

La journée de Scorpius avait été éreintante. Le docteur O'Morell lui avait proposé un autre poste. Scorpius avait été tiraillé entre l'envie de rester avec les amis qu'il s'était fait et découvrir d'autres parties de Sainte-Mangouste. Finalement il n'avait pas choisi. Il avait migré durant les heures prévues par son stage et profitait d'arriver en avance pour aller au département des maléfices.

O'Morell lui répétait souvent qu'il perdait son temps. De toute façon il faudrait qu'il parte un jour ou l'autre, et puis s'il commençait comme ça, en un mois il allait être débordé. Scorpius lui concédait volontiers qu'il n'avait pas tort, et pourtant ne pouvait s'empêcher d'argumenter pour défendre sa vision du travail de médicomage, qu'importe son idéalisme.

Le docteur souriait alors, se moquant sûrement, mais le laissait faire avant de l'envoyer sur une tâche plus dure encore pour essayer de le faire craquer. Scorpius ne lui donnait pas cette satisfaction. L'adrénaline le gardait en pleine forme. Les premiers jours il était revenu tellement épuisé qu'il s'était endormi à table le soir pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain matin. Son père avait dû l'emmener jusqu'à son lit.

Maintenant qu'il avait pris son rythme, il ouvrait les yeux chaque matin à la même heure sans avoir besoin de réveil et se couchait tous les soirs selon le même rituel. Son père s'était inquiété au début de le voir si exténué physiquement mais aussi mentalement, pourtant son sourire rayonnant l'empêchait de vouloir l'astreindre à quelque prudence que ce soit.

Scorpius et son père venaient de terminer leur repas quand on frappa à la porte. Drago se leva pour aller ouvrir pendant que son fils prenait la responsabilité de ramasser la table.

\- Scorpius ! C'est pour toi.

Il n'attendait personne et même si cette arrivée était totalement incongrue, Scorpius n'imaginait qu'une seule personne au seuil. Il n'eut pas tort. C'est bel et bien Albus qui se tenait là, comme s'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Malgré sa joie de revoir son ami, l'hôte vit tout de suite que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Il avait arrêté de s'inquiéter pour l'absence de lettre depuis le début de son stage. Il avait eu tort.

Il aurait bien proposé à Albus de rentrer mais quelque chose de subtil dans son attitude lui disait qu'ils seraient mieux dehors. Quand il vit son ami soulagé de cette proposition, il sut qu'il avait vu juste sans pour autant encore comprendre pourquoi. Scorpius se concentra alors. Albus respirait normalement, il avait collé son allure sur la sienne et se tenait normalement. C'est quelque chose dans son expression, au fond de ses yeux qui alarmait Scorpius.

\- Dis-moi tout.

Il pouvait presque l'entendre réfléchir. Par où commencer ? Quoi dire ? Quoi taire ? Comment amener les choses ? Jusqu'à où ? Sachant qu'il avait dû préparer ce moment et qu'ils étaient habituellement un brillant orateur, même en improvisation, Scorpius craignait de se voir révéler la raison de ce trouble, qui faisait perdre à son ami jusqu'à ses mots.

\- C'est Ginny.

Scorpius reçut tout un tas d'informations à la fois. Albus avait appelé sa mère par son prénom. Il avait ralenti son pas et avait rentré les épaules trop subtilement pour s'en être rendu compte lui-même. Malgré tous ses efforts pour banaliser la chose et paraître absolument normal, Albus perdait ses moyens. Scorpius s'arrêta pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai emmené mon père en vacances. On était dans une petite maison coupée du monde. On a beaucoup pêché tous les deux et la mer était …

\- Albus.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta dès que son nom fut prononcé. Il fixait le sol, ses lèvres tremblaient et ses poings étaient serrés pour la même raison. Scorpius aurait pu laisser son ami lui déblatérer tout le contenu de ses vacances mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il était venu jusqu'ici. Il essayait de noyer le poisson mais Scorpius ne le laisserait pas faire. Il le savait. Albus ferma les paupières.

\- Elle le tenait sous amorentia … depuis le début …

C'eut été n'importe quand et n'importe qui d'autre, Scorpius aurait peut-être simplement fait une syncope, mais, là, il ne pourrait pas se le permettre. Albus avait gardé les yeux résolument fermés mais les traînées humides sur ses joues parlaient pour lui. Après à peine quelques mots, sa voix s'était brisée, pourtant il restait absolument immobile, comme si le moindre mouvement aurait suffi à le faire s'effondrer. Scorpius prit ce risque. Il attira Albus contre lui.

Effectivement dès qu'il sentit les bras de son ami autour de lui, Albus lâcha prise complètement. D'abord quelques gémissements s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres. Une fois que cette peine avait commencé à s'exprimer, elle prit toute la place. Des pleurs, étouffés par l'épaule de son ami, puis des cris, déchirants. Albus se laissait aller au chagrin comme jamais Scorpius ne l'avait vu auparavant. Il pleurait tous les larmes de son corps et hurlait à en perdre la voix. Scorpius eut même peur que son père débarque, affolé, mais il était incapable de lancer un patronus pour le prévenir.

Il fut obligé de changer sa prise autour d'Albus car celui-ci laissait à présent peser tout son poids contre lui. Scorpius les accroupit tous les deux et essaya de couvrir Albus le plus possible. Le désarroi de son ami lui brisait le cœur. À défaut de pouvoir trouver les mots, Scorpius fit ce qu'il faisait tout le temps lorsque Albus en avait besoin, il chanta.

* * *

Il avait dû attendre que Albus soit complètement lessivé avant de le déplacer. Son ami ne s'était pas vraiment endormi, il avait plutôt sombrer dans un semi-coma lié à la fatigue. Son corps était parcouru de soubresauts et de temps à autre ses muscles, ceux de son visage notamment, se contractaient avec une force aussi soudaine que violente. Scorpius ne lisait pas dans les esprits comme le faisait son professeur de potions pourtant il lui suffisait d'un regard pour deviner le trouble qui gouvernait son ami.

Cette nuit-là, il ne put trouver le sommeil. À chaque petit bruit que faisait Albus, il se réveillait et entonnait de nouveau la seule mélodie qui apaisait son ami. Juste avant que le soleil ne se lève, il siffla sa chouette. La petite boule de plumes arriva en un rien de temps et se mit à sautiller sur la tête de Scorpius alors que celui-ci écrivait son mot.

 _Docteur O'Morell,_

 _Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir venir aujourd'hui. Mon meilleur ami est arrivé hier soir, il va très mal. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul. C'est un déchirement pour moi que de devoir m'absenter, mais si je ne peux pas prendre le temps de lui venir en aide à lui, je ne suis pas digne de devenir médicomage. Je vous promets de revenir au plus vite et de rattraper chaque minute que j'aurais manqué. J'aimerais que vous compreniez et excusiez cette décision subite, cependant je ne tenterais en rien de fuir les conséquences de ce désistement._

\- Tiens Coco, tu peux porter ça à Sainte-Mangouste. Essaye de le délivrer directement au docteur O'Morell pour essayer de l'apitoyer un peu avec tes grands yeux. Merci ma belle.

Le petit volatile s'était tenu parfaitement immobile, recevant la requête comme une mission de la plus haute importance. Scorpius savait qu'elle filerait directement à sa destination en revanche, si au retour elle ne devait porter aucune réponse, Coco prendrait certainement le temps de flâner. Une fois, elle avait mis une semaine à rentrer pour un trajet de quelques heures à peine. Mais elle était de confiance. Scorpius l'avait lui-même fait sortir de l'œuf et nourrit quand elle était poussin. Le plus dur avait été de lui apprendre à voler.

Aux premières activités de son père au rez-de-chaussée, Scorpius vit qu'Albus reprenait ses esprits. Il bougeait moins et se détendait. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux à peu près en même temps que Drago frappait à la porte, s'inquiétant de ne pas avoir entendu son fils partir. Scorpius lui expliqua la même chose qu'il avait écrite à O'Morell. Le premier réflexe de son père fut de vouloir aller vers Albus pour le consoler, pour en savoir plus, mais il se ravisa en une seconde à peine et laissa à Scopius seul, le soin de son ami.

Albus semblait vieilli de plusieurs années. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son teint blafard. Il essaya de parler mais la plupart des sons restait coincé dans sa gorge, ce qui déclenchait parfois des quintes de toux plaintives. Au lieu de s'exprimer par des mots, il se contentait de sourire et quand Scorpius revint s'asseoir à ses côtés, il l'enlaça à n'en plus finir.

 _\- Merci beaucoup, Scorpius. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi._

Le-dit Malefoy n'était même pas impressionné que son ami ait si vite trouvé une parade en silence. Il parlait en fourchelangue. Les phonèmes limités et le susurrement glissant n'étaient pas trop altérés par l'extinction de voix. Scorpius comprenait vaguement les subtilités de la langue des serpents mais en y ajoutant l'expression et les gestes de son ami, il ne manquait rien du sens.

 _\- Quand on l'a appris, je suis entré dans une colère noire. Je n'avais encore jamais été triste pour ce qui est arrivé. Ça y est maintenant._

\- Tu veux que je soigne ta gorge ?

Albus répondit par la négative d'un simple geste de la tête. Même si le fourchelangue lui permettait de se faire comprendre cela devait demander assez d'efforts pour qu'il préfère garder le silence. Scorpius examina longuement son ami pour déterminer s'il était judicieux ou non, de le mettre en contact de son père. Sans surprise, Albus comprit le dilemme de son ami et se leva lui-même pour sortir de la chambre.

Une fois hors de la lumière réduite, Albus avait l'air encore plus spectral. Scorpius pouvait deviner les réactions de son père avant même de l'avoir vu. Effectivement dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, la table offrait une diversité scandaleuse de petit-déjeuner. Scorpius vit bien son père passer Albus au crible, mais il remarqua aussi qu'il essayait de faire ça discrètement, comme pour ne pas offusquer l'invité.

Albus n'avait pas faim mais il goûta à la hauteur de sa politesse, ce qui rassura son ami. Ce bon sentiment ne fit que s'arranger quand, au lieu de retourner dans sa chambre, Albus prit la direction du dehors. Ils restèrent dehors toute la matinée, après s'être occupés de la volière, ils s'étaient assis et discutaient simplement. Enfin d'extérieur cela devrait ressembler à une conversation alors qu'en réalité, Albus racontait tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans l'été et son ami prenait le relais aussi souvent que sa voix défaillante l'abandonnait.

Face à Drago, Albus ne prononçait pas un mot de fourchelangue, ce qui limitait beaucoup ses capacités de communication. Le père avait deviné que son fils avait déjà proposé des soins à son ami et que celui-ci avait décliné car tout en se montrant prévenant pour tout, il ne lui avait jamais demandé s'il souhaitait être apaisé de quelque manière que ce soit.

Après le repas, Albus avait commencé à bien récupérer sa voix. Il discuta un peu avec Drago mais passa surtout énormément de temps proche de Scorpius, sans forcément parler. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord que dès le lendemain Albus partirait. C'était surtout le concerné qui avait insisté. Scorpius avait négocié qu'au moindre coup de blues avant la rentrée, il revienne illico. Il n'était pas à l'aise au manoir Malefoy comme il l'était chez lui, mais étant donné la tournure des événements, et le fait que Scorpius, lui, vive au manoir, Albus s'y sentait comme à la maison.

Il avait parlé à Scorpius de la maison sur la côte. Harry y était retourné. Il aurait bien voulu le rejoindre dès le matin mais avait pensé que son père apprécierait cette accalmie. Vivre au quotidien l'un sur l'autre n'était pas forcément facile à gérer. Scorpius en savait quelques choses. Il put donc rassurer son ami sur un point : même s'il y avait des tensions à la fin de l'été, la rentrée à Poudlard rétablirait l'équilibre.

* * *

 **Après une semaine d'** **absence, me revoilà. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. On se retrouve dans une semaine !**


	24. Chapter 24

Il avait travaillé tout l'été, ne s'étant pas laissé une seule journée de répit. Gopi voulait que Albus soit fier de lui, et si Albus l'était, Scorpius le serait aussi. Pour une fois, sa mère l'avait laissé tranquille, mis à part toutes les fois où elle l'avait tanné pour qu'il aille chez le coiffeur. Il pouvait à présent attacher ses cheveux en un petit chignon, ce qui avait comme avantage de faire taire sa mère.

Gopi avait réussi à se débarrasser d'elle sur le quai en montant au plus vite dans le Poudlard Express et avait donc pu investir un compartiment. Il était tellement heureux de retourner à l'école et de montrer à tous les progrès qu'il avait fait. Mais en attendant, il devrait patienter jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Il était si excité qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de faire sauter ses genoux.

\- Tu devrais te calmer ou il va bientôt neiger.

Gopi se figea pour observer celle qui venait d'entrer. Il reconnut l'élève de serdaigle qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois en compagnie d'Albus. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom mais cela ne semblait pas nécessaire pour l'instant car elle pointait avec insistance au dessus de sa tête. Gopi leva les yeux et vit un amas de nuages foncés qui s'agitaient à l'aplomb de son banc.

Il ferma les paupières, détendit ses épaules et expira longuement. Il sentait encore cette présence étrangère près de lui mais s'imaginait dans la salle commune avec le feu crépitant, Scorpius et Albus assis à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il les voyait presque sourire et se lancer des plaisanteries.

\- C'est bon. C'est parti. Je m'appelle Sviet.

\- Gopi. Tu t'assois ?

\- Si tu veux bien, pourquoi pas.

Elle prit place face à lui. Elle n'avait rien de remarquable. Son visage harmonieux n'était pas particulièrement beau mais ses rondeurs légères rendaient son sourire aimable et accrocheur. Gopi avait pourtant eu vent de ses résultats excellents. Si l'école n'avait pas déjà abrité Albus, et Scorpius dans une moindre mesure, elle aurait été de loin la plus époustouflante sorcière.

\- Tu crois que si quelqu'un comme Albus avait été présent à son époque, Hermione Weasley aurait été si remarquée ?

\- Es-tu en train de me comparer à la ministre de la magie ? C'est une technique de drague assez particulière je dois dire.

\- Non ! Non pas du tout, je pensais juste que … qu'ils sont tellement …

\- … hors norme. Albus. Scorpius. Leur niveau est insensé. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Tu sais que j'ai quand même des points communs avec elle … la ministre. Je suis née-moldue.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'aurais jamais cru.

\- Oui mais j'ai eu une chance qu'elle n'a pas eu. L'une de mes amies d'enfance était issue d'une famille sorcière. On était si proche qu'elle m'en parlait librement.

\- Mais c'est interdit.

\- On était tellement jeune. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait eu conscience de la gravité de ses actes. Quand à moi, je n'ai jamais rien répété de peur qu'on me prenne pour une folle.

\- Et qui est cette amie ? A-t-elle fini à serdaigle aussi ?

Gopi sut tout de suite qu'il avait dit quelque chose de travers. Le visage de Sviet s'était crispé en une seconde avant de se changer entièrement. Elle perdit toute expression pour rester complètement de marbre, tout en fuyant son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

\- Si. Ça l'est.

Sviet lui avait répondu d'un ton sec. Elle avait saisi la valise et avait essayé de la ranger dans les filets en la balançant au dessus de sa tête. Elle fit plusieurs essais qui ne la menèrent à rien et se retrouva essoufflée tant par l'effort que par l'émotion. Sans crier gare, elle lâcha sa valise et s'affala sur la banquette en face de lui.

\- Tout a changé quand à nos 11 ans j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard et pas elle. Je n'avais jamais remarqué mes pouvoirs car ils se manifestaient toujours en sa présence et elle s'attribuait systématiquement le fait magique.

\- C'était une cracmole et toi une née-moldue ? Quelle probabilité pour que cela arrive ?

\- C'est exactement ce qu'elle s'est dit. Elle s'est mise à penser qu'il y avait eu comme une sorte de transfert. Que j'avais « aspiré » ses pouvoirs, la laissant sans rien.

\- Mais c'est impossible !

\- Évidement que ça l'est mais …

\- Impossible de lui dire sans qu'elle pense que tu lui donnes une leçon sur la magie.

\- Exactement. Elle a arrêté de me parler, du jour au lendemain, et chaque fois qu'on se croisait, elle me lançait un regard meurtrier ou une remarque assassine. Avec les années ça ne s'est pas arrangé. Chaque fois que je reviens de Poudlard elle s'en prend à moi. C'est pire depuis qu'elle s'est mise à boire. Elle parvient toujours à rentrer dans ma chambre pour le simple plaisir de me dire des choses horribles. Elle dit que je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbe, que jamais je ne pourrais contrôler ce pouvoir que j'ai volé. Elle souligne avec une richesse de métaphores scatophiles, la dimension pourrie de mes origines disant qu'un jour, ses pouvoirs se rebelleront et me consumeront.

* * *

\- Elle n'a pas le droit de dire ça. Tu pourrais porter plainte pour racisme. Le gouvernement prend ses menaces très au sérieux depuis la guerre.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Gopi était totalement incrédule. Sviet paraissait vraiment impuissante. Elle avait baissé les yeux et tremblait légèrement.

\- Parce que c'est mon amie ! Et puis ce n'est pas sa faute. Ce sont ses parents qui l'ont monté contre moi. Ce sont deux sorciers pitoyables et frustrés. J'ai fait mes recherches et son père avait un niveau si bas qu'il a failli ne pas rentrer à Poudlard. Sa mère n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'ils avaient à peine assez de magie pour eux-même, alors à la transmettre à un enfant … Ils ont préféré m'accuser moi.

\- Dénonce ses parents alors.

\- Non. Je me fiche d'eux. Ils peuvent agiter leur baguette avec autant de vigueur qu'ils souhaiteront, ils ne pourront jamais faire de mal à personne. Ils sont simplement pathétiques. Et puis une dénonciation retomberait forcément sur elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Comment vas-tu faire alors ?

Gopi avait à peine fini de prononcer sa phrase que déjà Sviet avait changé. Son attitude s'était raffermie. Quand elle releva la tête, il reconnut tout de suite l'assurance d'une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard. Quelque chose s'était allumé en elle et brûlait dans son regard.

\- Je lui montrerais. Je ne lui donnerais pas d'autre choix que de voir et de comprendre même si elle ne veut pas. C'est pour ça que je travaille si dur. Je veux sortir de Poudlard avec les honneurs. Elle sera alors obligée de reconnaître qu'un tel pouvoir ne peut pas venir d'elle, que malgré mon sang moldue, je maîtrise bien mieux la magie que cela s'est vu en des générations dans sa famille ! Et si cela ne suffit pas je deviendrais aurore, l'une des meilleures. Je sais que je fais pâle figure face aux ambitions d'Albus mais je m'en fous.

\- Au contraire, Albus te pousserait à ne pas vouloir devenir l'une des meilleures mais la meilleure aurore.

\- Tu as raison. Et toi Gopi ? Tu as une grande ambition ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je voudrais simplement être libre. Que les gens arrêtent de m'espionner du coin de l'œil, de chuchoter dans mon dos. Je voudrais que les gens me regardent droit dans les yeux et qu'ils me disent haut et fort ce qu'ils pensent.

\- Même si c'est en mal ?

\- Surtout si ça l'est, comme ça on pourra se battre à coup de sorts ou à coups de mots.

Sviet souriait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi puis elle planta son regard dans celui de Gopi. Elle lui réitéra sans ciller sa volonté de devenir la meilleure aurore. Il fut tant transporté par la solennité de son ton que lui-même lui jura qu'il deviendrait libre de se faire critiquer. Après avoir partagé leurs vœux de façon si sérieuse, ils éclatèrent de rire et se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Leur réjouissance fut interrompue par un grondement. Ils levèrent la tête pour identifier de quoi il s'agissait et virent que le nuage noir était revenu. Les cheveux de Sviet étaient tout électrique.

\- C'est encore toi ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui désolé. Sous l'émotion j'ai un peu de mal à …

\- Il faut apprendre à te contrôler. Comment voudras-tu être libre si tu es encore soumis au bon vouloir de ta magie ? La liberté passe pas la connaissance de soi, qui elle-même requiert le contrôle de sa magie. Un capitaine de Quidditch ne pourra pas librement établir de stratégie s'il ne connaît pas ses joueurs. Tu comprends ?

\- Je crois … je suis le … capitaine et les joueurs sont … ma magie.

\- Exactement ! Alors maintenant tu vas copier ce que je fais d'accord ?

Gopi ne répondit pas mais suivit simplement les mouvements de Sviet alors qu'elle s'asseyait face à lui. Elle plia ses jambes en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Gopi fit de même. Il se laissa ensuite guider par sa voix qui, très calmement, lui donnait le reste des consignes. Il dût tout d'abord faire le vide dans sa tête pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa respiration.

Il savait que le nuage était parti maintenant et commençait à penser que ces exercices étaient plutôt faciles lorsque la voix de Sviet lui dit de maintenant se concentrer sur sa magie. Comment était-il censé faire ça ? Il y avait un endroit spécial dans son corps où elle était rangée. Bien sûr que non. Elle était partout à la fois. Comment allait-il la trouver ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Gopi sursauta en entendant la voix de Scorpius. Il était si focalisé sur sa mission que son cerveau n'avait pas enregistrer le son de la porte qui coulissait.

\- On contrôle notre magie. Albus n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Ça a l'air marrant. Non Albus est dans la voiture des préfets. D'ailleurs …

\- Oh mince !

Gopi entendit quelqu'un se lever subitement et tomber. Il ouvrit à peine un œil pour voir que Sviet s'était emmêlée les pinceaux à vouloir sortir trop vite. Gopi souriait bêtement, ravi de l'avoir distraite de ses devoirs de préfètes.*

* * *

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Comme d'habitude, ne soyez pas timides et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. En attendant la semaine prochaine, prenez soin de vous !**


	25. Chapter 25

Au cours des mois d'été, Rufus s'était plongé dans un rythme singulier de travail acharné. Il avait senti, très différemment de l'an passé, l'approche de la rentrée. Il savait maintenant à quoi s'attendre et n'observait plus la chose en spectateur indifférent. Il était devenu partie prenante du système, une autre pierre à l'édifice. Dans sa tête, Rufus avait établi tout un planning pour se remettre progressivement à ses horaires de professeur. Pourtant toujours plus de ses collègues arrivaient et lui n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes. De toute façon il avait besoin de ses élèves pour être un vrai professeur.

Le jour J, il se décida à ne rien faire. Il se réveilla aux aurores mais resta dans son lit pour discuter avec les elfes de maison. Quand cela lui sembla une heure décente, il se leva pour aller manger. Il erra tout un moment ensuite, dans les couloirs du château avec Potty dans le dos avant d'aller retrouver Ariana et Rubeus au dehors.

Ses deux amis ne pouvaient pas se payer son luxe de l'oisiveté soudaine car, quoi qu'ils décident de faire, leurs créatures avaient toujours besoin d'eux. Il n'avait pas atteint la cabane des gardes-chasses que déjà il entendait Rubeus rire. Les éclats de voix parvenaient jusqu'à lui et il sut qu'ils étaient dans le jardin derrière la masure.

Rufus fut surpris de voir Neville avec eux mais compris alors les raisons du fou rire du demi-géant. Le professeur de botanique tenait encore une brouette dans laquelle restait une quantité respectable de fumier, dont Neville était lui-même couvert.

Le jeune potionniste n'avait aucun mal à imaginer que, quelques instants auparavant, la brouette avait été chargée d'une pile d'immondices en équilibre précaire, qui avait, assez prévisiblement, fini par tomber sur celui qui cherchait à s'en emparer. L'enthousiasme zélé de Neville avait souvent ces conséquences, fâcheuses pour lui.

Malgré cela, et peut-être par la force de l'habitude, le professeur ne perdait jamais sa dignité. Ainsi même couvert d'excréments et de paille, il salua Rufus avec sa bonne humeur de tous les jours. Rubeus redoubla d'effort pour reprendre son souffle mais être plié en deux ne l'aidait pas.

Ariana, elle, souriait simplement surtout à la situation entière mais agita tout de même la main. Le fumier se décolla de Neville qui soutenait à bout de bras la brouette au chargement branlant.

\- Je vais y aller avant que tout ça tombe à nouveau. À plus tard !

Il avait à peine fait un pas que la pile ondula dangereusement vers lui. Il l'aurait peut-être recouvert encore si Rufus n'était pas intervenu. Il jeta un regard à Ariana, sachant qu'elle comprenait, avant de dire :

\- Je vais venir avec toi, Neville.

\- Merci Rufus mais je peux me débrouiller.

\- J'insiste.

Le botaniste ne s'entêta pas plus et laissa Rufus marcher à ses côtés. Ce dernier faisait tout pour stabiliser le chargement, mais même en se concentrant il peinait à déployer assez de magie pour retenir cette masse. Il n'était pas habitué à déplacer des choses si grandes et n'avait jamais montré une puissance magique importante. Il réussit pourtant à garder Neville propre jusqu'aux serres.

\- J'ai demandé à Rubeus et Ariana de me mettre de côté du fumier de Scout à pétard. J'ai remarqué que cela améliorait les propriétés explosives de certaines plantes. De même que l'excrément de murlap fait des merveilles sur mes pieds de bubobulb.

\- Vraiment ? C'est très intéressant ça. Je me demande s'il serait possible d'améliorer les propriétés d'une potion dès la culture des ingrédients qui la compose.

\- Je pense que c'est même très probable.

\- Et bien Neville, tu vas me voir plus souvent dans tes serres !

Ce dernier sourit en lui répondant qu'il y passait déjà un temps considérable comparé aux professeurs de potions précédents qu'il avait à peine connu. Rufus prit cela comme un compliment. Alors qu'il avait d'abord décidé de se laisser une journée d'oisiveté, Rufus resta avec Neville pour aider tant qu'il pouvait. Il ne manquait pas, entre une taille et un rempotage, de poser tout un tas de questions à son ami.

Neville était un puits de connaissances sans fin sur ces organismes. Il savait aussi bien leur nom que leurs utilisations actuelles et passées, leur cycle de croissance et leur caractère. Il traitait chacun des végétaux avec amour et empruntait les revues de Rufus simplement pour se tenir au courant de ce que les potionnistes faisaient de leurs plantes.

Il entretenait une étagère de carnets de recherche qu'il avait organisé par section. Il avait étudié l'influence des cycles lunaires, les effets de la cohabitation ou de l'association de plantes, le rapport de plantes à la magie du sorcier (notamment avec plusieurs tomes consacrés au patronus corporel dans la serre) et dernièrement l'importance du choix du fumier pour la production.

Rufus regrettait toujours de ne pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Neville. Cet été il avait beaucoup travaillé la botanique, mais, seul puisque le professeur était rentré chez lui. Rufus avait tout de même demandé à garder un ou deux carnets de ces premières recherches pour mettre le pied à l'étrier. Il était à présent convaincu que c'était en partie dans les plantes que se cachait la solution pour dépasser Severus Rogue.

* * *

La journée passa très vite et ils faillirent être en retard car certaines des plantes de Neville demandaient à être manipulées au crépuscule voire même à la nuit tombée. Rufus jeta un sort de nettoyage et ils allèrent s'installer dans la Grande Salle sans se changer mais au moins propres comme des sous neufs.

À peine avaient-ils pris place que les premiers élèves rentraient. Ce brouhaha de discussions, de plissements de robe et de pensées à peine chuchotées avait manqué à Rufus. Il lui semblait toujours que Poudlard était vide sans ses élèves. Il reconnut certains visages mieux que d'autres. Il vit quelques élèves métamorphosés au cours de l'été.

Puis le professeur Flitwick amena les 1e années. Rufus sourit de savoir que cette fois-ci, il n'était pas dans le même cas qu'eux, il sentait que parmi les 2e années, on pensait parfois comme lui. Il observa la répartition, toujours impressionné quand le Choixpeau envoyait les élèves dans une maison sans avoir dialogué avec eux.

Quand la répartition fut terminée et que Minerva se leva pour faire son discours, il sentit quelque chose passer entre elle et Fillius. Ce fut si bref qu'il crut même l'avoir imaginé mais Nostro avait lui aussi les oreilles dressées. Le chien avait eu exactement la même réaction que lui en se tournant vers Rufus pour avoir confirmation qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Ils reportèrent donc d'un seul mouvement leur attention sur la directrice.

\- … et j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que je n'ai pas à vous présenter de nouveau maître de potions car le professeur Prince a décidé de rester avec nous.

Rufus fut ému des quelques applaudissements que cette annonce provoqua chez les élèves. Il en vit d'autres qui souriait largement. Certains rares élèves le félicitèrent même en pensée.

\- Mais ce n'est pas là, la plus importante annonce que j'ai à faire ce soir. Cette été j'ai longuement discuté avec le professeur Flitwick qui, comme vous le savez, est directeur adjoint. Par cette fonction il serait donc celui qui me succéderait si jamais je devais quitter mon poste à la tête de Poudlard. Il m'a fait part de son désir de quitter son poste car il n'a pas envie de devenir directeur. Je l'avais nommé à mes côtés car il est celui que j'estimais digne. Je ne veux pas lui choisir de remplaçant. Nous avons donc, de concert, trouvé une façon de régler notre problème. J'aimerais avoir votre attention car ce qui va suivre est inédit dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Nous voulons vous demander à tous de choisir le nouveau directeur adjoint. Élèves comme professeurs, serez amenés à voter pour l'enseignant que vous jugerez le plus digne. Ce n'est pas une décision que vous devrez prendre à la légère, c'est pourquoi vous ne serez autorisés à voter que le mois prochain sauf les 1e années qui devront attendre après les vacances de Noël. Les votes seront pris en compte jusqu'à la dernière semaine de mars. Ne sera toléré aucun vote blanc, ni aucun vote double. Pour toute autre question, le corps enseignant restera à votre entière disponibilité. Bon appétit.

Les plats apparurent alors sur les tables et McGonagall se rassit sans que personne ne pense à applaudir. De part et d'autre de la Grande Salle on était bouche bée. Rufus n'avait jamais connu un tel silence entre ces murs. À côté de lui, Rubeus et Ariana avait commencé à manger et plaisantaient simplement. Rufus suivit leur mouvement sans pour autant parvenir à s'enlever de la tête que la directrice était une sorcière surprenante.

Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, il était sûr qu'elle avait un successeur en tête. Restait à savoir si elle ne voulait simplement pas l'avouer ou bien mettre sa décision à l'épreuve. Toujours est-il qu'elle avait brillamment tourné cela dans le but que cela devienne une épreuve pour tous.

La Bataille était certes depuis longtemps révolue mais elle avait laissé dans les esprits que Poudlard était une place forte et qui nécessitait donc une tête solide. Elle mettait ainsi tous ces jeunes face à leur devoir de sorciers d'avenir, pour les pousser à comprendre que, si petites soient-elles, leurs décisions comptaient.

Rufus avait au moins l'avantage de ne pas avoir à subir cela. Même s'il serait amené à voter lui-aussi, il n'avait qu'un seul nom en bouche depuis que McGonagall avait parlé et il doutait de ne jamais changer d'avis. Il sentait d'ailleurs peu de troubles chez les autres professeurs, comme chez de nombreux 7e années, ils devaient eux-aussi avoir déjà une idée de leur personne méritante. Rufus était curieux de savoir si, à la fin, ils seraient tous parvenu à la même conclusion.

Il y avait pourtant une exception à la table des professeurs. Alors que tout avaient repris à manger normalement, un seul se triturait les doigts avec inquiétude. Rufus entendait presque d'ici les pensées de Neville. Son collègue était paniqué à l'idée de devoir prendre une telle décision. Rufus était certain que le soir-même il aurait noirci plusieurs feuilles de parchemin pour essayer de départager les uns des autres.

Les seules questions qui demeuraient pour Rufus était de savoir comment ils allaient pouvoir répondre aux questions des élèves alors qu'eux-même n'avaient appris la nouvelle qu'à l'instant. Rufus comprit, quand quelques heures plus tard, il trouva posé sur la table basse de son salon, un parchemin qui détaillait le déroulement des événements et son règlement précis.

Il le lut consciencieusement, annotant par endroit pour poser lui-même des questions à McGonagall. Outre la classique interdiction de voter pour soi-même, le parchemin décrivait des choses plus étranges. Le lieu de vote sera délimité par un champ magique qui empêchera l'entrée à toute personne dans le « mauvais état d'esprit ». Rufus comprit donc que même sans le savoir, ils allaient tous être mis à contribution.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Passez une bonne semaine et à mardi prochain !**


	26. Chapter 26

Au dîner lorsque McGonagall leur avait annoncé qu'ils devraient élire eux-même le nouveau directeur adjoint et donc le futur directeur de Poudlard, Scorpius avait ri. Puis il avait vu Albus et il s'était arrêté. Ce dernier avait semblé pris dans une concentration intense, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Scorpius ne comprenait pas l'émoi de son ami. Les choses étaient pourtant simples, presque vues d'avance.

\- Arrête-ça Scorpius.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu agis de manière détendue.

\- Parce que je le suis !

\- Tu ne devrais pas, lui répondit son ami sur un ton de reproche.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cela veut dire que tu ne réfléchis pas sérieusement à la tâche qui nous a été confié. Je t'entends presque penser que la victoire d'Ariana est acquise mais as-tu bien évalué les autres candidats ?

Albus s'était alors lancé dans une analyse complète de tous les professeurs, en listant leurs points forts et leurs points faibles pour le poste de directeur. Étonnamment, quand Scorpius examina les résultats, quelques semaines plus tard, il vit que ni Ariana, ni Rufus n'étaient ceux qu'Albus avait jugé les moins dignes. Il avait notamment placé le professeur de potions relativement haut. Celui qui occupait la dernière place c'était Gramson.

Scorpius était lui-même loin de placer Gramson en tête de liste mais il était au moins un bon candidat pour la protection du château. Pour sûr le professeur Agrimenso aurait eu moins de chances contre les mages noirs avec son artimencie. Scorpius avait revu Ariana mais ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses intentions de vote. D'ailleurs ils ne discutèrent pas du tout de l'élection du nouveau directeur entre eux. Pourtant quand les votes ouvrirent, ils y allèrent ensemble et furent parmi les premiers à donner leur avis.

De même, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé ensuite, malgré tout le temps qu'ils passaient l'un avec l'autre. Scorpius avait l'impression que plus les années passaient, plus il était proche d'Ariana au point de la considérer comme une amie chère. C'est à ce titre, plus qu'à celui de professeur qu'elle le mit en relation avec l'infirmière. Il eut ainsi la possibilité de suivre des cours particuliers avec elle et, quand il était libre, il lui servait même d'apprenti.

Scorpius dévorait tous les ouvrages traitant de médicomagie que la bibliothèque portait en son sein. Il dût aussi s'intéresser aux potions et à la botanique. Le professeur Longdubat était ravi de l'aider dans ses recherches. Quand il se rendait dans les serres, Scorpius y croisait souvent Prince. Il se demandait parfois comment le jeune professeur parvenait à tout faire.

Il était même arrivé que, s'intéressant à un même point, Longdubat leur fasse les explications ensemble. À l'instar de Scorpius, Prince prenait énormément de notes mais contrairement à lui, posait peu de questions. Souvent le chien était là aussi. Il ne prêtait pas plus attention au professeur Longdubat qu'à Scorpius, ni ne montrait aucune joie particulière à être sorti du château pour fouler l'herbe des coussinets.

Le soir quand Scorpius rentrait à la salle commune, il s'entraînait avec Albus. Malgré la tonne de travail en plus que se coltinait son ami, il parvenait toujours à dégager du temps pour la pratique. Ils étaient souvent limités par la configuration même des lieux. Ils ne pouvaient presque rien faire en défense contre les forces du mal et en enchantements, la métamorphose était encore ce qu'il y avait de plus facile.

Ils ne voyaient plus beaucoup Gopi ces derniers temps, pourtant, ils le croisaient dans les couloirs, toujours accompagné de Sviet. Depuis la rentrée, ces deux-là ne se quittaient plus. Leurs différences d'âge et de maison ne semblaient qu'avoir accélérer leur rapprochement. Scorpius se demandait parfois si les quelques instants qu'ils avaient passé seuls à Poudlard Express pouvait expliquer cette amitié soudaine.

Gopi revenait souvent tard dans la soirée, parfois avant le couvre-feu, parfois bien après … Ce soir-là quand Gopi passa la porte, la soirée était bien entamée. Normalement Albus le laissait passer sans rien dire mais ce soir-là, il le héla. Gopi sursauta mais se dirigea vers eux.

\- Salut les gars !

\- Salut Gopi.

\- Dis-moi Gopi … qu'est-ce que tu fais si tard le soir ?

Scorpius trembla en entendant Albus prendre son ton suspicieux, cette intonation à laquelle il était impossible de mentir. Il plaignait presque Gopi si ce dernier avait quoi que ce soit à cacher. Scorpius vit dans les yeux de ce dernier qu'il cherchait un échappatoire. Pour se donner du temps, il s'assit avec eux sur le canapé. Ce fut sûrement là son plus mauvais choix car Scorpius avait rapidement aiguisé son sens de l'observation au cours de ses stages.

\- Pourquoi es-tu blessé ? Fais-moi voir !

Alors qu'il avait essayé de résister à Albus, Gopi plia complètement à la demande de Scorpius. Celui-ci se fichait bien de savoir si c'était par une affection particulière ou s'il le sentait plus concerné. Gopi ôta sa robe, à cette heure-ci plus personne d'autre ne viendrait dans la salle commune.

Scorpius découvrit alors que Gopi était recouvert d'ecchymoses et d'égratignures, même si peu des blessures étaient graves, certains s'avéraient tout de même assez profondes.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je lui rends coup pour coup.

\- Demain à la première heure, tu me ramènes Sviet. On va avoir une sérieuse discussion tous les trois.

* * *

Malgré tous ses efforts, Scorpius n'était pas parvenu à dissuader ni Gopi, ni Sviet de se battre. Ils adoraient cela plus que de raisonnable. Il avait tout de même obtenu d'eux de devenir leur médicomage attitré. Au moins une fois par semaine, il les coinçait quelque part pour les examiner et leur apporter les soins nécessaires.

Scorpius devint rapidement un expert pour soigner les coups et les petites plaies. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux combattants, forts de cette protection nouvelle, mettait de plus en plus de puissance et d'acharnement dans leur combat. Ils peinaient même à rester discret.

Un jour Scorpius était en cours de soins aux créatures magiques quand il vit Ariana lever la tête vers le château. Rien ne semblait avoir changé pourtant, elle fronçait les sourcils. Le soir Albus lui annonça que c'était Gopi et Sviet qui s'étaient affrontés si violemment dans la journée. Sans avoir à se consulter ils surent qu'ils étaient parvenus à la même conclusion et attendirent les deux troubles-fêtes à la sortie du dîner.

\- Ça ne peut plus durer.

\- Ariana a failli vous repérer aujourd'hui.

\- Si McGonagall apprend que vous vous battez si violemment …

\- Si elle voit l'état dans lequel vous vous mettez …

\- Mais on n'a pas d'autres choix ! Si on va dehors ce sera pire, au moins dans le château on est caché des regards.

\- Il faudrait donc une salle pour vous accueillir …, commença Albus.

\- Tu sais bien que la salle sur demande a été brûlée par un Feudeymon. Elle est détruite.

\- Je ne pensais pas à la salle sur demande.

Scorpius eut besoin de quelques instants pour comprendre. C'est vrai. Il y avait l'autre. Celle dont monsieur Potter avait parlé. Elle remplirait parfaitement cette tâche, Albus lui fit un signe de tête. Oui même mieux encore.

\- Albus tu vas être en retard à ton rendez-vous avec Prince. File. Je vais leur montrer.

\- J'aurais bien aimé être là pour voir ça.

\- Une prochaine fois peut-être.

Et ils se quittèrent d'un signe entendu. Gopi et Sviet, de leur côté, n'avaient absolument rien compris à la situation. Pourtant si cela pouvait les arranger, ils étaient prêts à suivre les deux amis partout où il le faudrait. Alors quand Scorpius se mit en marche, ils lui emboîtèrent le pas avec entrain.

La seule partie qu'ils pensaient avoir compris concernait une salle où ils pourraient s'entraîner sans être dérangé. Ils imaginaient quelque chose caché, pourquoi pas sous-terre, c'est pourquoi ils furent surpris que Scorpius les fasse grimper les escaliers jusqu'aux toilettes des filles du 2e étage.

\- Je sais ! C'est Mimi Geignarde qui connaît le chemin. Elle est la clé, c'est ça ?

Scorpius ne répondit même pas. Il avait pensé simplement dire « non » mais se souvint alors que ce n'était pas tout à fait juste. Il les laisserait débattre de tout cela plus tard si l'envie leur en prenait. Il poussa la porte et entra dans les toilettes. Le sol était mouillé et les gémissements du fantôme se faisaient entendre depuis l'une des cabines.

\- Mademoiselle Warren ?

Le spectre s'arrêta de pleurer et traversa le battant pour venir les voir. Derrière ses lunettes, elle les regardait avec un air soupçonneux. Elle tourna plusieurs fois autour d'eux avant de s'arrêter devant Scorpius.

\- Tu es qui toi ? Ça fait des années qu'on ne m'a plus appelé par mon nom.

\- Scorpius Malefoy. Et voici Gopi …. et Sviet …. Je pensais qu'il était bon de nous présenter car nous allons sûrement venir ici souvent.

Les deux autres bredouillèrent des salutations timides alors que l'esprit les accusait à grands cris de venir ici dans le seul but de se moquer d'elle. Scorpius prit le temps de la rassurer sur leur intention. À chaque compliment qu'il lui faisait, Myrtle rougissait, ou tout du moins l'équivalent spectrale d'un rougissement et pouffait. Comme elle prenait à peu près tout pour un compliment, elle ne s'arrêtait presque jamais de ricaner.

Scorpius s'avança peu à peu des lavabos et alors qu'il les faisait un par un, le fantôme se manifesta pour quelque chose d'utile en lui désignant le robinet auquel Harry s'était adressé plusieurs années plus tôt. L'héritier Malefoy observa les serpents finement sculptés. Il n'avait, en effet, aucun mal à les imaginer réels.

\- J'en ai vu des choses que Harry est venu faire ici. Il parlait dans une langue étrange.

Priant pour que cela fonctionne, Scorpius s'imagina devant Albus, devant un serpent. Il aurait compris sans problème si c'était Albus qui avait parlé mais lui-même avait toujours besoin de plus de concentration. Le fourchelangue n'était pas une langue étrangère comme les autres.

 _\- Ouvre-toi._

À son commandement, les lavabos se mirent à coulisser et à pivoter, libérant un passage au plein milieu des toilettes des filles. Scorpius l'avait fait. La Chambre des Secrets était de nouveau ouverte.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laissez une review pour me dire, ou pour tout autre commentaire ou question. Merci d'être encore là à me suivre. Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine ! Prenez soin de vous !**


	27. Chapter 27

Étant penché sur ses copies depuis quelques temps déjà, Rufus corrigeait au rythme des respirations de Potty. L'elfe dormait dans son dos, simplement maintenu par une écharpe longue autour de sa taille. Le calme lui permettait en plus de surveiller la cuisson d'une potion au son qu'elle faisait.

Il était dans un état de concentration par le silence qui seul Nostro lui pouvait égaler. Quand il était comme ça, Rufus avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec le reste du château. Il sentait la présence de chacune des personnes entre ses murs. Il pouvait même vaguement percevoir les pensées des élèves de serpentard ou de ceux qui passaient à proximité.

C'est ainsi qu'il sut, avant même que celui-ci ne frappe à la porte, que le jeune Potter venait d'arriver. Nostro ne bougea pas d'un poil mais ses oreilles étaient à présent dressées sur sa tête.

\- La porte est ouverte.

Cette manie qu'il avait de ne jamais fermer les portes à clé exaspérait Nostro. Rufus aimait pouvoir laisser libre cours à la circulation des autres tant la sienne avait été bridée. Et puis de toute façon, il n'était pas assez bon pour empêcher qui que ce soit de rentrer s'il le voulait vraiment.

Quand l'élève entra, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Rufus avait installé deux fauteuils près de l'âtre pensant qu'ils seraient plus à l'aise et invita Albus à s'asseoir avant d'aller chercher du thé. Chacun de ses gestes était contrôlé et ralenti pour ne pas réveiller Potty qui dormait toujours point fermé.

\- Je te sers un thé ?

\- Merci professeur.

Rufus s'installa en face d'Albus. Il lui tendit une tasse d'eau chaude et but lui-même quelques gorgées. Le jeune homme l'imita poliment mais son attention n'était pas du tout à la boisson. Comme souvent, il était focalisé sur un objectif et ce soir il semblait bien que ce soit Rufus lui-même. Il n'allait pas le laisser attendre plus longtemps.

\- Comme tu le sais, quand un élève me fait la demande de cours de légilimencie, j'en discute avec la directrice avant de rendre mon verdict.

\- Oui.

\- Et bien après discussion, il se trouve que nous refusons ta demande.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle … ?

\- Ne te trompe pas. Le professeur McGonagall était absolument pour. Elle trouve que tu es un élève brillant et qu'il faut t'encourager dans tous les domaines possibles. C'est moi qui ait exprimé quelques réticences. Elle s'est rangée à mon avis. Il ne faut pas que tu prennes cela comme un obstacle. J'estimais simplement que quelqu'un ayant si bien maîtrisé l'occulumencie en autodidacte aurait plus d'intérêt à apprendre à lire dans les pensées de son propre chef. C'est le genre de discipline où souvent faire seul, permet de progresser. C'est justement parce que tu es brillant que je ne veux pas t'enseigner. Nous savons tous les deux que tu es venu au leçon d'occulumencie mais que tu n'y as rien appris.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je progresse si vous ne me donnez même pas les bases ?

\- Les principes fondamentaux de la léglimencie sont dans l'art d'occulter son esprit. De plus c'est quelque chose de très personnel, je ne suis même pas sûr de trouver des mots qui marchent pour toi.

\- Vous ne voulez pas m'enseigner.

Ce n'était pas une question. Ce n'était pas non plus un reproche. Rufus percevait ses mots comme une requête, un point final. Il s'arrêta de se justifier. Albus ne le regardait plus. Il fixait les flammes. La lumière faisait jouer les ombres sur son visage et donnait, par intermittence, un éclat à ses yeux verts.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question de sorcier à sorcier alors ?

\- Je t'en prie.

\- C'est quoi pour vous la légilimencie ?

\- Je t'ai dit que …

\- Je ne veux pas une leçon. Simplement vous n'auriez pas un indice pour savoir par où commencer ?

Comme l'élève ne le regardait toujours pas, Rufus jeta un œil à Nostro mais le chien faisait, une fois de plus, semblant de dormir. Il aurait bien voulu répondre à cette question mais à vrai dire il ne se l'était jamais posé lui-même. Il avait appris à lire les esprits depuis son plus jeune âge et n'avait jamais soumis cette capacité à une réflexion approfondie.

\- Certains affirment que la légilimencie n'est qu'un sort complexe. D'autres la qualifient d'inverse total de l'occulumencie. J'en ai même entendu dire qu'ils percevaient la lecture d'esprit comme une forme de contrôle édulcorée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ces gens-là ?

\- Il n'est pas question d'approuver ou de désapprouver ces façons de penser, surtout sur des questions de légilimencie. Ce qui a tendance à m'agacer en revanche ce sont ces gens qui réduisent la légilimencie à ce qu'ils en pensent eux. Je pense que tu trouveras ta voie sans problème su tu ne les écoutes pas.

\- Je me suis fait une spécialité de ça. Merci professeur et bonne soirée.

* * *

Dès que son élève était parti, Rufus quitta son bureau. En sortant de ses appartements, il entendit les pas du jeune Potter au loin. Il prit la direction opposée en se déplaçant silencieusement jusqu'aux escaliers. Les couloirs étaient uniquement éclairés par la lumière de la lune du dehors. Par un réflexe primaire, Rufus se dissimula dans l'ombre au passage d'Oliver qui faisait son premier tour de ronde. Son collègue de défense contre les forces du mal ne ralentit même pas son rythme et disparut bientôt dans un couloir voisin.

Le hall était aussi silencieux que le reste du château. Les voix de la plupart des élèves étaient assourdies par leur sommeil. Personne ne vit le jeune professeur franchir la porte. S'ils avaient regardé par la fenêtre, les observateurs fortuits n'auraient pu manquer la petite silhouette noire, mais personne ne le fit et Rufus put se fondre parmi les ombres de la forêt interdite sans craindre d'être gêné.

Si dehors, il voyait comme en plein jour grâce à la lune ronde dans le ciel, une fois occultée par le feuillage dense, la clarté laissait place à l'obscurité. Il peinait à voir où il mettait les pieds mais craignait qu'un _lumos_ soit trop intense pour qu'il ne se fasse pas repérer. Il réfléchit donc à un autre sort qui ne sacrifierait rien à sa discrétion.

 _\- Expecto Patronum._

Une petite brume argentée s'échappa du bout de ses doigts pour s'amasser par terre. Elle prit lentement une forme semblable à celle de Nostro. Son patronus n'était pas vraiment un patronus corporel même si une silhouette vague était distinguable. De toute façon, Rufus avait ce qu'il voulait. Le nuage-chien trottait devant lui et permettait au sorcier d'appréhender les obstacles au sol.

Il suivit sans problème l'itinéraire qu'il s'était fixé et entendit bientôt les sons qui lui indiquaient son objectif. Le chien s'arrêta devant un arbre immense dont la base du tronc supportait une lourde chaîne. Rufus fit le tour du tronc pour découvrir ce qu'il était venu chercher. Deux yeux jaunes brillaient dans la pénombre. Ils appartenaient à un loup enchaîné là. Le canidé était presque deux fois plus gros qu'un animal sauvage mais Rufus ne paraissait pas surpris.

\- Salut Regina. Tu es prête ? On y va.

Rufus effleura les chaînes, qui, de leurs propres chefs, libérèrent la louve. En un éclair, elle avait disparu. Sans aucune crainte face à la bête qu'il venait de relâcher, Rufus ferma les yeux pour essayer de la localiser à l'oreille. Soit elle était partie loin, soit elle ne bougeait pas, mais toujours est-il qu'il n'entendait plus rien. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, il commença tout de même à douter. Et si ça n'avait pas marché ? De toute façon si elle voulait attaquer quelqu'un, il était la proie idéale alors il serait le premier au courant.

À peine eut-il perçut le craquement d'une branche à proximité que déjà la silhouette immense de la louve bondissait vers lui. Elle le plaqua au sol et colla ses babines pleines de sang sur sa joue. Rufus essaya de se relever mais la bête grogna avant de s'allonger, de tout son long, sur lui. Rufus fut tant écrasé par l'animal qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il fut alors prit d'un rire aussi nerveux qu'essoufflé.

\- Re … gina ! … Tu pèses bien … trop lourd !

La louve émit un son proche du jappement et roula sur le côté. Rufus s'assit mais se fit de nouveau assaillir par la bête qui lui lécha consciencieusement le visage. Rufus la repoussa et elle s'assit elle-aussi à côté de son patronus qui paraissait ridiculement petit.

\- Je suis très heureux que ça ait fonctionné.

L'animal jappa de nouveau mais se laissa rapidement aller à hurler à la lune. Cette fois-ci c'est Rufus qui l'assaillit pour la faire taire. Il remarqua avec stupeur qu'il ne percevait pas les pensées de Regina. En se concentrant, il avait un vague aperçut de son état d'esprit, elle était heureuse et joueuse. Rufus était impatient de pouvoir débriefer de tout cela avec elle mais il devrait attendre le jour.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une potion qui permettait aux loups-garous de garder leur esprit sous forme animale. S'il s'avérait que Regina était consciente, il marquerait durablement la lycanthropie. Pour l'heure il devait observer les effets de sa décoction sur son amie.

Regina ne le laissa pas réfléchir bien longtemps. Elle se releva en l'emmenant avec lui. Il s'agrippa à son poil avec surprise mais elle ne sembla même pas le sentir. La louve parcourut la forêt à une vitesse inouïe avec Rufus allongé sur son dos. Elle le transportait comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une feuille. Rufus sentait les muscles puissants sous la peau et la puissance fantastique qu'elle déployait à chaque mouvement.

Il tint bon pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant de lâcher prise. Dans sa chute, il roula à terre jusqu'à ce qu'une racine proéminente arrête sa course. Il grogna alors que la douleur du choc se répandait dans son torse. Son patronus avait disparu. Il se retrouvait dans le noir quasi-complet, mais les iris de Régina semblait capter le moindre éclat de lune et brillaient. Elle s'avança et le lécha doucement.

Il se dirigea au toucher, de sa truffe humide à ses oreilles, puis son col et ses épaules. Rufus enfourcha non sans peine la louve-garou et ils repartirent, reprenant peu à peu leur rythme et Rufus renforçait magiquement ses prises dans la fourrure de son amie. Ils coururent dans les bois toute la nuit, terrifiant de-ci de-là un lapin ou une chouette et hurlèrent de concert à la lune.

* * *

 **Je m'excuse platement de mon retard. Il se trouve en plus de ça que la semaine prochaine je posterais lundi au lieu de mardi. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et prenez soin de vous.**


	28. Chapter 28

Comme toutes les matinées suivant une pleine lune, Minerva se réveilla à l'aube. Même si elle était pressée, maintenant qu'elle était directrice, elle ne pouvait décemment sortir à moitié vêtue. Un coup de baguette et elle était prête. Elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et fila dans les couloirs déserts. Le château-même semblait dormir encore.

Le soleil commençait à peine à embraser l'horizon lorsqu'elle atteignit le portail. Dès qu'elle l'eut traversé, elle disparut. Poudlard retrouva, en une seconde, sa quiétude et son immobilité. Au loin Ariana avait vu toute la scène, elle se demanda un instant si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'aller réveiller Rufus, mais finalement décida de laisser les choses se faire.

Minerva réapparut à l'intérieur d'une maison devant des escaliers menant visiblement à une cave. La porte était habituellement fermée. Étrange. Quand elle descendit, la directrice trouva bien plus surprenant. Le sous-sol, qui abritait une grande cellule aux barreaux épais, était vide. La cage n'était pas verrouillée et les clefs étaient dans la serrure.

Si Regina s'était échappée, la maison serait en charpie et elle aurait déjà entendu parler du drame. Ce n'était pas ça. Quelqu'un d'extérieur l'avait donc fait sortir. Une seule autre personne était au courant pour le secret de Regina. Minerva se demanda soudain si son rêve de loups hurlant à la lune ne lui avait pas été réellement soufflé à l'oreille.

Elle remonta alors les marches quatre à quatre et dès qu'elle fut dans le salon, transplana. En si peu de temps, le jour était levé. Ariana l'attendait pour lui ouvrir le portail, sans cela elle aurait dû appeler un elfe de maison. Depuis la Bataille, on ne rentrait plus à Poudlard comme dans un moulin. Minerva ne savait pas comment Ariana faisait mais étant donné sa lignée, elle ne se posait pas trop de questions.

Ariana non plus d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait jamais demandé la moindre explication à la directrice pour ses sorties matinales. Depuis la toute première fois, un simple bonjour était de mise, parfois quelques banalités mais guère plus. Minerva ne savait pas si son employée n'était simplement pas curieuse ou que par une clairvoyance toute Dumbledore elle avait déjà tout compris.

Ce matin-là, Minerva la salua rapidement avant de prendre, à grands pas, la direction du château. Il n'aurait pas osé tout de même. Sur le chemin des cachots, elle croisa plusieurs elfes, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant. Il en eut été différemment à l'époque de Severus Rogue.

Minerva n'entrait généralement pas chez les gens sans s'annoncer. Même avec les portes constamment ouvertes de Rufus, elle frappait. Ce matin son inquiétude était trop grande à l'égard du jeune professeur comme de son amie.

Elle entra dans les appartements après avoir frôlé la porte du poing et se fit presque mordre par Nostro. Les babines retroussées et les poils dressés, il ne semblait pas ravi de son intrusion. Minerva vit rapidement que, plus que le salon, c'était Rufus qu'il protégeait. En effet, pour une raison obscure ce dernier ne dormait pas dans la chambre mais par terre devant la cheminée.

Il portait encore ses vêtements de la veille mais ces derniers étaient déchirés et maculés de terre. Mais Minerva ne pouvait pas complètement juger des dégâts subi par la tenue car elle était partiellement cachée par un corps nu allongé sur Rufus. Lui aussi était souillé de terre mais aussi de sang. Minerva reconnut Regina au premier coup d'œil.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Rufus tressauta à ce cri et ouvrit un œil. Il ne fut pas plus ému que cela en voyant la directrice. Il leva simplement une main pour secouer Regina et la réveiller aussi. Cette dernière fut résistante et tenta de se rouler en boule mais comme elle n'était pas sur un lit normal …

\- Aïe !

\- Pardon Rufus …

\- Y a ta pote qui est là, lui dit-il en refermant les yeux.

\- On s'était mis d'accord que quand on était à Poudlard, c'était plus ma pote mais ta patronne, alors tu t'en occupes, répondit-elle les paupières toujours closes.

\- Oui mais là je suis sûr qu'elle est venue à cause de ta lycanthropie.

\- C'est toi qui m'a fait sortir.

\- C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de la potion.

\- C'est toi qui a fait la potion.

\- C'est toi qui a proposé de faire le test en extérieur.

\- Oui mais si tu n'avais …

\- Vous arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Bande d'écervelés ! Levez-vous immédiatement.

Rufus et Regina arrêtèrent instantanément de se chamailler. La voix si autoritaire de Minerva les avait glacé dans leur jeu. Elle ne plaisantait pas du tout.

* * *

\- Expliquez-moi tout.

La directrice avait pris grand soin d'accentuer le dernier mot. Elle avait déjà dû jeter sur Regina une couverture qu'elle avait prise pliée sur le canapé, pour ne pas la laisser nue au milieu de la pièce. Rufus avait été bien plus précautionneux qu'elle à se lever ce qui confirmait que ses vêtements n'avaient pas été les seuls à être violentés. Elle aurait voulu passer au sermon tout de suite mais en tant que représentante d'ordre et de sagesse, elle se devait de les écouter d'abord.

\- Nous n'avons rien fait de dangereux.

\- Excuse-moi Regina, c'est encore à moi d'en juger. Alors ?

\- On a testé une nouvelle potion mais tout était sous contrôle.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à te redresser sans grimacer de couleur ?

\- Ça c'était un accident, se défendit Rufus.

\- Et si le côté « accidentel » avait porté sur l'efficacité de ton nouveau produit ? Qu'auriez-vous fait ?

\- Je ne l'aurais jamais sorti si je n'étais pas sûr. De plus … nous pensions qu'il serait plus adapté de la tester en forêt.

Minerva visualisa, dans son esprit, un endroit chaleureux pour rester calme. Une tasse de thé chaud devant un âtre et un chat ronronnant. Elle se serait bien trop volontiers changé en tigresse pour les corriger. Combien de fois avait-elle déjà eu cette conversation avec eux ? Quels mots pourraient-elle employer pour qu'ils comprennent enfin ?

\- Nous avions un accord. J'autorisais tes recherches sur la lycanthropie à une seule condition.

\- Quelles se limitent à des loups-garous consentant et pleinement conscients des risques qu'ils prennent ?

\- Non. Ça s'était ta condition. Ma condition, pour laquelle vous avez tous les deux donnés votre parole, c'était de ne jamais mettre les autres en péril.

\- C'était le cas hier soir.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer quelle genre de potion rend la présence d'un loup-garou, dans la forêt un soir de pleine lune, sécurisée. Et si un élèves s'était trouvé là ?

\- J'avais vérifié le bois et laissé entendre à Kwëlane que les centaures pouvaient être sur leur garde.

\- Je ne suis pas étonnée qu'Ariana t'ait présenté sa grande amie, en revanche je suis surprise que Kwëlane ait assez confiance pour ne pas venir me parler d'un tel message.

\- Minerva ! Ce qu'il a fait hier soir était totalement incroyable. J'étais changée en loup mais j'étais libre. Je ne me rappelais pas vraiment d'être une humaine mais je ne l'ai pas attaqué car je me suis souvenue que Rufus et moi étions amis ! On a couru dans la forêt toute la nuit. C'était la première fois de me vie que je percevais, dans la lycanthropie, autre chose qu'une malédiction.

Le regard de Regina était si intense d'émotions que l'attention de Minerva était quasiment monopolisée. Elle percevait simplement Rufus qui avait pris un parchemin et une plume pour tout noter. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Ils avaient été complètement inconscients de faire ce qu'il avait fait, mais finalement personne n'avait été blessé.

Elle aurait voulu rester énervé mais c'était bien difficile alors que le jeune professeur venait peut-être une fois encore de révolutionner les traitements de la lycanthropie. Minerva se demanda si la relation entre Regina et Rufus était ce qui avait permis au génie de ce dernier de s'exprimer sur le sujet ou si l'esprit brillant de Rufus aurait résolu ces problèmes même sans l'aide d'un loup-garou.

\- Dis-moi Regina, c'est quoi ce sang ?

La directrice fut presque surprise que Rufus amène lui-même sur le devant de la scène cette chose qui, pourtant, le condamnait. Elle-même aurait attendu de pouvoir interroger Regina seule pour poser cette question.

\- Après ma transformation, j'étais morte de faim et la forêt grouille de lapins. Je suis partie chasser.

Aux yeux de Minerva, elle n'avait presque rien dit, pourtant le jeune homme prenait frénétiquement des notes. Il se mit alors à poser des questions aussi incongrues que précises. Alors que Rufus paraissait satisfait de la moindre réponse, à en juger par son hochement de tête quasi-constant, Minerva, elle, avait l'impression d'être imbécile. Elle saisissait le sens de leur échange mais ne comprenait absolument pas la cohérence de tout cela, alors que les deux autres passaient d'un sujet à l'autre comme s'il était évident.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour qu'elle arrête de les écouter sans même s'en rendre compte. Son attention était toujours sur eux mais ne s'arrêtait plus sur la signification de leur échange. Elle les observait. Rufus écoutait parler son amie comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Tout son corps était tourné vers elle et même vêtu de haillons, il dégageait un charisme attentif, celui-là même qui donnait l'impression que quoi qu'il se passe, l'interlocuteur resterait pendu aux lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Regina tenait sa couverture d'une main tandis que l'autre faisait des moulinets dans l'air pour accompagner et illustrer ses dires. Elle aussi n'avait d'yeux que pour Rufus. Malgré sa lycanthropie, elle était toujours restée quelqu'un de joyeux et de très expressif. Minerva lisait dans son sourire et dans le ton de sa voix, son affection pour le jeune maître de potions. Leur amitié s'était développée bien plus loin que la simple reconnaissance du début. Malgré les dangers qu'ils avaient fait courir à toute l'école, Minerva sentait sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je vais en poster un autre dans la foulée car pour les deux prochaines semaines je ne pourrais pas le faire. Je poste donc deux chapitres aujourd'hui et deux chapitres à mon retour. Désolé de ce désagrément qui ne devrait cependant être que mineur puisque je compense l'avancement et que je ne me figure pas que cette histoire soit essentielle pour que vous passiez une bonne semaine.**


	29. Chapter 29

_\- Expecto Patronum !_

Bien que son cri ait résonné dans toute la salle, sa baguette ne cracha qu'un filet de brume informe. Gopi grogna d'autant plus fort que la colombe de Sviet volait dans la chambre. L'oiseau magique choisit d'aller se poser sur la moustache de Salazar Serpentard. Albus s'entraînait plus loin à manipuler l'eau qui coulait continuellement de ces canalisations.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de crier, simplement concentre-toi sur un souvenir plus heureux.

C'était la dixième fois que Scorpius répétait la même chose. Il gardait pourtant la même patience qu'au début. Alors que Sviet avait rapidement trouvé un souvenir puissant, Gopi bloquait encore sur des émotions trop faibles. Mais, en élève appliqué, il reprit depuis le commencement.

\- Assieds-toi Gopi, lui demanda Albus.

Comme à chaque fois, une requête d'Albus n'était jamais discutée. Le jeune homme obéit avec admiration alors qu'un serpentin d'eau tournait toujours autour de son aîné.

\- Ferme les yeux. Fait le vide. Tu es heureux n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi aller imaginer quelque chose. Concentres-toi sur ce qui t'entoure, cette salle et puis nous. On est tous ensemble. On s'entraîne. Que pourrait-il y avoir de mieux ?

Au son de la voix d'Albus, Gopi se mit à sourire. Scorpius avait remarqué que Sviet avait aussi les yeux fermés. Tous deux étaient tellement confiants et sûrs qu'Albus était le meilleur qu'ils suivaient à la lettre tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Cela agaçait d'ailleurs souvent le jeune Potter car il avait l'impression de donner des ordres, de forcer les gens. Il détestait cela.

 _\- Expecto Patronum._

Si Scorpius n'avait pas été attentif, il aurait pu manquer la formule que Gopi avait presque murmuré cette fois. Pourtant, là encore, ce ne fut qu'un nuage de magie qui s'échappa de la baguette. Gopi ouvrit les yeux et afficha derechef un visage déçu.

\- J'ai encore …

\- Attend.

Contrairement aux autres, Albus restait concentré sur la brume. Elle semblait se mouvoir, se tordre et se replier sur elle-même. Elle se compacta jusqu'à se réduire à la taille d'un hérisson opaque, sauf que cela n'avait la forme de rien. La silhouette sembla alors aspirer le léger brouillard qui flottait au dessus du sol.

Il n'était pas là à leur arrivée mais ils n'avaient jusqu'à lors pas remarqué sa présence. Scorpius comprit très rapidement que cette fumée était en fait constituée de tous les essais infructueux de Gopi. Son patronus incorporel les assimilait et devenait de plus en plus gros. De la taille d'un hérisson, il passa à celle d'un chat puis d'un chien mais ne s'arrêta pas là.

C'est quand il commença à dépasser le gabarit d'un ours que Scorpius et Sviet crurent bon de prendre leur distance. Gopi était bien trop émerveillé pour faire le moindre geste et Albus se tenait droit et fier. Scorpius était sûr qu'il était conscient des regards furtifs que lui adressait leur cadet.

Le patronus atteint bientôt une taille telle que Scorpius cessa de chercher des comparaisons dans le règne animal. Heureusement que la Chambre des Secrets était très grande. Il arrêta ensuite subtilement de gagner en dimension pour gagner en précision. Une fois encore la brume argentée se contracta et se resserra. Ils purent rapidement reconnaître la forme des pattes, de la tête et de la queue mais le corps resta indéterminable jusqu'au dernier moment.

Si tous avaient été silencieux durant son élaboration, le patronus final les laissa complètement sans voix. Ils regardèrent avec admiration et crainte la créature magique s'ébrouer. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Gopi et lui tendit son museau.

\- Alors comme ça mon patronus est un dragon. Vous aviez déjà entendu parler de ça ?

Ils ne purent répondre que par une inclinaison de tête. Gopi regarda la colombe de Sviet se poser sur une corne du reptile géant et Scorpius parvint à peine à croire la différence de taille. Il savait, bien entendu, qu'un patronus pouvait théoriquement prendre n'importe quelle forme mais il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'un sorcier puisse obtenir un tel aspect. Il était pourtant la preuve vivante qu'il était possible d'invoquer une créature magique. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître son demiguise.

En apercevant le dragon, le patronus de Scorpius se cacha dans le dos du sorcier et disparut.

\- En revanche, il prend de la place.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très discret.

Comme s'il savait qu'on parlait de lui, le patronus éternua violemment et disparut derrière un nuage de paillettes argentées et bleues. Quand il réapparut il n'avait plus que la taille d'un iguane. Il battait vigoureusement des ailes mais restait plus gros que la colombe de Sviet. Ils se tournaient autour en fendant les airs.

Le dragon miniature se mit à cracher des flammes. C'est alors que Scorpius vit un autre tir de feu en réponse au premier. C'était un patronus de coq que s'efforçait de cracher des flammes lui aussi. Il s'envola avec la colombe et le dragon les regarda passer devant lui. Scorpius se tourna vers Albus, admiratif qu'il ait réussi à garder le contrôle de l'eau tout en jetant un _expecto patronum._

Mais quand un petit point bleu argenté s'ajouta à la danse, les jeunes sorciers surent qu'il y avait un patronus de trop. L'insecte se dirigea droit vers Albus pour se poser sur le doigt que ce dernier lui avait tendu. Il sembla écouter la coccinelle un instant avant de déclarer :

\- C'est déjà l'heure. Allons voir qui sera notre prochain directeur.

* * *

Ils avaient si rapidement quitté la chambre des secrets qu'ils purent entrer dans la Grande Salle à la suite des autres élèves. Tout Poudlard avait été réuni juste avant le déjeuner. Au devant de la table des professeurs avait été mis un piédestal sur lequel on avait posé une grande coupe. McGonagall se tenait juste derrière. Elle regardait l'école s'installer sans dire un mot.

Scorpius voyait beaucoup de professeurs arborant une mine bien plus sérieuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Le professeur Prince et Longdubat paraissaient tendus. Gramson affichait son air sûr habituel alors qu'Ariana et le professeur Filtwick étaient détendus jusque dans leurs sourires. En les regardant, Scorpius voyait bien que la plupart des enseignants n'avaient pas la carrure pour devenir directeur mais parmi le peloton restreint qu'il considérait plus sérieusement, il était dur de se prononcer sur l'issu du vote.

Albus à ses côtés étaient lui aussi en train de détailler la situation. Il devait avoir en tête un panel de possibles directeurs encore plus maigre que celui de Scorpius. Il y a une semaine, ils avaient chacun écrit leur pronostic sur un bout de papier qu'ils avaient remis à l'autre. Ils avaient pris cela comme un jeu et avaient fait leur spéculation après avoir voté le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Merci d'être venu. Nous allons bientôt procéder au dépouillement mais avant je tenais à vous remercier car enseignant comme élève, vous avez tous participé. La question est de savoir si vous aurez su vous mettre d'accord pour notre nouveau directeur adjoint. Mais commençons sans plus tarder.

La coupe se mit alors à brûler. Elle recracha un papier. Cette façon de faire était très similaire aux tournois des Trois Sorciers qu'avait raconté monsieur Potter à Albus, et Albus à Scorpius. Les noms sortiraient-ils un par un ?

\- Pour Rufus Prince, 1 voix.

Scorpius put observer en direct l'émotion d'abord puis la panique. Il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être directeur même s'il se montrait très touché que quelqu'un ait pu penser cela. La coupe expulsa de nouveau un papier.

\- Pour Pomona Chourave, 15 voix.

C'était donc ainsi que l'on allait procéder. Chaque fois, la coupe donnait le nom d'une personne et le nombre de voix qui lui avait été adressé. Et si elle continuait à donner les noms par ordre croissant de votes, le directeur adjoint serait le dernier à sortir.

\- Pour Firenze, 34 voix.

Le centaure fronça légèrement les sourcils mais fit un signe de tête pour exprimer sa gratitude. L'attention de Scorpius fut attirée ailleurs. À côté de lui Albus s'agaçait. Scorpius lui donna un petit coup pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il commençait à attirer l'attention autour de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Albus ? Calmes-toi.

\- Je serais calme quand le nom de Gramson sera passé. Certains ont forcément voté pour cet imbécile, je voudrais savoir combien ils sont. Il est la pire chose qui puisse arriver.

\- Pour Oliver Gramson, 47 voix.

\- Quoi ! C'est scandaleux. Comment autant de gens sont assez stupides pour croire que cette brute ferait un bon directeur. C'est insensé. Autant mettre tout de suite un scrout à pétard à la tête de Poudlard ! Gramson est un con, c'est si difficile à voir ?

Cette fois-ci Albus attira complètement l'attention sur lui. Heureusement, Scorpius lui avait jeté un sort de mutisme dès qu'il avait entendu le nom du professeur. Les élèves autour d'eux le regardaient gesticuler en silence avec de drôles d'air mais l'annonce suivante de McGonagall les concentra de nouveau sur ce qui se passait devant eux.

\- Il ne reste plus que deux papiers.

La coupe cracha. La directrice attrapa au vol le papier. Le silence dans la salle se fit un peu plus pesant.

\- Pour Ariana, 106 voix.

Un murmure parcourut toute la salle. Scorpius fut très déçu qu'elle ne soit pas première. Elle aurait été une très bonne directrice. Et surtout qui restait-il à présent ? Tous ceux que Scorpius imaginaient dans le futur rôle de directeur était passé. Tous les yeux furent sur la coupe au moment où elle laissa échapper le dernier nom.

\- Pour Neville Longdubat, 106 voix.

Le-dit professeur s'était évanouit rien qu'en entendant son nom. Alors que toute l'assemblée s'était mue à l'annonce d'une égalité, Ariana et l'infirmière étaient les seules à avoir fait attention au professeur de botanique.

* * *

 **Voici donc le deuxième chapitre promis. J'espère que vous serez encore là à mon retour. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (d'ailleurs un grand merci à LambdaOfTheDead qui commente presque à chaque fois. Tes commentaires me font toujours énormément plaisir !) Prenez soin de vous !**


	30. Chapter 30

Rufus avait immédiatement appelé du renfort. Dès qu'il avait entendu Ariana prononcer son nom, il s'était mis en mouvement. Il remplaça Poppy pour porter Neville et ils l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle, Rufus entendit la directrice rappeler ses élèves à l'ordre. Elle-aussi devait être troublée mais elle n'en laissait rien paraître.

Neville ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Ariana n'eut aucune difficulté à le border. Poppy commença un rapide examen qu'elle commentait à voix haute si bien que Rufus put apporter les potions nécessaires sitôt qu'elle eut terminée. Il les présenta à l'infirmière qui choisit un flacon pour l'ouvrir et le passer sous le nez du pauvre professeur de botanique.

Rufus regarda son collègue revenir à lui peu à peu. Ariana s'était assise sur la chaise à côté du lit et lui prit la main. Ce contact lui arracha un sourire. Il ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il était encore dans les vapes. Rufus fut impressionné par son état d'esprit. Qu'avait-donc bien pu vivre Neville pour que, même en ne se souvenant de rien, il trouva normal de se réveiller à l'infirmerie ?

Étant déjà penché sur son esprit, le maître des potions put corréler avec certitude le blanchiment soudain de son teint avec la réminiscence des derniers événements. Poppy fut tout aussi rapide que lui et passa une lotion sur les tempes et le front de son patient, qui se relaxa derechef.

\- Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar Ariana.

\- Non. Tout est bien réel. En revanche je pense que tu n'as pas entendu la partie la plus loufoque.

\- Ah ! Parce qu'obtenir le plus de vote pour le poste de directeur adjoint n'est pas déjà fou ?

\- Nous sommes à égalité.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi et moi. Les gens ont voté autant pour toi que pour moi.

\- Tu ferais une très bonne directrice.

\- Non, ce serait la fin de Poudlard.

\- Il va pourtant falloir vous décider. Les élèves, comme les professeurs, vous ont choisi pour cela.

Rufus se tourna vers Poppy, surpris qu'elle intervienne ainsi. Il sut ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite et en sourit d'avance.

\- Moi, j'ai voté pour toi mon garçon.

\- Pourquoi ?

Neville paraissait on ne peut plus sincère, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à imaginer les raisons qui avaient pousser 106 personnes à mettre son nom dans la coupe.

\- Je t'ai connu quand tu étais tout petit, et si maladroit que tu étais atterri souvent ici. Et puis tu as grandi. Tu as défendu l'esprit de Poudlard alors que les Carrows pervertissaient ses murs. Nous nous rencontrions alors clandestinement pour que j'essaye d'apaiser les douleurs qu'ils te faisaient subir. Tu n'as jamais failli. Durant la Bataille, tu as été capable d'invoquer l'épée de Gryffondor pour venir à bout du serpent de Voldemort. Tu es ensuite revenu en tant que professeur, et là aussi je t'ai vu à l'œuvre. Tu as donc toutes les qualités requises pour prétendre prendre la suite de Minerva.

\- Mais Ariana a autant de votes que moi !

\- Les gens qui ont voté pour elle sont des imbéciles. Excuses-moi Ariana …

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je pencherais plutôt pour désigner les plus jeunes et tous ceux qui ont répondu superficiellement.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

\- Voyons Neville. Il est évident que j'ai été désigné par mon nom de non pas par ce que je suis. Quiconque a appris à me connaître un tant soit peu, saurait que je n'ai aucune ambition à prendre du grade à Poudlard. Et puis même si cela faisait partie de mes projets, il est plutôt frappant que je ferais une très mauvaise directrice. Je n'ai pas la poigne qu'il faut.

\- Et moi donc ?, couina Neville.

\- Tu pourrais, si tu voulais.

Tous se tournèrent vers Rufus, qui était jusqu'à lors resté silencieux.

\- Je m'excuse mais j'ai entraperçu les souvenirs auquel Poppy faisait allusion. Je suis complètement d'accord avec elle. Durant l'occupation de Poudlard, tu étais un meneur d'hommes. Devenir directeur adjoint de l'école ne peut pas être plus compliqué que de mener la résistance dans la gueule même du loup.

L'infirmière adressa à Rufus un sourire approbateur alors que le principal intéressé n'arrêtait pas d'ouvrir puis de fermer la bouche sans rien trouver à répondre. Il cherchait pourtant, si Rufus en croyait le vacarme qui régnait dans son esprit. C'est à ce moment que Rufus comprit que Neville était de ces gens simples qui auraient dû se contenter d'une vie banale et oubliée de tous mais que la nécessité avait fait éclore en vrai leader.

* * *

\- Moi-même et Neville avons une proposition à te faire.

Rufus ne savait pas bien ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'était absolument pas concerné par ce qui se déroulait, mais comme il était, étrangement, à l'origine de l'idée, ses deux amis ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix que de les accompagner. La directrice les avait convoqué le soir-même du dépouillement. Elle lui adressa bien un regard étonné auquel il ne put répondre par un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Il ne peut pas y avoir deux directeurs adjoints. De plus je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire ça et Neville ne se sent pas prêt à assumer cette fonction.

\- Mais enfin c'est absurde ! Il faut bien que j'ai un nouveau remplaçant et que tous ces votes aient servi pour cela.

\- Nous avons conscience de cela, c'est pourquoi Ariana et moi-même, sous l'impulsion d'une remarque de Rufus, avons trouvé une solution.

Bien que visiblement méfiante, la directrice leur fit signe de continuer. Rufus avait, lui aussi, très envie de connaître la suite car, bien qu'il ait assisté à la genèse de cette étincelle dans leurs yeux, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où l'avait emmené leurs réflexions. Ils devaient pourtant s'attendre à ce qu'il ait lu dans leurs esprits car ils lui adressaient un regard complice avant de commencer.

\- Minerva, as-tu déjà entendu parler d'un conseiller au directeur ?

\- C'est le rôle de directeur adjoint.

\- Non justement. Si demain, tu t'absentes c'est le directeur adjoint qui prend ta place, le conseiller, lui, ne fait pas ça. Il est une oreille attentive et une source d'idées et de débats, mais il n'en reste pas moins un simple professeur.

Minerva McGonagall les regardait, tour à tour, d'un air perplexe. Rufus l'entendait presque chercher dans toutes les références anciennes un cas similaire qui l'aiderait à comprendre. Par son air toujours plus troublé, il était évident qu'elle n'y parvenait pas.

\- Le conseiller aurait aussi l'avantage de ne pas être pris dans les relations de pouvoir et restera toujours impartial.

\- Vous êtes en train d'insinuer, professeur Longdubat, que je n'ai, moi-même, pas rempli mon rôle auprès d'Albus en attendant de prendre sa place ?

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire Minerva. Pourtant tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y ait déjà eu des cas de … négligences ou d'erreurs commises par des directeurs adjoints et ayant desservi leur supérieur à leur propre profit.

\- … donc si j'ai bien compris, Neville deviendrait vice-directeur et tu serais sa conseillère ? Jusqu'à son poste de chef d'établissement ?

\- Si Merlin m'accorde de vivre pour voir ça, oui.

\- Et tous les gens qui avaient voté pour toi ?

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'était mon nom qu'ils voulaient écrire sur ce papier. Je ne suis qu'une garde-chasse restée si longtemps ici que j'en suis devenue professeure, mais cela ne fait pas de moi une candidate légitime pour une telle fonction. Personne n'a voté pour Rubeus, il aurait dû en être de même pour moi.

\- Ton oncle a été le meilleur directeur que ce château ait jamais connu.

\- Le plus puissant, peut-être, mais le meilleur … enfin nous ne serons jamais d'accord sur ce point-là.

\- Albus était un grand homme.

\- Je ne le nie pas. Il était aussi un grand dissimulateur.

\- Tout le monde a ses secrets.

\- Pas moi !, s'empressa de dire Rufus.

Il avait perçu qu'Ariana était prête à répondre la même chose. Bien qu'il la croyait, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle serait à l'aise avec la remémoration de certaines parties de sa vie. Rufus en revanche était transparent. Il n'avait jamais été un grand cachottier et le développement de la légilimencie renforçait encore son honnêteté naturelle.

Minerva parut surprise de l'entendre parler, comme s'il avait disparu. Ariana lui avait expliqué que parfois cela pouvait véritablement être le cas, car il avait développé, à sa manière, un sort de désillusion spontané, qui le rendait presque invisible lorsqu'il cherchait à être discret. D'après elle, Rufus y parvenait particulièrement bien en s'aidant des ombres.

\- Je pense que l'on peut raisonnablement dire, qu'en ce domaine aussi, tu constitues un cas à part.

\- Ariana n'est pas mal dans son genre non plus. J'essaye de garder le niveau.

* * *

 **Je poste ce chapitre-là ce matin mais cette après-midi j'en mettrais un deuxième pour compenser pour la semaine dernière. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.**


	31. Chapter 31

Albus n'avait jamais montré une grande affection pour Ariana. Gopi n'avait pas besoin d'être Scorpius pour le voir. Pourtant quand elle et Neville annoncèrent que ce dernier prenait le poste et qu'Ariana serait simplement à ses côtés, une moue de respect lui échappa. Gopi imagina que son aîné avait toujours cru qu'Ariana ne souhaitait qu'une chose, récupérer la place de Dumbledore. En refusant le poste, elle avait choisi la liberté au pouvoir. Cela n'avait pas pu échapper à Albus.

Il vit les deux serpentards se lever d'un seul et même mouvement et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas sûr vers la sortie. Gopi ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire mais quand ils étaient comme ça, penchés l'un vers l'autre, plus rien n'existait. Pourtant ils durent s'arrêter avant de s'échapper de la Grande Salle car Sviet leur bloquait le passage.

Gopi savait qu'elle aussi avait remarqué le comportement de leurs amis communs, et comme il avait été prouvé à de nombreuses reprises qu'ils pouvaient avoir un raisonnement similaire, Gopi sut ce qu'elle leur demandait et se leva pour les suivre. Il ne s'embêta pas à cacher sa présence et rattrapa le groupe au moment où Albus filait dehors, pendant que Scorpius les accompagnait jusqu'aux toilettes des filles.

Sviet avait simplement demandé à ce qu'ils leur ouvrent la Chambre des Secrets. Gopi et elle avaient fait de cet endroit leur QG. Ils aimaient l'intimité qu'elle leur procurait, et la liberté. Albus avait renforcé la pièce. Quoi qu'il se passa en bas, Poudlard n'en entendrait jamais l'écho. Quand ni Albus, ni Scorpius n'étaient là, ils se laissaient aller à s'affronter parfois très violemment. Dans ces moments-là, Gopi était impressionné de la puissance qu'il pouvait déployer, que seule la technique irréprochable de Sviet pouvait contrer.

Scorpius deviendrait fou s'il les voyait comme ça. Tous les deux avaient conscience que si une seule de leur attaque touchait son but, elle pourrait faire des dégâts considérables, mais ce n'est qu'à ce prix qu'ils progressaient toujours plus rapidement. À force de combat, Gopi lisait en sa partenaire comme dans un livre ouvert, cela devait être la même chose de son côté. Ils avaient déjà joué à pierre-feuille-ciseau mais la partie ne s'arrêtait que quand l'un d'eux déclarait forfait.

En classe, Gopi ne montrait pas grand chose de ce qu'il savait faire alors que Sviet était toujours à fond. Il n'avait pas peur d'Albus, ni de Scorpius. En revanche il craignait plus que tout que le professeur Gramson apprenne qu'il faisait semblant d'échouer ou de se montrer passablement médiocre. Il ne voulait s'entraîner qu'ici, à l'abri des regards, avec Sviet.

À peine Scorpius fut-il parti que Sviet agita sa baguette. Gopi sortit immédiatement la sienne et se positionna face à elle, alerte et prêt à l'affrontement. Il voyait les lèvres de son adversaire continuer à bouger sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Sviet souriait légèrement. Gopi était tant absorbé par sa psalmodie qu'il faillit manquer le son très léger qui se fit entendre derrière lui.

En se retournant, il vit l'une des têtes de serpent de l'allée sortir de la pierre. Le reptile de plusieurs mètres de long s'avançait vers lui. Il avait laissé un trou béant dans le mur. Gopi frissonna de voir une telle masse se déplacer presque en parfait silence. Pour autant sa chair de poule n'avait rien d'une expression de crainte. C'était son excitation qui se manifestait.

Derrière lui, Sviet lui jeta un sort. Gopi fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter tout en le redirigeant vers le serpent. Elle avait dû prévoir qu'il ferait ça car au lieu de l'endommager, la créature grandit encore et au lieu d'une seule paire de crochets, il gagna une mâchoire hérissé de dents effilées.

Gopi lui lança une boule de feu. Avec une extrême agilité, le serpent se contorsionna pour que ce soit sa queue qui vienne frapper le projectile. L'extrémité, bien qu'en pierre, explosa sous l'impact. D'un seul geste les combattants se protégèrent des débris avec un bouclier. Gopi savait que cela n'avait pas suffi à détruire l'invocation mais profita de ce court laps de temps pour attaquer directement Sviet.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs attaques à la vitesse de l'éclair. Si leur duel n'avait été que cela, il aurait déjà été impressionné. Sviet jetait ses sorts presque sans bouger sa baguette alors que la grandiloquence des mouvements de Gopi n'égalait que la vitesse à laquelle il s'exécutait.

 _\- Ascendio !_

Gopi décolla juste à temps pour éviter le coup de queue de serpent. Alors même qu'il était encore en l'air, il prit un temps pour se montrer admiratif de Sviet. Son invocation avait assimilé ses flammes et les avait utilisé pour remplacer son extrémité détruite. Il en était d'autant plus menaçant.

Certes, Gopi avait trouvé une brillante façon de ne pas se faire frapper mais à présent il se trouvait dans une situation bien plus périlleuse. Le serpent l'attendait au sol, la gueule grande ouverte et Sviet préparait aussi une parade. Il aurait pu essayer de détruire le serpent de se laisser retomber mais il avait de grande chance de sous-estimer le reptile ou d'offrir une ouverture à Sviet.

Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution mais elle était impossible. À cet instant précis pourtant, Gopi n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à cela. S'il parlait d'impossible à quelqu'un comme Albus, il lui rirait au nez. Gopi choisit donc de faire comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie et piqua vers Sviet.

Il passa très près de la gueule du serpent mais l'évita et avant d'être menacé par les flammes, il changea de direction et attaqua son adversaire. Elle fut tant surprise que son assaut fit mouche et elle se retrouva projetée dans les airs. Gopi agit sur instinct et fila l'attraper avant qu'elle ne retombe.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il la tenait à bout de bras qu'il s'en rendit compte. Il volait.

* * *

\- C'est un peu de la triche ça, l'accusa Sviet alors qu'il la déposait au sol.

\- Pourquoi c'est de la magie alors tout est permis.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça.

\- Moi non plus.

Gopi s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres au dessus des dalles. Ses pieds ne reposaient pas par terre et ses cheveux flottaient comme s'il eut été dans l'eau … sauf qu'il n'en était rien. Il se déplaçait avec des mouvements fluides. Sviet restait si bouche bée que même son serpent s'était arrêté. Tout cela jusqu'à ce que Gopi atterrisse et que la parenthèse se ferme.

En une fraction de seconde, le combat était reparti. Sviet avait fait un bond en arrière pour laisser toute la place nécessaire à son reptile pour attaquer. Gopi tira l'eau des canalisations et l'utilisa pour se protéger. Alors que le colosse de pierre s'écrasait sur le mur aquatique, une autre colonne liquide s'éleva et vint prendre en étau le serpent. Le feu de sa queue s'éteignit et la créature se débattait dans l'eau comme un animal qu'une mouche énerve.

Alors qu'il surveillait encore le reptile, il dut bloquer les sorts de Sviet. Gopi ne pouvait pas continuer à lutter contre deux adversaires alors il se résolut à se cacher un instant derrière un bouclier. Sviet dût assister, impuissante, au broyage de sa statue par l'eau. Il ne resta bientôt plus dans la salle que l'empreinte d'un serpent dans l'eau parsemée de débris.

Gopi voulut attaquer à son tour avec son monstre élémentaire mais Sviet s'en débarrassa avec une puissance de feu fabuleuse qui transforma en un clin d'œil la Chambre des Secrets en hammam. La vapeur était telle que les deux adversaires ne se voyaient même plus.

Gopi avait conscience d'être clairement désavantagé dans ce milieu. Sviet saurait, bien mieux que lui, tirer parti de la visibilité réduite. La connaissant, elle avait déjà dû truffer le terrain de pièges. S'il se débarrassait de la brume, il lui laisserait une ouverture dans laquelle elle ne manquerait pas de s'engouffrer, s'il n'activait pas lui-même un piège en chassant le brouillard.

\- J'abandonne !

Il entendit une protestation derrière lui mais peu à peu les formes émergeaient de nouveau. Comme il l'avait deviné, Sviet s'était préparée à le recevoir et s'il n'avait pas abandonné, il aurait perdu dans la minute suivante.

\- Il n'empêche que la brume, c'est intéressant pour s'entraîner. Il faudra qu'on fasse ça une autre fois.

Il ne pouvait qu'approuver Sviet. Face à ce changement de terrain il avait été totalement démuni. Pour donner le change à Albus et Scorpius, ils reconstruisent tout ce qu'ils avaient détruit. Mais cela ne leur servit pas beaucoup car, mis à part pour leur ouvrir la porte, aucun des deux amis ne revenait beaucoup dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Ils avaient commencé à travailler non-stop, ne quittant que rarement la bibliothèque. Gopi en avait parlé avec son amie et tous deux pensaient que les garçons préparaient quelque chose. Eux-même redoublèrent alors d'efforts, sans bien savoir pourquoi.

Ils faisaient des progrès fulgurants. Gopi maîtrisait parfaitement le vol et ils avaient mis à profit le changement d'environnement : visibilité réduite, insonorisation, espace restreint, parcours piégé … Ils avaient même trouvé le moyen de presque remplir la Chambre des Secrets d'eau.

Gopi passait tant de temps à s'entraîner que ses notes en pâtirent. Heureusement pour lui, Sviet, elle, ne délaissait en rien ses devoirs scolaires et il la suivait en de nombreuses occasions. Ils discutaient souvent d'Albus et Scorpius. Sviet n'avait pas observé de changements dans leur résultat. Cela pouvait être en partie imputé au fait qu'ils étaient déjà les meilleurs.

Quand ils les croisaient, chaque minute de leur temps était chronométrée. Albus faisait constamment plusieurs choses à la s'accordait un peu plus de pauses pour parler avec eux. Il rayonnait malgré la fatigue visible sur ses traits. Il riait facilement et s'émerveillait de nouveau de tout ce Poudlard avait à offrir, comme le ferait un premier année.

Sviet lui avait confié que Albus tentait de plus en plus de faire sortir Gramson de ses gonds. Il avait reçu ce mois-ci uniquement plus de travaux pénibles ou absurdement durs que durant les 5 années et demi qui avaient précédé. Il osait même parfois l'attaquer presque directement, sans sa subtilité naturelle. Quand ils avaient posé la question à Scorpius, ce dernier avait simplement répondu que Albus était un peu tendu en ce moment.

Gopi ne s'inquiéta donc pas pour son ami. La fin de l'année arrivait à grands pas. Sviet et lui profitaient à fond des semaines d'examens qui leur dégageaient un temps infini pour s'entraîner. Ils s'étaient d'ores et déjà promis de faire le plus de progrès possibles durant les vacances. Gopi avait hâte de tester seul plusieurs idées qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit.

La veille de quitter l'école, alors qu'il préparait ses affaires, Albus rentra dans le dortoir. Les autres serpentards de son âge profitaient du temps splendide du dehors, Gopi était donc seul.

\- Salut Gopi. Est-ce que tu comptais aller au bal demain ?

\- En fait avec Sviet, on pensait partir plus …

\- Sviet vient. Tu devrais profiter. On ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve.

* * *

 **Voici donc le second chapitre de la journée. Pour les semaines à venir je vais essayer de garder le rythme du mardi, dans le pire des cas je tenterais de poster au moins une fois par semaine. Passez une bonne journée !**


	32. Chapter 32

Alors qu'il ajustait son nœud papillon devant la glace, Scorpius savait que son ami était content de lui-même. Dans le reflet il voyait Albus se tourner et se retourner pour se regarder de tous les côtés. Il est vrai que son costume lui allait comme un gant et qu'habillé comme cela, il était des plus seyants. Mais Scorpius n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser éclipser par son ami.

Il avait lui-même revêtu le clou de sa garde-robe. Quand il se retourna et croisa le regard d'Albus, il sut que son ami pensait à la même chose que lui. Parés de leurs plus beaux atours, ils semblaient fêter leur victoire avant même d'avoir gagné. Peut-être était-ce un biais qu'ils avaient développé en ne côtoyant jamais l'échec. Rien de tout cela ne les inquiétait.

L'heure approchait. La Grande Salle était prête. Eux-aussi. Albus s'était assuré que Sviet et Gopi viendraient. Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, lui et Albus saisirent leurs baguettes, les rangèrent, Scorpius dans sa poche intérieur et Albus dans sa manche, et quittèrent le dortoir. La salle commune fourmillait mais dehors les couloirs étaient vides.

Ils étaient légèrement en avance. Ils le savaient. Ainsi ne furent-ils pas surpris que, malgré sa parure de fête, la Grande Salle soit quasiment vide. Seuls quelques timides étaient installés dans les coins pour ne pas avoir à faire leur entrée devant tout le monde. Une poignée de professeurs était là aussi.

\- Scorpius tu es bien fringuant !

Ariana s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne s'embarrassa pas à lui retourner le compliment puisqu'elle était vêtue comme à l'accoutumée. Peut-être avait-elle donné un coup de brosse à ses cheveux, et encore. Albus la salua avec politesse. Il avait arrêté de dire tant de mal d'elle depuis qu'elle avait renoncé au poste de vice-directeur.

\- J'ose imaginer que ce soir, les gens n'auront d'yeux que pour moi, mais en voyant Albus déjà, je me dis que la concurrence sera rude.

\- Comme si le regard des autres vous importait, à toi comme à lui.

\- Et toi donc !

\- Je n'ai jamais enfilé de robe de soirée, pas même lorsque j'étais encore élève ici. Je ne vais pas commencer maintenant.

\- M'accorderas-tu une danse ce soir ?

\- Si tu insistes, je devrais pouvoir dégager un créneau dans mon emploi du temps surchargé.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Il la laissa s'éloigner pour retourner auprès du professeur Longbubat et Prince. Déjà au cours de leur échange, plusieurs nouveaux élèves étaient venus grossir le rang de ceux déjà présent. Scorpius, qui ne l'avait pas vu venir, fut surpris par la voix de Sviet tout près d'eux.

Elle avait opté pour un style sobre mais très élégant. Si elle portait du maquillage, il ne se voyait absolument pas. Sans le vouloir, elle était subtilement accordée avec Albus. Scorpius se retint de sourire mais son ami, qui avait dû avoir la même pensée, lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Alors les garçons, vous êtes prêts ?

\- Prêts pour quoi ?

\- Gopi ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Mais l'heure du rendez-vous officiel sonnait déjà. Les élèves, de tous les âges et de toutes les maisons, se pressaient par la porte. On reconnaissait beaucoup de tenues aux couleurs des 4 maisons. Cela rendait du plus bel effet sur les couples assortis et pour certaines associations. L'école était presque au grand complet si bien que la directrice s'approcha de sa chaire. Le volume sonore diminua un peu.

Alors que McGonagall s'apprêtait à commencer son discours, des murmures s'élevèrent près de l'entrée. Plus les élèves se retournaient, plus ce bourdon gagnait en puissance. Sviet, qui ne semblait pas douter de son origine se pressa vers la sortie, Albus et Scorpius sur les talons. Ils ne tardèrent pas à voir ce qui tenait bouche bée la salle entière.

\- C'est Gopi.

Sviet fit bien de le préciser car Scorpius doutait qu'il aurait été capable, de si loin, de deviner cela tout seul. Leur ami était méconnaissable. Il portait une longue robe scintillante, pleine des couleurs des 4 maisons. Il paraissait plus grand qu'avant. Scorpius sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé quand il vit, grâce à l'échancrure de sa robe, ses escarpins presque translucides.

Ses lèvres étaient soulignées d'un rouge vif qui n'avaient rien à envier à certaine gryffondor. Le reste de son maquillage mettait délicatement en valeur les formes, habituellement robustes de son visage. Il avait frisé ses cheveux qui retombaient en boucles hypnotisantes tout autour de sa tête. Depuis quand avait-il les cheveux si longs ?

* * *

Alors que les murmures devenaient une rumeur de plus en plus forte, ils entendirent des choses. Scorpius était prêt à bondir, sa main cherchait déjà sa baguette quand Albus posa un doigt sur son avant-bras. Le contact fut si électrique que Scorpius se figea.

Un coq argenté fila devant eux sans que Scorpius n'ait eu le temps de voir son ami dégainer sa baguette. Les élèves, surpris, s'écartèrent du passage et Albus s'engouffra dans le sillage de son patronus. Le volatile illuminait divinement bien Gopi en le faisant étinceler de la tête aux pieds. Scorpius vit Albus esquisser un léger hochement de tête qu'il ne comprit que lorsque le coq se transforma en dragon. Du moins c'est ce qu'il paraissait.

Face à ce patronus immense, tous les élèves reculèrent de plusieurs pas. Le reptile en profita pour s'installer autour de Gopi, comme un protecteur, laissant simplement un espace pour qu'Albus puisse approcher. Il lui tendit une main que Gopi saisit volontiers et l'escorta jusqu'au premier rang.

Comme le patronus leur ouvrait le passage, ils purent profiter d'une haie d'honneur. Albus forçait son élégance pour offrir à Gopi un partenaire convenable mais Scorpius voyait bien que, à l'opposé de sa main qui guidait galamment son ami, son autre poing était tant serré sur sa baguette qu'il tremblait. Évidement personne ne ferait attention à un tel détail, surtout que dès qu'ils furent assis, elle disparut de nouveau dans sa manche.

Sviet lui donna alors une tape à l'épaule et ils rejoignirent leurs amis. La serdaigle traversa sans hésitation le patronus, qui s'évanouit à sa suite et prit place à côté de Gopi et Scorpius à la droite d'Albus. McGonagall avait suivi toute la scène en silence. Scorpius aurait été bien en peine de décrire sa réaction, il n'avait même pas pensé à la regarder. Elle paraissait calme mais ne semblait pas réagir non plus.

À sa grande surprise, c'est le professeur Longdubat qui s'avança.

\- Bon, tout le monde à sa place maintenant !

Scorpius eut une confirmation quand la directrice sursauta d'entendre son professeur parler si près d'elle. Cela avait au moins pour effet de la réveiller. Elle frappa quelques coups secs dans ses paumes, répéta l'injonction de son adjoint et les élèves se mirent en mouvement.

Quand la directrice fit son discours, personne ne l'écouta vraiment. Tous eurent, à un moment ou à un autre, l'esprit ailleurs et Scorpius ne pensait pas se tromper en supputant que beaucoup avaient des couleurs pleins la tête. Malgré lui, Scorpius se mit à surveiller un professeur plus que les autres. Prince scrutait Gopi bien plus qu'il n'était convenable. Il était certain qu'Albus l'avait remarqué aussi.

C'est Ariana qui lança les applaudissements. Soit elle avait été la seule à écouter vraiment, soit elle était plus douée à faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Le reste du corps enseignant suivit bien vite et les élèves après eux.

Scorpius se sentait prêt à aller confronter le professeur Prince, il savait qu'il aurait l'appui d'Albus mais contre toute attente ce dernier se leva et se dirigea de lui-même vers Gopi.

\- Sans vouloir te mettre mal à l'aise, tu es splendide ce soir. Noël n'était rien comparé à aujourd'hui.

\- Merci, c'est un peu grâce à vous et à ce que vous avez dit à l'époque.

\- Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Gopi, comme le montre ton patronus. Je t'aurais bien invité à danser mais je nous ridiculiserais.

\- Vous savez lire dans les pensées oui ou non ? Utilisez votre don à bon escient pour une fois.

Alors que Scorpius avait pensé que le professeur Prince se déroberait, ce dernier surprit même Ariana qui se trouvait juste derrière, en saisissant la main qui lui était offerte pour rejoindre les quelques danseurs qui se partageaient déjà la piste.

\- Il ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner ce petit Rufus. Regarde ! On pourrait croire qu'il a dansé toute sa vie. On dirait moi à son âge … enfin presque …

\- Toi ? Je ne t'imagines pas danser au bal de fin d'année.

\- Et pourtant ! Je m'étais trouvé un cavalier exprès pour l'occasion. Je suis même restée en contact avec lui. Cette soirée, j'en garde un bon souvenir. On n'avait même réussi à enfin caser deux de nos amis ensemble. Quelle histoire !

\- En aurais-tu gardé le souvenir de quelques pas de danse ?

\- Voyons voir ça.

Effectivement Ariana ne comptait pas la danse parmi ses qualités, si nombreuses soient-elles. Scorpius non plus. Ils avaient l'avantage de ne pas s'embarrasser l'un l'autre. Plusieurs fois, ils croisèrent Gopi et Rufus qui virevoltaient comme un duo accompli. Du coin de l'œil, Scorpius apercevait Albus qui essayait tant bien que mal de suivre Sviet.

Étant tous deux assez médiocres, Scorpius retrouva assez rapidement son ami sur une chaise en bord de piste. Ariana était repartie avec Prince mais ce dernier n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il s'était fait coincer par quelques elfes de maison désireux de s'amuser eux-aussi.

Après avoir dansé un peu avec Gopi, Sviet se trouva un autre partenaire. Albus la suivait des yeux chaque fois qu'était dans le vague. Quant à Gopi, il riait aux éclats. Après Prince et Sviet, il s'était fait invité par une serpentarde de son âge, puis un serdaigle un peu plus vieux, deux pouffesouffles, une gryffondor et puis Scorpius avait perdu le compte.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on a manqué une telle métamorphose alors qu'elle se jouait sous notre nez ?

Scorpius n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, pourtant Albus déclara :

\- Parce que métamorphose il n'y a pas eu. Gopi a toujours été comme ça. Il est simplement passé de l'ombre à la lumière.

* * *

 **Voici donc longtemps que je n'avais pas posté. Cet été va être chaotique, je vais tout de même faire en sorte de mettre en ligne le même nombre de chapitres même s'ils ne le seront pas de manière régulière. Veuillez m'en excuser.**


	33. Chapter 33

En marchant le long du sentier menant au manoir Malefoy, Albus était heureux. Au dessus de lui, il n'avait que le ciel. Cette année à Poudlard avait été éprouvante. Malgré les salles immenses et les couloirs sans fin, Albus s'était senti sans arrêt confiné. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : passer l'été à dormir à la belle étoile. Tout cela aux côtés de Scorpius évidement.

Il réajusta son sac sur son épaule. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et n'importe quel ami censé laisserait à son pair le temps de se réveiller. Albus n'avait pas dormi de la nuit tellement il était excité. Il avait déambulé dans la nature jusqu'à l'aube. Scorpius était bien différent. Pourtant même s'il avait besoin de son temps de sommeil, Albus était persuadé que son ami était au garde-à-vous.

Il eut sa réponse quand, en arrivant sur le perron, il n'eut pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrait déjà. Scorpius avait de drôles d'épis dans les cheveux mais le regard vif et alerte. Il était habillé et, de sa position, Albus pouvait voir son sac posé dans l'entrée paré pour le départ.

\- Tu es bien matinal.

\- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

\- On ne partira pas avant de mon père soit réveillé.

\- Et une fois levé, il vous invitera à déjeuner, je sais.

\- Je ne te propose pas de rentrer.

Sans même attendre de répondre, Scorpius le rejoignit dehors. De toute façon, cela n'avait pas vraiment été une question. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'Albus était le plus content d'avoir un tel ami. Scorpius s'était adapté sans un mot à cette claustrophobie naissante. Il en avait sûrement compris les raisons mais Albus savait que, même si ce n'était pas le cas, il agirait de la sorte avec une ferveur semblable.

Ils s'installèrent sur la volée de marches de l'entrée. Les premiers rayons les empêchaient d'avoir froid mais aucun d'eux ne jeta de sort pour vraiment se réchauffer. C'était un bon exercice pour s'habituer. Albus pensait devoir attendre encore longtemps mais, que ce soit l'habitude ou spécialement pour l'occasion, monsieur Malefoy se réveilla à peine une heure après son arrivée.

Ce dernier avait visé juste puisque l'aristocrate avait déjà couvert la table de mets avant même de leur ouvrir la porte. Albus ne fit aucune histoire pour rentrer mais prétexta un temps magnifique pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Le père de Scorpius affichait des expressions subtiles qu'Albus ne comprenait pas. Heureusement pour lui, il lisait en Scorpius comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est par ce truchement-là qu'il perçut l'inquiétude du père pour le fils.

Une fois le repas terminé, Albus balança sur son épaule son sac, dans lequel il avait magiquement rangé celui de Scorpius et sortit après avoir salué gracieusement Drago Malefoy. Il laissa ainsi toute leur pudeur aux embrassades familiales.

Pour Albus, les affaires de famille étaient relativement plus complexes. Il avait complètement coupé les ponts avec Ginny et n'avait lu aucune des lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Il n'avait pas caché la situation à Lily sans pour autant lui en révéler les véritables motivations. Ainsi petit à petit, il n'avait plus reçu de lettres que de son père.

Lily se montrait compréhensible, quoi qu'un peu déstabilisée. Albus se demandait souvent s'il en aurait été de même si Harry n'avait pas lui aussi cessé de donner des nouvelles. Albus savait que son père avait envoyé un mot succin à Ginny et après, plus rien. Peut-être lisait-il encore ses lettres à défaut d'y répondre.

James était plus virulent, comme toujours, surtout envers Albus. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé durant l'été mais ne se gênait pas pour en reprocher les conséquences à son cadet. Selon lui, quoi que ce soit, tout pouvait être réparé. Étrangement Albus ne lui en voulait pas. Il répondait patiemment à tous les parchemins griffonnés de lignes saillantes et mordantes.

L'aîné des Potters avait hérité du caractère joueur de ses oncles, pourtant il était celui qui se montrait capable de la plus grande sévérité quand on touchait à ce qu'il aimait. Peu étaient ceux l'avait vu dans cet état. Albus en faisait partie. Il respectait énormément son frère pour cela sinon il ne se serait pas gêné pour le traiter constamment de frivole.

Dans une famille comme la sienne, la frivolité comme la naïveté n'étaient pas des traits qu'ils pouvaient se permettre d'avoir. Alors que son frère et sa sœur n'avaient choisi de se révéler que lorsque cela était absolument nécessaire, Albus lui, avait choisi cette différence pour mode de vie. Il ne se contenterait pas d'être le fils d'Harry Potter.

\- Bon Albus, tu es prêt ?

\- C'est parti, Scorpius.

* * *

Dès qu'Albus sentit la main de son ami sur son épaule, il transplana. Après la brève sensation de compression, Albus accueillit volontiers la brise marine. L'air iodée galvanisait son sentiment de liberté. Scorpius regardait autour d'eux.

Albus n'avait pas besoin d'observer pour savoir ce que son ami percevait. Tout était semblable à l'image mentale qu'il s'était faite. Ils étaient au bord d'une falaise, derrière eux la mer s'étendait à perte de vue, devant eux une seule chose pouvait attirer l'attention : une petite maison entourée de poules et de moutons. Les bêtes les plus curieuses vinrent à leur rencontre alors qu'ils approchaient.

Il avait dit à son père qu'il passerait le voir, sans préciser aucun jour, ni heure. La voiture était là mais une fois à la porte ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, Harry était sorti. Albus en profita pour faire faire à Scorpius un rapide tour du propriétaire mais se dépêcha de ressortir. Il lui présenta les structures à l'extérieur bien plus longuement, agrémentant son récit d'anecdotes.

En même temps, Albus put constater les progrès que son père avait fait en un an. Le jardin était bien fourni, l'une des poules se baladait avec une ribambelle de poussins et les moutons gardaient rase l'herbe autour de la maison. L'intérieur était aussi sensiblement différent. Ce n'était plus une location éphémère mais un lieu de vie maintenant.

Malgré tout le temps qu'il avait passé loin d'ici, Albus sentit tout de suite que quelqu'un pénétrait le champ de force. Il alla accueillir son père. Ce dernier l'enlaça malgré les poissons qu'il portait. Il fit aussi un signe de tête poli à Scorpius avant de les inviter à rentrer.

\- On sera mieux dehors, papa.

\- Le soleil est traître ici. On ne se rend compte de rien avec le vent et on finit rapidement rouge écrevisse.

Comme Albus ne voulait pas bouger et que Scorpius s'était positionné de façon à appuyer subtilement son ami, Harry céda. Albus le vit disparaître dans la maison et il revint les mains non plus chargée de poissons, mais de verres pour l'eau.

\- Alors Albus comment vas-tu ? Quelles nouvelles apportes-tu ?

\- Neville est devenu le nouveau directeur adjoint de Poudlard.

\- Il le mérite. Comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle ?

\- Il s'est évanoui.

\- Je serais curieux de voir quelle forme prendrait son épouvantard aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- À mon époque, la plus grande peur de Neville, c'était Rogue.

\- Le professeur Severus Rogue ?

Albus se tourna vers son ami. Il était abasourdi lui-aussi. Pourtant son ami se mit à rire. Albus aurait pu trouver cela déplacé mais Harry souriait de même, comme s'ils partageaient une plaisanterie qui lui échappait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

\- Imagine à quoi le professeur Longdubat a dû penser pour se débarrasser de l'épouvantard.

Albus n'eut pas beaucoup le temps de mettre ses images mentales à profit. Harry fut pris d'un fou rire qui se propagea rapidement à Scorpius. Finalement Albus les rejoint quand son esprit forma un professeur à grande cape noire en caleçon à motif de botruc.

Sans avoir besoin de se mettre explicitement d'accord, Albus et Scorpius se calquèrent sur le rythme de Harry. Ils l'aidèrent pour tout, même si Albus ne rentrait dans la maison qu'en cas de nécessité. Ils parlèrent beaucoup de leur voyage. Durant l'année ils avaient pu faire tout un tas de recherches. Il voyait son père froncer les sourcils chaque fois qu'ils mentionnaient une destination plus lointaine encore.

\- Ce sera notre tour du monde.

\- Il faudrait être stupide pour se croire bon alors qu'on a jamais affronté que des gens sortis de Poudlard, papa. Nous on veut se confronter à tous les autres.

\- Et vous partiriez quand ?

Malgré leur volonté de la jouer discrètement sur ce point, Albus échangea un regard complice avec Scorpius avant de répondre, le plus innocemment du monde, qu'ils n'en savaient encore rien. Il avait forcément mis la puce à l'oreille de son père mais ce dernier respecta le secret et ne posa pas d'autres questions.

Leur vie fut paisible après cela. Au bout d'une semaine, Albus commença même à croire qu'il pourrait passer l'éternité ici, au rythme de la mer, jusqu'à ce qu'un matin il soit réveillé par l'intrusion d'une chouette dans leur périmètre. Comme il dormait à la belle étoile il vit très rapidement que c'était Coco, l'un des volatiles de Scorpius, qui se démenait courageusement pour leur porter deux parchemins.

Albus libéra l'oiseau et envoya son patronus réveiller Scorpius. La question n'était pas au suspens si bien que Albus s'empressa d'ouvrir les deux missives. Il parcourut rapidement les lignes qui l'intéressaient et quand Scorpius émergea de la maison, il put lui dire avec un grand sourire.

\- On a réussi nos ASPIC. Pour nous, fini Poudlard !

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau tournant dans l'histoire. Nous entrons dans la seconde partie de cette fanfiction. J'espère que ça vous plait encore, sinon n'ayez pas peur de me le dire avant de me quitter pour de nouveaux horizons. Prenez soin de vous !**


	34. Chapter 34

\- Comment ça vous avez vos ASPIC ? Vous n'êtes qu'en 6e année.

\- On a réussi à tromper le ministère. Ne t'inquiète pas, on a tout passé dans les règles. On a même obtenus de plutôt bons résultats.

L'air de surprise de monsieur Potter rajoutait encore, avec ses cheveux en bataille, à son apparence ahurie. Scorpius aussi était étonné qu'il ait réussi, si simplement à déjouer le système. Ils avaient usé de ruse mais aucun acte magique très complexe n'avait été nécessaire. Avec leur ASPIC en poche et en tirant parti d'une légère imprécision dans le règlement de Poudlard, ils ne seraient plus tenus d'y retourner.

Monsieur Potter prit son fils dans ses bras. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup même si, au soleil, les cheveux d'Albus prenaient des reflets roux. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il avait remarqué que le père de son ami était incapable de rester en colère longtemps. Il aurait pu protester, après tout, il était très probable que lui-même eut tout donné pour pouvoir passer sa 7e année tranquillement à Poudlard.

\- Je ne serais plus le seul de la famille à n'avoir fait que 6 ans à Poudlard. Pour toi c'est très différent, c'est un choix, mûrement réfléchi je présume.

\- Alors tu vas nous laisser partir ?

\- J'écrirais à Minerva. Tu apprendras bien plus en parcourant le monde. Sois libre mon fils.

\- Tu ne seras pas trop seul ?

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que j'invite James et Lily à venir me voir.

\- Bien.

Après un au revoir très sobre, Albus prit le sentier qui les éloignait de la maison et Scorpius le suivit. C'était très différent de ses au revoir avec son propre père. Il ne se laissa pas le loisir de tergiverser. Leur voyage commençait maintenant. Scorpius avait pensé à acheter une carte magique. Il y avait noté tous les renseignements qu'ils avaient pu trouver, même les plus vagues.

Comme Harry était installé en France, le plus logique était de commencer par chercher la communauté sorcière d'Armorique. Ces derniers n'étaient pas très réputés en combat mais on faisait souvent l'éloge de leurs compétences en botanique. Cette première étape serait donc plus adressée à Scorpius qu'à son ami.

Loin de vouloir se faire remarquer, Albus avait tout de même cousu le blason de Poudlard sur son sac. C'était loin d'être stupide. Les moldus n'y verraient que du feu alors que les sorciers reconnaîtraient immédiatement l'écusson de la grande école britannique. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui, quelques jours plus tard, leur permis de faire leur première rencontre.

\- Bonjour ! Vous êtes ici pour faire du tourisme ?

Scorpius se retourna pour voir qui leur adressait la parole. À côté de lui, Albus était déjà prêt à jeter un sort. Le jeune Malefoy décida donc de faire un léger pas en avant pour signifier à son ami qu'il se chargerait de cette interlocutrice. Elle devait avoir la soixantaine, son petit sourire contrastait étrangement avec ses cheveux à l'aspect de crinière. Alors que chez monsieur Potter cette coiffure était malencontreusement naturelle, chez cette femme elle était clairement un effet recherché.

\- Bonjour madame. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des touristes. Mon ami et moi cherchons à faire des … rencontres.

\- Je pense bien pouvoir vous aider à cela, leur répondit-elle en jetant un œil au sac d'Albus.

Scorpius continua donc sur sa lancée. Il la suivit en faisant aimablement la conversation, quoi qu'avec cette personne, il suffisait apparemment de l'écouter parler et elle était ravie. Derrière eux Albus montait la garde. Leur guide plaisanta sur son silence mais ne chercha pas à lui parler directement.

Elle les amena hors du bourg qu'ils traversaient jusqu'à lors. Au moment où Scorpius commençait à douter qu'elle soit vraiment sorcière, elle pénétra dans un arbre. Scorpius s'arrêta un instant pour jeter un regard à Albus avant de traverser le tronc avec confiance.

De l'autre côté ils trouvèrent une vie bien plus agitée que ce qu'ils n'auraient cru. Un arbre majestueux trônait au milieu d'une clairière où s'agitait tout un tas de gens. Certains portaient de longues robes nouées à la ceinture, les autres étaient vêtus comme de simples moldus avec une préférence pour les marinières.

Au début ils purent observer les environs sans attirer l'attention. Les sorciers, les plantes magiques et les créatures fantastiques se mêlaient avec naturel. La lumière zénithale offrait une impression de paradis en dessinant les formes qu'y découpaient les feuilles des arbres. Cette harmonie fut brisée quand la femme qui les avait emmené, les appela bien fort. Tous les gens présent se retournèrent vers eux et la scène fut comme figée.

La femme ne sembla se rendre compte de rien et commença à s'agacer de leur immobilisme. Elle s'approcha pour les forcer à suivre.

\- Christine !

La guide se retourna à l'appel de son prénom. Un vieil homme les toisait de loin, c'est lui qui avait parlé et pourtant il ne fit rien qu'autre avant que la jeune femme devant lui ne bouge. Elle s'avança jusqu'à Scorpius, là elle se tourna vers la-dite Christine et effectua quelques gestes rapides. C'est le vieil homme qui reprit la parole.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

* * *

\- Albus et Scorpius. Nous venons de Poudlard et cherchons à parcourir le monde sorcier pour en découvrir tous les secrets.

Scorpius était surpris d'entendre Albus, lui qui, depuis leur rencontre avec Christine n'avait rien dit. La jeune femme contourna alors Scorpius pour faire face à Albus. Le vieil homme restait toujours dans son ombre. Elle signa de nouveau et c'est lui qui parla.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi notre village comme destination ?

\- Nous arpentions les environs car les sorciers bretons sont plutôt connus et c'est cette femme qui nous a trouvé et guidé.

Malgré le fait que la porte-parole soit ce grand-père, Albus regardait la jeune femme droit dans les yeux quand il lui répondait. Elle devait être muette. Scorpius avait entendu dire que les moldus avaient inventé un langage avec les mains pour se comprendre dans ce genre de cas, c'est peut-être ce qu'elle utilisait.

\- Quel genre de secrets cherchez-vous à débusquer ?

\- J'ai pour ambition de devenir le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps alors que mon ami est plutôt branché médicomagie.

Elle semblait avoir soudainement perdu tout intérêt en Albus et toisait Scorpius de bas en haut. Ce dernier était assez mal à l'aise face à un tel comportement mais ne bougea pas d'un cil. Albus s'était tendu de nouveau, son ami faisait nerveusement jouer les doigts de sa main du côté où il gardait sa baguette dans la manche.

\- Alors comme ça tu veux devenir druide ? Beaucoup de sorciers sous estime cette branche de la magie. C'est une route longue et ardue qui t'attend, mais sur ce chemin nous pourrons t'aider.

Scorpius se fit guider jusqu'au pied du grand arbre alors que tous les sorciers en robe se réunissaient. Il comprit bien vite qu'il y avait deux catégories ici : les druides et les autres. Scorpius se voyait admis en leur sein pour faire ses preuves. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Albus, il trouverait quelqu'un pour passer le temps et apprendre, lui aussi, quelques trucs.

La médicomagie des bretons reposait essentiellement sur les plantes mais utilisait aussi quelques sorts très précis pour en tirer toute la puissance. Chaque druide possédait un matériel incroyablement varié pour récolter les plantes dont il avait besoin. Une même herbe pouvait requérir un couteau dont le métal variait selon que l'on voulait l'utiliser à telle ou telle fin. L'argent, le fer et l'obsidienne étaient omniprésents parmi d'autres matériaux plus atypiques comme l'or, les os ou le verre.

Scorpius en profita pour demander une leçon de forgeage afin d'être capable de façonner ces outils lui-même. C'était un artisanat exigeant mais Scorpius put rapidement en saisir les bases et les principes primordiaux.

Il avait réussi à se faire une place parmi les druides et même s'il ne portait pas leur robe distinctive, Scorpius était admis partout où elle était nécessaire. Il se déplaçait pas mal dans le village mais ne croisait jamais Albus. Au mieux, il entendait ça et là, la rumeur de son passage. Qu'importe. Si son ami voulait le trouver, il n'aurait aucun mal.

Scorpius prenait tellement de notes qu'il marchait souvent suivi de son carnet et de sa plume à papote qui copiait tout ce qu'il voulait. Depuis son arrivée elle en était au deuxième journal. Il préférait prendre tout par écrit que de manquer la moindre information car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester là assez de temps pour parachever son apprentissage.

Il devait se contenter de maîtriser les bases qu'il peaufinait ensuite grâce à l'entraînement, à ses souvenirs, et aux notes qu'il avait prise. Beaucoup se montraient impressionnés par leur volonté d'un tel voyage et Scorpius avait été amené, à plusieurs reprises, à se faire indiquer un lieu à visiter absolument, où les sorciers étaient tour à tour géniaux, impressionnants et atypiques. Albus avait dû rencontrer le même genre de remarque.

Alors que Scorpius pensait qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, la cheffe le convoqua. Au cours de son séjour, il n'avait jamais entendu les gens l'appeler autrement que par ce titre alors il en faisait de même. Le vieillard était toujours derrière, mais aujourd'hui, dans une sorte de parallélisme déplacé, Scorpius avait derrière lui son carnet et sa plume.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais partir ? Comment comptes-tu garder quelque chose de notre science ? Nos plantes ne poussent qu'ici pour certaines.

Scorpius ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle souhaitait qu'il réponde. Bien sûr il s'était déjà attristé de ce fait. Il n'allait pas répondre qu'il en cueillait quelques unes et qu'il les emmenait puisque toute leur magie reposait sur la vitalité de plantes juste arrachées à la terre.

\- Je vais t'apprendre la science de faire un village caché.

* * *

 **Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, si c'est le cas laissez une review pour le dire, si ce n'est pas le cas laissez une review pour le dire ! Prenez soin de vous.**


	35. Chapter 35

Ils avaient vite arrêté de compter les jours, de demander la date ou même de s'intéresser à l'heure. Ils ne vivaient que par le rythme du voyage et, par parenthèses, au rythme des gens qu'ils rencontraient. La seule donnée tangible à laquelle ils avaient accès, c'était leur position sur la carte.

Les frontières ne leur étaient rien. Ils avaient appris à se servir des moyens de transport moldu pour traverser toute l'Europe. Ils ne manquaient jamais de nourriture car Scorpius pouvait s'installer partout. Il pouvait créer, sur n'importe quelle surface plane, une entrée pour sa serre. Albus n'y allait que très rarement. Il savait pourtant qu'outre les plantes médicinales, Scorpius réservait toujours un peu de place dans ses différentes salles à la culture vivrière.

Durant l'été ils auraient pu rencontrer quelques problèmes avec l'approvisionnement en eau. Heureusement un coup de baguette suffisait à faire surgir une source. Albus se demandait souvent comment faisait les moldus mais il devenait alors évident que ces derniers ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'entreprendre un tel voyage avec simplement un sac à dos.

Il les plaignait parfois. Pas souvent. Contrairement à d'autres sorciers, Albus avait eu l'occasion de voir quelles ingénieries ils avaient su mettre au point qui ne seraient jamais venues à l'esprit des sorciers. Et même si beaucoup de leurs technologies n'étaient pas compatibles avec la magie, certaines pouvaient faciliter la vie.

Leur carte n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle du début de leur voyage. Elle était noircie de destinations qu'on leur avait recommandé. Même s'ils rencontraient majoritairement des sorciers ne citant que leurs plus proches voisins, quelques fois ils croisèrent le chemin d'autres voyageurs qui leur donnait des adresses parfois très lointaines. Eux-même avaient eu l'occasion de conseiller une jeune aventurière sur ses prochaines étapes.

La première fois qu'ils avaient pris le train, Albus n'était pas bien du tout. Il se sentait si oppressé qu'il accepta d'aller dans les serres de Scorpius plutôt que de rester dans le wagon. Maintenant il voyageait sans problème grâce à une astuce relativement simple. Il passait toute la durée du trajet sur le toit. Albus était fier de dire qu'en plus, cela l'aidait à réviser plusieurs sorts comme le transplanage, le désillusionnement, les sorts adhésifs …

Scorpius travaillait toujours comme un fou. Quand il ne relisait pas ses notes, il ouvrait un manuel de médecine moldue. Même s'il préférait largement travailler dans sa serre, il fallait bien occuper ces heures de voyage. Parfois Albus le retrouvait assoupi dans le train et était obligé d'aller le réveiller, même si cela lui brisait le cœur.

Pour le bus, Albus faisait la même chose. Le nombre plus réduit de personnes rendait pourtant la manœuvre plus risquée mais il ne s'en montrait que plus prudent. Il ne fraudait pas pour autant et permutait dès leur départ avec un mannequin qui paraissait dormir. Scorpius le couvrait en se mettant systématiquement côté couloir et en répondant aux commentaires amusés des autres passagers concernant son ami léthargique.

Le stop était aussi un moyen auquel ils eurent énormément recours. Malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient deux. Peu de gens s'arrêtait pour plus d'une personne. Dans leur malchance, ils découvrirent alors que les conducteurs de poids lourds étaient les plus avenants. Ils représentaient au moins un véhicule sur deux qui s'arrêtait. Même s'ils ne les payaient pas, Albus et Scorpius s'arrangeaient pour toujours laisser quelque chose.

Un petit sort suffisait à faire le plein ou à changer les pneus. Mais ils pouvaient aussi bien faire cela que remplir une bouteille d'un liquide magiquement délicieux ou laisser un en-cas somptueusement bon. Ils avaient même offert à un homme, un bouquet de fleurs magnifiques pour sa femme qui venait d'obtenir une promotion.

Pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention, ils utilisaient un sortilège qui leur permettait de comprendre ce que disait leur interlocuteur quel que soit le pays. Ils auraient pu se servir de cette même magie pour parler couramment la langue mais ils préféraient se contenter de balbutier avec un fort accent agrémenté de quelques gestes passe-partout. Ils étaient de simples touristes, partout où ils allaient.

Scorpius s'entendait avec tous ceux qu'ils rencontraient. Il était aimable et souriant ce qui laissait à Albus tout le loisir d'être plus taciturne. Pourtant personne ne le trouvait véritablement antipathique. Il observait avec attention et participait sporadiquement aux conversations. Ses remarques faisaient toujours mouches. Plusieurs fois il avait laissé son vis-à-vis sans voix, en proie à une intense réflexion jusqu'à plusieurs minutes après son intervention.

Malgré l'habitude cette perspicacité étonnait encore Scorpius. Presque sans parler il parvenait à cerner aussi bien que son ami les personnes avec qui ils échangeaient. Il était pourtant certain qu'Albus n'utilisait pas la légilimencie. Ils avaient longuement discuté de cette technique entre eux. Scorpius ne s'était jamais vraiment penché sur le sujet. Il avait suivi les cours d'occulumencie, comme tout le monde et était même plutôt bon, pour autant il n'avait jamais envisagé d'apprendre à lire les esprits.

\- Pour un médicomage, la légilimencie pourrait être très utile. Si un patient ne peut pas parler, ou s'il ne veut pas. On saurait toujours la vérité et on pourrait lui apporter les meilleurs soins.

\- Peut-être dans un domaine strictement médical mais sinon c'est une violation de la vie privée.

\- Pas si tout le monde apprend l'occulumencie.

\- Si tout le monde cache son esprit la légilimencie deviendrait une science caduque.

\- Qui te dit qu'en pouvant le faire, tous le feraient ? Peut-être que cela rendrait même le monde meilleur.

\- C'est la liberté qui rendra le monde meilleur !

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec le chant du coq. Le volatile se perchait sur le fait du toit et s'époumonait avant que le soleil ne soit levé. Il le savait mais quitta ses draps quand même. En adoptant un tel rythme, il était libre de prendre son temps pour déjeuner, s'habiller et sortait pour admirer le ciel qui s'éclaircissait.

Alors qu'il sirotait son thé assis sur le banc d'extérieur, les animaux vinrent le voir. Les moutons s'installèrent autour de lui et quelques poules se jouquèrent à ses côtés. Les bêtes sauvages qui rôdaient à l'aube étaient habituées à sa présence, ainsi pouvait-il observer sans mal variété d'oiseaux, de lapins et autres petites créatures. Plus rarement il voyait un chevreuil, un renard ou un chat errant. Un corbeau blessé s'était même invité chez lui quelques temps avant de repartir une fois plus en forme.

Son jardin commençait à prendre forme. Il avait laissé les allées se faire envahir de pelouse, ici l'herbe était rase et robuste. Quelques légumes fructifiaient déjà. Il parvenait à ne presque plus aller au village, se contentant parfaitement de sa production maraîchère, de ses œufs et d'un ou deux poissons qu'il allait pécher dans la rivière. Il avait aussi appris à panacher ses repas par l'ajout de coquillages qu'il récupérait sur les barres rocheuses qui se découvraient avec la marée.

Il avait repris à écrire à Lily. Dans sa première lettre, il était parvenu à la convaincre que s'ils entraient en correspondance, Ginny ne devait rien savoir et qu'en aucun cas elle ne pourrait partager les nouvelles avec elle. Si elle réussissait à faire comprendre ça à son frère, il pourrait rejoindre leur coalition.

Cela lui faisait du bien d'être régulièrement en contact avec ses enfants. Où qu'il soit, Albus ne donnait aucune nouvelle. Malgré le temps, Harry n'était pas inquiet. Il faisait totalement confiance à son fils. Son autre garçon, lui, était bien trop bon et loyal pour accepter de soudain mettre sa mère de côté sans une explication. Pourtant Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à lui dire toute la vérité.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que James et Lily n'étaient pas encore venus le voir tous les deux. Lily était passée, le temps d'un week-end. Elle avait découvert la maison et Harry, sans oser tout lui dire, avait longuement expliqué qu'il quittait Ginny. Elle l'avait écouté sans rien dire, les garçons n'auraient pas pu faire ça. Malgré toutes les hésitations de son père, ses bafouillements, ses silences, elle était restée attentive et ne l'avait jamais interrompu.

Lily n'avait pas vraiment su quoi répondre. Ils étaient sortis dans le jardin. Au début, sa fille avait semblé distraite mais finalement elle s'était rapprochée de lui et par quelques caresses et frottements, lui avait signifié son soutient. C'était une fille gentille et très intelligente. Elle avait sûrement compris qu'il lui taisait des choses, pourtant elle était partie sans rien demander. James serait plus compliqué.

Il s'était ensuite retrouvé seul à nouveau. Un paysan du coin lui avait tenu le crachoir pendant presque une heure au début de l'été, en lui expliquant qu'en campagne on n'était jamais vraiment seul, que la nature et les jardins étaient assez de compagnons pour toute une vie. Cela valait peut-être pour un octogénaire qui avait grandi dans un village isolé.

Mais Harry n'avait plus vraiment été seul depuis ses 11 ans. Toute une population connaissait son visage et son nom. Il ne pouvait pas marcher dans le rue sans faire tourner des têtes ou se faire saluer, voire remercié par des gens qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mis à part la célébrité, il y avait aussi ce sentiment constant que tous attendaient quelque chose de lui. Ici ce n'était pas le cas.

Harry était complètement seul. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Les jours passaient, paisibles. Même lorsqu'ils avaient été en cavale durant la guerre, il n'avais pas tant vécu au rythme du soleil. Il avait repris peu à peu à utiliser la magie, cependant se contentait du strict minimum.

Il pensait beaucoup à ses enfants. Plus le temps passait et plus il se surprenait, souvent dans la journée, à se demander où pouvait être Albus sur la carte. Allait-il bien ? Faisait-il froid là où il était ? Pouvait-il voir le soleil, celui-là même qui réchauffait Harry ? Pensait-il à son père quelques fois ? C'était un sujet de conversation récurrent avec Hermione.

Lily lui partageait aussi ses inquiétudes pour son frère. Malgré la reprise de l'école elle lui écrivait toujours aussi souvent. Ses lettres étaient parfois plus succinctes mais cela offrait à Harry l'opportunité de faire de même. James ne mentionnait pas beaucoup Albus, Harry se demandait si c'était dû à un froid entre eux ou si simplement l'aîné ne montrait pas son inquiétude comme une façon de soutenir son petit-frère.

Il avait reçu quelques courriers de Draco. Ce dernier se montrait constamment démesuré dans ses peurs pour son fils. Il l'imaginait blessé, perdu, meurtri. Il inventait mille histoires glaçantes se terminant, de manière privilégiée, dans le fond d'un ravin ou enfermé chez un mage noir dément. Harry lui reconnaissait au moins une imagination florissante mais de son côté, ne trouvait plus les mots pour lui dire que tout irait bien.

Après les semaines, les mois passèrent sans qu'il ait plus de nouvelles d'Albus ou de Scorpius.

* * *

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre. Comme toujours j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous laisserez une review pour me le dire ou pour me faire toute autre remarque. Passez une bonne semaine et prenez soin de vous !**


	36. Chapter 36

Ariana avait pris l'habitude de se tenir dans ce bureau, cependant, et ce malgré les heures qu'elle y passait depuis la nomination de Neville, elle répugnait toujours de s'installer face à la directrice. Elle préférait en tout point s'asseoir à même le sol dans un coin de la pièce ou le dos contre une étagère. Minerva avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'en importuner. La plupart du temps quand elle venait, son oncle était endormi mais Ariana savait bien qu'il faisait majoritairement semblant et qu'il ne manquait pas un mot de ce qui se disait.

Neville, lui, avait encore du mal à se sentir à l'aise entre ces murs. Il n'y avait que quand il était trop occupé pour penser à sa pudeur qu'il dévoilait quel genre de directeur il avait le potentiel de devenir. Ce soir, le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné rendez-vous. Comme à son habitude maintenant, Ariana avait suivi Neville comme une ombre. Elle eut besoin d'une dizaine de minutes pour le convaincre et qu'il la rejoigne par terre pour une partie de cartes.

Depuis qu'il avait accepté son nouveau rôle, Neville s'était remis aux duels. Il affrontait régulièrement Oliver et ne rechignait pas à se mêler aux 7e années les plus talentueux. Ariana s'était donc fait une mission d'être celle qui le divertirait. Il avait demandé de l'aide à Rufus pour améliorer son occulumencie et quand il était venu vers elle pour qu'elle lui confie quelques secrets, il avait été très surpris qu'Ariana refuse.

Bien sûr elle lui avait expliqué que ce qu'elle faisait était très particulier et que l'initier maintenant ne servirait à rien, sinon à le rendre confus. Malgré ses explications logiques, Ariana s'attendait à ce que son ami soit blessé, même légèrement par son refus si catégorique. Il n'en fut rien. Neville comprit très bien et accepta même qu'en plus d'être conseillère, Ariana fasse attention à ce qu'il ne s'épuise pas.

Car c'est ce qu'il avait tendance à faire ces derniers mois. En voulant absolument se montrer digne de l'honneur qu'on lui avait fait, il se donnait à fond, partout, tout le temps. Il força plusieurs fois Ariana à intervenir pour l'arrêter et lui imposer le repos. Petit à petit pourtant, les choses semblaient s'apaiser à mesure qu'il voyait que le monde sorcier ne s'était pas indigné de cette nouvelle, et l'avait même souvent accueillie comme un choix judicieux.

Minerva rentra dans la pièce. Elle s'excusa de son retard, même si, Ariana en était certaine, elle était arrivée pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude. Neville se redressa si prestement qu'il marcha sur sa robe et en déchira un pan. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'être embarrassé, Ariana avait réparé le tissu. Minerva lui adressa un regard complice.

À présent qu'elle l'avait vu dans le rôle du vice-directeur, et qu'elle lui en reconnaissait l'étoffe, Minerva s'étonna et s'amusait de voir qu'il restait aussi maladroit qu'avant. Ariana travaillait avec lui sur sa dextérité et sa précision par des jeux mais la maladresse du professeur de botanique devait lui être intrinsèque car malgré des résultats louables durant les exercices, il ne s'améliorait pas pour autant au quotidien.

Leur réunion de ce soir n'était pas très importante, enfin elle l'était, comme toutes les semaines. Ils échangèrent sur ce qui était arrivé et planifiaient sur ce qui allait venir. Seulement la réunion n'avait pas de caractère essentiel ou exceptionnel. C'était aussi et surtout un moment privilégié pour que la directrice et son adjoint discutent.

\- Minerva …

Neville avait pris la parole d'un air très peu assuré. Il faisait souvent ça avant de lancer de vrais sujets, de la sorte à confirmer qu'il n'avait pas eu sa place par hasard. La directrice se tourna vers lui et Ariana sourit de voir qu'il avait enfin oser aborder _ce_ sujet, qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

\- Que penses-tu d'Oliver Gramson ?

\- Pourquoi penserais-je quelque chose de particulier à son encontre ? Tu as une idée derrière la tête ?

\- Tu lui fais confiance ?

\- Quelle question ! Je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un dont je me méfie avec les enfants. Il est un peu … spécial mais si le danger se présentait, il protégerait Poudlard de sa vie. Quelque chose te gène avec lui ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'il est …fort.

\- C'est vrai. Je crois même qu'il est le sorcier le plus puissant du château mais …

\- Permets-moi de te contredire, Minerva, se permit Ariana. Si tu t'attardes sur la force brute, ce que je suis sûre que tu fais puisque sinon tu aurais mentionné Neville ou toi-même, Oliver est largement surpassé.

\- Par qui donc ?, demanda la directrice, véritablement surprise.

\- Gopi. Le jeune serpentard de 4e année. Jusque là, la plus grande partie de son potentiel était endormie mais depuis quelques temps il doit s'entraîner quelque part car son niveau est monté en flèche.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru. C'est un élève moyen qui manque de finesse …. Mais revenons-en à Oliver. Si tu l'as amené sur le tapis c'est que tu dois avoir plus à me dire.

\- Non. Je voulais simplement que tu saches que, s'il est encore à son poste au moment où tu me passeras le flambeau, je le renverrais. À moins que d'ici là, il n'est fait ses preuves.

Au cours de sa dernière phrase, la voix de Neville avait arrêté de trembler, ses mains aussi. Il n'avait plus évité le regard de Minerva mais l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux. Et quel regard de détermination il avait affiché alors.

\- Ariana, rien à ajouter ?

\- Je n'ai rien contre Oliver, nous sommes très différents. Pourtant j'espère que Poudlard ne subira pas, dans les années à venir, d'événements assez dramatiques pour lui permettre de faire ses preuves.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire … je ne souhaiterais jamais ….

Neville se perdit de nouveau dans une voix hésitante alors qu'il essayait de se justifier.

* * *

En se levant le lendemain, Ariana sut que Neville avait encore dormi dans ses serres. Elle sentait sa présence depuis son lit. Un sorcier lambda aurait pu envoyer un patronus réveiller son ami mais Ariana n'utilisait ce sort que si c'était nécessaire. Elle sortit pieds nus pour épargner à ses chaussures la rosée du matin et se rendit jusqu'aux serres.

Neville dormait dans un bac en bois. Il n'avait même pas pensé à jeter de sortilège de coussinage avant de s'étendre là. Ariana l'effleura pour détendre ses muscles et lui éviter les douleurs au réveil. Elle n'avait jamais besoin de le secouer elle-même, que ce soit le bruit ou l'odeur, dès l'instant où elle entrait, Neville émergeait du sommeil. Cela demandait parfois de longues minutes mais il était immanquablement debout dans le quart d'heure qui suivait.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à trouver de bonne position dans mon lit.

\- Tu sais que tu pourrais aussi bien en instal … La ministre de la magie est là.

Ariana tourna les talons et sortit. Le portail de Poudlard était fermé. Qu'importe la raison de sa venue, si personne ne lui ouvrait elle serait venue pour rien.

\- Hermione ? Mais comment tu sais ? Comment l'as-tu reconnu ?

\- Je l'ai rencontré une fois ici. On n'oublie pas une telle présence.

Malgré ses paupières encore collées par le sommeil, Neville la suivit. Sans grande surprise, une silhouette attendait à la porte. La sensibilité d'Ariana à la magie lui permettait de rester constamment alerte sur les intrusions à l'école. Personne ne passait son fameux portail sans qu'elle ne soit au courant.

\- Bonjour. Que nous vaut l'honneur d'une visite si matinale ?

\- Bonjour. Je suis venue pour … Neville !

Alors qu'elle avait commencé sur un ton très aimable mais formel, elle changea du tout au tout en voyant son ami. Elle s'était précipitée dans ses bras. Ariana était impressionnée de la rapidité à laquelle elle passait de « ministre de la magie » à « simple femme ». Certains personnages, une fois en fonction, ne quittaient plus leur masque. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas de ces deux-là.

\- Ça faisait longtemps ! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir avant pour te féliciter. Tu mérites ce poste.

\- Merci beaucoup mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas grand chose à faire. Et puis je ne sais pas si je serais …

\- Tu seras parfait Neville. Crois-moi. J'en sais quelque chose de se voir confier une fonction avec de telles responsabilités.

\- Neville se débrouille très bien. Il est modeste. Mais vous n'allez pas rester dehors, venez donc dans ma cabane, je vous offrirais de quoi boire chaud.

Même si la ministre sembla hésiter, Neville prit le chemin de l'habitation. La cheminée crachotait de la fumée, Rubeus devait être réveillé. Il connaissait Hermione Weasley alors la voir arriver si tôt le matin ne lui serait pas désagréable.

Il n'était pas dans le salon. Elle n'entendait rien mais savait qu'il était dans sa chambre en train de s'habiller. Ariana rajouta de l'eau dans la marmite qui était sur le feu. Hermione et Neville s'installèrent naturellement autour de la table te reprirent leur conversation.

\- Comment vont Ron et Harry ?

\- Ron va bien et Harry vit paisiblement.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de lui ?

\- On s'écrit beaucoup, parfois on échange même un patronus ou deux.

\- Bien.

Neville n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il se contenta de siroter son thé. Il arborait un sourire béat en laissant la fumée de sa tasse lui caresser le visage.

\- Tu ne demandes pas ce qui s'est passé ? Les rumeurs vont vites, nos connaissances et amis n'ont que cette question à la bouche.

\- En étant professeur ici, j'ai entendu des choses. Je sais que vous êtes venus, toi, Ron, Harry et Albus, vous avez vu Rufus et Ariana. Je sais que c'était quelque chose de grave mais si j'avais pu faire quoi que ce soit vous seriez venus me voir n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione adressa à son ami un regard étrange, comme s'il s'était soudain métamorphosé. Lui continuait de boire son thé tranquillement.

\- Il n'y a que Luna qui a réagi comme ça aussi.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

Ariana reconnaissait là Neville. Malgré sa maladresse et ses hésitations, quand il le fallait il se montrait d'un soutient sans faille. Il avait deviné la gravité de la situation, pourtant au lieu de s'appesantir sur ce cas, il s'était concentré sur le présent. Harry allait bien.

C'est au moment où la ministre de la magie portait la boisson à ses lèvres que Rubeus entra.

\- Hermione ! Je suis content de te voir. Ça faisait longtemps ! Il s'est passé quoi avec Harry ?

* * *

 **Ne soyez pas timides, laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ou de l'histoire en général. Si je fais des erreurs n'hésitez pas à me les signaler. J'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine. Prenez soin de vous !**


	37. Chapter 37

\- Tu crois que ça va fonctionner ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Gopi, mais il fait bien commencer quelque part.

Gopi portait un nombre conséquent de flyers. Il se tenait juste derrière Sviet. Ensemble ils marchaient dans les rues de Londres. De temps à autre, Sviet se sentait inspirée et collait l'une de leurs affichettes. Ils avaient réfléchi pendant des mois au motif et à ce qu'ils écriraient. Quelques semaines à peine auparavant, Gopi échangeaient encore de nombreuses lettres avec son amie, alors que tous les élèves de son âge préparaient leurs ASPIC. Comme à son habitude il n'en avait pas trop fait mais s'était débrouillé pour réussir ses examens.

Depuis lors, il n'avait plus quitté Sviet. Le départ soudain d'Albus et de Scorpius les avaient laissé avec un vide et même 3 ans plus tard, leurs amis revenaient régulièrement dans leurs conversation. Ils étaient partis autour du monde. Même si tel voyage avait l'air passionnant, ni Gopi, ni Sviet ne les enviaient. Tous deux étaient persuadés que leur rôle était de rester en Grande-Bretagne.

Ils étaient devenus si férus de liberté qu'ils avaient décidé de monter un groupe. Ils accueilleraient tous ceux qui le souhaiteraient. Ils n'auraient aucune règle, aucun chef. Cela leur semblait le paradis, un groupe simplement uni par l'amour de la liberté. Ils s'y voyaient déjà, sauf que pour faire un groupe il fallait des gens.

C'est dans cette optique qu'aujourd'hui ils marchaient dans les rues. Leurs petites affiches permettaient aux sorciers intéressés de les contacter. D'un simple sort, la feuille devenait une colombe au lieu de simplement la représenter et sous cette forme, elle agissait comme un portoloin. Le plus difficile avait été de décider où l'objet emmènerait alors les néophytes.

Gopi aurait pu prendre de l'argent à ses parents. Pourtant il ne l'aurait pas fait, même s'il avait toujours été en bonne relation avec ceux-ci. Sviet le savait et ne lui avait jamais rien demandé dans ce sens. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé ensemble de la dispute qu'il avait eu avec sa mère.

Il lui avait peu écris depuis que le projet avait pris racine en leurs esprits. Elle s'était montrée légèrement agacée de ce silence mais comme son fils n'avait jamais été très bavard elle était restée raisonnée. En revanche à la fin de sa scolarité, quand il n'était pas rentré, elle lui avait envoyé une beuglante. La lettre avait eu besoin de plusieurs jours pour le trouver si bien que quand elle était arrivée, elle lui avait passé un salon en hurlant si fort que Gopi avait même craint d'inquiéter les personnes aux alentours.

Il y a quelques années, après telle soufflante, Gopi aurait fait profil bas et serait rentré chez lui ventre à terre, des excuses plein la bouche. Il avait bien changé depuis. Certes, la première chose qu'il avait faite avait été de transplaner, mais il ne l'avait aucunement fait dans l'optique d'apaiser la situation. Il n'avait pas laissé le temps à sa mère de réaliser qu'il était là que déjà il lui annonçait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de suivre une grande carrière comme elle l'avait toujours voulu mais plus que cela, il se destinait même à vivre en pariât, rôdeur, nomade, et que jamais plus il ne se laisserait imposer un avenir ou un avis.

Sa mère, loin de se laisser impressionner, était alors sortie de ses gonds. Elle lui avait craché au visage tout un tas de choses horribles qui, plus jeune, aurait suffi à l'anéantir. Elle s'était aussi révoltée contre son apparence nouvelle. Gopi avait jusqu'à lors fait en sorte d'être toujours sobre face à sa mère. Aujourd'hui en revanche ses cheveux longs étaient laissés libres. Il portait une pointe de maquillage trop discrète pour être à l'origine du courroux de sa mère. Sûrement était-elle plus désemparée par ses choix vestimentaires.

Gopi aimait les couleurs. Quand il était dans un lieu public, on ne voyait que lui. Rien n'était trop extravagant. Aujourd'hui cependant il ne portait qu'un haut moulant à mille couleurs, une salopette zébrée de noir et des talons haut aussi colorés que son pull. Il aimait plus que tout à prouver qu'un guerrier même en escarpins pouvait être redoutable. Sa mère le comprit un peu trop tard. Sa diatribe, au lieu de ramener son garçonnet obéissant, fit fuir son fils encore plus loin d'elle. Elle fut incapable de le rattraper.

Ses concurrents aussi se laissaient souvent avoir par son apparence. Quand on était un sorcier comme Gopi, l'argent facile ne manquait pas. Il participait régulièrement à des duels clandestins. Le risque que l'on prenait à y participer était proportionnel à la récompense. Lui et Sviet ne tardèrent pas à avoir assez d'argent pour acheter un grand terrain vague un peu à l'extérieur de Londres. Ils y construisirent une habitation branlante mais entièrement à eux. C'est là qu'ils accueilleraient quiconque se saisirait de leurs affichettes.

Leurs journées étaient réglées comme du papier à musique. La matin, dès le lever du soleil ils s'entraînaient. Ils mangeaient ensuite chez eux ou en ville avant de faire le tour des rues pour disperser leurs flyers ou remplacer ceux qui avaient été retirés. Le soir Gopi combattait.

\- Tu sais que ta cote monte à chaque affrontement ?, lui avait-elle dit un jour. Tu vas te retrouver face à des adversaires de plus en plus coriaces.

\- J'espère bien. Là où ils sont Albus et Scorpius font sûrement beaucoup plus de progrès que nous.

\- Parce que tu comptes tenir tête à Albus un jour ?

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, ils sentirent une présence dans les sorts de protection qu'ils avaient mis en place. Baguettes en main, ils étaient parés à se défendre.

\- Bonjour, c'est bien ici la colombe ?

* * *

Quand Gopi revint sous la neige après avoir remporté un affrontement des plus exaltants, l'adrénaline était tout ce qui l'empêchait de trembler de froid. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas Sviet chez eux car elle s'était absentée quelques jours pour rencontrer quelqu'un d'intéressé pour La Colombe.

La fenêtre de leur demeure était pourtant animée d'ombres mouvantes. À l'intérieur, un feu sans fumée brûlait au centre du salon. Gopi s'y sentait comme à la maison même si quiconque d'autre aurait déploré l'état de cet endroit. Les murs tenaient presque par magie et toutes les parois étaient constituées de matériaux récupérés ça et là et assemblés comme ils avaient pu. L'ossature de la charpente était recouverte de planches, de chaumes, de paille, de laine.

Même les-dites fenêtres par lesquelles il avait perçu, du dehors, l'activité étaient péniblement aménagées dans les parois, l'une faite d'une caisse qu'on avait évidé, l'autre avait un linteau démesuré. De leur sol de terre battue, ils ne se plaignaient pas et leurs lits étaient installées sur une petite plate-forme à pilotis pour les épargner de l'humidité. Partout dans la maison de la laine feutrée servait d'isolant, d'assainissant et de cache-misère. Gopi avait trouvé lors de ses duels quelqu'un qui lui en fournissait en échange de quelques leçons particulières.

\- Alors comment était cet adversaire ce soir ?

Gopi se tourna vers Princesse. Comme à son habitude elle se tenait près du feu, depuis le premier jour elle avait fait ainsi. C'est pourtant l'une des rares choses qui lui restait du début. Quand elle était arrivée, Princesse n'avait pas de nom, pas d'histoire, elle ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire et ne souriait jamais. Avant elle se tenait toujours devant le feu les yeux fermés. Que d'heures Gopi s'était-il ainsi abîmé à regarder dans l'obscurité, les flammes animer sa peau ébène.

De sa vie Gopi n'avait vu carnation si noire que celle de Princesse. Comme pour compenser cela, la vie lui avait donné des yeux gris très clair et de longs cheveux presque blancs, bien que Gopi soupçonna qu'ils n'aient pas toujours été de cette couleur. Si fait que chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les paupières vous étiez happé par son regard et si le bonheur la prenait, un sourire éclorait comme une fleur merveilleuse, d'un blanc immaculé.

De Sviet elle tenait son nom, Princesse, car malgré les haillons qu'elle portait sur le dos en frappant à leur porte, elle avait toujours gardé avec elle une lourde chaîne en or que sa maigreur lui avait jadis permis de porter à la taille mais dont elle se voyait aujourd'hui obligée de laisser battre sur sa poitrine les maillons. Princesse n'avait jamais vraiment donné son avis sur le nom dont on l'avait affublé, cependant c'était durant cet épisode que Gopi avait pu observer l'ombre de son sourire pour la première fois. Depuis ce jour, on l'appelait Princesse.

\- C'était un vieux de la vieille, pas bien puissant mais d'une technique redoutable. Contre un autre, ça aurait sûrement très bien fonctionné.

Princesse n'était pas du genre à aimer les combats. Bien qu'elle lui soit toujours à portée de la main, il ne la voyait jamais saisir sa baguette que pour allumer le feu. Malgré cela, tous les soirs elle demandait et tous les soirs il répondait. Puis elle se levait et ils allaient se coucher. Au début ils avaient dormi ensemble non par choix mais par manque de place. Gopi avait cru l'embarrasser mais contre toute attente, Princesse s'était lovée contre son flanc et s'était endormie derechef.

Depuis ils avaient gardé cette proximité, ce qui avait permis à Gopi, un soir, presque deux ans après l'arrivée de Princesse, de recueillir ses confessions. Au beau milieu de la nuit, elle avait murmuré son nom, il s'était réveillé et l'avait écouté. Ce qu'elle lui avait alors conté sous le couvert de l'obscurité avait profondément changé la manière dont il voyait les choses. Pourtant au matin, il avait voulu faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Avait voulu seulement. Personne n'y aurait cru. Princesse était métamorphosée. Elle parlait, elle souriait, elle avait même ri ! Il avait dû prendre plusieurs heures avec Sviet pour lui faire comprendre que ce changement n'avait rien à voir avec un début de romance car elle ne voulait pas arrêter de le féliciter. La romance était venue après.

Depuis ce jour, Princesse était ce qu'elle était. Elle faisait partie des murs comme Sviet et comme lui-même. Chaque nouvelle personne qu'ils accueillaient, elle l'accueillait avec eux. C'était en se disant à quel point il était heureux de la compter parmi eux qu'il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur elle. Loin de la réveiller, elle se réinstalla plus près de lui. Si l'été, ils ne faisaient parfois que partager la couche, en hiver la cohabitation facilitait grandement l'adaptation au froid.

Dans le fond de la pièce, Gopi entendit un autre souffle grelotter. Il jeta rapidement un sort pour réchauffer la couette et tendit l'oreille. Il perçut nettement un soupire d'aise, quelques frottements de draps puis plus rien. Combien de fois faudrait-il leur répéter de jeter le sort avant de s'endormir s'ils voulaient avoir le sommeil tranquille. Les nécessiteux de liberté n'étaient pas tous dans les meilleurs de Poudlard. Ils avaient d'ailleurs, pour beaucoup, montrer une certaine … réticence à la scolarisation, et pourtant ils se montraient tous extrêmement attentifs lors des leçons que Gopi leur donnait.

De plus il savait qu'au matin quand ils seraient là pour manger, Gopi serait fier. La Colombe commençait à ressembler à quelque chose. Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'on les prenne au sérieux mais maintenant des gens venaient de plus en plus loin pour se joindre à eux, en même temps que les premiers arrivés commençaient à se débrouiller pas mal.

Ils pouvaient revenir quand ils voulaient Albus et Scorpius. Ni lui, ni Sviet n'auraient à rougir de ce qu'ils avaient accompli. Si peu que soit encore La Colombe, on associait déjà son nom, un peu partout en Grande-Bretagne et plus loin, à la liberté.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Faites moi part de vos avis, questions et remarques via les reviews. Je risque de ne rien poster de nouveau avant la rentrée, jusque là prenez soin de vous !**


	38. Chapter 38

Ce matin il pleuvait à verse. C'eut peut-être été un problème pour des moldus, mais pas pour lui. Harry aimait le son de la pluie battante. Au dessus de lui, autour de lui, tout était trempé, ils étaient les seuls épargnés, lui, sa tasse de thé et le banc sur lequel il s'asseyait. À quelques centimètres à peine de ses cheveux indomptables, les gouttes s'écrasaient presque sans bruit sur une barrière invisible.

Il avait connu tant et tant d'orages depuis qu'il était ici et pas un seul manquait de lui rappeler celui, autrement plus violent, de ses 11 ans dans le phare, perdu en mer avant qu'Hagrid vienne le chercher. Tantôt ce souvenir lui donnait des vertiges impossibles tant cela semblait s'être déroulé dans une autre vie, tantôt il l'émerveillait comme le prélude obscure d'une histoire qui s'apprêtait à changer du tout au tout.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que la solitude lui était devenue une acolyte. La compagnie de son cheptel toujours plus varié, comme le pouvait attester le croup qui partageait actuellement le canapé avec un chaton et une mouette, le satisfaisait pleinement, et la simple visite d'un hibou avait suffi à divertir sa semaine. Cependant ayant laissé famille et amis au pays il voyait généralement passer un ou deux volatiles durant cette dite-période, sans compter les nouvelles importantes, les anniversaires et le nouvel-an qui lui valaient à chaque fois une nuée d'oiseaux.

Il fut distrait de ses pensées quand il vit que l'une de ses poules bravait l'eau pour venir s'installer à ses côtés. Il la sécha d'un coup de baguette avant de la laisser s'installer en son giron. Harry s'émerveillait toujours de voir qu'en quelques générations à peine ses bêtes s'étaient complètement adaptées à la magie. Outre simplement s'y montrer habitués, elles l'utilisaient parfois, comme ici, pour elles-mêmes. Il se mit alors à pensivement caresser sa poule comme il savait que celle-ci aimait qu'il le fasse.

La pluie qui tombait encore drue détrempait la terre, cachait la mer à sa vue et brouillait les sens. Harry ne percevait plus ni les bruits d'étable, ni ceux que ne manquait pas de faire les colocataires étranges qu'il s'était fait avec le temps. Seul lui parvenait le vacarme de la pluie, cette monotonie lui était presque un silence.

Ron avait passé quelques jours avec lui le mois dernier. Ou était-ce le mois d'avant encore ? Harry se perdait dans les dates. Il savait que son ami était venu en mai certes, encore fallait-il évaluer le temps écoulé depuis. Ils avaient eu besoin de longs moments comme celui-ci pour se réconcilier. Il avait même fallu des années avant qu'ils ne se reparlent paisiblement. Depuis quand était-il là déjà ?

Dans leur dernière lettre, Draco avait mentionné le fait que cela ferait bientôt 13 ans que leurs fils étaient partis. Cela faisait donc presque 14 ans qu'il vivait reclus. Depuis qu'il était installé sur les côtes bretonnes, il n'avait plus posé un pied en Grande-Bretagne. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé outre mesure. Le voyage l'avait démangé une ou deux fois quand on lui annonçait quelque naissance mais ses amis avaient compris sa position d'ermite et ne réclamait jamais sa présence.

Draco avait pris le relais de son fils pour lui retransmettre toutes les lettres qui lui étaient destinées. Harry le savait puisque personne d'autre ne pouvait s'en occuper, bien qu'au delà de ça, Draco ne l'ait jamais mentionné dans aucune lettre. Harry lui en était gré et prenait donc le plus grand soin des chouettes et des hiboux Malefoy qu'ils connaissaient à présent aussi bien qu'il avait connu ses propres oiseaux ou ceux des Weasleys à l'époque.

Mis à part les porteurs de messages à plumes, peu de personnes lui rendait visite. Bien sûr Harry n'allait pas s'en offusquer puisque la première cause à cela était que ceux qui connaissait l'emplacement de son refuge se comptait sur les doigts de la main. Albus n'était pas venu depuis son passage avec Scorpius. Hermione avait accompagné Ron en coup de vent en mai avant de repartir. Malgré leur travail, James et Lily trouvaient régulièrement un petit moment pour venir seul ou à deux. Lorsqu'il avait remis sa démission, son supérieur avait cherché à savoir où il se cachait mais c'était peine perdue avec de l'aide à l'intérieur-même du service et l'appui de la ministre.

Même si elle l'avait laissé partir, il était arrivé à Hermione de demander quelques services à Harry. C'était souvent des missions simples qui nécessitaient un agent quelconque d'une grande discrétion. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas nécessaire mais c'était un geste de son amie comme pour ne pas le laisser rouiller sous les pluies bretonnes. C'est aussi pour lui faire plaisir qu'il acceptait.

Aussi soudainement que d'un seul mouvement la poule se dressa sur ses genoux et Harry porta une main à sa baguette. On venait de pénétrer chez lui. Avec la pluie, il ne voyait encore rien mais ils étaient deux. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne capable de débarquer à l'improviste. Serait-il enfin revenu ?

Leur silhouette se distinguait peu à peu derrière le rideau de l'averse. Ils avançaient calmement l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils avaient des carrures bien plus imposantes qu'au moment de leur départ. Harry se rassura en se disant qu'ils avaient simplement grandi et gagné en force. Malgré leurs capacités, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se protégeait de la météo. Ils avaient tous les deux pris la nuance grisâtre des choses humides. Il eut fallu plus que cela pour tromper Harry, même si les jeunes hommes qui avançaient vers lui n'avaient plus grand chose à voir avec les adolescents qui étaient partis en voyage depuis sa maison plus d'une décennie auparavant.

La poule bondit à terre et s'en alla les saluer. Sans que Harry n'eut rien à faire, l'un des deux garçons avait dû la protéger car elle passait sous la pluie sans s'en trouver altérée le moins du monde. Il déposa sa tasse à côté de lui et se leva pour accueillir ses visiteurs.

\- Alors ce tour du monde ?

\- Tu m'as manqué, papa.

Et Albus se jeta dans ses bras.

* * *

Ainsi pris dans une telle étreinte avec son fils, Harry pouvait sentir sa force. Albus n'était pas devenu une armoire à glace cependant il était large d'épaules et n'aurait certainement pas eu à rougir contre n'importe quel boxeur. Il salua chaleureusement Scorpius de même avant de les inviter à rentrer, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste tout était sec. La pluie s'était arrêtée et le beau temps régnait dans un cercle de plusieurs mètres autour de la maison. Le sol, le toit, les garçons, tout était comme si l'averse n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- On peut rester dehors. On sera mieux, proposa gentiment Scorpius.

Harry y consentit passivement en regardant toujours avec un ahurissement certain la pluie qui s'abattait comme un mur là-bas au loin. Tout était soudain beaucoup plus silencieux. Cela ne dura que le temps d'une brève accalmie car en se voyant libérés des trombes d'eau, sa ménagerie se réveilla à grands renforts de bêlements, caquètements et autres jappements. La vie s'épanouissait de nouveau.

Une fois que le premier adjectif pour les décrire n'était plus « dégoulinant », Harry envisageait pléthore de mots pour qualifier les deux baroudeurs. Ils étaient des hommes maintenant aucun doute n'était permis à ce sujet. Depuis leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, ils avaient toujours été très proches. À présent dans certains de leur mouvement on ne décelait qu'une seule et même personne. S'ils avaient joué au Quidditch, ils auraient été un duo redoutable. Étant comme ils étaient, Harry soupçonnait que ce soit plutôt en combat qu'ils étaient devenus imbattables … ou aux cartes.

Albus n'avait pas beaucoup grandi, il faisait peu ou prou la taille de son père, mais malgré des années de travail agricole, Harry faisait pale figure par rapport à son fils. Pâle figure littéralement aussi. Les garçons devaient revenir d'un endroit plus ensoleillé que celui-ci. Ils avaient le teint mât. Le soleil, d'où qu'il fut, avait éclairci les cheveux d'Albus qui paraissait presque roux à présent. Rousse aussi sa petite moustache et la barbe de son menton. Malgré cela, il avait toujours la coiffure échevelée de son père et les yeux verts que lui-même tenait de sa mère.

Sa tenue était une autre nouveauté. Il avait revêtu une tunique de cuir à manches courtes décorées de motifs peints sur les épaules et dans le dos. Son pantalon était des plus simples, large et fait de tissu grossier, il était légèrement resserré à l'endroit des chevilles. Son avant-bras droit était recouvert de lanières de cuir tandis que de son côté gauche seul le poignet était caché pas un bracelet épais. À la lumière, Harry voyait aussi un nombre incalculable de cicatrices alors même qu'il ne voyait que la peau des bras, du cou et du visage.

Scorpius était vêtu plus élégamment. Il portait une longue robe de couleur crème rehaussée ça et là par quelques touches de brun et de vert. Les manches étaient amples sans cacher les mains et la ceinture végétale qui tenait la taille semblait presque vivante. Ainsi vêtu à la mode sorcière, il paraissait encore plus fin et grand qu'il ne l'était déjà, surpassant Albus d'une tête. Ses cheveux blonds platine étaient si longs qu'il les avait attaché en chignon.

Malgré leur style diamétralement opposé, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils étaient parfaitement assortis. Harry doutait que les garçons aient fait quoi que ce soit pour soigner leur style en duo mais leurs affinités avaient joué, une fois de plus, en leur faveur. Lorsque les moutons débarquèrent ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait déplacé au milieu des bêtes. Il vit Albus soupirer légèrement en se rendant compte qu'évidement aucun des animaux qu'ils avaient ramené à l'époque n'était là.

\- Il s'en passe des choses en 12 ans, dit-il alors sans pour autant sembler triste.

Harry comprenait très bien son sentiment. S'il traversait maintenant la Manche, il était certain de se trouver frappé par tout ce qu'il avait manqué et pourtant il ne regretterait jamais sa décision d'isolation. Les garçons devaient aussi déplorer toutes ces choses qui s'étaient déroulées loin de leurs yeux mais chez eux non plus pas de trace de regret. Ils se tenaient fiers et pleins d'assurance.

\- Vous devez avoir beaucoup d'histoires à raconter.

\- Pas plus, pas moins que vous, monsieur Potter.

\- Faisons ça alors ! Qu'en dis-tu ? Une histoire pour une histoire.

À tour de rôle, Albus, Scorpius et lui-même firent le récit d'aventures qui s'étaient déroulées. Alors que les garçons décrivaient des choses exceptionnelles, des rencontres formidables et des expériences inconcevables, Harry se contentait de journées maussades et d'événements presque quotidiens dans ces contrées. Pourtant les deux compères se montraient aussi fascinés de ses histoires que lui-même des leurs. Ils trouvaient dans chaque naissance un petit miracle et l'arrivée de chaque nouveau compagnon leur était une épopée fantastique.

Ils ne furent arrêtés que par le grondement de l'estomac d'Albus. Harry allait leur proposer de préparer à manger mais Scorpius fut plus vif. Il sourit et les invita à le suivre. Albus se leva et emboîta naturellement le pas de son ami. Harry les regarda avec stupeur marcher avec détermination vers le mur de la maison. Scorpius tendit sa main devant lui au dernier moment et au lieu de rencontrer la surface dure de la paroi, disparut à travers elle.

En un instant les deux garçons furent comme engloutis. Derrière eux, le mur n'avait pas changé d'aspect. Ce n'était pas un sort de transplanage normal, cela ressemblait davantage au sort permettant d'atteindre la voie 9 ¾. Soudain un demi-Albus surgit du mur.

\- Tu viens papa ?

Une demande faite avec un si grand sourire de la part de son fils, il ne pouvait résister. Comme il l'avait fait alors avec la famille Weasley il y a si longtemps, il se lança plein de confiance vers la paroi. Une fois encore, au lieu du choc, il ne rencontra que le vide. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il papillonna sans réussir à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il était au milieu d'une clairière forestière. Derrière lui s'épanouissait un arbre immense aux branches tortueuses. Au delà des feuillages Harry distinguait un ciel bleu d'azur.

* * *

 **J'espère que la pause n'a pas été trop longue. Voici le nouveau chapitre. Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal, qu'importe si c'est justifié. Prenez soin de vous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	39. Chapter 39

Scorpius avait aimé le voyage de retour. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir jamais pris le ferry pour traverser la Manche, habituellement les sorciers se contentaient de transplaner mais leur fabuleuse pérégrination lui avait donné le goût de la durée, du temps du voyage. Albus n'avait rien eu contre cela, après tel nombre d'années, que valait une poignée de jours ? Mais maintenant ils étaient de retour à Londres. Après monsieur Potter, Scorpius trépignait de revoir son propre père pourtant il y avait une personne qu'il voulait revoir avant de se retrouver coincé au manoir pour le mois à venir au moins.

\- Sainte Mangouste ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais donner une petite visite ici avant de continuer.

\- Comme tu voudras. Peut-être pourrais-je enfin rencontrer cet O'Morell dont tu m'as tant rabâché les oreilles.

Il n'espérait pas que le guérisseur qui l'avait le premier accueillit ici soit le seul objet de sa visite mais Scorpius demanderait à le voir. Lui qui pensait que cette parenthèse dans leur retour se déroulerait paisiblement, fut contredit avant même d'avoir franchi la porte.

\- Arrêtez-vous messieurs !

Le garde était vêtu d'un costume droit sans fioriture. Il marchait avec le torse subtilement bombé par l'orgueil qu'il tirait de sa fonction. Ayant en sainte horreur les ordres, Albus s'était tout de même arrêté pour garder en bonne intelligence sa relation avec le monde qu'ils venaient de retrouver. Que l'un de ses maîtres lui dise ce qu'il devait faire et il n'était que trop heureux d'opiner du chef mais cet homme-là n'avait de légitimité que le badge qui lui pendait autour du cou en indiquant : Sécurité.

\- Que venez-vous faire à Sainte-Mangouste ?

\- Je viens y soigner quelques uns de mes amis, répondit aimablement Scorpius.

\- Vous êtes nouveau bien sûr, dit-il sceptique. Vous savez moi les docteurs je les connais tous, et personnellement alors circulez !

\- On vous dit qu'on est venu ici pour rentrer et guérir des patients. Mon ami est un guérisseur émérite et reconnu alors quand on ne sait pas à qui on s'adresse, on …

\- Hop, hop, hop, jeune homme, ne prends pas ce ton avec moi. Vous êtes du gratin ? Et bien moi-aussi, sauf que ce n'est pas du flan, moi. Je suis le meilleur garde de cet hôpital et je l'étais déjà alors que vous n'étiez même pas nés.

\- Je ne croyais pas Sainte-Mangouste si mal protégé.

À ces mots, le garde bondit, baguette en avant. Albus n'avait pas bougé mais Scorpius le savait tout aussi prêt à riposter que son vis-à-vis. Scorpius décida de s'interposer alors que le planton couinait.

\- Comment osez-vous ? Je suis le meilleur vous entendez ! Feriez moins le malin si on devait s'affronter !

\- Monsieur veuillez excuser ce mal entendu, vous avez mal compris ce que mon ami a voulu dire.

\- Il y a plutôt intérêt !

\- Il ne vous lançait là aucune pique venimeuse mais établissait simplement un constat.

\- Je vais vous …

\- Ali, laisse donc ces deux jeunes gens.

Le garde avait été complètement stoppé dans sa fureur. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et fumait comme un bœuf mais n'en rangea pas moins, à gestes saccadés, sa baguette. O'Morell avait toujours une voix portante ce qui contrastait encore davantage qu'avant avec son physique. Fini les longs cheveux, le crâne du docteur était à nu, la tresse de sa moustache compensait et allait traîner jusqu'au sol, aidée en cela par la voûte de plus en plus prononcée que formait le dos du vieil homme.

\- Scorpius, es-tu aussi confiant en les compétences de duelliste de ton ami que lui en tes capacités de guérisseur ?

\- Je lui confierais plus volontiers ma vie qu'à moi-même.

\- Je propose alors un duel entre Ali et …

\- Albus, compléta le concerné. Mais pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?

\- Nous avons une salle de contention neuve et un bon test vaut mieux que tous les discours.

\- J'accepte !

Le dénommé Ali semblait trépigner d'impatience. Albus accepta d'un signe de tête. O'Morell leur tendit alors le bras. Le garde se dépêcha de poser une main sur l'épaule du docteur alors que Scorpius la déposait sur l'avant-bras. Albus, lui, prit appui sur Scorpius même. Et ils transplanèrent.

Ils émergèrent dans un sas minuscule. Scorpius sentit ses poils se hérisser alors qu'Albus analysait l'intégralité du bâtiment en une seconde. Dès qu'il eut terminé, son ami se détendit. C'était une parade étrange qu'il avait mis au point pour quand il se voyait absolument contraint de se trouver en espace clos. Il vérifiait alors qu'il était capable, le cas échéant, de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait entre lui et la liberté. Apparemment Sainte-Mangouste pouvait être réduite en poussières.

O'Morell les mena dans la salle suivante. Scorpius sut tout de suite que c'était cette pièce. Les murs étaient lourds de sortilèges. L'espace n'était pas bien grand, une dizaine de mètres de long pour autant de large mais le plafond était au moins deux fois plus haut que dans une pièce normale. Ali prit place à l'autre bout du carré.

\- Prêt jeunot ? Je vais te donner une leçon.

\- La première leçon est toujours de savoir jauger son adversaire. Scorpius, un coup.

* * *

O'Morell et lui-même s'écartèrent pour se mettre presque dos au mur. Ali et Albus tirèrent d'un même geste leurs baguettes, Scorpius fit de même.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait votre copain là ?

\- Je laisse au docteur l'arbitrage, moi je me charge de la sécurité.

Alors qu'Ali se flattait d'avoir enfin réussi à effrayer un tant soit peu les deux intrus, O'Morell lui avait compris que ce n'était pas pour Albus qu'il s'inquiétait. Le garde en question tremblait d'excitation alors qu'Albus semblait fait de marbre. O'Morell s'apprêtait à lancer le top-départ quand un éclair lumineux traversa la pièce. Pourtant avant même que le sort n'ait touché Albus, il se désintégra dans les airs.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que …

\- C'est une pièce de contention, le sermonna Albus. Il était évident qu'il y aurait eu au moins un enchantement de dissipation. Si vous n'avez que ça, vous n'arriverez jamais à me toucher, bien que je doive vous reconnaître que O'Morell est surpris que vous ayez pu lancer un sort.

Il n'avait fait aucun cas du timing roublard choisi par son opposant. Ce dernier s'empourpra et cette fois-ci lança un véritable assaut. Les coups pleuvaient chacun parvenant à aller un peu plus loin que le précédent. Ils grignotaient la distance qui les séparait de leur but avec assiduité mais alors que les sorts allaient presque caresser Albus, Ali s'arrêta, à bout de souffle.

\- Si vous êtes incapable d'aller plus loin, pourquoi ne pas vous rapprocher ?

\- Tu te moques ?

\- Je me demandais simplement si vous alliez rester les pieds aussi implacablement cimentés au sol que ce sera mon tour d'attaquer.

\- Je ne sais pas où t'as appris à te battre mais un duel sorcier ne souffre pas de tour-à-tour comme un jeu de carte. Quand tu auras essayé de faire jouer ta baguette, tu riras moins.

\- Je vous préviens que je ne frapperais qu'une fois.

Bien qu'Ali se gausse haut et fort de l'assurance d'Albus, quand ce dernier, d'un geste d'une extrême lenteur, leva sa baguette, Ali reprit derechef l'assaut en s'approchant cette fois-ci à grands pas de son adversaire. Ses sorts perdaient en puissance à vue d'œil et seule son avancée rapide permettait de le compenser. Alors que ses attaques auraient enfin dû porter, elles se trouvaient stoppées à quelques centimètres à peine de la pointe de sa baguette.

Plus il s'approchait, plus fort il ahanait. Même si ses gestes étaient toujours aussi rageurs, quelque chose dans son regard avait subtilement changé. Certes il ne s'avouait pas vaincu, il ne pensait pas pouvoir perdre mais il percevait bien que ses chances de gagner s'en allaient au loin. Albus finissait son mouvement.

Tout se passa ensuite en un battement de cils. Une lumière jaillit du bout de la baguette d'Albus. Scorpius eut à peine le temps d'espérer qu'il se décale qu'Ali para frontalement l'attaque. Bien évidement, il n'en fit rien. Le garde ne put même pas ralentir le sort. Il décolla du sol sous la puissance du choc et s'en alla fuser vers le mur. Alors que tout semblait assurer un impact d'une violence extrême, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de la paroi.

\- Le crâne fendu, les coudes en miettes et plus de fractures aux jambes et au bassin que je n'ai le temps d'en dénombrer ainsi qu'une possible irréversibilité de la paraplégie ainsi engendrée que j'ai réduit à des chocs principalement musculaires. Pourquoi vouloir lui donner une leçon si sévère Albus ?

\- Je n'allais pas être seul à faire montre de mes talents. Docteur je tiens à vous dire que la protection de cette pièce est admirablement réalisée mais je pense que ses capacités ne correspondent pas à ce pourquoi vous en avez besoin. Vous devriez plutôt faire appel à un sorcier capable d'un sortilège qui renforcerait votre enchantement de dissipation de manière proportionnelle à l'énergie magique erratique déployée.

\- Je suppose que vous-même seriez capable de le faire ? Que voulez-vous en échange ? De l'argent ?

\- Rien. C'est un conseil que je vous donne mais jamais je n'exécuterais quelque chose dans ce genre.

En répondant, Albus avait affiché un demi-sourire pourtant cela ne parvenait pas tout à fait à atténuer la froidure dans sa voix. Scorpius s'était habité au ton changeant de son ami mais O'Morell, lui, fut pris d'un violent frisson. Albus pouvait se montrer aussi glacial qu'il s'évertuait à être chaleureux. Son regard était devenu de plus en plus perçant avec l'âge et l'expérience. Il pouvait tout aussi bien faire pousser des ailes que figer sur place.

Scorpius laissa le docteur à son émotion et se dirigea vers la sortie à la suite d'Albus. Le corps du garde flottait derrière lui, complètement inerte. Ils remontèrent posément jusqu'à l'accueil où ils confièrent Ali à une infirmière. Malgré des courbatures atroces, il aurait certainement plus de mal à rétablir sa fierté qu'à se rétablir physiquement.

Les années n'avaient pas fait beaucoup évolué les bâtiments de Sainte-Mangouste. Scorpius s'y dirigea en suivant le même chemin qu'il avait pris la toute première fois qu'il avait franchi les portes en tant que stagiaire. Il percevait presque aussi clairement qu'alors les indications du docteur. Il se serait presque attendu à trouver Arela. Les murs étaient les mêmes pourtant il reconnaissait peu des visages qu'ils croisaient.

En arrivant devant la porte du bâtiment, Scorpius fut comme pris d'un doute. Et s'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il était venu chercher ? Et si ses amis ne l'avaient pas attendu ? Et s'ils étaient partis ? Il y eu un instant précis où il aurait pu faire demi-tour mais cette époque était terminée. Aujourd'hui il avait Albus avec lui. Aujourd'hui il était un homme, un médicomage. Scorpius poussa la porte.

\- Scorpius ! Je savais que tu reviendrais !

\- Mary-Lou ?

* * *

 **J'espère que la rentrée a été bonne pour tout le monde. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Prenez soin de vous !**


	40. Chapter 40

Sviet était assise sur le banc qu'ils avaient installé sous le grand chêne, elle l'observait par dessus son parchemin avec un œil amusé. Cela faisait des années que Gopi avait oublié ce que cela faisait d'être gêné. Il se tenait au devant du groupe. Sans avoir le tiers de ses qualités pédagogues, Gopi inspirait un respect incomparé à leurs nouvelles recrues. Si lui-même n'avait rien d'un enseignant avec sa robe aux milles fleurs mouvantes, sa "classe" n'avait rien de conventionnelle non plus.

La Colombe rassemblait une population hétéroclite où les vieux mages austères côtoyaient les jeunes sorciers aussi haut en couleur que Gopi lui-même. Ce berceau accueillait tous les âges et toutes les histoires. Les heureux réconfortaient les brisés et chacun trouvait ce qu'il voulait : compagnonnage, solitude, entraînement, instruction, nourriture, foyer et, envers et contre tout, liberté.

Ils avaient trouvé une sorte de rythme pour convenir à tous. Le foyer était toujours ouvert et constamment pourvu de lits, d'eau courante et d'une réserve pleine. Alors que certains vivaient sur place, d'autres étaient des habitués et passaient une fois la semaine, le mois ou l'an. Et puis il y avait les autres, ceux qu'on avait vu qu'une seule fois, avec qui on échangeait parfois à peine une lettre. Pourtant ils étaient tous aussi présents les uns que les autres … à leur manière.

Aujourd'hui, comme d'innombrables jours avant celui-ci, Gopi voyait face à lui des miroirs à ses mouvements. Le reflet qu'ils offraient se trouvait plus ou moins faussé par l'attention qu'ils lui portaient ainsi que par leur talent et leur ancienneté propres. Gopi voyait des compagnons religieusement appliqués alors que d'autres essayaient déjà de le devancer. Le professeur lui-même n'était pas tout à fait à ce qu'il faisait, son esprit vagabondant déjà vers le lendemain, où Pie leur ferait la suite de son cours de couture.

Il y pensa jusqu'au soir alors qu'il se rendait aux arènes. Loin d'avoir le prestige de leur nom, ces sous-sols offraient des caches idéales aux affrontements clandestins. À ce genre de jeu, la Colombe était représentée par deux combattants hors pair dans leurs styles, très différents, et ce soir ils allaient encore se rencontrer. La perspective d'un tel duel avait drainé un peu plus de public qu'à l'accoutumé.

Gopi l'Invaincu se trouvait sur le ring face à Carmen. Cette dernière avait autant de surnoms que d'admirateurs, et elle ne manquait pas de surnoms. On l'appelait l'Enragée, la Tigresse, la Rouge, la Tornade, Sang-chaud, l'Indomptable … Malgré cela, et quelques espoirs fous, personne ne se faisait d'illusions sur le vainqueur du match. Carmen avait pour elle, une énergie débordante et une hargne à toute épreuve mais elle ne surpassait en rien Gopi, ce dernier parvenait même à se montrer souvent plus femme qu'elle ne l'était elle-même.

Sa tignasse rousse était d'une rare indisciplinarité et elle lui descendait en crinière jusque dans le bas du dos. Elle était de petite taille, marchait sans cesse nu pied et parlait presque autant avec ses larges mains caleuses qu'avec ses lèvres fines. Elle avait dans la bouche, des dents démesurées et ses yeux noirs vous scrutaient de bas en haut. En un mot, elle était sauvage.

Pourtant elle eut beau se démener comme une diablesse, jeter des sorts à grands gestes théâtraux, rien ne retarda davantage sa perte que le bon vouloir de Gopi. Il la mit au tapis sans difficulté et ne manqua pas de faire ses salutations au public sous les ovations et les colombes. Après cela il prononça sa question, celle à laquelle, tous les soirs, le public attendait une réponse.

\- C'est déjà fini ?

\- Non.

Ils avaient été peu nombreux ceux qui, après une telle démonstration de force, s'osaient à le défier si posément. La voix était forte, grave, elle était parvenue de derrière. Le temps qu'il se retourne, le public s'ouvrait sur son passage comme un seul homme. Gopi aurait presque ri à le voir. Caché derrière un capuchon tombant et une cape large, son adversaire avait assez piètrement agrandi sa taille pour paraître une ou deux têtes plus grand, ce qui ne suffisait pas à cacher son embonpoint.

Il avançait, sûr de lui malgré qu'il ait trébuché en entrant sr le terrain. Son aspect seul aurait suffi à faire baisser sa garde à maints sorciers mais Gopi n'était pas de ceux là. Il restait cependant intimement convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un duelliste fat, en quête de quelque gloire et qui n'avait jamais combattu que des gens trop mauvais. Son vis-à-vis salua étonnamment bas. Gopi répondit avec autant de respect.

L'homme encapuchonné ouvrit les hostilités. Il lui jeta au visage une ribambelle de sorts colorés et lumineux, certes très impressionnants car ils illuminaient jusqu'au dernier rang des spectateurs, mais pour lesquels Gopi n'eut besoin que d'un revers de baguette. Il observa avec délectation le moment d'hésitation de son adversaire. Sans lui laisser le temps d'un deuxième assaut, Gopi l'attaqua. C'était une charge assez rude pour le forcer à reculer mais il n'espérait pas grand chose d'autre de cela que tester les défenses adverses. Il se trouvait justement que sur ce point, l'autre était faible.

\- Et bien alors ? C'est tout ce qu'il peut me donner, le fameux champion ? Je vais en finir.

Dans un geste chorégraphiquement exécuté, l'homme souleva la poussière du sol autour de lui, qui commença à tourner , se mêlant à des éclairs et, une fois encore, moult effets lumineux. Habituellement Gopi se contentait du minimum pour venir à bout d'un opposant mais celui-ci avait une telle assurance qu'il inspirait l'envie de lui donner une leçon. Gopi le battrait donc à son propre jeu.

* * *

L'instant précédant l'homme faisait encore danser sa robe avec une grandiloquence de magiciens moldus et puis en un battement de paupières, il s'était retrouvé littéralement noyé sous la quantité de sorts que lui jetait Gopi. Chacun d'eux portait une couleur criarde et un chatoiement erratique. Il eut bon ton, avant de disparaître complètement, de lâcher un glapissement de surprise. Et puis l'instant passa.

Loin d'avoir, au final, hérité d'un physique d'âne, son adversaire restait dissimulé dans une sphère de deux mètres. Les sorts de Gopi s'y étaient écrasés comme si l'on eut jeté le contenu de mille pots de peinture dans une mare. Ils restaient tous à se croiser et se recroiser sans jamais se mêler. Par curiosité Gopi jeta un nouveau sort. Comme les autres, il fila en ligne droite jusqu'à la paroi où il s'étala lamentablement au milieu des autres.

Cet homme connaissait donc au moins un sort défensif efficace. Gopi n'avait même jamais rien vu de tel. Le bouclier avait une majesté assez captivante pour suspendre le combat. Gopi admira les lumières pendant une longue minute. Habituellement dès que les affrontements s'interrompaient, les spectateurs sifflaient et tapaient du pied, cette fois-ci, ils étaient eux-aussi médusés. Gopi prit le temps d'une dernière respiration et recommença.

Tout esthétique qu'il était, ce bouclier n'en était pas moins un sort basique quel que soit sa forme. Le chemin le plus simple au travers de ce genre de protection cumulative c'était la surcharge. Leur principal avantage était aussi un inconvénient majeur. Contre un sorcier de bas-étage, l'aspect seul d'un tel enchantement aurait suffi à faire fuir mais Gopi était d'une puissance bien supérieure à ce que la moyenne des sorciers croyait possible.

Plus il attaquait, plus la bulle brillait. Elle se mit bientôt à crépiter et Gopi redoubla d'effort avec un sourire. Petit à petit la sphère grandissait et se hérissait de pics. C'est avec une satisfaction non dissimulée qu'il poussait peu à peu son adversaire dans ses retranchements. L'homme encapuchonné fut bientôt acculé au point de réduire la taille de sa protection au minimum.

Soudain un feu d'artifice explosa dans la pièce.

En moins d'un battement de cils, Gopi fut aveuglé. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il se sentit déjà poussé par le souffle de l'explosion. Il aurait dû être décollé du sol. Il aurait dû se fracasser le crâne contre le mur derrière lui. Il aurait dû se changer en âne, être désarmé, cracher des limaces, se voir pousser des boutons partout, devenir bleu et tant d'autres. Il le savait. Et pourtant rien ne se passa.

Quand le cours des choses reprit un rythme assez lent pour qu'il puisse le comprendre, Gopi flottait au dessus du sol, tête en bas. Son adversaire avait simplement posé l'extrémité de sa baguette sur son front. Gopi lâcha la sienne et toute la salle sembla respirer de nouveau. Il avait perdu. Terminé pour lui le titre d'Invaincu. Il avait trouvé plus fort que lui et s'était fait battre à plate couture.

Le premier spectateur qui se prit à applaudir frappa trois fois dans ses mains avant d'être suivi et de finalement déclencher une ovation tonitruante et globale. Apparemment ,loin d'être déçu, la chute de l'Invaincu ne semblait que souligner son humanité et renforçait encore toutes ses victoires passées. Le nouveau maître des lieux était acclamé avec autant de ferveur. Loin de se montrer hautain comme Gopi pensait qu'il le serait, il se pencha pour récupérer la baguette de Gopi et la lui rendit tout en le remettant dans le bon sens.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut de nouveau campé au sol que Gopi fut pris d'un vertige faramineux. Plus encore que la défaite, c'était son manque de méfiance qui l'enrageait, lui qui s'était toujours targué de faire attention qu'importe l'apparence de son vis-à-vis. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu sans avoir rien vu venir. Tant d'années de victoires incessantes l'avaient relâché. Malgré le coup de fouet qu'il lui mettait, cet échec lui était presque plus agréable que n'importe laquelle de ses réussites passées.

\- J'ai gagné !

Sous le coup de son émotion, Gopi eut besoin de quelques secondes pour localiser la source de cette voix. C'était un homme grand, blond, son visage était comme surgit du passé.

\- Scorpius ?

Ce dernier fut pris d'un éclat de rire franc alors que l'homme qui était sur le ring avec Gopi commençait à se dégonfler. Loin de dissimuler la silhouette qu'il avait d'abord cru, l'homme faisait moins d'1 mètre 80. Quant au capuchon, il dissimulait une crinière rousse. La couleur avait changé, une toison avait envahi son visage, mais il restait le même. Gopi sauta dans les bras d'Albus.

Loin d'être déstabilisé par cet assaut, Albus l'attrapa au vol et le serra d'autant plus fort. Gopi essaya bien de lui conter ce qui s'était passé durant leur si longue absence mais son récit était entrecoupé d'éclats de rire hystériques. Finalement il perdit son souffle et le fil de son histoire pour se concentrer sur le retour de ses amis.

Après avoir consciencieusement récupéré tous ses gains pour avoir misé sur Albus, Scorpius était descendu le rejoindre. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils dégageaient un charisme fou. Avant ils avaient toujours eu des airs de jeunes premiers mais aussi un je-ne-sais-quoi qui rappelait toujours leurs pères. Maintenant Gopi les trouvait tout simplement majestueux. Il ne parvenait pas à regarder ailleurs qu'eux, alors même que la salle était au comble de l'agitation.

Et puis soudain Gopi se souvint de Sviet. Il s'empressa de pousser ses amis vers la sortie. Tâche d'autant plus ardue que le reste des personnes présentes semblaient déterminées à le garder encore un peu. Lui, comme Albus. Sviet voudrait savoir. Elle les avait attendu aussi, avec la même ferveur que lui. Si elle apprenait que Gopi avait perdu la moindre seconde avant de les lui ramener, elle le tuerait.

\- Alors Gopi, tu nous la présentes cette Colombe ?

* * *

 **Salut, je poste le chapitre de cette semaine aujourd'hui car je crains de ne pas pouvoir le mardi. Comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire n'importe quelle remarque qui vous viendrait à l'esprit ! Prenez soin de vous et mardi prochain !**


	41. Chapter 41

Gopi les avait fait transplaner dès qu'ils eurent quittés le sous-terrain. Ils réapparurent au milieu d'un campement. L'air de la campagne soufflait entre les îlots hétéroclites. Situé dans la cuvette d'une vallée, le rassemblement était protégé par ses deux collines boisées qui le flanquaient. La brise du soir s'y engouffrait délicieusement. Plusieurs feux de camp éclairaient la nuit comme en miroir aux étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel.

Albus eut à peine le temps d'apprécier ce nouvel environnement qu'un autre groupe arrivait. Ils étaient six. Trois armoires à glace marchaient un pas devant les autres. Ils riaient forts et se tapaient dans le dos. Ensuite venait une petite femme à la crinière flamboyante. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était elle le leader. Derrière, suivait une grande blonde dégingandée et un petit garçon au teint mât. Ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde en se dirigeant vers eux.

Les malabars se présentèrent sous les noms de Sélim, Antinoüs et Maël. Ils auraient sûrement exprimé plus longuement leur admiration s'ils n'avaient pas été coupé par Bernard. Le petit garçon se montrait sec et suspicieux. Albus ne put pas s'adresser à lui directement car dès qu'il fit mine de s'approcher, la tigresse s'interposa.

\- Je fais partie de l'élite des combattants de la Colombe. T'as pu surprendre Gopi une fois mais ça n'arrivera pas à nouveau.

\- Carmen …, commença Gopi, Albus a remporté sa victoire à la régulière et si on recommençait, il me battrait à nouveau.

Cette remarque ne parut pas plaire à la grande blonde qui, sans attendre un mot de plus, attaqua Albus. Ce dernier sentit de suite Gopi se tendre mais pas assez rapidement pour agir alors que le principal concerné avait déjà bloqué et désarmé son assaillante. À défaut de se mettre Dorothée dans la poche, Albus gagna les autres. Même Carmen s'avança plus près pour le détailler de haut en bas.

\- On t'a à l'œil.

Et elle s'en fut, suivie de sa clique. Gopi lui jeta bien un regard d'excuses mais sans en formuler les mots. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à un bâtiment en semi-dur plus grand que les autres. Il était construit en rond, les murs et le sol étaient couverts de laine feutrée. Un foyer brûlait au centre et partout où il y avait de la place, il y avait de la vie. Au plus près du feu s'étaient installés les lecteurs, non loin de quelques joueurs de cartes. Deux femmes avec enfant occupaient les places près de la porte. Ils levèrent à peine la tête pour les regarder rentrer.

\- Albus et Scorpius sont arrivés !

À ces simples mots tous se levèrent comme un seul homme. Ils étaient plus inconnus les uns que les autres et pourtant ne semblaient rien vouloir d'autres que de saluer et s'attirer leur bonne grâce. Il était encore trop tôt et bien trop entouré pour qu'Albus puisse s'enquérir de savoir ce qui se passait. Il avait peur de les blesser s'il demandait des explications. Alors ils saluaient avec Scorpius comme si ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Il y avait tant de personnes qu'ils eurent effectivement cette impression. Chaque nouvel arrivant diffusait le message à d'autres avant de revenir pour se masser dans la salle commune.

Malgré tous les voyages et toutes leurs rencontres, jamais au cours de leur périple Albus et Scorpius n'avaient rencontré telle assemblée. Ou tout du moins pas réunis au même endroit, au même moment. Albus ne comptait que très peu de sorciers visiblement de haute naissance. En les laissant s'installer librement, ils purent observer les différentes affinités mais aussi les inimitiés latentes.

Carmen entra, accompagnée d'une clique un peu plus importante. La majorité du groupe demeura à proximité de la porte qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. La minorité restante se dispersa discrètement par duo ou trio dans toute la pièce. Albus n'avait pas besoin de consulter Scorpius pour savoir qu'il les avait vu aussi et qu'il les tenait à l'œil. Il ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à rester aux aguets. Plus de deux fois plus nombreux, un second groupe se plaçait de manière à tenir en respect chacun des membres de l'escouade Carmen. Ils se reconnaissaient à des tenues non pas uniformément blanches, mais chacune très claire.

Albus aurait apprécié d'observer plus avant leur comportement mais il se fit accoster par l'un d'eux. Il était immense, les cheveux et la barbe rasées de près et arborait un grand sourire. Comme les autres, la tenue moldue pour laquelle il avait opté était d'un beige neigeux. Malgré sa taille hors norme, il ne possédait aucune forme de charisme et s'avérait un personnage plutôt bavard. Pour ne rien arranger, il s'exprimait avec une voix douce et monocorde.

Il déblatéra longuement sur l'harmonie et la paix, s'attardant sur les bienfaits de la non-violence avec tant de passion qu'Albus n'eut pas besoin de dix minutes avant de se languir d'entraînement sportif aux côtés de Scorpius. Il n'avait foncièrement rien contre les prêcheurs de pacifisme. Malheureusement pour eux-même, ils se trouvaient souvent être les moins bien placés pour défendre leur idéal. Albus ne comprenait pas qu'aucun d'eux ne se rende compte d'une réalité si basique.

\- Frère, tais-toi. Tu élimes la patience de notre invité aussi vite que tu ne le fais avec celle de Carmen. Il se montre simplement plus poli.

Si Albus avait été moins expérimenté qu'il ne l'était peut-être aurait-il laissé échapper quelques signes de son soulagement mais sa discipline hors pair lui permis de saluer le « frère » en affichant presque un air contrit. Ces gens étaient des amis de Gopi après tout. Le nouveau venu avait un air très différent tout en partageant la blancheur de son prédécesseur.

Il était typé avec une peau presque rouge, des pommettes taillées à la serpe et un regard noir d'encre. Il était certes plus petit que le premier mais n'aurait en rien eu à rougir de sa taille. En revanche il était aussi musculeux que l'autre élancé. Ses mains arboraient des tatouages en forme de boucliers sur le dos et dans la paume. Il portait le même symbole brodé sur la poitrine.

Avant qu'il ait pu lui poser la moindre question, une femme aussi noire que la nuit entra et le silence se fit peu à peu. Albus ne lui avait pas prêté plus d'attention que si elle avait été transparente car juste derrière elle, venait Sviet.

* * *

\- Et comment est-ce que vous gérez les conflits ?

\- Comme n'importe quel groupe d'amis. Les concernés s'expliquent, les autres sont libres de prendre parti ou non.

Albus acquiesça et laissa son stylo voler au dessus de la feuille, prenant des notes à chaque réponse de Princesse. Cette dernière s'était fait un plaisir de se laisser interroger sur tous les sujets. La moindre portion de quotidien à la Colombe l'intéressait. Il demandait à savoir les moindres détails de la vie commune. Il se faisait une passion de la description de l'élaboration d'un repas aussi bien que pour l'établissement de sanitaires.

La Colombe n'avait certes pas de chef officiel mais il était certaines figures de proue dont la voix portait plus que d'autres. Ainsi Gopi, Sviet et Princesse étaient occupés partout où ils passaient et lorsque l'un d'eux commençaient à parler, la plupart des autres s'arrêtait pour les écouter. Le camp se divisait ensuite en multitude de clans ou de familles. Il n'y avait aucune voix unique et chacun écoutait les autres à hauteur de ce que ceux-ci les écoutaient en retour.

Étonnement, même si pour la plupart ils les rencontraient pour la première fois, tous semblaient vouer une sorte de culte à Albus et Scorpius. Gopi et Sviet leur avait apparemment conté la moindre anecdote de leurs années commune à Poudlard. Certains les avaient retenus mots pour mots alors que d'autres les avaient transformé en histoires fantastiques. Il n'y avait que très peu de membre de la Colombe qui ne se pliait pas en quatre pour leur bon vouloir alors ils se retrouvaient à faire attention à leurs paroles pour ne pas se faire constamment servir.

Princesse était serviable au possible mais comme pouvait l'être une personnalité docile en présence d'un ami. Albus s'était souvent demandé comment une personne d'un tel caractère s'était retrouvée dans un groupe comme celui-ci et ce malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie. Elle ne possédait en rien le côté farouche et pariât qui caractérisait tous les autres. Princesse était posée, souriante, bienveillante et surtout elle s'effaçait largement au profit du groupe alors que la plupart des autres aurait préféré quitter la Colombe plutôt que de se voir de nouveau imposer quelque chose au nom d'un tiers.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de choses qui fonctionnent en commun, comme les sanitaires, des salles de repos, des lieux de détente ou d'entraînement mais où est-ce que ça s'arrête ? Par exemple pour les repas ou pour les vêtements ?

\- Une majorité de personnes vit exclusivement ici donc contribue à l'approvisionnement, au ménage et toutes les autres tâches fonctionnelles. Beaucoup éprouvent une satisfaction particulière à prendre soin de leurs camarades, ce qui suffit à contrebalancer une minorité de frères qui préfèrent ne rien faire. Les autres sont libres de disposer à leur guise.

\- Comment est-ce que vous avez décidé de cette organisation ?

\- Au début nous étions plus un genre de refuge et nous fonctionnons comme tel mais avec le temps la Colombe s'est agrandie sans changer ses bases. C'est pour ça que l'on a réussi à rester si proches malgré le fait que nous soyons maintenant plusieurs centaines.

\- Que dit le Ministère de la magie d'un groupe si conséquent ?

\- Ils nous surveillent et essayent régulièrement de nous envoyer des infiltrés. Deux d'entre eux sont devenus des membres très appréciés de notre communauté, les autres viennent, restent rarement plusieurs semaines puis repartent. Ils nous ont tanné avec plus d'entrain après notre … intervention dans une poignée de prisons et de camps, mais comme ceux que nous en avions sorti se cachaient, ils n'ont jamais pu rien prouver et se sont lassés.

\- Pour sûr que les gens du Ministère doivent frissonner dans leurs robes en voyant un tel groupe possédant une quantité non négligeable et anormalement élevée de sorciers doués. Pour des trouillards comme eux, vous représentez une sacrée menace.

\- On ne veut rien d'autres que la liberté.

\- Le Ministère s'est certes nettement amélioré depuis l'époque où sévissait Voldemort mais il lui suffi maintenant d'un rien pour devenir parano et se remettre à voir des chimères. Je n'imagine même pas le calvaire que doit subir Hermione en essayant de les raisonner.

Quand Albus disait des choses comme ça, souvent Princesse prenait de grands yeux d'une tristesse infinie. Elle pouvait prendre un air qui faisait penser qu'elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Seul Gopi pouvait alors effacer le désespoir de son visage. Albus avait été surpris de revenir pour le trouver aux bras d'une femme. Il aurait presque été moins étonné de découvrir le professeur Prince à ses côtés.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Albus multiplia les recherches sur les communautés sorcières ou moldues semblables à la leur. Il découvrit des mouvements pour la liberté dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, certains minuscules au point de ne se composer que de quelques personnes, d'autres beaucoup plus conséquents et pourtant tombé dans le même oubli. Dès lors il s'en fut de nouveau de par le monde en voyage express pour rencontrer tel ou tel qui y avait participé ou connu.

Chaque fois qu'il revenait, les rangs de la Colombe étaient grossis par de nouveaux prisonniers, rescapés, exclus, mais aussi, plus récemment, des personnes d'entreprises, d'écoles qu'ils ramenaient de leurs croisades pour la liberté. Ils attendaient toujours avec des yeux d'enfant l'approbation d'Albus mais se heurtaient à sa neutralité. Pourtant, petit à petit, la Colombe devenait comme une famille pour lui.

* * *

 **Déjà plus de 40 chapitres. Il me reste pourtant quelques épisodes à vous conter encore mais je ne pense pas faire beaucoup plus de 50 chapitres. C'est la dernière ligne droite. Comme toujours si vous avez un problème, une remarque, un avis laissez moi une review ou envoyez-moi un message privé j'y répondrais avec plaisir. Prenez soin de vous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	42. Chapter 42

Lorsque Sviet s'avança au milieu de la nef, elle ressentit la même sensation qu'à chaque fois. Malgré le nombre d'antécédents, l'émotion restait toujours aussi puissante. Tout d'abord il y avait la fierté, fierté d'avoir mené la partie technique de la mission à bien et fierté d'être porte-parole de leur message. Venait ensuite l'anxiété de devoir trouver les bons mots, de savoir capter l'attention et les cœurs. Puis il y avait le vertige, cette sensation faramineuse et incroyable de se trouver au bord du précipice et de savoir qu'une partie de l'histoire dépendait de la tournure des événements, tournure qui découlait elle-même du discours qu'elle produirait.

Jamais un mouvement pour la liberté n'avait eu tant d'ampleur et Albus confirmait que seul une poignée pouvait leur être comparable et comparée, à minima bien entendu. Plusieurs Colombes-filles avaient par ailleurs émergé de par le monde et recevaient des accueils partagés. À ce sujet le monde moldu était dans la même effervescence que le monde sorcier. Même si la plupart des foyers de la Colombe étaient non mixtes, Sviet recevait presque chaque semaine maintenant un message signalant l'arrivée d'un moldu dans un groupe de sorciers ou l'inverse.

Leur notoriété avait explosé depuis qu'Albus et Scorpius étaient revenus. En présence de telles forces de la nature tous les membres s'étaient vus rassurés et galvanisés. Ils n'étaient plus de petits parias rebelles s'échinant à une vie qui ne menait à rien et qui battrait de l'aile sitôt le premier orage. Ils étaient maintenant des gens comme les autres cherchant simplement un peu de liberté, ayant des aspirations différentes et voulant à tout prix, après avoir découvert ce que cela faisait d'avoir des ailes, proposer aux autres leur envol.

Partout où ils allaient le nom de la Colombe les précédait tant à leur avantage qu'à leur désavantage. On connaissait leur méthode d'actions certes impressionnantes mais pacifiques et il suffisait parfois aux membres de se présenter devant une université ou un atelier pour que l'on réunisse tout le monde et qu'on leur accorde un temps de parole. On disait d'ailleurs de plus en plus d'eux que pour s'en débarrasser, il fallait faire comme pour leur oiseau éponyme, les laisser picorer quelques graines, boire un peu et les écouter chanter.

À la Colombe évidement on laissait dire puisque la plupart du temps s'était vrai. Il y avait deux cas où les choses se passaient différemment. Une fois leur discours réalisé si un membre de l'auditoire souhaitait se joindre à eux, il pouvait les suivre immédiatement. C'était là l'expression de sa liberté. Les stupéfix n'étaient pas rares dans le cas où un tiers s'opposaient au départ. Et puis il y avait aussi les interventions en prison.

Aujourd'hui, Sviet n'était pas tout à fait dans une prison, bien qu'aux yeux de la Colombe une prison et ce centre de rééducation de « jeunes à problème » n'aient aucune différence. Face à elle, ils paraissaient tous avoir entre 15 et 25 ans. Elle laissa s'attarder son regard sur la salle. On différenciait facilement ceux, cheveux ébouriffés et paupières lourdes, qu'on avait tiré du sommeil et les autres. En voyant les yeux déjà pétillants de certains d'entre eux Sviet sut qu'ils n'étaient pas venus pour rien.

En s'installant sur l'estrade, Sviet fit un signe de tête à Carmen et Antinoüs. Ils lui répondirent de même. Tout était sécurisé. Le groupe que menait la petite rousse était d'une efficacité redoutable. Ils n'avaient jamais connu l'échec. En revanche pour les faire se tenir à carreaux, il valait mieux les envoyer régulièrement en mission et uniquement pour les techniques des interventions de récupération. Les mots n'étaient pas leur fort.

A contrario, Sviet était l'une des meilleures oratrices que comptait la Colombe. Elle se retrouvait sur plus d'une mission sur deux et était presque constamment en déplacement. Elle possédait, en plus du charisme, l'avantage non négligeable de la mise en scène. Ainsi, comme toujours elle commença son intervention par un sort. La colombe argentée qui jaillit de sa baguette survola l'auditoire, les illuminant sur son passage, avant de venir se poser sur son épaule.

\- Je pense que vous avez deviné qui nous sommes. Vous savez donc pourquoi nous sommes là …

En une heure la salle était vidée au trois quart et on comptait parmi les nouveaux membres au moins trois employés. Sélim et Dorothée firent transplaner tout ce beau monde. Antinoüs les suivit de près. Carmen s'attarda pour toiser ceux qui restaient puis disparut à son tour. Sviet fit bien bas sa révérence.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne continuation et n'oubliez pas que notre porte est toujours ouverte, pour qui que ce soit.

Elle transplana.

Ils avaient quitté le camp au crépuscule, maintenant c'était la nuit noire. Elle voyait au loin le groupe disparaître au creux du pin dans lequel Scorpius avait installé leur campement. Elle était volontairement apparut éloigné pour profiter un peu de l'air marin et du souffle de la nuit. Avec sa science, Scorpius permettait au campement de se déplacer. Ils avaient donc déjà joui d'une forêt, d'une plaine, d'une rivière et alors que la chaleur de l'été s'était installée, ils avaient opté pour un bord de mer.

Ce soir Sviet ne trouverait le sommeil que tard, elle le savait. Quand une mission se déroulait si parfaitement, cela la mettait dans un tel état d'excitation qu'elle avait besoin de quelques heures pour se calmer. Elle était à la fois détendue mais mue d'une envie de courir partout. Peut-être une petite baignade l'aiderait à se défouler.

La mer était haute et calme. La surface de l'eau réfléchissait les éclats de la lune comme l'aurait fait un lac. Le roulis des vagues en devenait presque imperceptible. Sviet ferma les yeux pour laisser cette paix s'insinuer en elle. Elle était prête à se glisser dans l'eau quand soudain elle entendit un grand bruit.

* * *

La première fois, Sviet ne parvint pas à identifier la nature du son. La seconde fois, le bruit n'était pas le même. Il était en tout point similaire à celui que produirait une déferlante s'écrasant lors d'une tempête. Les sons s'enchaînaient ensuite à une fréquence de plus en plus élevée. Cela n'avait rien de naturel par une telle nuit.

Quelle que soit leur origine, ses éclats sonores la faisaient trembler jusqu'aux os. Il se dégageait du bruit-même une puissance qui mettait à vif tous les nerfs de Sviet. Sous l'impulsion de ce coup soudain, elle se mit à courir. À l'endroit où elle était, la plage formait une courbe dont la falaise lui bouchait la vue. Elle n'eut pas à avancer beaucoup pour que déjà l'aspect de l'eau change. Les reflets, jusqu'alors nets, se distordaient sous l'effet des vaguelettes nouvellement formées.

Quand elle vit enfin d'où provenait ce raffut, Sviet resta bouche bée. En un instant, elle fut coupée dans son élan, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle était habituée à voir des gens s'entraîner à toute heure du jour et en tout lieu mais ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux excellait de loin ce qu'elle voyait normalement, tant en ampleur qu'en grâce.

Deux sorciers s'affrontaient dans la nuit à la lumière blafarde de la lune. Autour d'eux, les éléments étaient déchaînés. Ils se tenaient sur l'eau comme si c'eut été la chose la plus normale au monde. Sous le premier sorcier, la mer se souleva en une seconde et forma une vague de plusieurs mètres de haut qu'il envoya sur l'autre. Celui-ci désintégra la déferlante à son endroit et laissa le reste se fracasser contre la falaise.

Il répondit par une tornade formidable qui emporta l'eau loin dans les airs. Le deuxième sorcier ne bougea pas malgré l'ouragan dans lequel était pris ses cheveux blancs. Soudain des colonnes de flammes montèrent en spirale dans la tornade. La nuit en fut réchauffée, même jusqu'à Sviet. Plus près, la zone de combat fut noyée dans un brouillard épais d'où ne tardèrent pas à s'échapper des éclairs multicolores.

Une fois la brume légèrement dissipée, Sviet crut qu'ils étaient arrêtés mais vit qu'ils se battaient à présent au corps à corps utilisant de longs bâtons qui se changeaient tantôt en épée, tantôt en haches mais qu'ils maniaient toujours avec une dextérité immuable. C'est juste après un coup formidable que Sviet reprit assez d'esprit pour s'approcher.

Bien que jusqu'alors elle n'ait pas perçu leurs traits, elle connaissait l'identité des deux belligérants. Il était impossible qu'il agisse d'autres que Albus et Scorpius. Elle les avait déjà vu échanger quelques coups en entraînement avec Carmen et ses ouailles et savait donc qu'ils étaient bons. Elle s'était aussi doutée qu'ils s'étaient retenus à ces moments-là mais elle avait été loin d'imaginer qu'ils en gardaient autant en réserve.

Ils se battaient tous les deux au naturel, en ayant très probablement laissé leurs vêtements en lieu sûr pour les récupérer secs à la fin de leur entraînement. Les cheveux de Scorpius brillaient presque à la lumière de la lune alors que ceux d'Albus paraissaient noirs. De part ses voyages récurrents, Albus avait gardé un teint de peau beaucoup plus mât que Scorpius.

Après une parade millimétrée, Albus parvint à faire chuter son ami qui tomba dans l'eau avec un _plouf_ étrangement décalé. Au lieu de remonter, ce dernier attrapa Albus par les chevilles et le tira avec lui. C'est presque avec grâce qu'il se fit engloutir. Ils ne laissèrent que le silence derrière eux, même l'ondée finit par se dissiper.

Quand tout fut redevenu calme, Sviet ressentit une secousse dans le sol. Une bulle creva la surface, puis une deuxième, et enfin beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse les dénombrer. Une fois que la mer parut tout à fait en ébullition, un geyser énorme rompit la surface. La pluie qui s'ensuivit arrosa doucement les deux silhouettes qui avaient émergé. Ils ne reprirent pas le combat et scellèrent la fin de leur entraînement par un accolade.

Sviet hésita quelques minutes avant de s'approcher. De là où elle était elle percevait les éclats de rire qui perçaient parfois dans leur conversation. Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, Scorpius avait déjà repassé sa robe et Albus était à moitié habillé. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait séché leurs cheveux. La tignasse d'Albus notamment étaient encore humide.

\- Le spectacle t'a plu ?, lui demanda Scorpius.

\- C'est bien plus impressionnant que technique mais souvent savoir en faire des caisses est suffisant pour décourager un adversaire inexpérimenté.

Bien sûr Albus disait cela comme s'il avait parlé d'un tour de main à prendre en cuisine. Parfois Sviet se prenait à penser qu'il était modeste mais la vérité c'était que pour lui les choses qu'il disait étaient normales. Ils étaient à de tels niveaux stratosphériques que le combat qu'ils venaient de livrer, et qui ferait pâlir n'importe quel sorcier sensé, n'était pour eux qu'un entraînement. Albus avait tant travaillé qu'il pensait que tout pouvait s'atteindre avec de la persévérance, il oubliait souvent le facteur du génie. Ils étaient à peine essoufflés.

Sviet avait bien conscience que les affrontements qu'elle livrait elle-même contre Gopi étaient hors-norme à tel point qu'il leur était même arrivé d'en faire des représentations en des occasions spéciales. Antinoüs s'enthousiasmait de chaque entraînement auquel il avait assisté. S'il avait pu voir ce que venait de faire Albus et Scorpius, il n'aurait plus parler que de cela. Ses amis devaient savoir qu'ils déclencheraient telles réactions sinon ils ne se cacheraient pas. Sviet en avait conscience c'est pourquoi elle ne le mentionna même pas mais garderait leur secret.

\- Je n'arrive pourtant pas à la cheville d'Albus même quand j'ai Gopi avec moi.

\- Gopi fait aussi des entraînements avec vous ?

\- Depuis quelques temps oui. Tu pourras te joindre à nous la prochaine fois si tu veux.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Malgré le travail d'équipe irréprochable de son duo avec Gopi et l'habitude qu'avait Scorpius des techniques d'Albus, il leur fallut toutes leur force et leur concentration pour espérer, durant des assauts fulgurants, l'égaler.

* * *

 **Comme toujours j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos avis ou remarques. Prenez soin de vous !**


	43. Chapter 43

Hermione regarda par la fenêtre et vit l'aube poindre. Elle soupira, las. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle restait à travailler sans même prendre un temps de sommeil. Cependant cela faisait bien longtemps que ses nuits blanches n'avaient pas été si rapprochées. Elle reposa sa plume et se leva pour s'étirer.

De son bureau elle ne pouvait pas voir le lever du jour et en devinait seulement l'avancement à la couleur du ciel. De gris, la lumière avait été bleutée avant de devenir rosée. Les bâtiments n'étaient encore, dans l'ombre, que des silhouettes dont les masses tapissaient la terre. Elle se perdit à contempler le ciel jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se teinte de jaune avant que finalement le jour s'installe.

Hermione perçut, dans le sein-même des murs, le renouveau de l'activité au Ministère. Elle ne pourrait plus réfléchir et pourtant c'était ce dont elle avait le plus besoin. Elle décida de quitter son bureau pour se rendre dans la zone libre de transplanage la plus proche. À peine fut-elle entrée que la ministre disparut.

La première chose qui la frappa ce fut la brise iodée qui lui emporta les cheveux. Le poids du manque de sommeil se dissipa dès qu'elle vit une mouette venue du large lui passer devant pour se diriger vers une maison posée là, au bord de la falaise. Hermione n'était pas encore à la porte que Harry sortait.

\- Comment ça va Hermione ? Tu veux dormir avant ou après le thé ?

Ce matin encore il était souriant. Depuis qu'il était arrivé là, il rayonnait la joie de vivre. Du fond de son bureau à Londres parfois elle l'enviait. Il était toujours resté maigrichon après les Dursleys mais à présent, il avait tout de même un peu de carrure. Bien qu'aussi dru que jamais, ses cheveux s'agrémentaient de poils blancs. Hermione savait qu'il en allait de même pour elle. Au moins lui n'avait pas les cernes sous les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour dormir. Je veux parler.

\- Vas-y entre, le thé doit être assez chaud.

L'intérieur était toujours aussi cosy et simpliste. Harry n'avait gardé que le strict minimum. Le mur n'était décoré que par un calendrier lunaire et des plannings se rapportant à son jardin. Pour seules photos, il avait la veille photographie de ses parents qu'il avait toujours gardé depuis qu'Hermione le connaissait, un portrait d'eux trois avec Ron et un cadre avec ses trois enfants.

Hermione fut accueillie par un chat tigré minuscule dont quelques traces autour des yeux suffisaient à rappeler Minerva. Voyant son camarade venir souhaiter la bienvenue, la mouette d'Harry s'envola et se posa sur la tête d'Hermione. Quant au croup, il bougea à peine sinon pour se retourner dans son sommeil ainsi qu'il en allait à chaque fois dans le foyer d'Harry. Ce dernier lui avait un jour dit que son croup ne se levait de toute façon que pour saluer Luna.

Tout pendant qu'elle sirotait son thé, la mouette s'installa un peu plus avant dans ses cheveux. Harry l'accompagnait mais il gardait le silence si bien que sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione finit par somnoler puis s'endormir tout à fait. Quand elle se réveilla en sursaut elle était allongée dans la chambre simplement posée sur les draps et les rideaux tirés. Elle bondit hors du lit. Dans la cuisine Harry faisait revenir des champignons. De la salade et des carottes attendaient déjà sur la table entre deux couverts.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Elle aurait plutôt dû lui demander pourquoi il l'avait laissé dormir alors qu'elle avait tant de choses à faire mais au fond elle le savait puisqu'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la gratitude pour ses quelques heures de repos

\- Pas très longtemps, il est juste midi.

Dans un tel environnement, la potentielle gravité de la disparition inopinée de la Ministre de la magie pendant une si longue période ne l'effleura même pas. Elle avait à parler à Harry. Elle s'installa à table et ils se mirent à manger.

\- Tu connais la Colombe ?

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Les vieux du village la mentionne de plus en plus et elle est quelques fois arrivée dans les paroles de Ron ou des enfants. C'est un genre de groupe pour la liberté c'est ça ?

\- Plus que ça. Ce sont une véritable communauté d'ampleur internationale.

\- Je suppose qu'Albus n'est pas étranger à la chose. Est-ce qu'il est à la tête de cette Colombe ?

\- La colombe n'a pas de chef, pas de commandement, pas d'ordre. Albus en est un membre éminent mais ce sont des amis à lui, Gopi et Sviet, qui ont commencé l'affaire. Depuis son retour la communauté a pris énormément d'essor et se montre de plus en plus … audacieuse.

\- Téméraire diront les autres. De quels crimes sont-ils accusés ?

\- Ils libèrent des prisonniers.

\- Que l'on voit de nouveau perpétrer leurs forfaits passés ?

\- Non, ils disparaissent. Même nos meilleurs agents infiltrés n'ont pas pu prouver leur présence dans leur campement.

Hermione lut dans les yeux de son ami qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle essayait, à demi mot, de lui dire. Malgré les années, le Ministère était plus frileux que jamais. Dans une telle situation il suffisait d'un rien pour mettre feux aux poudres. Même s'ils avaient mis fin à la guerre, Harry comme elle-même ne manquait pas d'ennemis. Les ragots allaient de bon train sur la disparition du Sauveur. Si l'on venait en plus à apprendre ce que Ginny avait fait …

Malgré la gravité qui se lisait dans son regard, Harry souriait.

\- Albus est un garçon intelligent. Il sait comment fonctionne le monde. Il ne se battra que pour la liberté.

\- Albus oui, mais tu as pensé à tous ceux que l'accompagne ?

* * *

À son retour à Londres, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se poser une seconde de plus. En son absence on avait entamé une séance spéciale pour juger du cas de la Colombe. Évidement la salle choisie était enfoncée au cœur du ministère si bien que même en courant Hermione manqua l'exposition du dossier et des charges. Qu'importe, elle connaissait tout ça par cœur.

Si tous les députés et les juges présents eurent la bienséance d'être surpris, certains dissimulèrent très mal leur agacement de la voir débarquer. Ils avaient fort heureusement laissé libre la place qui lui revenait de droit. Elle prit son plus bel air de Madame la Ministre avant de traverser la salle et d'aller s'installer.

\- Je croyais encore être la seule à pouvoir convoquer ce genre d'assemblée, sauf en cas de crise grave. Quel genre de crise de cette envergure peut survenir en une matinée ?

\- Nous avons essayer de vous contacter …

\- La Colombe a encore frappé !

\- Combien de blessés ou de morts cette fois ?, ne put s'empêcher de répondre sèchement Hermione.

\- Aucun comme d'habitude mais ils ont emporté une trentaine de prisonniers dont quatre étaient sous la plus haute surveillance. Si on ne les arrête pas ils vont libérer tous les criminels du pays !

\- A-t-on observé une augmentation des crimes depuis qu'ils ont lancé leur croisade contre les centres pénitenciers ?

Cette fois-ci c'était un allié qui répondit : « Non. Les chiffres montrent même une nette baisse de la petite délinquance ». Cette remarque ne parut pas plaire à tous. Un murmure se répandit dans l'assistance et devint rapidement un bourdonnement. Hermione fit cesser le bruit en tapotant l'extrémité de sa baguette sur son bureau.

\- On va les laisser piller les prisons sans rien dire ? Ils se renforcent chaque jour que nous restons là sans rien faire.

\- Vous parlez d'eux comme s'ils avaient jamais montré la moindre volonté de nuire à qui que ce soit.

\- Et tous les cas de stupéfixion alors ?

\- Vous savez ce qui se dit, laisser la Colombe chanter et elle reprendra son envol. Essayer de la retenir …

\- C'est cela qui vous rassure ? Tant qu'on les laisse faire ils sont pacifiques mais dès qu'ils rencontrent la moindre résistance ils se changent en bêtes sauvages ! En quoi valent-ils mieux que des mangemorts ?

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds. La rage battait aux tempes, une colère comme elle n'en avait pas ressenti depuis des années, pas depuis que Bellatrix Lestrange avait été tuée. Elle fusilla si bien l'imbécile des yeux qu'il se ratatina jusque par dessous son siège.

\- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ! Étiez-vous là pour les combattre ? Ils voulaient la mort. Ils voulaient la destruction. La Colombe ne cherche que la liberté. Qu'ils prennent nos prisonniers si cela leur chante tant que nous n'en pâtissons pas. Qu'ils se réunissent toujours en nombre croissant si ça leur plaît. Je resterais absolument opposée à une intervention à l'encontre des membres de cette communauté sous le simple prétexte qu'ils forment un groupe à part. Et quiconque de mon gouvernement qui osera proférer des accusations aussi terribles que celle que je viens d'entendre pourra en répondre directement dans mon bureau. Ais-je été bien claire ?

Hermione attarda son regard sur chaque visage. Pendant plusieurs minutes personne n'émit la moindre remarque. Hermione commençait à s'apaiser. Son souffle reprenait une cadence normale et ses mains arrêtaient de trembler. Elle n'avait eu que peu, telles occasions de s'affirmer et voyait dans l'attitude de certains leur surprise de se voir contraint à baisser le regard.

Elle aurait pu choisir de s'attarder sur cette victoire mais elle n'était que trop consciente d'avoir dépassé les bornes et de s'être laissé emporter par ses émotions. Elle en ressentait une culpabilité largement ignorable mais reçut quelques signes de tête approbateurs qui la réconfortèrent.

\- La séance est levée.

Habituellement elle sortait toujours dernière de la salle mais cette fois-ci elle avait déjà dévalé la moitié des gradins avant que n'importe lequel des autres députés ne se lèvent. Une fois qu'elle fut dos à tous cependant elle entendit :

\- On dit que le fils de notre grand ami Harry Potter est devenu encore plus puissant que Vous-savez-qui !

\- Grand bien face à Albus. Il est intelligent et a travaillé dur pour un tel résultat. Mais tâchez de surveiller votre langage, il se rapproche un peu trop de la témérité pour quelqu'un qui n'ose même pas prononcer le nom de Voldemort.

Que n'était-elle plus une simple étudiante à Poudlard, elle aurait pu alors simplement se retourner et lui coller son poing dans le nez. Maintenant un tel acte déclencherait un flot d'encre intarissable. Que n'était-elle Harry dans sa masure du bord de mer. Que n'était-elle Albus-même, libre comme l'air.

Le bourdonnement de ses oreilles avait recommencé avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte. Ses mains se refermèrent sur la poignée, leurs jointures étaient blanches. Elle respira profondément puis expira lentement. Cela eut pour bénéfice de faire baisser la tension qui l'habitait mais ce fut loin d'être assez pour la calmer tout à fait.

Le silence du couloir fut aussi une délivrance. Il accentua certes ses acouphènes mais lui permit de regagner un peu de sérénité. Là-dessus elle entendit un rythme. Les battements de son cœur se calèrent dessus et elle ferma les yeux. Il ne lui fallut pas moins de deux minutes pour réaliser que ce rythme était en fait le son de pas qui s'approchaient peu à peu.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et put percevoir un peu plus loin dans le couloir l'une des secrétaires du ministère. Elle était petite et replète, brune comme la nuit et d'origine moldue. Elle avait toujours fait montre d'un zèle inconditionnel mais n'en restait pas moins sympathique.

\- Madame la ministre ! Madame la ministre ! Il y a un problème, un problème avec Poudlard … et la Colombe.

* * *

 **Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre. Une question, un commentaire, une incohérence à me faire remarquer : laissez-moi une review ou envoyez-moi un message privé, je serais ravie de vous répondre ! Prenez soin de vous et à la semaine prochaine.**


	44. Chapter 44

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

Ce week-end Rufus avait eu l'intention de travailler ses potions mais dès l'aube Ariana lui était tombé sur le poil. Il était à peine changé quand il avait vu Nostro dresser les oreilles. Il sut qu'ils s'agissait d'Ariana par un mélange de l'attitude subtilement méfiante du chien et l'appréciation de l'horaire incongru. En effet c'est elle qui était apparu à la porte avec son éternel grand sourire.

\- Tu viens on va se promener.

Rufus avait clairement perçu le ton montant de la fin de phrase et pourtant cette déclaration n'avait rien d'une question. Quand Ariana proposait de sortir il n'y avait pas possibilité de lui dire non. Ainsi Rufus termina-t-il de s'habiller et la suivit, Nostro sur les talons. Dehors le soleil était à peine levé. Rufus bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'il avait su qu'elle viendrait ce matin, il ne se serait pas couché si tard la veille.

Kwëlane les attendait sur le pas de la porte. Elle salua Rufus et Nostro uniquement, confirmant que c'était aussi à la demande d'Ariana qu'elle se trouvait là. Ils avancèrent à rythme d'homme vers l'orée de la forêt interdite. Derrière eux, Poudlard dormait. Le souffle de la centaure faisait d'épaisses volutes dans l'air frais. Et puis sans que Rufus ne se soit aperçut de rien, un aigle argenté volait à leur côté.

Il leur ouvrait le passage dans les bois alors que Kwëlane s'enquerrait des nouvelles du monde. Rufus lui fit tout un petit topo sur les différents élèves car il savait qu'elle adorait cela. Sans qu'elle les ait vu pour la plupart, elle avait retenu tous les noms et toutes les anecdotes les concernant. Elle qui était habituée à gérer les conflits entre centaures, lui apportait souvent de précieux conseils.

\- Et la Colombe ?

\- Alors ils sont connus même chez les centaures ?

\- Bien sûr. Certains de notre peuple les ont même rejoins.

\- Ils continuent leur prospection à travers le pays. Tiens, en parlant du loup.

Soudain les racines du sol se soulevèrent pour sculpter un cheval. Ariana l'enfourcha d'un air à lui dire de venir. Rufus était bien incapable de produire un tel sort pourtant. Kwëlane dut le comprendre, c'est pourquoi elle lui offrit une main secourable. Avec son aide, il put grimper sans mal sur sa croupe. Ils partirent au galop.

Sous les pas de l'incantation, les racines défilaient. À l'avant elles sortaient de terre pour l'aider dans sa course et à l'arrière elle regagnaient la terre. Elle soutenait le rythme effréné de Kwëlane et bientôt ils furent de nouveau à ciel ouvert. La monture d'Ariana s'adapta et fut faite de terre et d'herbe. Au portail une poignée de personnes s'acharnait sur les grilles.

\- Vous n'arriverez à rien de cette manière. Poudlard n'est pas un moulin. Pourquoi voulez-vous entrer à l'école ? Vous avez passé l'âge.

\- On est la Colombe, laisse-nous entrer.

En voyant leur dégaine, Nostro fit un pas en arrière. Il n'y avait pas peur, Nostro n'avait jamais peur. Il cherchait simplement à le mettre discrètement en garde. Rufus décida donc de se montrer méfiant même s'il n'avait rien à leur reprocher jusqu'alors. Évidement Ariana n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de leur ouvrir.

\- Réunis tous les élèves, on va leur parler.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir mais pour voir les élèves il va falloir attendre un peu. Il se lèvent généralement plus tard que cela.

\- Nous voulons les voir.

\- Et vous les verrez … quand ils seront réveillés.

Ils avaient tous la baguette à la main mais parmi eux c'était un petit garçon qui avait l'air le plus hargneux. Deux autres malabars serraient les dents mais ne dirent rien. Kwëlane prit congé d'eux pendant qu'Ariana, Nostro et lui-même les escortaient jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Sur le trajet, Ariana demanda à Rufus de trouver un moyen de prévenir Minerva sans alerter leurs visiteurs. Rufus demanda alors à Nostro s'il ne pouvait pas s'en charger. Habituellement son ami se serait montré réticent à entretenir le moindre contact avec la directrice mais ces jeunes ne lui inspiraient vraiment aucune confiance, aussi s'éloigna-t-il d'un trot léger comme le ferait n'importe quel chien partant en ballade.

Ariana était seule à avoir compris. Elle le remercia en usant une fois encore du biais de la pensée. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes du château Minerva les attendait. Elle les convia dans la Grande Salle encore vide et les fit s'asseoir. Aucun d'eux ne paraissait spécialement ravi. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de regarder partout et trituraient leurs baguettes comme pour se rassurer.

\- C'est les élèves qu'on veut voir.

\- Vous pourriez d'abord commencer par dire bonjour. Comme ma collègue a déjà dû vous le dire, à cette heure-ci nos étudiants sont encore couchés si vous souhaitez les voir, pas de problème. Il vous faudra simplement attendre qu'ils soient debouts.

\- On n'est pas venu pour attendre, on veut les voir tout de suite.

\- Je croyais que la Colombe respectait la liberté. C'est leur liberté de dormir un samedi matin.

Soudain c'est le petit garçon qui sembla piqué au vif. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait rien dit mais à ce moment il s'approcha de Minerva, baguette brandie.

\- Surveille tes mots, vieille femme. Ce n'est pas à des gens comme nous que tu vas apprendre quoi que ce soit sur la liberté alors fais attention avant de parler.

\- C'est plutôt vous qui devriez faire attention, répondit-elle froidement.

* * *

Rufus comprit soudain ce que Nostro craignait, ce que lui-même n'avait pas su percevoir derrière son esprit tourmenté. Dès que le gamin croisa le regard autoritaire de Minerva, on vit briller dans ses yeux une flamme de démence. Derrière lui ses grands copains et la femme le regardaient comme des corbeaux, un combat de chiens. Ils piaffaient, attendant leur heure avec une envie non dissimulé.

\- Comment est-ce que tu oses me parler la vioque ? Je n'ai jamais fait partie de tes chiens d'élèves alors ne crois pas pouvoir m'apprendre à faire des tours ou tu vas le regretter.

Minerva leva doucement la main jusqu'au niveau de sa poitrine où il avait enfoncé la pointe de sa baguette. Toujours aussi lentement, elle dévia l'arme et la repoussa pour que l'enfant ait de nouveau le bras le long du corps.

\- La Colombe est la bienvenue ici si elle veut séance, seulement nos élèves ont de dures semaines de travail et je vous serais gré de leur laisser ce sommeil. En revanche, il n'est pas question que je me laisse menacer impunément dans l'enceinte de mon école. Je vous conseillerais donc de regagner votre calme avant que nous soyons tous deux forcés de prendre des mesures qui nous chagrineraient, j'en suis sûr.

\- Personne ne peut me forcer, déclara-t-il en partant dans un rire hystérique.

Nostro réagit en même temps que Minerva et se plaça devant Rufus, les oreilles plaquées contre le cou et les crocs dénudés. Minerva désintégra d'un revers le sort que venait de lui jeter le gamin. Nostro grogna. Minerva prit subtilement une position plus adaptée aux duels. Rufus fit semblant de ne pas voir que leurs autres visiteurs s'étaient eux-aussi préparés au combat. Ariana avait protégé la salle et jeté un sortilège sur la porte.

\- Si tu arrêtes maintenant, je peux encore passer l'éponge …

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que le petit reprenait ses attaques. Cette fois-ci Minerva cessa d'être passive. Après qu'elle eut démontrée qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de perdre, les autres se rajoutèrent à la bataille. Ariana n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour s'interposer. Rufus comprit très vite que même à cinq contre un, Minerva n'aurait aucun mal à tenir en échec ses adversaires. Plus elle les contrait, plus ils s'énervaient, tout cela sans améliorer en rien leur efficacité.

Nostro s'était assis entre Rufus et le combat. Il observait la scène avec un air altier, qu'il maîtrisait plutôt bien pour un chien, l'air de dire que lui-même saurait faire beaucoup mieux. Sans qu'elle ait fait semblant de rien, Ariana avait érigé un bouclier devant eux. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi Nostro s'était relâché.

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez ?, leur demanda simplement Minerva.

\- Ta gueule !, répondit l'un des costauds.

\- Vous êtes ici à Poudlard. C'est un haut lieu de la sorcellerie qui a connu plus de conflits et d'événements marquants que vous ne pouvez en dénombrer. Quiconque ose en troubler la quiétude subira les conséquences de son acte. Je vous ai prévenu maintes fois, ma patience a des limites, il n'empêche que, par avance, je m'excuse.

Avant que ses assaillants aient tout à fait compris ce qu'elle disait, la directrice passa à l'action. Elle désarma les cinq jeunes un à un à un dans un intervalle si rapproché que la première baguette n'avait pas touché le sol encore que la dernière avait quitté les mains de son propriétaire. Ensuite d'un grand coup de baguette circulaire, Minerva paralysa ses adversaires. En une seconde ils se retrouvèrent tous comme pieds et poings liés et tombèrent à la renverse.

C'est uniquement à ce moment qu'intervint Ariana. Elle les empêcha de toucher le sol. Les corps inertes s'alignèrent derrière elle et les baguettes s'envolèrent pour se nicher au creux de sa main. Sans qu'une minute entière soit passée, la Grande Salle avait retrouvé sa quiétude matinale. La directrice soupira longuement en observant les corps raides comme des planches. Il se lisait dans son regard une appréhension de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir faire reprendre du service à nos cachots. Ariana aurais-tu l'amabilité d'y emmener ces jeunes gens ? Quant à toi Rufus, écris donc au ministère pour les avertir de ce qui vient de se produire mais sans leur donner le détail des sorts utilisés, pas besoin de les affoler. Seule Hermione pourra savoir cela.

Comme par une synchronisation parfaite, Rufus et Nostro se mirent en mouvement en même temps. Le professeur prit la direction de la volière alors que Nostro allait chercher plume, parchemin et encre. De peur de trop en dire, Rufus se contenta du minimum.

 _Cinq membres de la Colombe sont venus à Poudlard. Après quelques mots avec la directrice, ils ont déclenché une altercation. L'ensemble des individus a été appréhendé et est actuellement détenus dans l'enceinte de l'école._

Les élèves se réveillent une fois que tout fut rentré dans l'ordre et n'eurent même pas vent de ce qui s'était passé. Rufus essaya bien de reprendre les potions mais ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de s'égarer vers les prisonniers. Il avait l'impression de les entendre crier mais sans savoir si c'était dans sa tête ou dans ses oreilles. Sans plus pouvoir y tenir, il se rendit aux cachots.

Quand il entra l'un des grands était en train de hurler. La femme s'acharnait contre les barreaux, les deux autres armoires à glace toisaient méchamment et le gamin était roulé en boule dans le fond. C'était lui qui criait le plus fort. Il gardait certes la bouche fermée mais son esprit émettait un son déchirant et suraigu. De cette démence, rien ne perçait à l'extérieur qu'un petit balancement compulsif.

\- Je suis désolé de ce qui vous arrive.

\- Alors libère nous.

\- Ça je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas les clés et même si je les avais, je ne désobéirais pas à la directrice. En revanche s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour que vous vous sentiez mieux.

\- Écoute-nous parler. Laisse-nous te dire à toi ce que l'on était venu raconter aux autres.

\- Très bien. Allez-y.

* * *

 **Et un chapitre de plus. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. En attendant la semaine prochaine je vous dis : Prenez soin de vous !**


	45. Chapter 45

Ariana faisait négligemment jouer sa tasse entre ses doigts pendant que Rubeus buvait son thé à grandes lampés. Ils partageaient bien plus souvent leur petit-déjeuner en période scolaire que pendant les vacances. Ils parlaient généralement peu mais appréciaient la présence que l'autre offrait. Ainsi quand Ariana se leva précipitamment et quitta la pièce Rubeus ne posa pas de questions et la laissa partir.

Ariana connaissait Poudlard, l'extérieur encore mieux que le château, et la forêt interdite par dessus tout. Elle aurait pu cartographier chaque chemin, chaque sente à gibier. Elle reconnaissait la présence de chaque arbre, de chaque créature, aussi quand deux sorciers étaient soudainement apparus à l'intérieur-même de l'enceinte, elle l'avait immédiatement su. Sentant que l'un d'eux était Albus Potter, elle ne s'interrogea pas trop sur la façon dont il était entré. Déjà quand il était élève, rien ne l'aurait arrêté.

La seconde présence, en revanche, la laissait plus perplexe. Dans un sens, elle lui était presque connue mais Ariana était certaine de ne jamais l'avoir croisé auparavant. Une aura comme celle-ci ne s'oubliait pas. Elle était ancienne et, à l'inverse de ce que l'on pourrait penser, elle était encore brûlante et bouillonnante sous la surface. Ariana en fut parcouru de frissons.

\- Donc nous n'étiez pas vraiment une communauté. Vous laissiez simplement les gens s'affilier à vous pour perpétrer leurs crimes. Et la liberté des moldus, vous y avez pensé ?

\- Les moldus sont des êtres inférieurs qui n'ont même pas été capables de se protéger eux-même. Tout ce que nous faisions, nous le faisions pour le plus grand bien, celui des sorciers.

C'était impossible. Et pourtant soudain, Ariana sut. Elle ne comprit pas par quel biais Albus l'avait fait sortir, ni comment il l'avait emmené ici mais leur raison était évidente. Ariana émergea du bois et les deux intrus cessèrent leur conversation.

\- Bonjour Albus. Et toi, je suppose que tu es Gellert Grindelwald.

\- Tu supposes bien. Les Dumbledore ont toujours été perspicaces.

Sa peau parcheminée pendait sur une ossature devenue trop imposante et ses yeux étaient si profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites qu'ils étaient perpétuellement dans l'ombre. Mais Ariana n'avait pas que son regard pour voir. Elle ne se serait jamais laissé abuser par son apparence. Il était toujours un sorcier monstrueusement puissant.

\- Si Albus était resté à mes côtés nous aurions pas bâtir un monde meilleur. Ton oncle a fait là la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

\- Mon père avait de suite comprit que tu étais un serpent.

\- Ce bon vieil Abelforth … Se vantait-il aussi du spectacle qu'il a donné à l'enterrement de la première Ariana ? Je n'ai jamais vu une si mauvaise mine à Albus que ce jour-là.

Lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas été là à l'enterrement de sa tante était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Bien entendu qu'un mage de son niveau avait été capable de s'immiscer dans cette cérémonie. Il avait une façon de la dévisager singulièrement dérangeante entre l'avidité et le rejet.

\- Tu lui ressembles.

\- Je ressemble à mon père.

\- Non, non, non, pas à Ableforth. À Ariana, qui était elle-même le portrait craché de son aîné.

Loin d'être forte et assurée comme au début, la voix de Gellert avait progressivement déraillé jusqu'à ne devenir que le son fatigué de la personne âgée qu'il était. Semblant soudain ne même plus les voir, il se retourna vers la tombe d'Albus. C'était uniquement pour cela qu'il avait dû vouloir revenir à Poudlard. Il fit le tour de la pierre tombale lentement, en laissant ses doigts caresser doucement le marbre.

\- Tu as dû être une torture pour lui.

\- Plus ou moins que tu le fus toi-même ?

\- Touché mais c'est là l'apanage des amitiés si fortes. Elles durent jusqu'à la mort.

Gellert se tourna vers Albus comme s'il redécouvrait sa présence. Il sembla le considérer pendant un long moment avant de répondre.

\- Il faut être prêt à mourir pour l'autre … ou par l'autre.

\- Voilà encore une chose sur laquelle nous sommes différents. S'il y a une personne au monde contre laquelle je n'élèverais jamais la baguette, c'est lui.

\- J'ai dit cela aussi.

\- Vous étiez passionnés. La passion accepte difficilement le compromis ou la tolérance.

\- Passionnés … oui nous l'étions. Nous le sommes toujours restés d'une certaine manière …

Gellert ne les regardait même plus. Ses mains fragiles passaient et repassaient sur la pierre alors qu'il commençait à parler directement à son ami défunt. Soudain il releva la tête.

\- Donnes-moi une baguette.

\- Albus, je ne crois pas qu'il serait sage de le …

Mais déjà le jeune homme s'était délesté d'une baguette pour la donner à son aîné. Gellert s'en saisit et l'observa comme s'il n'en avait pas vu depuis des années, ce qui était probablement le cas. Ariana présentit ce qui allait advenir dans son aura, une seconde à peine avant que cela n'arrive réellement. Elle aurait voulu prévenir Albus mais il était déjà trop tard. Le sortilège mortel fusa comme un éclair.

Un battement de cil plus tard, Gellert Grindelwald gisait à terre. Mort. Albus ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir le moins du monde. Il ouvrit la tombe avec la même aisance que si elle était une porte de chambre d'enfants. La dépouille du mage noir s'éleva et disparut progressivement pour aller reposer auprès de son meilleur ami et ennemi. Quand le tombeau fut de nouveau scellé, le silence sembla s'abattre partout.

* * *

\- Minerva serait folle si elle apprenait que tu as fait sortir Gellert Grindelwald pour l'amener à Poudlard.

\- Mais elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, alors que j'avais besoin de l'emmener. C'était sa condition.

\- Et s'il t'avait échappé ?

\- Tu as bien vu à quel point il était diminué. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé partir.

Si dépérissement physique il y avait effectivement eu, Gellert était encore loin d'avoir significativement perdu en puissance. Peut-être Albus ignorait-il cela ou peut-être le prétendait-il simplement. Quoi qu'il en soit réellement, il avait eu raison. Gellert Grindelwald avait essayé de s'échapper et Albus Severus Potter l'en avait empêché.

\- Tu l'as tué.

\- Il était venu pour mourir. Que ce soit par ma main, la tienne ou la sienne propre, il savait que sa fin se trouvait ici.

Ariana s'assit au pied du tombeau et utilisa le marbre froid comme dossier. Tous les questions qu'elle aurait voulu poser à Gellert bourdonnaient dans sa tête, à jamais sans réponse. Cela n'en ajouterait qu'un peu plus à la pile qu'elle entretenait au sujet de son oncle. Si seulement elle avait eu une minute de plus.

\- Il l'aimait toujours, déclara Albus de but en blanc.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton oncle. Gellert Grindelwald l'aimait encore passionnément. Malgré les années et après tout ce qui s'est passé, la seule promesse qui m'ait permis d'avoir un entretien avec lui était de l'emmener ici. Quand Voldemort est venu l'interroger sur la baguette de sureau, Gellert n'a rien dit. Depuis toutes ces années, personne ne lui avait encore annoncé la mort d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Comment a-t-il réagi ?

\- J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Finalement il m'a demandé comment c'était arrivé et il a fini par se moquer ouvertement de son ancien compagnon.

La tonalité de sa voix ne trahissait rien de ses émotions, en revanche son visage disait toute la tristesse que lui faisait éprouver cette histoire. Il paraissait évident qu'il essayait de cacher la véritable ampleur de son émotion. Par égard pour lui, Ariana décida de changer de sujet pour évoquer quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se ressaisir.

\- La Colombe ne bénéficie pas de la meilleure des images auprès du ministère en ce moment. Si l'un d'eux t'avait vu avec Gellert Grindelwald s'en était fini de toi et tes amis. As-tu pensé à eux avant de te lancer ?

\- Ils sont la seule chose qui occupe mes pensées. Tout ce que je fais, c'est en les ayant à l'esprit que je le réalise. J'avais besoin du point de vue de Gellert. Il était l'un des mieux placé pour me répondre.

\- Cela ne te gène pas de prendre tes conseils auprès d'un homme comme lui.

\- Il m'a donné certes un tas de conseils mais moi je souhaitais uniquement écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. C'est un homme très intelligent, il est regrettable qu'il se soit appuyé sur un principe fondamentalement faux. Les moldus ne nous sont pas inférieurs. Si l'on se bat pour la liberté, il faut les prendre en compte.

\- Me voilà rassurée. Et qu'allez-vous faire pour vos camarades détenus ?

\- Relâches-les. L'enfermement leur est aussi impossible que la respiration sous l'eau sans magie.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Minerva n'a pas non plus envie que Poudlard devienne une prison.

\- Poudlard est un symbole. Nous avions beaucoup tergiversé sur l'équipe à envoyer mais ceux que vous avez reçu en ont eu marre et sont venus de leur propre chef. Laisses-moi au moins les voir.

\- C'est impossible. Tu n'es même pas censé être ici.

\- On pourrait encore régler ça entre nous. Je crains ce que Carmen pourrait proposer.

\- Si seulement. Tu devrais simplement faire attention …

\- En faisant attention on ne va nul part. Si j'avais fait attention, je n'aurais pas fait de tour du monde. Je n'aurais pas rencontré tous ces gens et essuyé toutes ces galères. En faisant attention je ne serais rien de moins qu'un sorcier de plus. J'apprécie cependant ton soucis. J'espère que notre prochaine rencontre se fera en bonne intelligence.

Il la salua bien bas avant de s'éloigner. Il partait tout naturellement dans la direction opposée à la sortie mais paraissait très sûr de lui. Ariana suivit sa présence pendant un long moment avant de finalement le perdre. Elle se retrouva alors seule face au tombeau. Son oncle trouvait-il enfin le repos maintenant que son compagnon était allongé à ses côtés ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Peut-être se torturerait-il pour l'éternité ?

La tête trop bouillonnante et ne sachant quoi faire, Ariana prit place sur la tombe. À l'endroit de la sépulture, elle pouvait voir le ciel à travers la frondaison. Si elle ne disait rien, personne n'aurait jamais aucun moyen de savoir ce qui s'était passé ici aujourd'hui. Personne ne saurait comment Gellert Grindelwald s'était échappé. Ils ne sauraient pas non plus qu'il avait péri, ou bien qu'il reposait à présent auprès de sa némésis, Albus Dumbledore.

Le vent souffla tout à coup, portant les odeurs de la forêt. Ariana s'en gorgea en se souvenant de toutes ces journées de vadrouilles quand elle était enfant. Tout était si facile alors. Quand les choses redeviendraient-elles simples ? Le ministère semblait penser qu'il fallait pour cela la disparition de la Colombe. Minerva, elle, voulait seulement relâcher ces enfants. Quant à la Colombe, c'était contre toutes les formes d'emprisonnement qu'elle avait un problème. Et Albus quelle était sa position dans tout cela ?

* * *

 **Un chapitre de plus. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en review. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le suite. Prenez soin de vous !**


	46. Chapter 46

Scorpius appréhendait ce qui allait se passer comme rarement auparavant il n'avait ressenti telle appréhension pour des événements de sa vie. Tant de chose pourrait se jouer ce soir qu'il en avait le vertige, tant de chose pourrait mal tourner ce soir qu'il en avait la nausée. Et s'il s'enfuyait maintenant en emmenant Albus et Princesse avec lui ? Est-ce que les gens le remarqueraient ? Bien sûr que oui. Mais quand ils le feraient, ils seraient déjà à l'autre bout du monde.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il le savait. Pourtant il y rêvait encore et encore. Sviet et Gopi avaient fait un travail formidable. Ils étaient devenus le centre névralgique de tout cet essaim. Sans eux rien n'irait plus et pourtant tout marchait sans le besoin de leur intervention. Leur grande famille n'en était pas moins dysfonctionnelle que les autres mais pas plus non plus. Depuis le temps que la Colombe existait, le terme de famille était devenu plus véridique. Les bébés nés au sein même du groupe étaient protégés et choyés comme des bijoux.

Cependant il n'était pas question de nurserie ce soir. La réunion, bien qu'elle accueillit les membres de tous les âges, concernait le sujet éminemment important de la détention de leurs camarades à Poudlard. Dès que l'on avait appris la nouvelle, le camp s'était mis à bouillir et tout ce qu'Albus avait réussi à obtenir était la mise en place de cette réunion. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que des membres de la Colombe viendraient en masse et de part le monde entier pour y assister. Par chance seuls les expatriés britanniques réagirent. Les autres communautés les laissèrent à leurs affaires.

Aucune des salles qu'ils avaient mis en place dans leur village caché n'était assez grande pour leur permettre à tous de rentrer, ils avaient donc fait le choix de se rassembler dehors. Déjà une heure avant l'heure prévue, la foule commençait à se grouper. Quand sonna 20 heure, une marée humaine s'était assemblée dans la prairie.

Bien qu'ils soient si farouches à l'encontre des règles, ils n'en étaient pas moins, en grande majorité, ponctuels. Il suffit à Albus de lever le bras pour que le silence se fasse. Scorpius ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, il s'était sûrement soigneusement caché de toute âme qui vive. Pour tous il devait paraître aussi fort et assuré qu'à l'habitude. Scorpius n'était pas dupe.

\- Si nous sommes réunis ce soir, c'est pour discuter du cas de nos amis, Sélim, Maël, Antinoüs, Dorothée et Bernard, retenus à Poudlard.

\- Il faut aller les chercher tout de suite !

\- McGo est une tortionnaire !

\- Ils étaient simplement venus parler !

\- S'il vous plaît !, la voix d'Albus ne laissa encore une fois que le silence. Avant tout j'aimerais rétablir certaines vérités pour que notre décision ne soit pas biaisée. Sélim, Maël, Antiunoüs, Dorothée et Bernard étaient effectivement partis pour parler. C'est d'ailleurs sur ce motif qu'on les a introduit sans résistance au château mais ce sont eux ensuite qui ont menacé puis attaqué la directrice. Elle les a prévenu qu'un tel affront ne resterait pas impuni. Ils ont lancé une offensive malgré tout. McGonagall n'a agi qu'en son devoir et nos amis ont agi en connaissance de cause.

\- Et on devrait lui pardonner pour ça ?, beugla Carmen qui venait de faire jaillir de terre un piédestal en roc. Chacun a des obligations dans la vie mais il ne dépend que de lui de les suivre ou de choisir la voie de la liberté. Nous avons choisi la liberté ! Et McGonagall alors ? Elle a choisi d'enfermer nos camarades. Elle a choisi de les priver de l'air qui nous fait respirer. C'est elle-même qui a pris la décision de leur passer les fers. Et c'est inadmissible ! Poudlard n'est pas intouchable. La grande McGo n'est pas infaillible. Peut-être a-t-elle besoin d'une remise en cause, peut-être a-t-elle besoin qu'on lui donne une leçon

La foule rugit en réponse. Carmen leva les bras, poings fermés, une grimace sauvage imprimée sur le visage. Albus, lui, n'avait montré aucune expression mais Scorpius voyait quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à qualifier. Dans la cohorte, certaines personnes s'en furent dès que Carmen eut fini sa diatribe, d'autres arboraient des expressions effarées, voire effrayées. Pourtant la grande majorité des spectateurs semblaient transportés par le discours qui leur avait été offert.

\- Vous voulez monter une offensive contre Poudlard ?

Scorpius fut surpris de voir que Princesse prenait la parole en une telle occasion. Ainsi grimpée sur les épaules de Gopi, elle rayonnait d'un charisme naturel encore renforcé par la présence de l'énorme dragon argenté au sein duquel ils étaient nichés et qui bougeait en même temps qu'elle.

\- Vous voulez rassembler nos forces pour marcher à l'encontre du château ? Comme l'avait fait Voldemort ? En quoi vaudrions-nous mieux que les mangemorts que l'on nous prétend être ? Si McGonagall a choisi d'enfermer nos amis, le reste des élèves ne s'est pas rangé à ses côtés. Laissons-leur le choix. Allons-y certes, mais donnons-leur le choix. Comme nous qui allons partir avec ceux qui choisirons de nous suivre, eux auront la liberté de nous rendre nos camarades ou de se ranger derrière leur directrice. Mais je vous en prie, restons non violent, montrons leur que nous valons mieux que ça. Montrons leur que nous ne frapperons pas les premiers !

Si le début de sa déclaration avait jeté un grand froid sur toute l'assistance, Princesse les avait bien vite regagné. Scorpius observa Carmen qui, malgré son agacement certain ne trouva rien de décent à répondre et préféra garder le silence. Face à ce changement si soudain de ton, même Albus laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Scorpius, lui, restait étrangement crispé. Il ne parvenait pas à ôter de son esprit la face de Carmen, tordue par la rage. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le cas pour eux mais elle, à l'époque, aurait très bien pu choisir le camp de Voldemort. Ou l'exacte inverse. Mais quel qu'aurait été son choix, elle ne serait pas restée innocente bien longtemps.

Il fut convenu que les volontaires se retrouveraient à l'aube du lendemain. La foule se dispersa rapidement. Gopi, Sviet et Princesse cherchèrent du regard Albus mais ce dernier avait déjà déjà disparu. Une chance que Scorpius le connaisse si bien. Il savait exactement où le trouver.

* * *

\- Merci beaucoup Princesse. Je pense que ton intervention a été déterminante.

\- C'est gentil Scorpius mais je n'ai fait que verbaliser mes peurs. Gopi dit que ça peut m'aider à mieux gérer mes émotions.

Le susnommé était installé juste à côté d'elle près du feu. En public, ils ne faisaient jamais rien d'explicitement connoté bien que le moindre interlocuteur perspicace ou le moindre témoin observateur ne puisse pas manquer le lien qui les unissait. Il se résumait en quelques regards, parfois des frôlements, rien d'outrancier mais une proximité à la fois aussi forte que celle que Gopi entretenait avec Sviet et pourtant différente du tout au tout.

Depuis qu'on était revenu, Gopi ne parlait pas. Il restait intensément concentré sur les flammes comme pour y lire le déroulement des événements du lendemain. Sviet en revanche paraissait sereine. Elle était plongée dans un volume récent de l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ qu'elle lisait tête en bas tout en sirotant une bierreaubeurre. En voyant l'harmonie qu'ils formaient, Scorpius ressentit aussi soudainement que cruellement l'absence d'Albus. Il se leva presque sans s'en rendre compte, les salua et sortit.

Les autres sorciers ne pouvaient pas transplaner dans son village caché mais lui n'y avait aucun mal. Il disparut et en une seconde reparut au bord de l'eau. Le vent ne soufflait pas ce soir ce qui n'empêchait pas les vagues de s'écraser à rythme régulier sur le sable. Scorpius se déshabilla, cacha ses vêtements dans l'un des interstices de la falaise où était déjà entreposé une tenue puis se retourna pour affronter les déferlantes.

Le froid le saisit mais cela faisait aussi partie de l'épreuve qui s'imposaient. Bientôt cependant, il fut à l'abri des caprices des éléments, sous l'eau. Au dessus de sa tête, la lumière de la lune s'amenuisait avec la régularité des vagues. Même lorsque l'écume fut passée, il aurait fait trop sombre pour y voir quoi que ce soit. Scorpius connaissait son chemin. Il nagea jusqu'à une petite cavité dans la roche et s'y introduisit en se glissant de profil.

À l'intérieur tout s'agrandissait et laissait place à un abri protégé de quelques mètres carrés. Aucune lumière ne pouvait parvenir de l'extérieur mais, comme il l'avait supputé, Albus se tenait là, les yeux fermés, près d'un feu magique dont les flammes ne laissaient pas échapper de fumée mais des fines bulles. Sous l'eau ses cheveux ne paraissaient pas plus ébouriffés que le reste du temps.

\- Tu savais que je souhaitais rester seul.

\- C'est exactement pour ça que je suis venu.

\- L'un d'entre nous a averti Poudlard de notre intervention demain.

\- McGonagall va nous laisser une chance de nous prouver.

\- Tu crois ? Elle était là durant la Bataille. Elle a déjà vu son école assiégée.

\- Nous irons, nous récupérerons nos amis. Le monde saura que nous ne restons pas les bras croisés face au sort de nos frères. Nous aurons la paix. Cela n'aura rien à voir, ni de près, ni de loin, avec la Bataille.

\- Princesse a raison. Ils nous appellent déjà les mangemorts.

\- Le même « ils » que celui qui qualifiait Dumbledore de menteur quand au retour de Voldemort.

\- Ils disent aussi que je suis le nouveau Voldemort. C'est complètement absurde. Ils ne l'ont pas connu. Mon père si. Il m'en parlait souvent, quand j'étais petit, quand il croyait que je ne m'en souviendrais pas. Je n'ai jamais oublié. Il disait que si Voldemort avait été tel qu'il était, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'amour. Moi c'est la seule chose qui me fait tenir.

\- Je suppose que tu as aussi entendu les racontars sur Grindelwald.

\- Oui. On accuse la Colombe d'être à l'origine de son évasion. On me compare aussi à lui sans prendre en compte que la seule chose qui l'intéressait vraiment, lui, c'était le pouvoir, pas la liberté.

\- Ils finiront par comprendre que nous n'avons pas d'équivalent. Ils seront bien obligés de reconnaître qu'il est possible de ne rechercher que la liberté.

Albus ne répondit rien. Il paraissait perplexe. Son regard se perdait dans l'ondulation verdâtre de l'âtre sous-marin. S'endormir sous l'eau aurait pu être dangereux pour un sorcier moins expérimenté. Scorpius se lova rapidement entre des algues. Il ne somnola presque pas avant de se laisser aller complètement.

Le lendemain au réveil, il trouva Albus dans la position exacte où il l'avait laissé. Il s'avérait extrêmement ardu de trancher pour savoir s'il avait dormi comme ça ou s'il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Scorpius n'avait pas émis le moindre bruit et pourtant Albus ouvrit les yeux. L'espace d'une seconde, Scorpius crut voir un regard qui n'était pas celui de son ami. L'instant d'après la lumière avait changé et son impression s'était envolée.

 _\- Il est l'heure._

Scorpius acquiesça, pas plus perturbé que cela par l'emploi du fourchelangue. Il arrivait à Albus de parler inconsciemment la langue des serpents. Cela lui arrivait toujours quand il était fatigué ou quand il était énervé. Scorpius avait cessé de le lui faire remarquer, si bien qu'il était probable qu'Alus ne s'en rende même pas compte.

Ils regagnèrent la surface en silence, s'habillèrent en préservant le même mutisme et transplanèrent au même moment sans se consulter. Plusieurs centaines de sorciers attendaient déjà. Il ne les connaissait pas tous, preuve que le mot avait été transmis par delà le camp. Sviet, Gopi et Princesse les saluèrent. Albus resta muet. Il semblait concentré sur complètement autre chose.

Quand vint l'heure annoncée, quelqu'un sonna la corne. Un à un les membres de l'assemblée disparurent. Ils furent parmi les derniers. Les abords de l'école furent rapidement constellés de sorciers. Tous s'écartèrent pour laisser la voie libre à Albus, Scorpius, Gopi, Sviet et Princesse.

Dans ce groupe-même on laissa Albus et Scorpius marcher devant. Ils conduisirent leur communauté jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard. Ariana les attendait derrière le portail. Elle leur lança un long regard puis leur ouvrit avant de remonter vers le château.

\- Scorpius, nous n'aurions jamais dû revenir.

Après avoir dit cela, il soupira et entra dans l'école. Il donnait l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

* * *

 **Nous sommes entrés dans la dernière ligne droite de cette fanfiction. Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Prenez soin de vous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	47. Chapter 47

Minerva n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit. Quand on lui avait dit que la Colombe allait venir jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard pour réclamer la libération de leurs amis, elle n'avait pas voulu le croire. Elle avait pourtant agi comme son rôle lui incombait et avait dans l'instant convoqué Neville et Ariana. Ils étaient tous les deux restés aussi esbaubis qu'elle devant la nouvelle.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, Neville resta très calme. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à faire une proposition.

\- Il faut les laisser venir, leur ouvrir grand les portes et leur rendre leurs camarades. Aucune défense ne doit être mise en place, si nous les traitons comme des assaillants, ils risquent de se comporter comme tel.

\- Ces jeunes gens que nous retenons resteraient donc impunis ?

\- As-tu été les voir ? As-tu vu dans quel état les met l'enfermement ? Je pense qu'ils ont reçu leur leçon.

Ariana n'avait jusqu'alors rien dit. Elle se contentait de les observer, arborant cette expression de réflexion pensive qui ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler Albus. Comme lui, elle ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions tout en plissant les lèvres dans un demi-sourire.

\- Ariana quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec Neville. Ce ne sont pas des agresseurs. Avec de la chance si tu les laisses parler, tu pourras aussi avoir la parole.

Cette fois-ci, Minerva demanda à ce que tous les élèves et les professeurs soient présents. Dès l'aube, ils se tenaient en rang d'oignons devant le château. Leurs yeux étaient encore bouffis de sommeil et ils grelottaient dans la fraîcheur du matin. Elle se sentait presque coupable de leur infliger ça. Neville se plaça à sa droite.

\- Tu es sûre de ça ?, demanda Neville en montrant Oliver qui se tenait en première ligne.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait été possible de le tenir à l'écart. Pourquoi ?

\- Les voilà qui arrivent.

Effectivement, Ariana avançait vers eux. Elle était suivi par Albus et Scorpius, venait ensuite Gopi, Sviet et une autre et puis le gros de leur assemblée. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que ce que Minerva avait d'abord envisagé. Impressionnant certes mais au moins n'avançaient-ils pas baguettes à la main.

\- Nous sommes venus chercher Sélim, Maël, Antinoüs, Dorothée et Bernard, annonça Albus qui devait jouer les porte-paroles.

\- Vous pourrez …

\- Sais-tu ce qu'ils ont fait ?

Oliver venait de couper net la parole de sa directrice. Malgré cela Albus gardait les yeux uniquement rivés sur elle même alors qu'il lui répondait.

\- Nous discuterons de leurs actions après que vous leur aurez ôté les fers.

\- Depuis quand est-ce qu'on laisse partir les criminels ? Ils ont bien cherché ce qui leur est arrivé. Si tu continues de te pavaner comme ça je te ferais subir le même sort !

\- Une menace ? C'est audacieux.

\- Tu te dégonfles ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour le combat mais si on m'attaque, je me défendrais car quiconque porte un coup se déclare prêt à en recevoir.

\- Toujours aussi arrogant quand tu es entouré de tes amis.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour me défendre. Eux aussi savent respecter la liberté alors même qu'il s'agit de celle d'un opposant.

\- Vraiment ? Tu crois que tes principes à deux balles fonctionnent dans la vraie vie ? Tu apprendras bien assez tôt qu'une fois sortis de tes petites utopies, tu verras tes amis mourir sur un champ de bataille alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé à personne.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Oliver envoya une déferlante de sorts sur la foule concentrée à un pas derrière là où se tenait Albus. Sans qu'elle eut l'impression de le voir saisir sa baguette ou bouger le moins du monde, une rafale extraordinaire souffla tous les sorts. Il avait cessé de regarder Minerva et fixait maintenant Oliver avec un regard à vous glacer le sang, encore renforcé par ses cheveux mus par le vent restant.

\- Fais ça encore une fois et je te tue.

\- Ça y est, tu es passé aux menaces ?

\- Je ne menace jamais. J'avertis. À la différence de toi.

\- Oliver, arrête, ordonna Minerva.

La directrice n'aimait pas du tout le ton que prenait cette conversation. Albus s'était montré mesuré et diplomatique au début mais depuis qu'Oliver avait essayé de s'en prendre à ses amis, il dégageait quelque chose d'effrayant, même elle en avait la chaire de poule. Le professeur Gramson ne semblait pas le voir, ou alors y réagissait de façon totalement opposée au bon sens.

Minerva sentait les élèves s'agiter. Ils devaient se demander ce que leur professeur de DADA allait faire ensuite, non sans appréhension. De leur côté les membres de la Colombe ne bougeaient pas. Ils avaient une confiance totale en Albus. En ce moment, la directrice les comprenait. Autant elle parvenait à être certaine que le jeune Potter n'attaquait pas sans motif, autant Oliver lui était parfaitement imprévisible dans sa rage inexpliquée envers Albus.

La suite lui donna parfaitement raison.

Oliver soufflait comme un buffle, le rouge aux joues, les yeux exorbités. S'il tentait par là de réguler sa colère, il était évident que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Finalement il craqua, balança son bras vers l'avant et laissa s'échapper un sort. Minerva le connaissait. Sans être puni comme un Impardonnable, ce sortilège de torture n'avait officiellement plus cours dans la plupart des pays.

Le sort n'eut même pas la prétention de venir inquiéter Albus. Ce dernier le désintégra avec sa propre magie. Quand elle frappa ensuite Oliver, il fit un bond en arrière de presque deux mètres et retomba à terre. Mort.

* * *

Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer si vite d'un duel à un bouillon informe de lumières, de personnes et de cris. Tous les membres de la Colombe présents avaient été prêts à se battre, ce n'était pas le cas des élèves et pourtant l'assaut ne vint pas des premiers. Après qu'Oliver eut rejoint, inerte, le sol, il y avait eu un moment de silence terrible. L'un des élèves fétiche de Gramson s'avança vers son corps et confirma sa mort. Ce fut là l'élément déclencheur.

Tous les disciples que le professeur s'était fait commencèrent à attaquer indistinctement Albus et la Colombe. Ces derniers répondirent donc en ne ciblant que leurs assaillants certes mais cette effervescence en excita d'autres et de fil en aiguille c'était les trois quart de Poudlard qui se battaient. Comme la plupart des professeurs, Minerva prit part au combat pour protéger les élèves. Elle désarmait et stupéfixait à tour de bras alors que partout autour d'elle on demandait à savoir où était les prisonniers.

Minerva comprit assez vite que seule une portion réduite de la Colombe attaquait réellement. La plupart d'entre eux se contentait d'éviter le conflit et de courir partout à la recherche de leurs amis. La directrice leur indiqua alors le chemin avec un ruban rouge. Même si certains ne comprirent pas, d'autres suivirent derechef l'indication. Au bout du chemin, ils trouveraient Alphonse, le nouveau concierge, un petit jeune très gentil qui avait voulu prendre la place de feu-Rusard alors qu'il était encore élève. Il délivrerait leur camarade pour eux.

En attendant Minerva devait veiller à limiter le nombre de blessés. Même dans ce chaos extraordinaire, les meilleurs combattants se distinguaient. Elle vit Sviet et Gopi mais les plus féroces semblaient être Albus et une petite rousse. Dans un style très différent, ils ne laissaient que peu de chance à ceux qui se présentaient face à eux. Elle fut rassurée en voyant qu'avait été mis en place une zone protégée où élèves comme membre de la Colombe pouvaient se réfugier et ne fut pas surprise de constater que c'était l'œuvre d'Ariana et de Scorpius.

Alors qu'elle était occupée à tenir à distance une paire de sorciers coriaces, la directrice dut faire un pas de côté pour éviter un centaure lancé au galop. Graup l'attrapa au vol mais, sous les injonctions de Rubeus, le reposa doucement à terre. Rufus, lui, se déplaçait avec une sacoche remplie de diverses potions et s'arrêtait pour aider ceux qui avaient subi des dommages, qu'importe leur camp. Peut-être était-ce grâce à cela que personne ne l'attaquait.

Minerva repéra aussi Neville, qui, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, affrontait quatre adversaires à la fois. Le voir ainsi confirma encore qu'il n'y avait bien que dans la vie de tous les jours qu'il était maladroit. Malgré une coordination certaine, aucun de ses assaillants ne parvenait à le toucher. Il en immobilisa un qui fut immédiatement remplacé par deux autres avant de mettre un autre duo hors d'état de nuire. Chacun de ses coups faisait mouche.

À un moment donné, elle retrouva Fillius. Sans un mot, ils se mirent dos à dos et ce fut une tornade pour quiconque s'essayait à les mettre en joug. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas formé telle équipe avec lui et malgré l'amertume qu'elle en tirait, Minerva parvenait presque à apprécier se retrouver avec lui. Pourquoi donc telle communication n'était possible que pour se battre ?

Elle entendit soudain un bruit sourd qui fit trembler le sol, suivit d'un vacarme suraigu. Tout autour d'elle, on en ressentit le choc jusque dans les os. Minerva localisa la source vers l'orée de la forêt interdite. Sur plusieurs mètres les arbres étaient couchés et feu comme fumée dévorait le ciel depuis le cratère.

La directrice craignit aux victimes plus qu'à la propagation des flammes. Un vent sournois repoussa toute la fumée sur eux. L'air piquait les yeux et la gorge en plus de diminuer la visibilité. Se rajoutèrent aux bruits ambiants, de nouvelles plaintes, des toux et des appels de partenaire s'étant perdu dans le brouillard.

Tous les sorciers plus exprimés s'étaient immédiatement protégés et se retrouvaient encore plus avantagés que les autres. Ils étaient peu nombreux parmi la Colombe à ne pas le faire. Minerva était impressionnée. Ils n'étaient pas forcément des combattants hors pair mais possédaient de solides bases qu'elle pensait pouvoir imputer à Sviet.

La directrice pensait l'avoir aperçu aujourd'hui, poursuivit par l'un des plus grands fan d'Oliver. Elle ne se faisait aucun soucis pour elle personnellement, encore moins si l'on prenait en compte la présence quasi-constante de Gopi à ses côtés. Rien qu'au bruit, Minerva savait où ce dernier était en train de se battre. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait les capacités physique et magique d'envoyer tant de sorts à la seconde.

Minerva bloqua une attaque sournoise venue d'en contrebas. Elle s'élança à la recherche de l'assaillant. Plusieurs enchantements vinrent ensuite pour essayer de la frapper, elle les dévia tous. Quelqu'un se cachait parmi les arbres de la forêt interdite. Ça sentait le piège à plein nez mais Minerva n'avait d'autre choix que d'aller voir.

Effectivement, elle subit un assaut dès qu'elle rentra à l'ombre de la frondaison. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait personne d'autre que la petite rousse sauvage. Après quelques coups, elle dût lui consentir un bon niveau de duel. Minerva ne parvenait pas à la faire plier comme elle l'avait fait avec les autres. La jeune se défendait comme une tigresse et sortait des crocs acérés alors que la directrice cherchait un moyen de l'arrêter sans lui faire de mal.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à mes amis.

\- Ce sont eux qui sont venus.

\- Tes mensonges ne m'atteignent pas. C'est toi qui les a enfermé.

\- Ils m'ont attaqué.

\- Moi aussi. Est-ce que tu vas m'emprisonner ?

Son ton était si chargé de défi que Minerva ne répondit même pas. Quoi qui fut sorti de sa bouche la petite l'aurait mal pris. Le sentiment d'agression aurait fait pendant au ressenti de condescendance. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment la retenir elle-aussi après avoir pris la décision de relâcher les autres. Pourtant cela ne faisait pas sens de laisser impuni un tel acte mais l'heure n'était plus à la défense du bon sens. Loin de là.

* * *

 **Je vous entraîne dans la dernière ligne droite de mon histoire. Comme toujours j'espère que ça vous plaira, dites le moi via les reviews, c'est un espace fait pour ça. En attendant la semaine prochaine je vous dis : prenez soin de vous !**


	48. Chapter 48

Rufus voyait toutes ses craintes se confirmer. Le combat était une discipline dans laquelle il s'illustrait par sa médiocrité. Il n'avait d'ailleurs, même pas vraiment cherché à faire ses preuves et avait très vite basculé sur un rôle d'assistance qui lui convenait beaucoup mieux.

Il repérait et venait en aide aux blessés. Il s'était trouvé un allié surprenant en la personne de Scorpius. Le meilleur ami d'Albus protégeait un nombre astronomique de personnes. Il était entièrement responsable de la quantité minimale de blessures graves.

Bien que les gens comme Gopi et Sviet fassent eux-même très attention, ils n'étaient pas majoritaires, ceux qui se surveillaient. Et dans les deux camps. Les préférés de Gramson se montraient, par exemple, particulièrement violents et virulents. Une nuée d'entre eux fondit sur Sviet alors que Gopi était occupé par le professeur Flitwick. Ils l'encerclaient et commençaient à l'attaquer de toutes parts.

Sviet lutta vaillamment mais plus le temps passait et plus les sorts la frôlaient. Sûrement à bout de patience, elle les envoya tous à terre d'un coup spectaculaire. Ce qui se passa ensuite, Rufus eut du mal à le concevoir tant ce fut aussi vif que démesuré. Vexés comme des poux, plusieurs élèves se relevèrent prestement et attaquèrent en même temps. Sviet, ne put tout esquiver et en prit plusieurs de plein fouet.

Elle ne poussa aucun grand cri, ni aucune parole avant de s'effondrer sur place, inerte. À défaut d'elle-même, c'est Gopi qui se laissa aller à un hurlement terrible. C'était un son tel qu'on en voudrait jamais entendre. Son âme-même était au désespoir. Rufus eut un instant un aperçu de son esprit, il en resta tétanisé et ne sut qu'appeler :

\- Écartez-vous ! Éloignez-vous vite !

Il y avait tant de frayeur dans la voix qu'une poignée de personnes s'écartèrent sans délai. Les autres eurent le droit à l'un des spectacles les plus terrifiants de leur vie. La nuit tomba en une seconde et sous les pieds de Gopi, le sol se fracturait. Un vent de l'enfer s'était levé et on entendait l'orage tonner. Les bourrasques émanant de Gopi lui-même étaient tranchantes comme des rasoirs et son cri s'était transformé en quelques chose d'inhumain qui perçait les tympans.

\- Il faut l'arrêter !

Rufus se tourna vers celle qui venait de déclarer cela. Bien que sa proposition sembla folle, elle avait compris que si on n'arrêtait pas Gopi, il détruirait tout. Princesse, voilà comment elle s'appelait. Sans perdre une seconde elle s'attela à la tâche, créant un bouclier tout autour de celui qu'elle aimait. D'un seul mouvement tous les membres restant de la Colombe firent de même. En les voyant si bien occupé à les protéger, les élèves se rajoutèrent au lot.

Plus ils étaient nombreux à soutenir le carcan, plus Gopi se déchaînait. Cela devenait même si important que tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité arrêtaient leur combat pour venir se joindre à eux. À force d'appels, il ne semblait plus y avoir à Poudlard que Gopi contre tout le reste. Le sol continuait de trembler mais le jour était partiellement revenu et il ne restait du vent qu'une brise.

À l'intérieur du dôme qu'ils avaient façonné en revanche la terre était labourée, une tornade en soulevait des mottes entières qui s'entrechoquaient ou allaient directement frapper Gopi. La poussière ainsi créée tournoyait au point de cacher presque complètement le sorcier. Quelqu'un avait eu l'excellente idée de lui jeter un sort de mutisme.

C'est alors que sortit du château, un nouveau groupe. Les anciens prisonniers, comme les libérateurs, avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Ils le perdirent en voyant ce qui se passait. Rufus craignit un instant qu'ils ne fassent quelque chose de stupide mais dès que Princesse leur demanda de l'aide, ils accoururent.

Soit que Gopi fatiguait, soit qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à le contraindre, le vent cessa complètement et le soleil se mit à briller. À l'intérieur Gopi restait pantelant. Il tenait à peine debout. Ses yeux étaient hagards. Ses vêtements étaient clairement déchirés. Partout où sa peau était visible on la voyait couverte d'ecchymoses.

Malgré l'accalmie personne n'osa relâcher son attention. Les baguettes restèrent tendues même si les épaules étaient relâchés. Rufus regardait de loin le soulagement qui gagnait tous. Il ne s'était pas ajouté au nombre des défenseurs craignant, au pire, de déranger, au mieux, de ne rien apporter du tout.

Il aurait aimé partager ce moment de paix avec les autres mais Nostro se détourna. Le chien fixait avec insistance la forêt interdite. Rufus n'eut pas besoin de plus. Il sentait son ami tiraillé entre la volonté d'y aller et le souhait de protéger Rufus. Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le choix et s'élança vers les bois. Les premières foulées de Nostro furent hésitantes mais il accepta bien vite la décision et laissa sa course prendre de l'ampleur.

Ils traversèrent les zones de combat désertes dont certaines fumaient encore. Ils furent obligés de faire quelques pas de côté parfois pour éviter un endroit trop accidenté. Rufus vit même une poignée de tâches aux couleurs étranges et aux aspects divers. Par mesure de précaution, il passa au large de celles-ci aussi. Mis à part eux, ils ne restaient plus personne. Toute âme qui vive avait été monopolisée à contenir Gopi.

S'il avait été Ariana, il aurait tout de suite su ce que Nostro avait senti mais il ne l'était pas et devait se contenter des émotions sommaires qu'il captait de son ami et des quelques pensées qui lui échappaient sporadiquement. Il avait toujours fonctionné ainsi mais aujourd'hui, Rufus éprouvait une difficulté notable à comprendre les intentions de son ami. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Nostro lui-même ne semblait pas comprendre son sentiment ni connaître son intention propre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps après l'orée de la forêt pour que Rufus commence à percevoir les premiers bruits de lutte. On entendait aussi bien le fouillis des feuilles que le craquement du bois. Puis on entendit des éclats de voix auxquels répondit une voix plus calme et forte. Entre tous il aurait reconnu le ton de Minerva. Il était étrange que Nostro l'ait fait venir pour aider la directrice étant donné qu'ils s'entendaient littéralement comme chien et chat mais Rufus comprit en voyant la difficulté dans laquelle se trouvait Minerva.

* * *

Intrinsèquement il était évident que la directrice surpassait son assaillante. Cependant les éléments semblaient jouer en faveur de la petite rousse. Sans égaler la puissance ni la technique, elle avait pour elle l'endurance, la sauvagerie, la ténacité et la rage. Tout cela en ajoutant le fait que Minerva essayait avant tout de ne pas la blesser. Carmen ne se rendait compte de rien de tout cela.

Elle faisait pleuvoir sur Minerva des sorts de toute nature sans jamais s'arrêter et ce, depuis, semblait-il, longtemps déjà. La directrice s'essoufflait. En reculant pour éviter une attaque, elle trébucha. Carmen ne manqua pas l'occasion de la désarmer. Au sol et sans baguette, Minerva ressemblait furieusement à une simple personne âgée. Sans vraiment réfléchir Rufus s'interposa.

\- Encore un ! Pousse-toi, je vais en finir de cette garce !

Rufus avait évidement vu juste sur les intentions de la jeune intruse. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand obstacle mais il devait au moins essayer de protéger la femme qui avait changé sa vie.

\- Rufus ! Écartes-toi ! Tu n'as aucune chance.

\- Tout ira bien.

Il répétait simplement là ce que lui disait Nostro. Le chien s'était avancé entre eux et Carmen, il montrait les crocs mais ne grognait pas. C'était son avertissement. Rufus ramassa la baguette de Minerva. Il vit l'espoir s'éteindre dans les yeux de cette dernière quand, au lieu de la lui rendre, il la posa près du chien.

\- Tu es devenu fou Rufus ? Rends-moi au moins ma baguette.

\- Tu es fatiguée. Même si je te la redonne, tu ne tiendras pas. Nostro m'a toujours protégé. Il a dit que tout irait bien alors tout ira bien.

\- C'est un chien ! Qu'importe le nombre de fois où il a grogné contre des inconnus, là elle veut nous tuer.

\- Tout ira bien, affirma Rufus, buté.

\- Tu vois bien qu'il est débile ton pote, McGo ! Il croit que le clebs va m'arrêter. Et bien regarde ce que je vais lui faire !

Nostro ne quittait plus Carmen des yeux. Il se pencha pour prendre la baguette entre ses crocs. Rufus comprit qu'il aurait voulu se retourner et lancer un regard désolé mais il ne pouvait plus se détourner. Rufus le lui rendait en restant fixa sur lui. De toute façon Minerva était simplement désespérée et en la regardant il n'aurait vu que son renoncement.

Rufus aurait voulu lui faire comprendre que Nostro allait les protéger mais il n'aurait jamais réussi à la convaincre. Depuis qu'il avait jeté sa baguette au chien, elle avait abandonné tout espoir de survivre. Pourtant quand Carmen visa Nostro d'un sortilège mortel, ce dernier l'esquiva. Elle recommença plusieurs fois sans plus de succès, Nostro étant trop vif pour elle, ou elle trop prévisible pour lui. Finalement il se lassa et commença à grogner.

\- Mais tu vas crever chien de mes deux !

\- Attention Carmen, c'est ton dernier avertissement, la prévint Rufus poliment.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ton animal de compagnie me fait peur ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon animal de compagnie.

C'est à ce moment-là que tout changea. Nostro sembla hoqueter. Ses poils tombaient par touffes entières alors que sa queue disparaissait et que ses membres s'allongeaient. Sa face s'aplatit et ses oreilles pointues de rabougrirent et migrèrent sur le côté de sa tête. En un instant à la place du chien se tenait un homme.

Il était mince sans être décharné. Ses cheveux noirs lui retombaient juste après les épaules. Son nez était crochu et ses pieds comme ses mains étaient noirs d'avoir foulé le sol sous sa forme canine. Habituellement, de l'esprit de Minerva, Rufus ne percevait que des murmures informes, comme à travers une paroi. Cette fois-ci il n'entendait plus rien jusqu'à ce que, tout à coup, tout reprenne au centuple.

\- Severus ? Tu n'es pas mort.

\- Si.

Sa voix était si éraillée que ce simple mot sortit comme s'il l'avait toussé. Carmen fit une fois encore quelques remarques meurtrières que Rufus n'écouta même pas. Le sort qu'elle jeta ensuite s'atteint jamais sa cible. Il n'était pas arrivé jusqu'à Nostro que déjà celui-ci avait riposté. Carmen s'effondra, raide comme une planche de bois.

\- Tu ne l'as pas tué, constata Rufus.

\- J'y ai pensé.

\- Severus Rogue l'aurait tué.

Rufus s'approcha et se campa juste devant lui. Il affichait un grand sourire. Nostro ne put qu'y répondre. Ses lèvres étaient crispées et ce pincement de lèvres seul faisait un drôle d'effet sur toute sa face mais Rufus fut ravi quand même. Lui et Nostro se regardaient dans les yeux comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vu avant. Nostro leva une main et la posa sur la tête de son ami qui, au comble du bonheur, n'y tint plus et l'enlaça.

\- Excusez-moi d'interrompre vos retrouvailles mais si Severus est en vie, cela change beaucoup de choses.

\- Nostro vous a dit que Severus Rogue était mort. Il a succombé au poison de Nagini et ce soir-là c'est Nostro qui est sorti de la cabane hurlante.

\- Accepte au moins de voir Harry. Il a beaucoup de choses à dire.

Nostro lança un long regard à la directrice. Même si Rufus pouvait être sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas en train d'échanger par télépathie, il semblait qu'était en train de se dire entre eux beaucoup de choses. Finalement Nostro embrassa le front de Rufus et en une seconde, le chien était revenu.

* * *

 **On se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et prenez soin de vous !**


	49. Chapter 49

Bien que le château soit, en quelque sorte, méconnaissable, la forêt interdite n'avait pas changé. Les mêmes arbres séculaires trônaient avec leur tronc de plusieurs mètres de diamètre. Ils portaient la frondaison comme les colonnes d'un temple gargantuesque. Le sentiment de petitesse qu'elle inspirait était semblable. Ginny ne s'attardait sur de tels détails que pour éviter de penser au véritable objectif de sa venue.

Quand on lui avait dit qu'Albus était revenu de tant d'années de voyage, elle avait osé espérer que son fils la contacte. Il n'en avait rien fait. Alors après avoir entendu que la Colombe serait à Poudlard ce matin, elle avait su que c'était là qu'elle devait le trouver. Elle était arrivée après le début des hostilités. Il lui avait semblé alors voir deux silhouettes l'une rousse, l'autre blonde entrer dans la forêt. Elle les avait suivi.

Une fois à l'orée du bois, Ginny avait été incapable de retrouver leurs traces, depuis ce moment elle errait dans l'espoir de croiser leur chemin. Elle entendit les éclats de voix avant de percevoir les pas.

\- On aurait dû les mater depuis le début. Ils ont fait n'importe quoi !

\- Ils sont naturellement violents et hargneux. Cela devait arriver.

\- Non. Sviet est morte, Scorpius. Ça ne devait pas arriver. Elle était forte et intelligente. Sans Carmen et sa clique … Sviet est morte putain ! Et Carmen s'en tire avec une bosse sur la tête. Elle aime le risque ? Libre à elle de venir se frotter à moi pour un vrai duel.

\- Tu n'oserais quand même pas Albus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase : Sviet-est-morte. Je tiens Carmen et ses copains pour responsables. Je leur ferais payer le prix de sa disparition, quel qu'il soit.

Ginny avait maintenant ample confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de son fils et du meilleur ami de ce dernier. Elle avait pourtant toutes les peines du monde à reconnaître leur voix. Outre le fait qu'Albus avait à présent complètement mué, il avait dans le ton une colère et une tristesse qui modifiaient encore davantage sa voix. Elle eut beau se révéler le plus silencieusement du monde dans leur dos, ils se retournèrent sans montrer aucune surprise.

Et puis Albus la reconnut.

Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus de haine méprisante. Sa main fusa à sa baguette. Scorpius lui posa une main sur l'épaule mais cela ne suffit qu'à le faire exploser. Il se mit à hurler des choses dans une langue qu'elle n'avait jamais compris mais qu'elle reconnaissait. Son ami en revanche semblait comprendre le fourchelangue et, visiblement effrayé par ces propos, essayait de calmer Albus. Cela ne fonctionnait pas puisque Albus criait plus fort encore et qu'il commençait à s'agiter comme un dément.

Le jeune Malefoy changea de stratégie et s'éloignant de son ami, entreprit de se rapprocher de Ginny. Il était presque à mi-chemin quand, brusquement, Albus se tut. Il affichait à présent un air presque résigné. Il murmura quelques paroles et jeta un sort.

Tellement de choses se passèrent ensuite, un clin d'œil. Et pourtant malgré la brièveté de leur exécution, elles auraient un impact considérable encore bien des années plus tard. Toutes les personnes présentes ressasseraient ces quelques battements de cœur avec une régularité qui n'équivaudrait que l'acharnement qu'ils y montreraient. Ils en apprendraient et en décortiqueraient chacun des tenants et des aboutissants. Mais pour l'heure, ils étaient au présent et tout se passait trop vite pour qu'aucun ne comprenne.

Ginny vit soudain apparaître entre elle-même et son fils un profil qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Malgré les années d'absence, Harry restait le même. Scorpius avait essayé de repousser Albus dans l'espoir de dévier l'attaque. Ginny sentit le souffle de l'enchantement et puis plus rien. Il faisait noir complet.

Quelqu'un s'effondra sur elle comme une masse inerte mais elle n'aurait su dire, dans cette obscurité. Elle entendit une plainte d'Albus puis un grand craquement suivi de près par un grand bruit sourd. Ginny n'identifia aucun de ces sons. Le silence en revanche la saisit à la gorge et l'étouffa. Elle appela à l'aide mais sa propre voix lui semblait étrangère. Et ce noir toujours plus pesant qui lui comprimait la poitrine.

Elle avait peur sans savoir pourquoi. Elle était triste sans en identifier la cause. Elle appela Harry. Elle appela Albus. Seul lui répondit un gémissement plaintif. Il lui était son seul phare dans les ténèbres, aussi s'y raccrocha-t-elle de toutes ses forces. Pendant tout un moment le gémissement continua avant de se muer en une multitude de sons humides, avant de s'éteindre tout à fait.

Ginny héla de nouveau ceux qui devaient se trouver là, doucement d'abord, puis ne recevant aucun écho, elle laissa son désespoir l'emporter. Elle aurait voulu se lever, se mettre à courir, s'enfuir loin d'ici mais il faisait toujours nuit noire et puis il y avait toujours cette personne sur elle.

Pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, elle traça fébrilement les contours de ce visage. À mesure qu'elle découvrait les joues, le menton, les pommettes, le nez, les yeux, elle essayait de se le représenter. Plus elle passait et repassait les pourtours de cette face et plus elle lui semblait familière. C'est quand elle trouva les cheveux qu'elle sut. Pas besoin de pouvoir le voir pour reconnaître la tignasse désordonnée d'Harry.

Elle se pencha plus en avant pour entendre une respiration ou des battements de cœur qui pourraient la sauver de ce silence délétère. Même une oreille contre la poitrine, elle ne parvenait à percevoir que le froissement du tissu quand elle le remuait. Ginny se concentra de toutes ses forces pour entendre mais le silence restait le même.

\- Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

* * *

Ginny sentit qu'on ôtait Harry d'elle. Elle essaya de le retenir mais eux devaient voir comme en plein jour car ils l'évitèrent sans mal. Elle entendait au moins deux personnes. Celle qui avait parlé au début était Minerva McGonagall. Elle n'avait rien dit d'aussi clair ensuite mais n'avait cessé de marmonner des choses que Ginny ne comprenait pas. C'était à l'autre qu'elle devait son salut. Il s'était arrêté pour la rassurer longuement, il l'avait ensuite aidé à se relever et l'avait guidé à travers les bois.

En plus de ses pas à elle, ceux de son guide et ceux de McGonagall, elle entendait crisser d'autres feuilles. Il y avait donc un troisième individu avec eux mais celui-ci refusait de parler. Elle parvint finalement à ignorer totalement sa présence. Elle crut marcher pendant des heures. Impression encore accentuée par le fait que chaque fois qu'elle demandait ce qui s'était passé, on lui répondait qu'elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

Tout ce qu'elle sut fut le moment où ils entrèrent dans le château par le changement de sol sous ses pieds. À partir de là, elle se concentra pour suivre leur cheminement. L'odeur qui l'assaillit une fois la porte ouverte lui confirma qu'ils l'avaient emmené à l'infirmerie. Sur le lit d'en face, ils déposèrent quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin on lui approcha un fiole du nez et avant qu'elle ait pu se rendre comte qu'il s'agissait d'une potion de sommeil, elle s'était endormie.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta en sommeil. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il faisait toujours aussi noir. Ginny ne sentait pas la chaleur du soleil, soit il n'était pas encore levé, soit il ne brillait pas. Cette incertitude la plongea dans une angoisse si soudaine qu'elle ne sut réprimer. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait l'impression de suffoquer.

\- Calme-toi.

Bien que Ginny fut surprise d'entendre une voix si près d'elle, instinctivement elle obéit. Quand elle se fut calmée, elle put constater que la personne qui se trouvait auprès d'elle n'était pas la seule présente. Toujours est-il que la seule présence de cette femme lui suffisait. Elle lui avait posé une main sur l'avant-bras. Son toucher était à la fois assez léger pour qu'elle se senti libre de la repousser mais ferme pour lui permettre de s'y ancrer. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour l'instant.

Enfin non, elle aurait voulu savoir ce qui se passait, ce qui s'était passé. Elle aurait voulu comprendre mais se rappela aussitôt de ce que la femme avait dis de sa voix si douce et posée. Il était plus que probable qu'elle soit incapable de rester calme si on lui disait ce qui était arrivé. Il y avait cependant une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à taire.

\- Pourquoi fait-il si noir ?

Le contact sur son bras s'appesantit, juste une seconde. Que ce geste fut conscient ou non, Ginny le prit comme un avertissement. Elle se redressa et ouvrit grands les yeux sans pour autant parvenir à capter le moindre rai de lumière.

\- Il ne fait pas nuit. Nous cherchons encore une explication mais il semblait que le sort d'Albus, même s'il ne t'a pas atteint directement ait été assez puissant pour endommager ta vue.

\- Pour combien de temps ?

Ginny se battait pour que sa voix ne tremble pas. Il était déjà assez horrible de se faire aveugler mais par son propre fils en plus de cela … Elle eut sa réponse dans le silence qui suivit.

\- Pour l'instant nous tablons sur un handicap permanent.

Cette nouvelle aurait certainement dû l'anéantir mais pour une raison étrange elle y resta insensible. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air et dans le ton des gens qui laissait à penser que peut-être la perte de la vue était un mal moindre. Cela la terrifiait bien plus que le noir. Finalement ne l'avait-elle pas mérité ? Elle aurait dû parler à Harry du filtre mais tout était déjà allé si loin et plus elle attendait plus son cas s'aggravait. Pour qu'elle ne puisse même plus se résoudre à le faire.

C'est Albus qui avait tout découvert. Elle était sûre de cela. Ginny se demandait souvent en revanche si c'était pour tester cette idée qu'il était parti avec Harry ou si l'idée lui était venue au cours de voyage. Avait-il été capable de soupçonner sa propre mère d'un tel crime ?

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Albus ?

Face à elle, la femme ôta sa main de son bras pour la lui poser sur l'épaule. Pourquoi avait-elle posé la question ? Elle connaissait la réponse, au fond d'elle. Elle l'avait su depuis la forêt mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait besoin de l'entendre.

\- Il est mort.

Malgré toute sa sollicitude, la femme ne mâchait pas ses mots. C'est peut-être cela qui aida Ginny à ne pas flancher. La peine s'abattait sur elle comme une lourde pluie d'été. Elle poursuivit quand même.

\- Et Harry ?

\- Mort aussi.

Tout à coup s'en fut trop. Ginny ne se sentit même pas partir qu'elle avait déjà perdu connaissance. La femme la réinstalla dans le lit et quand elle se réveilla de nouveau, Ginny se sentait faible. Même en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir, elle ouvrit les yeux. C'est bien le seul effort qu'elle fit. Elle ne tenta même pas de retrouver une posture assise. Son ouïe était saturée d'acouphènes. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu entendre cette fois ?

Après quelques minutes elle sentit pourtant quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle. Il lui toucha le bras pour la prévenir qu'il était là et malgré son manque de coopération, la fit boire un liquide épais et sucré. Ginny en vint presque à déplorer le regain de force qu'elle sentait en elle. Elle aurait voulu rester là et se laisser dépérir.

À quoi bon vivre ? Harry était mort, très certainement de la main de son fils alors que celui-ci voulait l'attaquer elle. Ce dernier avait succombé aussi et même si cela paraissait inconcevable, Scorpius était le seul autre sorcier présent. Elle avait perdu la vue. Pour parachever le tout, elle se verrait sûrement obligé de dire toute la vérité à James et Lily pour qu'ils aient une chance de pardonner leur frère.

Il aurait décidément mieux valu qu'elle ne cherche jamais à revoir Albus.

* * *

 **Un nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle semaine. La fin s'approche à grands pas. Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Prenez soin de vous.**


	50. Chapter 50

Scorpius aurait pu occuper une place de choix dans l'assistance mais il n'avait aucune envie de se montrer. Depuis Poudlard il n'avait plus envie que d'une chose : régler ce qui devait l'être ici et repartir. Il s'y voyait déjà, voguant d'hôpital en hôpital pour y soigner toute sorte de patients et de malades. Plus rien ne le retenait ici.

On avait oser le féliciter pour le meurtre d'Albus. Il en avait été malade. C'était un accident, rien de plus. Son sort n'aurait pas dû avoir cet effet-là mais la précipitation l'avait décuplé et Albus n'avait pas été attentif. C'était pourtant le genre de sort qu'il aurait dévié dans son sommeil. Pas ce jour-là, pas à ce moment précis.

Au moins McGonagall lui éviterait cette horreur dans son discours, elle avait du tact. Contrairement à certains. Albus était devenu fou, certes mais c'était par un concours de circonstance et non pas parce qu'il était mauvais. Combien de personnes ici pourraient le comprendre ?

L'allocution devait d'abord avoir lieu dans la Grande Salle mais le nombre de personnes qui s'était présenté excédait largement la capacité de cette dernière alors ils s'étaient installés dans la cour. McGonagall était surélevée. Derrière elle, tous les professeurs se tenaient droit comme des i, le professeur Longdubat juste derrière l'estrade.

Ariana aurait dû s'y trouver aussi mais elle avait tenu à être à ses côtés. Scorpius n'avait pas pu dire non. Elle était l'une des rares à sourire encore en le voyant car elle savait que sa tête d'enterrement n'irait pas mieux si elle faisait la même.

\- Écoutes bien ce qui va suivre, Scorpius.

\- McGonagall t'a prévenu du contenu de son discours ?

\- Non mais je pense la connaître assez pour avoir deviné.

Ariana avait pour habitude de s'émerveiller et tout et de rien mais elle se limitait généralement aux domaines de la nature, des animaux et de la magie. Pour qu'elle s'intéresse à un évènement politique c'est qu'il devait valoir son pesant d'or.

Quand vint l'heure du discours, c'est le directeur adjoint qui appela au silence. Ariana le seconda discrètement pour faire taire les derniers du fond. McGonagall scruta l'assemblée, elle s'attarda un instant sur Ariana et lui-même mais passa rapidement sur d'autres visages. Elle commença à parler en direction du ministre de la magie intérimaire. On attendait encore de juger les liens entre Hermione Weasley et Albus pour la réhabiliter, ou non.

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous. J'ai conscience que vous attendez certaines choses de ce discours, je ne pense pas être en mesure de vous les fournir. Il y a une raison très précise qui m'a poussé à organiser cette allocution. Sans perdre de temps donc, j'annonce ma démission au poste de directrice de l'école de Poudlard. Neville Longdubat pourra très prochainement entrer en fonction.

\- Neville n'était au courant de rien, lui murmura Ariana.

Ça, Scorpius ne l'aurait jamais deviné. À cette annonce, tous avaient frémis au moins, certains ne se gênaient pas pour s'exclamer et faire des remarques haut et fort. Neville, lui, s'était contenté de rester de marbre, il avait même eu un acquiescement de tête tout à fait naturel et convenu.

\- Pour certains cela semble soudain, qu'importe. Par deux fois j'ai vu notre école assiégée, par deux fois j'ai assisté à une bataille au sein-même des murs. J'ai vu les élèves d'aujourd'hui prendre les armes contre ceux d'hier. Tout cela est indépendant de ma personne ou presque me diriez-vous. Tout sauf deux éléments. Premièrement ce n'est pas moi qui ait le mieux protégé l'école et ses élèves. Ariana ou encore Scorpius Malefoy l'ont fait avec plus d'ardeur et d'efficacité. Deuxième point, et des plus importants, je suis responsable de la plus grande partie des dégâts. Humains comme matériels. La Colombe n'a pas attaqué en premier et si cela n'avait pas été fait personne ne serait mort. C'est le professeur Oliver Gramson qui a débuté les hostilités. Il a été la seule victime d'Albus Severus Potter. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à faire porter à un mort le blâme. La faute m'en revient exclusivement. Il y a quelques années déjà, le professeur Neville Longdubat m'avait fait part des réserves qu'il nourrissait à l'encontre d'Oliver. J'ai rétorqué alors que je faisais confiance à ce dernier. J'ai eu tort. Neville est le nouveau directeur, et c'est bien mieux comme cela.

L'assemblée était muette. Les gens se regardaient les uns les autres comme pour savoir quoi faire. Ariana se mit à applaudir. Elle fut d'abord suivi par une poignée de convaincu, puis les autres par habitude de suivre ou simplement pour trouver une activité dans leur malaise.

Minerva remercia discrètement Ariana. Une rumeur commençait à s'élever par dessus les applaudissements. Chacun chuchotait à son voisin. Les messes basses allaient de bon train. On ne se gênait pas pour montrer McGonagall du doigt. Le discours de la directrice, ou de l'ancienne directrice, après avoir laissé les auditeurs sans voix, déliait les langues.

\- Je tenais à ajouter une dernière chose avant de laisser la parole à Neville. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le mort d'Oliver, certes, mais je le suis tout autant de la disparition de Sviet et d'Albus. Ils ne méritaient pas ce qui leur est arrivé. J'espère simplement que les livres d'histoire ne leur tailleront pas de mauvais portrait. Ils étaient de braves jeunes gens.

* * *

Avec les années, Scorpius s'était habitué à se trouver le centre de l'attention. Normalement il n'en faisait pas grand cas mais ce soir chacun des regards posés sur lui pesait sur ses épaules. Il se sentait observé et mal à l'aise. C'est pourtant lui-même qui avait demandé ce rassemblement. Il avait besoin de parler. La Colombe s'était réunie en nombre bien supérieur à ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas facile, d'où son malaise.

\- Combien de personnes seraient prêtes à tout pour protéger la liberté ?, demanda-t-il.

Sans surprise, une fois que l'auditoire comprit qu'il attendait une réponse, tous levèrent la main, fièrement.

\- Combien d'entre vous avez considéré Albus comme un modèle en la matière ?

Cette fois-ci les gens hésitèrent. Scorpius savait que ce n'était pas tant la question qui les troublait mais plutôt le fait que ce soit lui qui la pose après tout ce qui s'était passé. Finalement une fois de plus, il suffit que les premiers mettent le bras en l'air pour que beaucoup d'autres suivent.

\- Moi aussi. Il était un modèle de liberté pour nous tous et pourtant … pourtant ! Il n'a jamais été aussi contraint qu'après avoir rejoint la Colombe. En fait, je pense qu'il a perdu sa liberté peu de temps après notre première visite. Et c'est votre faute ! À tous ! Il n'a été vraiment libre que quand nous étions juste tous les deux, autour du monde. Après ça, c'était fini ! Albus a tout donné pour vous. Vous avez placé tellement de choses sur ses épaules. La liberté, qui lui était tout, il l'a perdu en vous protégeant. Il a fait des choses au nom de votre liberté qu'il n'aurait jamais fait s'il avait exercé la sienne. Tant de choses qu'il n'aurait pas voulu. Avec vos espoirs, vous l'avez enchaîné !

Scorpius avait le sang qui lui battait aux oreilles. Il ne ressentait plus rien de son malaise. Face à lui, plusieurs centaines de personnes restaient coites. Nombreux étaient ceux qui fixaient honteusement leurs pieds. D'autres arboraient des faces empruntes de désolation. Scorpius n'en avait cure.

\- Avoir une communauté c'est essentiel mais vous ne serez jamais libres si vous ne savez pas être indépendants. Trouvez-vous un binôme ou une petite bande et partez en voyage, vous verrez. Apprenez à ne plus dépendre des autres car chaque personne dont vous avez besoin de quelque manière que ce soit, est une personne que vous enchaînez. Sachez que je ferais toujours partie de la Colombe mais je m'en vais. Je ne peux plus rester avec vous. Pas après …

Mais malgré sa volonté, toute sa rage l'avait fui. Scorpius ne pouvait pas être en colère contre eux. C'était impossible. Il leur portait tant d'affection et tant d'amour. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'était décidé à leur donner une leçon si sévère. Puis comme il l'avait dit, il partit.

Sa route était toute tracée après une escale à Poudlard, il repartirait sur les pas d'Albus et lui-même. Il n'eut même pas à attendre au portail puisque Ariana lui ouvrit tout de suite. Il se rendit d'un pas décidé vers l'arrière du château. Au milieu de la clairière s'élevait 2 légers monticules de terre. Comme à chaque fois, Gopi se tenait accroupi devant le plus petit. Aujourd'hui Princesse était là aussi.

Les sépultures n'étaient marquées au sol que par la terre fraîchement retournée. Albus avait été enterré avec son père et Sviet était juste à côté d'eux. Le corps de Gramson avait quant à lui été renvoyé à sa famille. Depuis qu'on avait inhumé sa meilleure amie, Gopi refusait de bouger. Princesse avait beau le forcer à boire et à manger, il maigrissait énormément. Sa peau prenait même une teinte blanche écailleuse des plus étranges.

\- Scorpius comment vas-tu ?

\- J'ai fait mes adieux à la Colombe. Je resterais toujours disponible si vous avez besoin d'un médecin bien-sûr mais …

\- Je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Pourtant sa voix paraissait éteinte. Elle avait l'air fatigué. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Il avait essayé de parler à Gopi, de le convaincre de bouger mais, alors qu'au début il répondait encore aux questions essentielles, il s'était peu à peu terré dans un mutisme complet. La plupart du temps, en plus de cela, il gardait les yeux fermés.

\- Je n'arrive même plus à savoir s'il m'entend ou s'il m'écoute.

\- Je suis sûr que Gopi a toujours une oreille attentive pour toi.

Scorpius aurait aimé être aussi assuré que son ton le laissait entendre face au désespoir de Princesse cependant rien n'était moins sûr. Chaque jour qui passait, Gopi ressemblait un peu plus à une statue de bois qu'à un être de chair. Princesse le voyait aussi. Y avait-il des mots pour apaiser son chagrin ?

Dans l'après-midi Ariana passa les voir. Elle guidait Ginny Weasley qui était restée aveugle de sa rencontre avec Albus. Elle s'était assise à demi sur la terre encore meuble et avait beaucoup pleuré, sans émettre le moindre son pourtant. Puis elles étaient reparties. Rufus et Nostro passèrent eux-aussi mais en coup de vent. Neville n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder non plus. Autour d'eux, la vie reprenait ses droits.

Pendant tout ce temps, eux, n'avaient pas bougé, et Gopi encore moins que les autres. Le moment arriva ensuite où Scorpius lui-même dut s'en aller. Après tout il n'était venu que pour dire au revoir à ses amis. Gopi étant immuable et Princesse ayant l'âme en peine il n'avait grande raison de prolonger son séjour.

Scorpius était un sentimental, certes, mais la vie lui avait appris très tôt que parler à une tombe n'apportait aucun réconfort. Il n'avait essayé de parler qu'une seule fois avec sa mère. Il s'en était simplement senti encore plus mal. Il n'allait donc pas retenter l'expérience avec ses amis. Cependant avant de partir, il fit un signe de la main. Il pouvait être pour Princesse mais elle ne le regardait pas, Gopi non plus, seules étaient tournées vers lui les tombes.

\- À la prochaine.

* * *

 **On arrive bientôt à la fin de cette histoire. Les deux prochains, et derniers, chapitres seront des épilogues. Comment toujours si vous avez des questions ou remarques, jetez-vous sur la case review ou envoyez-moi un MP. En attendant la semaine prochaine, prenez soin de vous !**


	51. Chapter 51

Épilogue

Ce n'est pas l'aube qui la réveilla mais la marée montante. Hermione s'était installée au plus haut de l'estran pourtant inlassablement les vagues avaient creusé puis grignoté de nouveau la distance qui les séparait. Le bruit de plus en plus rapproché l'avait fait émerger, cependant elle avait attendu de sentir l'écume entre ses orteils pour ouvrir les yeux.

Sa tête reposait sur le ventre de Ron. Ce dernier était, bien entendu, éveillé depuis longtemps. Par charité il avait laissé sa femme dormir jusqu'à la dernière minute. Elle le sentit s'extirper d'en dessous d'elle pour se mettre sur pieds. Hermione, qui était encore toute étreinte par la lassitude du sommeil, attendit que Ron lui tende une main secourable pour se redresser.

N'ayant pas d'horaires et n'étant attendu nul part. Les époux Wealseys prirent le temps de se dégourdir les jambes en longeant le front de mer avant de tenter l'escalade de la falaise. Ils avaient certes pris l'habitude de ces marches exiguës cependant rien ne justifiait de s'y risquer dans la brume du matin. Une fois que leurs pas seraient plus sûrs, ils entameraient l'ascension avec autant de patience que d'application.

Ce jour-là, en revanche, ils n'eurent pas à attendre jusqu'à ce moment. Une silhouette se dessina en haut de la falaise. Tout en elle paraissait intrinsèquement lumineux, alors même qu'il était évident que c'était le soleil du matin qui faisait briller ses vêtements blancs cassés. Il se jeta avec sérénité dans le vide, ses cheveux laissant une traînée flamboyante derrière lui avant d'atterrir sur le sable en silence et presque sans y laisser de marque.

\- Quelle joie de te voir Scorpius. Cela fait bien longtemps.

À la vérité, Hermione le connaissait bien plus comme un ami d'Albus que personnellement. Sa chevelure platine lui descendait aux reins et malgré cette couleur si caractéristique, de près le fils Malefoy ne ressemblait pas tant que cela à son père, il avait plutôt une air qui rappelait étrangement Albus. Outre le fait que l'ombre de son défunt ami voilait encore son visage, il y avait quelque chose de presque imperceptible chez lui et de totalement indéfinissable qui rappelait sans faute son neveu.

Se montrant d'une obligeance décontractée, il lui répondit poliment sans prendre soin de relever que c'était finalement peut-être la première fois qu'ils se parlaient. Quand il lui serra fermement la main, Hermione se sentit rajeunir. Elle aurait su dire rien qu'à la vue du visage de Ron qu'il avait ressenti la même chose.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un ici.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Nous avons emménagé après ma démission de Ministère, depuis les visites se font rares. Que viens-tu faire là ?

\- La Colombe londonienne m'a appelé il y a quelques mois car l'une de ses membres est tombée enceinte. Sa grossesse présente peu de risques même si elle est moldue et son compagnon sorcier mais on préfère apparemment l'avoir sous bonne surveillance.

\- Tu connais son nom ?, demanda Ron.

\- Une certaine Flavie Grandmont.

\- C'est normal alors. Elle est la première moldue à siéger au Ministère de la magie en plus de s'inscrire parmi la longue liste de représentants de la Colombe. Elle est un symbole de la politique de banalisation des rapports sorciers/moldus entamées ces dernières années. Il serait très mal vu qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils ont fait appel au meilleur, se vanta nonchalamment le jeune homme.

\- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu es ici, près de cette maison, s'enquit Hermione.

\- Quand nous sommes rentrés de voyage Albus et moi, nous étions passés par ici. J'y reviens donc comme une sorte de pèlerinage.

Hermione lui sourit avec bienveillance en le voyant lutter pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa tristesse. Elle l'invita à faire une pause à l'intérieur et remonta étonnamment aisément les marches qui conduisaient en haut de la falaise. Quand ils poussèrent la porte, le thé était chaud et prêt à servir.

\- C'était il y a bien longtemps, soupira Ron.

\- C'était comme dans une autre vie, pour nous tous, approuva Hermione.

\- On me le dit beaucoup. Je n'ai pourtant jamais eu cette impression. Tout est lié et se mêle. Je me réveille parfois la nuit en ayant l'impression qu'Albus vient de nous quitter. Je ressens alors tout aussi clairement que si ça s'était déroulé la veille. Il n'y a pas de vie de rechange, personne n'a le droit à un autre essai. On est tous coincés dans la même existence jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Scorpius avait réussi à faire s'abattre une chape de plomb sur eux presque aussi sûrement et efficacement qu'il les avait soulagé de leurs maux un peu plus tôt. Malgré ses paroles presque dépressives il ne paraissait pas plus ému ou triste qu'auparavant. Les choses semblaient le laisser particulièrement indifférent et rien ne l'atteignait. Il adressa un léger sourire à ses hôtes comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'ambiance qu'il avait installé.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. J'ai connu deux changements majeurs dans le monde sorcier et même s'ils paraissaient pour l'instant très proches chronologiquement, je suis sûre qu'ils resteront marqués dans l'histoire très différemment. Le règne de Voldemort était une période de terreur qui n'a laissé que la méfiance. La Colombe, et tout particulièrement Albus, a apporté un renouveau, qu'il soit dans la façon dont les sorciers perçoivent les organisations mais aussi sur le rapport aux moldus. Il ne serait pas étonnant que dans quelques années notre existence soit reconnue, et ce sera grâce à Albus.

\- Je m'en fous pas mal de ce que Albus a servi à apporter au monde sorcier. La Colombe a appris de ses erreurs. De plus en plus de gens sont libres. C'est tout ce que je vois. C'est la seule chose qui peut honorer Albus et dont il serait fier.

* * *

Le manoir semblait sans vie. Scorpius n'avait pas encore pénétré dans la demeure qu'il percevait déjà le laisser-aller. Le bois avait avancé de plusieurs mètres sur les plates-bandes qu'occupaient auparavant le jardin et les fleurs. De ces dernières il ne restait plus que les vivaces et les sauvages. La rusticité de certaines leur avaient permis de s'adapter et de prospérer en bosquets épars.

Presque partout l'herbe était haute. Elle aurait pu frotter Scorpius jusqu'aux mollets si ce dernier ne s'était pas déplacé en empruntant les chemins marqués par la passage répété de quelques lièvres ou chevreuils. Scorpius remarqua même un ou deux endroits qui avait dû accueillir quelque repos animal la nuit passée. Malgré toutes ces empruntes aucune sente n'était marquée sur le devant de la maison. Son père ne sortait-il jamais ?

Scorpius avait pensé entrer par la porte de derrière mais une fois devant le bâtiment qui l'avait vu grandir et qu'il avait pourtant perdu de vue si longtemps, il ne put envisager une autre entrée que par la façade principale. Des quelques marches qui menaient au perron, les premières étaient complètement envahies pas la mousse et celles qui suivaient illustraient à merveille leur engloutissement graduel. Toutes les jointures de la porte étaient rouillées et vermoulues. Malgré cela, ni le battant, ni la poignée ne s'opposèrent à son entrée. Étrange … Draco Malefoy n'avait jamais été du genre à laisser libre d'accès son intérieur.

Ce qui le frappa en premier fut l'odeur. Scorpius fut pris à la gorge par cette senteur inaccoutumée. Dans l'air se disputait la poussière des lieux confinées à l'aigreur de la maladie et de la vieillesse. Scorpius retroussa le nez et plissa les yeux, la moitié des fenêtres étant closes, il se déplaçait autant à vue que de mémoire.

Son père était à l'étage. Il le savait. Scorpius ne se perdit pas en exploration annexe et prit directement d'assaut l'escalier. Dès que la première marche grinça, il les fit toutes taire et les gravit deux à deux. l'étage était certes plus lumineux, seulement la lumière ne servait qu'à rendre plus visible encore les corpuscules qui se baladaient dans l'air et les toiles d'araignées qui envahissaient l'espace. Les intrus, si petits soient-ils, laissaient d'ailleurs des empreintes bien visibles dans la couche de poussière du sol.

Scorpius se rendit sans détour jusqu'à la chambre de son père. Pourtant une fois devant le battant clos, il hésita. Qu'allait-il trouver derrière cette porte ? Et si l'état de la maison présageait de ce qui était advenu à son père ? Mais il n'en saurait rien s'il restait là et Scorpius n'avait pas pris pour habitude de rester en place. Il frappa doucement le chambranle par trois fois avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

C'est dans cette pièce que le remugle était le plus fort. Comme en miroir avec l'extérieur la fine couche recouvrait tout sauf les passages répétés de son père et les objets qu'il utilisait. Ce dernier était allongé dans son lit, installé de manière à lui laisser vue libre sur la fenêtre. Que pouvait-il bien voir à travers ces carreaux ternis ?

Draco était conforme au reste de sa demeure. Ses mains étaient parcheminées et cachaient à peine les os sous sa peau diaphane. Son visage paraissait translucide. Il n'avait presque plus un cheveu sur le caillou. Il n'ouvrit les yeux qu'au moment où son fils le toucha.

\- Scorpius ?

Bien que ses yeux n'aient pas changé, sa voix, en accord avec tout le reste, n'était plus que le fantôme de ce qu'elle avait été. Malheureusement pour Scorpius, il était devenu bien trop bon pour croire à une simple maladie qu'il pourrait chasser d'un revers de baguette. Son père avait la fatigue au corps et était las jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé papa ?

\- Je suis fatigué Scorpius. Tu es grand maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Je vais rendre une visite à ta mère.

\- Papa, je suis revenu.

\- Et tu vas repartir.

Il avait raison. Même s'il était de retour, il ne le serait que pour quelques temps seulement. Maintenant qu'il était épris du voyage, la Grande-Bretagne elle-même lui était un carcan trop étroit. Il n'avait pas besoin de confirmer ces dires. Son père savait. Certaines choses semblaient, contre toute logique, immuables.

De son côté, Scorpius savait que son père était bien trop jeune pour être dans cet état. Il n'aurait pas dû être préoccupé par l'âge avant quelques années encore. Mais il n'avait plus envie. Scorpius avait déjà été confronté à des cas de décrépitudes prématurées uniquement par une croyance quelconque ou parce qu'un être avait perdu goût à la vie.

\- Pas cette fois papa. Cette fois-ci, je reste.

Pour appuyer ses propos, Scorpius prit une chaise et s'assit au chevet de son père en lui tenant la main. Il y avait certaines questions qu'il avait toujours voulu poser à son père, pourtant il était sûr que cette fois-ci s'il les posait, Draco leur apporterait une réponse. Scorpius les chassa bien loin et se convainquit qu'il les poserait le lendemain. De toute façon son père avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. Il était éveillé pourtant. Scorpius entama donc le récit de sa vie. Il détailla du plus lointains de ses souvenirs au plus récent, en s'arrêtant sur chaque anecdote que son père n'avait jamais su.

Il continua plusieurs jours durant sans s'interrompre, sans jamais démordre du rythme de son récit, regardant par la fenêtre alors que le jour laissait place à la nuit et puis qu'à nouveau ce soit l'aube qui revienne. C'est au crépuscule du septième jour que Scorpius conclut son histoire.

\- J'ai alors entrepris de tout te raconter, parce qu'un fils ne devrait pas avoir de secret pour son père. Je me suis assis auprès de toi. J'ai pris ta main. Tu n'as même pas entendu ma première rentrée à Poudlard …

Sur la joue de Scorpius, une larme coulait. Dans la chambre, l'odeur était pire que tout.

* * *

 **La semaine prochaine ce sera (enfin peut-être) la fin de cette histoire. En attendant passez une bonne semaine et prenez soin de vous !**


	52. Chapter 52

En prenant le chemin qui menait au château, Scorpius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce matin-là. À l'époque il avait encore Albus à ses côtés. Gopi, Sviet et Princesse n'étaient qu'à quelques pas derrière eux. Un jour nouveau s'était levé alors sans que personne n'eut pu prédire ce qui allait suivre. Scorpius se tourmentait souvent en imaginant ce qui serait arrivé si, au lieu de simplement écouter les regrets de son ami, il les avait mis en application et fuit.

« _Nous n'aurions jamais dû revenir_ »

Peut-être alors Scorpius n'avait pas compris tout ce que son ami sous-entendait. Sentait-il déjà les échos de Voldemort s'agiter en son âme meurtrie ? Craignait-il autant Gramson que leurs années de scolarité le laissait suggérer ? Ou avait-il simplement peur devant l'inconnu ? Tout aurait pu arriver. Et de ce tout, c'était le pire qui était advenu.

Scorpius se sermonna. Il savait que c'était faux. Qu'une catastrophe bien plus grande aurait pu les frapper, qui aurait fait passer la Bataille pour un entraînement de première année si Gopi n'avait pas été contenu. Mais la douleur que lui causait encore aujourd'hui le souvenir de la perte d'Albus le forçait à tout dramatiser et exagérer.

Les portes de Poudlard s'ouvrirent à son approche. Scorpius ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à revenir sur les lieux de la tragédie. Il n'avait pas tant réfléchi puisque cela lui avait paru une étape incontournable de son escale. Après la maison de monsieur Potter, Sainte-Mangouste, le manoir. Poudlard était la suite logique.

Quand il s'approcha, Scorpius ne reconnut le professeur Prince qu'au chien. Bien qu'elle ait pris un méchant coup de vieux, la bête se traînait toujours aux côtés du maître de potions. Les traits de son ancien professeur n'avaient pas beaucoup changé, à peine semblait-il avoir mûri.

\- Scorpius. Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- Je passais dans le coin alors j'ai voulu …

\- Suis-moi.

Comme toujours Prince faisait preuve de lucidité discrète. Son attitude dépourvue de jugement n'avait pas changé et procurait toujours cette même sensation de bouffée d'air frais. Scorpius le suivit volontiers à travers le parc de l'école. La plupart des élèves était en cours mais quelques petits groupes déambulaient ça et là.

\- Vous savez que votre nom porte loin ? Même à l'autre bout du monde il m'arrive d'entendre parler de vous comme d'un des plus grands potionniste de son temps.

\- Je suis touché. C'est surtout dû au fait que j'ai une approche nouvelle de l'art des potions. Il me reste énormément de progrès à faire.

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de saluer la modestie du bonhomme. Il fallait plus d'homme comme lui au monde sorcier. Il aurait bien discuté un peu plus mais le tombeau venait de lui apparaître. « Tombeau » encore fallait-il savoir qu'il se trouvait là, plus rien ne marquait son emplacement … enfin pas tout à fait.

Deux arbres majestueux avaient poussé au milieu de la clairière. Le premier se tenait presque droit, épais et noueux, au tronc blanc immense. Ses branches semblaient ne jamais vouloir finir. Ses feuilles faisaient un ciel écarlate à quiconque se tenait en dessous. Le second, plus frêle et sinueux, était un bois noir comme la nuit. Il était presque indissociable du premier tant il avait poussé en étroite imbrication avec celui-ci. Leurs rameaux se mêlaient dans un imbroglio que seules leurs couleurs permettaient de comprendre. À l'inverse du premier, les feuilles du second étaient blanches nacrées et irisaient au moindre rai de lumière.

Les deux arbres formaient un spectacle magnifique. L'aspect du tronc noir presque lové au sein du premier était apaisant. Nombres d'oiseaux avaient élu domicile entre les feuilles flamboyantes et chantaient une douce mélodie. Même si l'ombre qu'ils produisaient était considérable, on ne frissonnait pas de s'y trouver privé de soleil. L'herbe, qui partout portait des traces d'écrasements répétitifs, s'épanouissait encore dans toute la zone.

Le bruit des oiseaux aussi bien que le souffle harmonieux du vent dans les feuilles faisaient ressentir un tel calme à Scorpius qu'il en éprouva presque le besoin de s'étendre et de faire un somme. Bien qu'en soit cette situation semble normale, Scorpius sentait que ce sentiment d'apaisement était aussi dû à quelque magie dont les deux colosses végétaux étaient imprégnés. Il pensait d'ailleurs savoir exactement d'où lui venait cette impression.

\- Ils se sont métamorphosés spontanément ?, demanda-t-il à Prince.

\- Je pense que pour Gopi, oui. Sa métamorphose a été progressive, en revanche s'était un choix délibéré de la part de Princesse.

\- Je croyais qu'elle au moins s'en tirerait.

\- C'est ce qu'on a tous cru mais une fois que Gopi eu complètement disparu au profit de l'arbre, elle n'a plus tenu longtemps.

Scorpius avait senti dès qu'il les avait vu le lien entre ses amis et les arbres. Il n'en restait pas moins incapable d'expliquer un tel phénomène. Gopi avait littéralement pris racine auprès de ses amis. Il avait fait l'exact opposé de ce qu'avait choisi Scorpius. S'il l'avait accompagné serait-il devenu un arbre lui-aussi ? Et Princesse, pauvre Princesse, toujours prête à rendre service. Il fallait être sacrément amoureux ou sacrément triste pour choisir de finir sa vie comme un arbre.

* * *

\- Scorpius ?

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. Il avait bel et bien fini par s'endormir aux pieds ses arbres. Le professeur Prince n'était plus là. Nostro était parti avec lui. Il eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour reconnaître la personne qui lui faisait face. Il avait les cheveux plus longs que la dernière fois, de même que lors de leur précédente rencontre il n'avait pas de barbe non plus.

\- Vous êtes Neville Longdubat ?

\- Qui d'autre ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je fais une sieste apparemment.

Neville rit de bon cœur de sa petite plaisanterie et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il ferma les yeux et prit un rythme de respirations longues et profondes. Scorpius crut qu'il allait s'endormir.

\- J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Gopi et Princesse étaient de sacrés sorciers pour que même après leur transformation, ils continuent de propager une aura pareille. Avec l'ombre, les oiseaux, la fréquentation c'est eux qui rende le plus bel hommage à Harry, Sviet et Albus. Tu devrais voir l'endroit sous la neige.

\- Mon père aussi est mort. J'ai récupéré tout ce qui traînait chez nous d'archives et de vieux objets, je me demande si vous n'en voudriez pas.

\- N'as-tu pas peur que l'on y découvre des choses ?

\- Mon grand-père faisait partie du premier cercle de Mangemort. Mon père portait aussi la Marque. Notre manoir a régulièrement servi de lieu de réunion. Bien sûr qu'il y aura des choses à trouver.

Le directeur de Poudlard le regardait intensément, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Scorpius avait été surpris qu'il ne pose pas de questions complémentaires sur la mort de son père mais ne s'en plaignait pas.

\- Tu serais prêt à prendre le risque de salir le nom de tes ancêtres dont Draco ?

\- Je sais que mon père n'était pas un salaud, ce n'était pas un ange non plus. En tout cas les vérités que renferment ces archives ne me concernent pas.

\- Si ta décision est prise, je les accepterais volontiers.

Scorpius savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu résister. Quelque historien serait ravi de se pencher sur ce fond afin de mieux comprendre certaines parties du règne de Voldemort. Tous les papiers pouvaient éventuellement se transformer en témoins de premier choix.

Neville referma les yeux. Scorpius eut donc tout le loisir de le détailler. Sans pouvoir s'y méprendre pour autant, plus il l'observait moins il le reconnaissait. Le professeur de botanique qu'il avait connu était effacé, maladroit et peu sûr de lui. Mais là, dans l'herbe, c'était un directeur qui était assoupi, ou feignait de l'être. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute là dessus.

Outre le fait qu'il semblait à présent plus âgé, il émanait de sa personne un charisme qui entrait parfaitement en résonance avec le lieu. En dehors de Poudlard, il devait être impressionnant mais à l'intérieur de son école, il avait ce petit plus qui montrait à coup sûr qu'il n'était pas un simple professeur. En le voyant ainsi Scorpius était intimement convaincu qu'Albus avait voté pour lui.

Et puis il commença à ronfler. Sans qu'il comprit vraiment pourquoi Scorpuis partit dans un fou rire. Il entendait ses éclats de voix résonner dans la clairière. Cela lui donnait l'impression que d'autres rires se joignaient au sien. Rien ne semblait vouloir le faire arrêter. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus rit comme ça ? Il rattrapait le temps perdu et les échos l'accompagnaient.

C'est le manque de souffle qui l'obligea à calmer ses nerfs. Alors qu'il toussait un peu et respirait fort pour se remettre de ses émotions, les échos lui renvoyaient encore quelques rires. Le silence revint. Il aurait pu être pesant mais rien ne l'était au pied de ces arbres. Scorpius souriait béatement, légèrement surpris tout de même que Neville n'en fut pas réveillé. Le ronflement s'était arrêté. Les oiseaux reprirent à chanter.

Scorpius restait sans bouger à fixer le sol en dessous duquel il savait que ses amis se trouvaient. Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement ils auraient pu se retrouver tous réellement réunis en quelque occasion d'anniversaire ou de naissance, au lieu de ça il se retrouvait, lui, seul, avec pour compagnie deux arbres et de la pelouse. Pourtant Scorpius n'était pas triste. Pour la première fois depuis l'incident, il n'avait pas l'impression de fuir.

Il savait qu'à présent c'était fini pour lui la fuite vers l'avant pour ne pas affronter ses démons. Il n'y avait plus de démons, juste une clairière ombragée. Il ne pouvait plus rien fuir puisqu'il n'avait plus rien. Il laissait le manoir Malefoy à la Colombe qui ne manquerait pas de donner son utilité à un tel logement.

Avant de revenir ici, Scorpius s'était pris à penser qu'il n'avait plus de chez lui, plus de famille, plus d'amis. Maintenant, à l'ombre de l'arbre, il savait que c'était faux. Il était devenu voyageur nom d'un chien ! Des foyers prêt à l'accueillir il en avait tout le tour du monde, sans parler de sa fille et puis des amis il en comptait des dizaines dans tous les pays. Loin de se retrouver sans rien, Scorpius se retrouvait partout à présent qu'il était véritablement sans attache.

\- Ça y est Albus. Je suis libre.

Scorpius aurait aimé une quelconque manifestation mais rien ne se passa que le bruissement des feuilles au sein desquelles chantaient les oiseaux. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se lever, sourire aux lèvres et d'abandonner là Poudlard et son directeur. L'ombre des arbres couvraient si bien tout qu'il avait fait plusieurs mètres pour atteindre de nouveau la lumière. Derrière lui, Neville reprit ses ronflements.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà. C'est la fin. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus. Si non j'espère au moins que les OC vous auront accroché. Sur ce, bonnes fêtes et prenez soin de vous !**


End file.
